Regression to the Mean 2: Chimera
by BritishHades
Summary: It's the beginning of Grace's sophomore year at Beacon Hills High school. Making a new friend with a girl that hates her Mate, Grace has to fight off the Dread doctors and also find out what they are doing to the poor kids of the town. Will Grace be strong enough to fight or will she back off and let the rest of the pack fight. What's her plan?
1. Creature of the Night

Grace P.O.V.

Scott and I sit on top of Stiles' jeep at lookout point as he looks over a map of California. Lightning strikes in the distance and Thunder rumbles through the air making me feel uneasy. Lying back against the windscreen of the jeep I look up to watch the clouds roll over moon as Scott and Stiles talk.

"Alright so I found cool two bedrooms in the mission district but they're pretty expensive. A couple in Haight and Ashbury. Also expensive" Stiles informs my brother.

"What about Berkeley? Don't a lot of students live around there?" Scott asks turning to his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. We could try Nob hill. But the jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches"

"You're bringing the Jeep?"

"You know the plan, okay. No one get's left behind. That's the plan"

"I'm being left behind" I say turning my head to them,

"No, no. You, you are still learning. Plus someone has to watch over Beacon" Stiles says pointing his red pen at me.

"Thanks for putting that weight on my shoulders, Stilinski"

"You're welcome. Now, Lydia's not going to have a problem getting into Stanford, Kira's thinking USF. Malia's... uh, gonna, you know. She'll figure out something okay. The plan is perfect"

"Or we could wait until we actually get into college and then figure out where to live" Scott retorts and looks back to the sky, following his gaze I look at the moon.

"I have a vision, dude, okay? And it is a beautiful vision. Don't ruin the vision. Okay, we can check out the East Bay. Haven't looked at Oakland yet, you know." Stiles offers and goes quest the only sound is the thunder over head. "you're all right? You're starting to feel it?"Stiles ask, talking about the full moon in the sky.

"No just thinking" Scott reassures him and I reach out and pat my brother back.

"About what?" Stiles asks, putting the red pen of the hood of his jeep.

"Senior year"

"Senior year, come on, that's, that's ... that's nothing. It's going to be easy" Stiles argues.

"It's more like something Deaton told me once" Scott admits and I sit up and cross my legs, turning my body to the two. "You ever hear of Regression to the Mean?"

"No, I don't think so"

"It's was his way of saying that life can't ever be all bad or all good. You know?"

"Eventually things have to come back to the middle" I finish for him.

"So, think about the last few months" Scott says giving me a nod and turns back to Stiles. "Things have been good, right? But not amazing"

"Yeah, but no one's tried to kill us in six months either" Stiles replies.

"Right. We've been pretty much in the middle for a while. Which means, at some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are going to get really good again..."

"Or really bad" Stiles finishes this time and I jump in fright as Lightning cracks above us multiple times. "You guys think it's been long enough?"

"YES!" My mate calls from his spot, tied to a tree. I look over and smile at him and he meets my eyes and winks to me.

"Hey! Trying to have an adult conversation here!" Stiles calls over to him and I roll my eyes in annoyance as I slide of the jeep and make my way over to Liam.

"All right, you're two years older than me and besides G's in the conversation" Liam argues and I swear if I keep rolling my eyes they are going to fall out of their sockets.

"Okay Gracie doesn't count, she's a lot more mature than you"

"She's wearing a Marvel t-shirt"

"That doesn't count" Stiles say and looks down at my shirt then back to my eyes "Is that my shirt?... Oh my god, you stole my shirt" he accuses me.

"So?" I ask putting my hand on my hip.

"So?... Scott?" He turns to my brother.

"Stop stealing Stiles' stuff" Scott tells me but he really doesn't care as long as I don't take his stuff. Like I'm not going to take his clothes.

"Besides I'm fine, just let me go" He insists and Scott pulls the keys out of his pocket.

"It's not that we don't trust you" Scott tries to assure him.

"It's that I don't trust you" Stiles says from beside me raising his hand and I hit him in the stomach, making him wince.

"But after that last full moon" Scott says searching through the keys in his hands.

"It was one slip up"

"Slip up? A dozen calls to the sheriff's department about a monstrous dog boy running around the streets of Beacon Hill naked? That's a slip up?" Stiles asks and Scott lifts up from unchaining Liam and asks...

"Why were you naked?" Stiles and I walk up to them and I look at Liam with wide eyes and shake my head slightly when he looks at me.

"It was really hot out that night, okay? Let me go!" Liam explains, his eyes avoiding mine now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" My brother asks.

"It won't happen again" Liam promises.

Nodding Scott looks at his beta in the eyes and asks "You're in complete and total control?"

"yeah, complete and total" Liam says nodding and I shake my head at him, I know my mate. I know he's lying. And Scott knows it too. Scott undoes the chains and he drops them, loudly in a old bag Stiles picks up the bag and the two of them walk towards the jeep and I turn to my mate and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms immediately slide around my waist, pulling me close.

"You lied" I state, looking into his eyes.

"I know, I..."

"Hey! It's fine, Scott had trouble too at the beginning"

"It's been over 6 months and I'm still out of control"

"It takes time to learn these things"

"Like how you only got your Talons a month ago and you can use them perfectly fine?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Did you forget how I slashed my bed sheets apart?"

"Yeah, not to mention my back" He smirks.

"Zip it, Liam. now come on" I say and grab his hand but he flinches away. Slowly moving my arm to his wrist I pick up his hand and turn it over to look at his palm. Blood is smeared across his skin but the cuts from his claws he has used to keep him human. "Damn it Liam!" I hiss to him.

"Sometimes I'm fine, I have you as my Anchor, my Mate. But the other's..."

"Hey guys come one we need to get going!" Stiles yells from the Jeep. Grabbing Liam's hand, successfully this time, I drag him over and climb in the car with him following. We drive down the road from the woods back to town. Liam and I sit in the back as he keeps asking Stiles question, agitating him more and more.

"Is it a party?"

"It is not a party" Stiles answers Immediately.

"What's at midnight?"

"Your bedtime" Stiles retorts and I roll my eyes and look down at my hand. Sighing I flex my fingers and my 2inch matt black Talons appear. They just appeared one night when I was sleeping. It hurt like hell and my brother and Liam were there instantly. Well Liam ran all the way from his house to mine, feeling my pain.

Our bond has strengthened. Our... activities have made us closer. We now have the constant need to be near each other or touch each other. It got so bad that it even began to affect our abilities to stay focused. That will leave once we have completed the bond by marking each other. However with Scott and Stiles around the last 6 months, that has been very, very difficult.

With no supernatural drama, the guys have seemed to worm there way into our relationship. Not letting us be alone with each other unless in dire need or if we have a 'babysitter' as Liam and I like to call it. That babysitter being Mason, Lydia or sometimes even Lori from Satomi's pack.

Liam runs his hand up my thigh and I gasp in a breath. Hearing my intake Scott swinging around in his seat and glares at the beta "Hands where I can see them" He growls out and Liam removes his hand from my leg and place them on the board in front of us.

Lifting my arm up I move it to behind Liam's shoulders and put my hand on his head and run my hands repeatedly through his hair. He hums in pleasure and I smile.

"Disgusting" I here Stiles mumble and I snap my head to him and shine my eyes in irritation.

"Why aren't the girls going?" Liam asks Stiles as I draw circles on his scalp with my fingers.

"They're meeting us there, okay. And just stop asking questions, all right? It's a senior thing. You'll know when you're a senior" Stiles explains and Liam looks away, disappointed.

"You guys having trouble with your phones?" Scott asks but then the Jeep engine starts to sputter.

"Oh. What the hell?" Stiles asks and we slow down and stop in the middle of nowhere.

"You out of gas?" Liam asks from next to me.

"No, it's electrical. Probably the alternator again" Stiles answers as he pulls his door open and gets out of the car, my brother doing the exact same thing and they head to the front of the car and pop open the hood. Turning to Liam, I see he is already looking at me with a knowing smirk and pulls my face to his and crushes his lips to mine in a very heated kiss.

We are pulled out of our moment by a crack of lightning sounding behind us. Pulling away from each other to see nothing there but smoke.

"Guys..." Liam calls to the front of the jeep and we look back to behinds and flinch when lightning strikes close. "GUYS!" Liam shouts in my ear almost making me deaf sending me a pained glance in apology we listen to the boys answers

"yeah, give us a second, please" Stiles answers annoyed.

"Guys, stay in the car, okay?" Scott calls back.

A third bolt of lightning cracks in front of us and I jump in fright and watch as Liam moves forward to the front of the car and turn on the ignition. Handing half his body out of the driver's side window Liam asks if we can leave and the boys close the hood and jump back in the car. As Liam sits back into place I swing my leg over his and move closer to him, snuggling into his side. Sighing in content, I close my eyes and lay my head on Liam's shoulder and he rests his head on top of mine.

Once we pull up to where Malia and her dad are I open my eyes and swing my legs off of Liam, resulting in a whimper from him. Smiling slightly I kiss him on the cheek, noisily hand here my brother gag from in front of us.

"Sorry were late!" Stiles calls as Malia runs towards the jeep door and kisses him. Stiles moans in happiness and I look to Liam rolling my eyes, he smiles to me and kisses my temple making my heart jump a little.

Liam shifts from beside me and leans forward to in between Scott and stiles and looks at the were-coyote with a small smile.

"I'm sorry too" he tells her and growl at him. I'm a bird! We don't growl! Scott sends me an amused look, obviously knowing what I'm thinking.

"You boys do remember I own a gun, right?" Malia's father asks.

"Vividly" Stiles answers and he walks away. Stiles gets out of the jeep to let Malia in. This jeep was not built for 5 asses so, Liam, Malia and I are squashed in the back until I make the great decision of sitting on my mates lap. Stiles is now back in his seat and he and Scott turn to look at Malia but their attention shift to my position first. Liam has one arm around my back and a hand on my legs keeping me steady on him.

"I hate this" Stiles groans and then turns to Malia.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Did you find out yet?" Stiles asks her.

"Find out what?" Liam buts in.

"They're going to email me" She assures us.

"Is this about summer school?"

"You told him?" She ask, Scott, Stiles and I.

"Uhhh..."

"Oh, no, all they said was you had to go to summer school 'cause the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year"

"We should have left him chained to the tree" Stiles tells my brother and I kick the back of his seat. Unfortunately Liam speaks again.

" Besides even if they didn't tell me Grace would have" Liam explains and they all look at me confused.

"We literally can't keep secrets from each other" I mumble to the three.

"What?" Scott asks looking between us.

"Yeah we figured it out a couple of weeks ago. If we try to lie to each other, we get a nasty headache and also if we try not to answer we end up saying it anyways" Liam explains, tightening his arms around me.

"Great!" Stiles exclaims and begins to drive off towards the hospital.

Scott P.O.V.

Once we are at the hospital, I take Liam up to the second floor to his dad as Malia, Stiles and Grace wait at the reception. Walking through the hallway Liam follows to the elevator.

"My dad's helping out surgery, he's not going to be done for hours" Liam explains to me. "So I'm either hanging out here or I could still go with you guys..."

"Show me your hands" I order him after pressing the call button of the elevator. Liam Hesitates, looking around to make sure no one is looking and holds out his palms for me to see.

"Okay, so I'm still having trouble"

"No. You're still learning. What do you do to stay focused on not changing?" I ask and he lifts his headphone that are hanging out of his shirt.

"And Grace, but that's not working either. She raises my pulse"

"Yeah I used to have that problem too. Pretty girl, being in love. It's hard for us"

"So I should stay away from Grace?"

"No, trust me. Staying away, pushing away is never the answer. Besides, she's your mate. She's supposed to raise your pulse. Try and focus more on Grace herself more than how she makes you feel. Listen, Derek told me that you were one of the strongest that he'd ever seen at your age. Now coming from him that means a lot" I tell my beta and the elevator arrives behind me with at ding. "Maybe means that things are going to be harder for you for a while but it also means something else, doesn't it?" I ask walking back words and holding the door in place.

"I'm really strong?" Liam questions

"Hell, yeah" I say after releasing the door and they close on us.

Grace P.O.V.

Scott and Stiles round the corner the main reception where Malia and I talk to my mom.

"Nothing, Nothing's wrong with it, just, I don't know. That can be interpreted a lot of different ways" Stiles says stopping next to us and I look at my mom confused.

"Like what?" Scott ask and I shift my attention back to them.

"Well, like... Don't worry, we're not exclusive. Go have fun... with other guys" Stiles explains and I sniffle a laugh.

"No, no way" Scott argues

Stiles turns around and asks his girlfriend "If you were going away and I told you "Don't worry, go have fun" What would you think I was talking about?"

"Fun Like bowling?"

"Or sex with other guys?" I ask smirking whilst leaning on the desk and here my mom choke a little on a laugh at my teasing.

"Okay, yeah. Now I'm worried" Scott says giving me a pointed look and I just send him an innocent smile. Paramedics rush in with accident victims and my mom rushes out of her chair and into action.

"Hey mom, where's all this coming from?" Scott asks her

"A jack-knifed tractor- trailer on 115, caused a major pile up" She explains and walks away"

"Okay, okay, there's only one way back into Beacon Hill's from the airport" Stiles explains

"115" Scott realises.

"Kira's never going to make it" Stiles says disappointed.

"I can get her, you guys get to the school. Lydia's probably already there. Grace Liam is on 2 go up, stay with him, I don't want you home alone with this storm. We'll meet you by midnight" Scott says tuning back to Stiles then moves back to walking out the door only to be stopped by Stiles.

"How are you going to get to her in the middle of a traffic jam?"

"We'll make it. Trust me" Scott says and leaves.

Stiles turns to me and gives me a slight glare "No funny business" He demands and takes Malia hand and pulls her to the entrance. Sighing I make my way up to the second floor to find Liam. After finding him, we walk around the hospital for a while, just talking about random stuff that is, until the sheriff drags a bleeding Parrish in and calls of my mom. They take him to the morgue due to his supernatural status and Liam and I stand outside of the door Listening.

" _You alright deputy?"_ I hear my mom ask

" _Scott! We need to find Scott!"_

 _..._

" _his claws were different, twice the size of Scott's, they were more like Talons"_

" _Well if that's worse part that doesn't sound too bad Grace just got her Talons a couple of weeks ago and they're big too"_ Mom explains to the young deputy.

" _It's worse, they did something to me, I don't know how to describe it other than it felt as if the life was being drawn out of me through them, through the claws"_

" _And now he's looking for Scott?"_

" _which got me thinking about what this guy can do, the rule is you've got to kill an alpha to steal their power, right?"_ Parrish asks.

" _But it's different for Scott..."_ Mom says

" _You can't steal a true Alpha's power"_ Stilinski explains.

" _I think this guy can"_ Parrish admits

From in front of me, Liam turns around and I look up at him and say "Liam?"

"We need to get to the School, we have to tell Scott" He says and grabs my hand, pulling me with him to the exit.

 _Time skip_

We run to the school as fast as we can with the rain pouring down on us, I'm slower but not too slow. Liam is holding back to stay with me because he knows he can't leave me alone, not even for his alpha. Running around the corner, we spot Stiles and Malia, Liam lets go of my hand when we're are a few feet away and runs up to them, only for Malia to spin around and throw Liam to the ground and Holds him there.

"Oh my god!" I hear Stiles exclaim

"Liam!" I yell stopping next to them "Malia, let him go!" I growl out, my eyes glowing and my Talons appear at my nails. But she doesn't listen.

"Scott's in trouble" Liam gasps out. Annoyed at being ignored I wrap my hand around her bicep and yank her off of Liam, scratching her in the process.

"I said Let him go!"

"Okay, okay, Grace calm down!" Stiles says from beside me but I don't register it.

"Grace" Liam's voice echoes through my head and I turn to look at him "Grace" He repeats and holds my head in his hands "Let go a Malia" He whispers to me and my hand slackens on the coyotes arm. And I feel myself go back to normal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..." I say turning to her.

"It's okay, I should have listened to you" She replies with a nod.

"Okay now that, that's over with can we go?" Stiles ask impatiently

When we get to Scott and Kira, my brother is on his knees and the werewolf after him has the Talons in my brothers torso. Liam lets out a growl from beside me and I extended my Talons and flash my eyes. Scott grabs onto the guys arm and stands up from the ground. He takes the wrist in both hands and snaps the guys wrist, and he collapses to his knees in pain with a roar.

Scott pulls out the Talons from his chest and throws them to the ground. Looking down at his attacker Scott says "I don't know who you are, or what you thought you were going to do. But I'll give you a choice. You can stay and I'll break something else or you can run"

The guy looks over to us and Stiles answers his look. "I'd run" Stiles nods his head to me and I release fire from my hands and guide it over to the guy. It floats along the ground to where the guy is kneeling and just as it reaches him, he jumps up and runs of. The fire then , directs its way to Scott and he flinches as it touches him, but then extends his hand out to it and lets it flicker over his skin.

"Cool" He says to me and I bring the fire back to me and it disappears into my skin. Smiling I take Liam's cold hand in my warm one and we all walk towards my brother. Kira walks over from near a guy I just realised is there and we all turn to him.

The guy walks forward so we can see his face clearer. He looks familiar to me but I can't be sure until he says "You don't remember me do you? I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade" THEO?!

"THEO?" Scott asks voicing my thoughts.

"You know him?" Malia asks Scott

"They used to" He says looking at Scott, Stiles and I "Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again... Couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills with a Phoenix at his side" He says and smiles to me, Liam wraps his arm around me, possessively "When I found out their names were Scott and Grace McCall, I just couldn't believe it. Not Just a Alpha, but a True Alpha"

"What do you want?" Scott asks our old friend

"I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family... Because I want to be a part of your pack" Theo say shocking me. I look over to Stiles and he shakes his head and I nod in agreement. I don't trust this guy.

We part ways with Theo and head back to the School. Liam and I are about to head into the building when we are stopped by the others.

"Uh uh, He's the keys to the jeep, go sit in it" Stiles says handing me them.

"But it's cold outside" I argue

"You don't get cold" Scott reminds me

"Can't we just come in?" Liam asks

"No, not until you two are seniors" Stiles argues and I huff and drag Liam over to the piece of crap jeep. Liam climbs in the back first and Lies on the bench seat in the back. Climbing in after him I close the door behind me and Lie on top of him, resting my head on his chest.

"It's too quite" I groan and Liam shifts beneath me and pulls out his phone. Pressing a few buttons he then scrawls through his phone and clicks on something else. Music begins to sound through the speaker of his phone and I smile at the song. It's perfect for us. Our song. I lean down and connect my lips to his as the song plays in the background.

 _You used to be the girl that set the world on fire_

 _And they drenched your soul in water but the flames reached higher_

 _Used to act so tough like you could walk on a wire_

 _And they called you devil's daughter, such a pretty liar_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _You were burning like the summer, crazy like a fox_

 _You hit harder than a drummer, like a wave on the rocks_

 _You could play me like the lotto, you were playing a part_

 _There ain't nobody could tame you and your wild heart_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Take me back_

 _To those barefoot summer nights_

 _Take me back_

 _Running down those highway lights_

 _Remember when_

 _We said don't let go to it_

 _Darling take me back_

 _To that fire in your eyes_

 _'Cause I know it ain't gone too far_

 _Take me back to you and to your wild heart_

 _Yeah_

 _To your wild heart_

 _Yeah_

 _You used to be the girl that could light up a room_

 _And with the flip of a switch I bet you still do_

 _You will leave a trail of danger yeah wherever you go_

 _And no matter where it lead me I would follow_

 _Yeah_

 _Mmm yeah_

 _You look beautiful in blue jeans, holes on the knees_

 _You were smoking like a cigarette, I couldn't breathe_

 _Used to rock around the ballroom, dance on the bar_

 _Baby nobody could tame you and your wild heart_

 _Take me back_

 _To those barefoot summer nights_

 _Take me back_

 _Running down those highway lights_

 _Remember when_

 _We said don't let go to it_

 _Darling take me back_

 _To that fire in your eyes_

 _'Cause I know it ain't gone too far_

 _Take me back to you and to your wild heart_

 _Yeah_

 _To your wild heart_

 _Yeah_

 _You used to be the girl that set the world on fire_

 _And they drenched your soul in water but the flames reached higher_

 _You'll always be the one that keep me crazy inside_

 _And if you got a wild heart don't you let it die_

 _Take me back (take me back)_

 _To those barefoot summer nights_

 _Take me back (take me back)_

 _Running down those highway lights_

 _Remember when (remember when)_

 _We said don't let go to it_

 _Darling take me back (take me back)_

 _To that fire in your eyes_

 _'Cause I know it ain't gone too far_

 _Take me back to you and to your wild heart_

 _Yeah_

 _To your wild heart_

 _Yeah_

 _To your wild heart_

 _To your wild heart_

 _Yeah_

 _ **(Wild Heart- Daughtry)**_

After an hour of heated making out and listening to music a Knocking sounds on the window and we pull apart to see the amused faces of Scott, Lydia, Malia and Kira along with the disgusted faces of Stiles as this is his jeep we're defiling.

Sitting up I straddle Liam's Lap and Look out of the window "Yes?" I ask Innocently.

"We're done, come one" Scott shouts through the window as Stiles opens the driver's side door and Pulls the seat forward climbing off of Liam he sits up and swings his legs of the bench and crawls out to the jeep. Jumping to the ground he turns around and put his hands out for me to help me out.

He grabs my waist and I puts me on the ground and I peck in on the lips as thanks.

"Liam, Lydia's taking you home, Grace on the bike" Scott says handing me the red helmet

"What about Kira?" I ask gesturing to the Kitsune.

"I'm going with Lydia and Liam"

"Don't worry Grace, you'll see Liam tomorrow" Lydia smirks and grabs Liam hand from my waist and drags him away from me.

"That's too long" Liam groans to her but she just rolls her eyes and drags him to her car with Kira following behind Laughing.

Huffing I take the Helmet from my brother and walk to the bike with him following close behind. Once we reach it the seat is wet from the rain and my brother turns to me.

"I am not a towel" I exclaim.

"No, you cooler" he insists. Placing my hand on the seat I dry it, and he climbs on "Ohhhh, warm" he moans out, Laughing I climb on behind him and glance over to Lydia's car where Liam Is watching us. I wave at him goodbye and he waves back. Putting the helmet o, I then wrap my arms around Scott and he starts the bike and drives us off home.


	2. Parasomnia

**REMEMBER: ALL OF GRACES OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE (BRITISHHADES) X**

"Grace, Grace, GRACE!" Scott yells shaking me awake, although I was up before he even walked in the room. "Grace..." He groans shaking me one last time.

"What!" I asks me opening my eyes and glare at him.

"School, come on let's go, get up. And hurry, I want to talk to Deaton first"

"About what?" I ask, sitting up and rubbing my hand over my face and trough my hair, giving my blonde locks a little shake.

"That guys Claws. Just get up and get ready please"

"Fine" I grumble and pull myself out of bed. Standing up I stretch my arms over my head and drop them back to my side. Scott just stands in front on me with an amused smile on his face.

"What?" I ask annoyed .

"Is the separation anxiety that bed that you have to wear Liam's clothes to bed?" He says looking down at my plain white top and a pair of black shorts with a white stripe down each side, both happen to belong to Liam.

"Actually yes it is" I say honestly.

"Really it's that bad? You two see each other every day" he looks at me surprised

"Doesn't matter, it still hurts not to be near him, his I can still smell him on his clothes so it helps a little but not enough"

"How does it hurt? Is it like physical pain?"

"No, more like an ache in my chest. Like my heart is clenching. Liam feels it too. That's why I always have to be near him"

"I didn't realise it was that bad"

"It's okay, most of the time, if it gets too bad, Liam seeks through my window" I say smirking and head to the bathroom hearing my brother mumble something about bars on the window.

After finishing my shower I warm up my skin to dry it, with my hands I warm them to a hot enough temperature and run them through my hair until it's dry. After brushing my teeth and styling my hair, I walk back into my room and to my wardrobe. Pulling out my underwear, a red dress and a plain cream cardigan. I get ready walk to my night stand, after tying on my watch and my necklace, I sniff the air and make my way down the stairs and stop next to the front door where I find my brown leather boots, slipping them on my feet I grab my bag of the peg and make my way to the kitchen where Scott is making toast.

"Toast?" I ask walking into the room and snatching the buttered slice out of his hand that he was about to eat.

"HEY!" He scolds me and tries to reach for it but I step back away from him. "You know you cold make some yourself"

"I know but yours is nicer" I say with a sweet smile. He looks over his shoulder to me and rolls his eyes.

"It's bread Grace, from the same loaf, it all tastes the same"

"Not true, Food always taste better when someone else makes it" I respond, finishing off the slice and checking over my clothes for any unwanted crumbs.

"Well don't you look cute" Scott says with a smirk "Dressing for the first day back or dressing for someone special?"

"Both" I state with a smirk. "I'm very special... I dress for me Scott, not for Liam. Besides if Lydia saw me and I wasn't in something cute yet cosy she'd rip my head off"

"True... um... I wanted to ask you something" He says looking at me with pleading eyes.

"What?" I groan and make my way to the back door with him following me.

"I was wondering if you could maybe sleep at a friend's tonight?" Scott asks and I turn to him with my eyebrow raised. "It's just Kira just got back from new York and we haven't had any time alone, with mom working tonight..."

"You just don't want me in the house so you and Kira can have sex" I say with a smirk "Well, unfortunately no I cannot, stay with a friend, I don't have friend's, besides Mason" I inform my brother as we walk to his bike.

"You have friend's" Scott says from behind me.

Spinning around I look to him agitated "No I don't, I have you, Liam, Mason, Stiles, Malia, Kira and Lydia"

"Yeah friends"

"Your friends Scott and Your Beta. Mason is my only other friend and half the time Liam and I have to lie to him about who we really are"

"We gave Liam the okay to tell him-" I cut him off as he climbs on the bike

"That's not the point! Do you know how hard it is to make friend in this town who aren't supernatural? Or know about it? I can't have friends because they could get hurt by whatever next big bad thing is gonna roll into town" I say with a sigh and climb on the back.

"Grace... Make a friend" Scott says simply and places his helmet on. Grumbling I put mine on and he drives us to the animal clinic.

 _Time Skip_

"Remember, for intramuscular injections in the hind leg..." Deaton begins

"Stay clear of the sciatic nerve" Scott finishes and Pushes the needle in the dog, lying on the cold metal table"

"Excellent, aspirate back to make sure you haven't hit a vein... then just keep the needle still" Deaton instructs as my brother does it. When Scott pulls the needle out of the dog it lets out a yelp making me jump and begins to growl at Scott and nips my brothers wrist with his claws

Scott and Deaton laugh at the dog then Scott begins to pet him while Deaton says "He's a little one, but his teeth are still sharp"

"Sorry buddy" Scott apologises to the dog and lifts him off the table and carries him over to the little girl waiting, Deaton walks over to me where stand at the side and we watch them.

"Here you go Stephanie" Scott says putting the dog gown in front of her.

"Thank you Doctor McCall" She says sweetly and I'm positive my heart shatters when Scott replies that he isn't a doctor yet and Deaton looks back to me with a proud smile for my brother. Scott comes back to us and sees me smiling at him.

"What?" He smiles back with a little laugh.

"It's just good to see you do something you love" I reply and we turn to Deaton who has begun to examine the claws.

"Find anything?" Scott asks his boss.

"Maybe, are you sure this guy was a werewolf? As far as I can tell these claws are actually Talons. In fact they're the Talons of a harpy Eagle, one of the largest known birds of prey"

"How does a werewolf get Talons?"

"Personally, I'm more interested in how these Talons somehow were able to absorb your power, the only one who should be able to do that is a beta of your own making"

"Someone like Liam?" Scott asks looking at me.

"Exactly"

"Well what if I let someone into my pack? Like another Beta?" Scott asks Deaton.

"I would normally say no... But I'm starting to wonder if the rules to our supernatural world aren't as rigid as I once thought. Or maybe someone's trying to change those rules" Deaton says and I look to him confused.

"Like who?" I ask and they turn their attention to me.

"I don't know and to be honest I'm a little worried to find out" He says and puts the claws down "Isn't today the first day back to school?" he looks between us.

"Yeah, we should get going before Grace gets more agitated than she already is" Scott jokes and I flash my eyes at him.

"Separation anxiety?" Deaton question.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"It will pass over time" I explains with a small smirk.

"How?"

"You and Liam have to mate..." Deaton begins but my brother cuts him off.

"As in... seh. S-s-s- seh" Scott breaths out

"Yes, but it's much more than that. You two will have to mark each other to complete the bond. Usually if it was two wolves, they would their fangs into each other on the back of the neck, right here" He says and runs his finger over the nape of his neck.

"But I'm not a werewolf I don't have fangs" I remind him and I look to my brother who is practically hyperventilating.

"But you do have claws. If you dig your claws deep enough they should leave a mark"

"But won't Liam heal? We both will"

"No, not with mates. It's a sign of possession to other wolves and creatures out there that you belong to someone else. But Grace I'm warning you. You shouldn't wait a long time after finding your mate especially with one of you only being a werewolf, and with Liam's power, It might just become too hard for you both, the need to mark each other will overcome you both, no matter where you are... or who you are with" Deaton gives a glance in Scott's direction at that does it for him.

"OKAY! WE HAVE TO GO! GONNA BE LATE. LATE! WE CAN'T BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, NOPE!" Scott shouts out and Deaton sends him an amused look as he drags me out of the clinic.

"Hey! I was learning in there" I complain as he drags me over to the bike and spins around to me when we reach it.

"Gracie listen to me, You and Liam that's cute, but just... I know you two love each other very much... I just want to make sure that you two are being-"

"Oh my God, You are not going to give me the safe sex talk are you?" I interrupt him.

"I just want to make sure that you two-"

"Scott stop!" I say blushing at the conversation and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Did you two? Oh my god. You did! Grace, tell me!"

"Get on the bike Scott, we're going to be late for School" I demand, flashing my eyes in a warning, his eyes glow back and I lower my head in submission, I may not be a werewolf but he is still the Alpha and my brother. Dropping the conversation but I can tell he's still thinking about it, we get on the bike and he drives us to the school.

I walk through the doors of the school at my brothers' left side and he talks in his new year, his last year. The conversation from before has obviously slipped his mind much to my satisfaction. A smile graces his face and he looks at me and swings a arm around my shoulder. Kira walks up to his right and he wraps his other arm around her.

"First day off senior year! And sophomore of course" She smiles to me and I beam back at her.

"Last First day ever" Scott corrects her and she smiles, the bell rings and they kiss, he drops his arm from around me and I look past them to see Mason and Liam walking over. Leaving my brother and his girlfriend to go to class, I rush to over to Liam and he opens his arms immediately as he spots me.

"This is the one I was telling you about" Mason explains looking over a book in his hands, as I remove myself from Liam and take his hand instead. "I got it from a rare book dealer in Germany. Cost me two hundred buck, but it was totally worth it" Mason says as we walk to our history class.

"You're still reading about this stuff?" Liam asks

"I was attacked by an armour- plated giant wearing a bear skull. It left an impression!" Mason exclaims and Liam looks at me pleadingly. "Look, look. Have you guys every seen anything like this?" He asks and shows us a drawing in the book of a Berserker.

"Uh, no. Never" Liam says and they look to me.

Looking over the page is then look over to Mason and say "Probably" He gives me an amused look and continues to tell us about the book as we stand at the entrance of the classroom

"And then there's this whole section about the Nagual. Have you ever heard of the name Tezcat..." he cuts himself off unable to pronounce it.

Liam leans forward from spot next to me and says "Tezcatlipoca" Causing Mason to look up at him and then to me.

"Nope never heard of him" I say and drag Liam into the classroom and to our seats. Liam moves to there are three seats remaining the one seat in the back row where I sit, Liam in the seat in front of me and Mason on his left. Mason and I sit down and Liam begins to put his book on the desk and looks to the girl on his right and groans. I look to the girl them to Liam in confusion and she looks over to him, whilst moving her hair and looks at him.

"Great" Liam says shooting me a glance and I look back to the girl who blows the gum in her moth and turns back to the front and eating it again.

"Liam!" I hiss confused

"Grace! Oh Grace. Please, Please switch with me" Liam begs to me.

"What? No! Sit down!" I demand.

"Liam!" Mr Yukimura calls to him. "You're not going to stand there are you?"

"Maybe..." Liam says nodding and looking around for another seat.

"The whole semester?"

"Maybe"

"Liam have a seat" Liam hesitates so I stand up and with every one's eyes on us ,I take a few steps forward and look him in the eyes with a smirk on my face, run my hand up his arm to his shoulder and force him down to the chair with the little supernatural strength I have.

"Thank you Grace" Mr Yukimura says to me and I give him a bright smile and turn back to my mate and run my hand in through his spiked hair and tug at it a little before retaking my seat at the back.

Looking forward I see Liam look around him then lift up off his chair. Leaning to my right I look to his seat to see fresh pink gum clinging to his pant. Glancing up at the girl beside him, I see her give him an innocent smile and I find myself suddenly getting jealous .

Sensing my emotion Liam turns to me and I see him hold out his hand to me under his desk so I lean forward and lace my fingers with his and he squeezes my hand gently in his as reassurance.

"Alright! Welcome to History 103" Mr Yukimura calls and the whole of calls Liam and I work with one hand each, keeping the others locked tightly together.

 _Time Skip_

After class I wait by my locker for Liam, which happens to be right next to each other. Liam went to change his pants to his red shorts that match his hoodie. I lean against the door to my locker as Liam and Mason round the corner.

"Dude, it's the first day of school" Liam say coming over to me and kisses me lightly and then turns to his locker and opens it whilst still talking to Mason "shouldn't you be thinking about other things like the soccer team" He gestures to the team who are walking by. One of them looks at me and winks to me.

Smiling at him slightly I raise my hand to wave at him then flip him off. Feeling the pride roll off of Liam I turn to him and he wraps his arm around me when I peck his cheek then turn back to Mason

"What do you think I'm going to do? Follow them out to the field and watch them practice while I pretend to study"

"It's warm out, probably going to be shirtless" Oooh. My boy plays dirty.

Huffing Mason looks at the soccer team then back to Liam and I "I'll see you guys in physics" he pats Liam on the shoulder and then runs off after the team. Liam and I watch him leave then he turns to me and pushes me against his locker.

"Finally" He whispers to me "I thought we would never get to be alone"

"We're not alone" I whisper against his advancing lip making him freeze and I flicker my eyes to the locker on the other side of his. The locker next to his closes and the girl I named Hayden looks to us.

She looks down to Liam's lower half and says "Nice Shorts" whilst smirking.

"Yeah thanks" He says and squeezes my waist. "You know, I was wondering if you were still Pissed off about the 6th grade but uhhh...guess you cleared that up" Liam says with a fake smile which is returned by the girl next to us.

"I'm not pissed off Liam" She smiles to my boyfriend but then it is immediately dropped. "I'm vengeful" she turns back to her locker and locks it before walking off up the stairs.

Shocked at how much she could hate him I turn to Liam confused. "What the hell did you do to her to make her hate you so much?" I hiss at him.

"I punched her in the face" He answers honestly. "It was an accident, there was a fight and she stepped into it"

"It's fine Liam I get it"

"Uh G?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you switch lockers with me?"

Huffing I reluctantly agree after he gives me the puppy dog eyes which I think is very Ironic. After switching over our lockers, we grab our books for our next classes that unfortunately are different and I turn to him remembering my conversation with my brother this morning.

"Oh before I forget, is it cool if I stay at your house tonight?"

"Tonight? Yeah sure. What's wrong with your house like?"

"Nothing it's just Scott wants the house to himself, Kira" I explain and he pushes me to the now closed locker and Leans into me. His lips connect to mine and I sigh in please moving my mouth against his, he pinches my waist making me gasp and slides his tongue past my lips and brushes it against mine.

The bell rings above us and we reluctantly pull apart sighing I leans my head on his shoulder to catch my breath.

Pulling away from him I look into his eyes and say "I have to go or I'm going t be late for Geometry"

"I'll see you in physics" He whispers to me and kisses my for head before letting me go and I head up the stairs to my class.

The halls are pretty much empty when I get near my class, telling me I am late. So when walking into my classroom and every one's attention shifts from the teacher at the front, to me. I'm not surprised.

"Ah, miss McCall. Glad you can join us, take a seat" Mrs Miles instructs and I move to the only available seat in the room, that happens to be right next to Hayden Romero.

Smiling to the girl that hates my boyfriend, I take a seat and I'm surprised to see she smiles back. After 50 minutes of the boring lesson the teacher allows us to pack up and talk to our neighbours. Biting my lip I look down and begin to draw on a sheet of paper in my note pad. I haven't seen Derek in 6 months so when I begin to draw him, I'm not surprised by the overwhelming emotion of sadness washing over me.

"Hey" A voice calls from my right and I look up to see Hayden looking back at me with a smile. "I'm Hayden" She says holding her hand out to me.

"I know, you are the girl that hates my boyfriend" I say taking her hand "Grace" I announce shaking it.

"Look about Liam..."

"It's fine, I get it. He punched you in the face"

"Yeah, um..."

"Okay class! You guys can leave now, I'll see you next time" Mrs Miles interrupts us and we all Leave. Walking out of the door I turn to Hayden. What you got next?"

"Physics" She states and I beam at her.

"Me too. Come on" I grab her hand and pull her to our next class. Walking through the door, my eyes land on Liam and Mason who are sitting in the front row. Sensing me, Liam turn to the where I stand at the door with Hayden and his smile falters at my company. But when is yes land on mine his smile lightens up. Smiling back I tear my gaze from my mate and look at Hayden. "Sit with me?" I ask and she nods we make our way over to the desk behind Mason and Liam and sit down.

Liam and turn to me and give me a confused looks, so I roll my eyes and whisper even though Hayden can hear me "I'm taking my brothers advice. I'm making friends that aren't two years older than me or my ma- boyfriends best friend" I correct my almost slip up. Liam and I still haven't told Mason the truth.

"You want to be her friend?" he nods to Hayden, she ignores him whilst I just shrug.

"Scott and that won't be here for much longer, I need my own friends" Nodding Liam gives Hayden one last cautious look, like she is going to take me away from him and turns back to the front as the teacher calls for attention.

 _Two hours later_

"Hey so what do you want to do tonight?" I ask Liam whilst closing my locker and turning to him.

"We could watch some movies. Play some video games. Make out"

"Make out? That's your big plan?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Well we could-"

"No, not after last time. We're lucky Lydia covered for me by telling Scott and Stiles I was at hers"

"Last time doesn't count, it was a full moon, besides like I could control myself on a full moon with my beautiful mate, lying in my be-"

"Naked?" I smirk.

"Yes, naked" He smiles back.

"I talked to Deaton this morning" I say and he closes his locker and focuses all of his attention on me.

"About what?"

"Apparently Sex isn't enough to mate, we have to mark each other" I inform him blushing.

"Mark? As in..."

"Bite you have to bite me Liam"

"That explains that then"

"Explains what?"

"Why I always want to sink my teeth in you. I thought it was just me but this kind of makes me feel a little better. So where do I get to bite you?" He says smiling.

"My neck, at the nape"

Nodding in acceptance Liam looks at me with a smirk "You said we have to mark each other. Are you going to bite me? Because in case you forgot you already did, twice"

"No I didn't forget, and no I think it has to do with our supernatural sides, I don't have fangs but I do have claws, well Talons"

"So you get to scratch me with your Talons? I wonder how different it will feel from your nails"

"Okay shut up before someone here's something they're not supposed to" I say gesturing to the people around us.

Liam goes to speak but a shout cuts him off "Oi, Gracie, Liam!" Stiles' voice rings through the hallway. Turning around I face the senior with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Want to ditch last lesson and follow Theo with me? He has no more lessons so he went home"

"Sure" Liam agrees and they head out of the school, dragging me with them. We sneak past teachers and students until we hit the parking lot them make a dash for the jeep. Liam opens the door for me to let me in first, so I climb in the back to let Liam sit in the front with Stiles. Stiles turns on the ignition and sits back taking a moment.

"What's a criminal tremor?" Liam asks looking over some papers Stiles had.

"It doesn't matter" Stiles informs him and snatches them out of his hands and throws them into the backseat next to me. Stiles then pulls out of the parking lot and drives us to Theo's location.

Picking the discarded papers of the seat beside me I look over what seems to be an old parking ticket and a transfer form, both signed by 'Jonathan Reaken'

"Stiles, these signatures are different, not by a lot but too much be by the same person"

"I know, that's basically what I was telling the others but they didn't believe me"

"How do you know they're not from the same person?" Liam asks turning to me and all I can think is 'awe'.

"Handwriting is art" I shrug and he takes it as the only answer. I've drawn enough times for Liam to know not to question me.

We pull up to Theo's house five minutes later and Stiles kills the engine he sits back and we watch Theo's House from the jeep, behind some trees. Stiles sits back and just looks at the house. Sending Liam a worried glance I shift in my seat closer to Stiles and tap him on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just wish, Scott believed me"

"He does believe you, he believes you more than anyone. He just wants to give Theo the benefit of the doubt" I tell him gently and he reaches his hand back and pats me on the head.

"Hey are you still drawing?" I asks turning to me.

Smiling I grab my bag of the floor and pull out my new, half full sketchbook that Scott got me. Handing it over to him, he opens it up to the first page, there in big black scratched of led on the page is a drawing of Scott and Stiles playing one on one Lacrosse. Smiling Stiles flips to the next page to find a picture of Lydia and Allison doing homework. Then on the opposite page is a drawing of Scott with Allison wrapped in his arms, he continues to flick through the pages. Pages filled with the people in my life and the ones that left.

"You have 8 drawing of Allison" Stiles informs me.

"I don't want to forget her" I say with tears in my eyes but keeping my eyes on the house in front of me.

"We all miss her, every day"

"I know, it's just. I don't want to forget her face. Her smile. I already can't remember he laugh. And I hate that"

"You have to let go some time Gracie"

"Have you? Has Scott? Lydia?"

"No" He admits dropping his head and turns to the next page in the book and finds a drawing of Liam sitting on the rocks at lookout point. Then flipping over he finds the last drawing I was working on. There filling the entire page are two perfectly sculpted wigs. Coloured in a warm chocolate brown shade with lick of fire falling from the feathers.

"They're pretty" Liam says looking over the wings multiple times.

"They're what I see. When I close my eyes and think of what my wings will look like, that is what I see. It's the same with the dreams" I tell them and watch as Theo turns on his TV and begins to play a video game.

"Dreams?" Stiles questions and they both look at me.

Sighing I look to him "It's been the same dream for the past 3 month. I'm up in the sky flying around and I look down to the ground and it's covered in bodies all of them covered in blood, I fly down to see what happened then I wake up" I say and look back to Theo's house, he's still playing video games

"You didn't draw your dream?" Liam asks confused. I usually draw everything important and he can tell this dream is important to me.

"I couldn't, every time I try, I can't seem to put the pen to the paper"

"Didn't you say Deaton told you represent life? I mean that could be it, you can't draw the destruction the ugly but you can draw the life and the beauty"

"But I drew Allison and Erica, Boyd hell I even drew Aiden and Ethan"

"Right but they weren't ugly and your drawings represented their life not their death" Liam explains to me and I smile to him.

"Lydia? She's a omen of Death"

"Lydia is different she's Lydia. If there is one thing someone is going to draw it's her" Stiles rants

"Because she's beautiful?" I question.

"Yeah" Stiles replies looking to the house ahead and I smirk at him. We sit in silence for the next two hours, I sat in the back of the jeep drawing the scene in front of me, getting agitated when one of them would move. It's been almost three hours now and I'm starting to believe that Theo is just the average Omega looking for a puppy pack to join so he won't be written out of life by some big bad.

"Ohhh, here we go!" Stiles drags out and I look up to see Theo walking out of his house to his car.

We follow him for another half hour, It's dark now and we're in the middle of the woods and watch him from about 50 feet away behind some bushes. He pulls out a brown paper bag from his boot and make his way further into the woods of the preserve.

"I told you he was up to something" Stiles whispers to us

"We just spent 3 hours watching this dude play video games in his bedroom" Liam reminds him, lacing his finger with mine.

"Stiles? He better be out her covering up a mass murder or I'm going to kill you"

"Let's find out" Stiles responds ignoring my treat and we move to follow Theo.

"You still got his scent?" Stiles asks my mate

"Don't need it" Liam informs him, pointing with his free hand down to the footprints in the mud.

Stiles walks ahead and but Liam stops and looks around I look at him confused. Stiles notices our absence from his side and turns back to us.

"What? What's wrong?" Stiles asks confused.

"I forgot I was supposed to meet Mason at the School gym" Liam informs us, looking back to the way we came and then back to Stiles.

"Okay, Why don't you just tell him?" Stiles ask

"Tell him what?"

"Anything" Stiles replies looking to the way we should be heading

"What? I can't just tell him anything"

"Why not?" Stiles asks annoyed

"Cause I haven't..." Liam exclaims throwing his hands up and one of mine in the process "I haven't told him everything"

"Still? We said it was okay" I think Stiles is beginning to like Liam more now.

"Yeah I know but it's not that easy. I- I- I- It's a lot to except"

"He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a land mine. I think the ground works been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance. Scott, Grace and I have been through this, okay? More than once. It's just always better when they know" Stiles says and begins to walk away. Liam pulls out his phone and follows after Stiles at a fast pace, dragging me with him.

"But what if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What is he tries to stab me with something silver? Or what if-" Liam is cut off from his rant as the ground disappears from our feet and we fall down a hole.

"Ow" I groan landing on my side next to Liam.

"You okay?" He asks helping me to my feet.

"Yeah" I wince and he touches my forehead with the tip of his finger. Pulling his hand away I see the smear of red liquid coating the tip.

"The hell are you two doing?"

"Making out! What does it look like Stilinski!" Hiss up to him

"I sw- There he his" Stiles whisper looking up at something, Obviously Theo "Hurry up, stop screwing around" Stiles tells us and runs off.

Liam looks over at me with a 'what the hell?' look on his face

"Don't ask, please just don't" I whisper to him and he looks down to the muddy floor. Searching around he finds his phone and wipes of all the dirt. Then unlocking his phone I look down at the screen to see at least 7 missed texts from Mason.

"Hey" I tug place my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me immediately "He's right. Mason will understand, you saw him this morning. He wants to know. He's your best friend Liam, don't push him away"

Nodding he shines his flashlight on the ground and it reveals a leaf necklace lying in the dirt, curious I go to pick it up but the rustling of leaves about catch our attention. Liam jumps up first then turns to help me up. And I completely forget about the piece of jewellery lying in the ground.

We run to the direction Stiles went off to and find him hiding behind a fallen tree.

"Try to get his scent" Stiles whispers to my boyfriend, pointing to Theo who is standing a bridge. "Get anything?"

"Soap" Liam whispers back and I have to hold in a laugh as he continues "It's nice. It smells good"

"Not his soap, his emotional state. Chemo signals, remember?" Stiles says with annoyance and the young beta

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Liam replies and takes a moment to get Theo's emotions all the while I am wondering why he is out here at night in the middle of the woods alone, standing on a bridge. "He's sad" Liam says and my memory comes back to me.

I tap Stiles on the shoulder but he just hits my hand away and asks "He's Sad?"

"Well, not just sad.. It's more like grief" Liam informs him

"Grief?" Stiles asks and I hit him on the back of the head. They both look at me and I sharply point my finger back to the boy on the bridge. Sense comes back to Stiles as we watch Theo drop a flower into the river bellow. "Oh, my God!" Stiles whisper and I roll my eyes at him as he pushes Liam and I back to the way we came "Go! We have to go"

"What why?" Liam whispers but I just grab his hand and pull him.

"Go! Right now. Just go!" Stiles pushes him and we run further away from the bridge. We walk further away from Theo and the bridge, back the way we came "It's the bridge where they found his sister" Stiles explains and I resist the urge to slap him again.

"What sister?" Liam asks confused.

"The one that got lost..." I begin

"And died from exposure, he's leaving a flower for her" Stiles explains, cutting me off.

"That doesn't sound very evil"

"I know" Stiles snaps and freezes making Liam and I stop too. Looking up I see Theo standing on a tree truck all creepy like. Theo jumps out of the tree and lands below in a crouch. Stiles pushes Liam and I back a little taking a step back himself.

Theo straightens up and looks at us with a slight smirk "What you guys doing?" He begins to take a few steps forward so Liam pulls me behind him and stands in front of Stiles a little "Whoa!" Theo raises his hands up in surrender. "Why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks?"

"Only when we let him off his leash" Stiles jokes, but it's not at all funny.

"Stiles, we we're in little league together. Grace, you and I used to say that we were going to get married some day, every week I would give you a candy ring and you would always eat it straight away. Why are you so suspicious of me?" Theo asks.

"Because of these" Stiles says and hands him the papers. "One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other one's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon high. They're different"

"Huh. Yeah, they do look a little different" Theo agrees

"No Theo, they completely different" I disagree.

"Signed by two different people" Stiles finishes for me

"So my dad is not my dad? Like he's an imposter?" Theo asks amused

"Yeah, something like that." Liam says pulling me closer to his side.

"Who do you think I am?"

"We don't know yet" I tell him.

"Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?"

"No. I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to" Stiles informs him

"You know Stiles. I came back here for Scott and Grace... but I also came back for you. Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does. You all do" Theo say sending Liam and I a glance. "I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be part of the pack"

We walk back to the cars in silence, Theo splits of and goes to his own as Stile, Liam and I head back to the jeep. We head over to the old vehicle and stop as we see my big brother leaning against his bike, waiting for us.

"Find anything?"

"Nope" Stiles answers and walks to the car door.

"We fell in a hole" Liam says proudly indicating to the two of us. I laugh a little and kiss his cheek, loudly.

Scott walks to Stiles' car door and stands a foot from it with his hands in his pockets "It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it"

"Yes I was, very embarrassing. So we're going to leave now" Stiles turns the key but the engine begins to sputter "Son of a... Liam, just do me a favour, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say" Stiles says getting out of the car and moving to the hood, Scott follows and I stand a little way back from them, observing

"Stiles?" Scott calls as his best friend looks over his car.

"Be with you in a second" Stile says not looking to my brother then shouts "TRY IT" to Liam. The engine begins to sputter again until Liam gives up and shuts it off.

"Stiles?" Scott asks again

"Yes. Okay, we followed him out here. What do you want me to say? That I'm a stalker, huh? That I'm crazy, totally paranoid? None of this is new information" Stiles rants and goes back to work on the car.

"you're not even gonna try to at least give him the benefit of the doubt?" Scott asks

"I give people the benefit of the doubt. I've given a lot of benefit to a lot of people"

"Like Derek? Kira? Liam?"

"I was right about Peter"

"I was right about Peter" I say coming up and standing in between them.

"TRY IT AGAIN" Stiles shout to my mate. One again the engine starts to sputter and Stiles is clearly getting annoyed. "You know, I bet you still think that there's something about him that can be saved" Stiles says to Scott about Peter.

"Maybe" Scott shrugs and I turn to him with a raised eyebrow. Scott looks down at me and shakes his head, telling me not to question him. Stiles had went back to fixing the jeep when I turn back to him.

"TRY IT AGAIN!" Stiles shouts to Liam and I'm getting a little scared. The jeep begins to sputter as Liam turns the key then stops.

"Why can't you trust anyone?" Scott asks him.

"BECAUSE YOU TRUST EVERYONE!" Stiles yells at him and punches the side of his jeep and lets out a yelps, shocking me. I jump back from him with a shriek and fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks Stiles as he helps me off the ground.

"I'm fine" Stiles says not looking at us.

"You could have broken it" Scott says pushing me gently to the car door, to Liam. He opens the door and I climb inside and sit in his lap. Snuggling into his chest. Liam nuzzles my neck and places light kisses where me shoulder meet it, sending a shiver down my spine. We listen to Scott and Stiles outside. but barely listen. Paying more attention to the warmth of Liam then the drama.

It goes silent for a while until Liam nudges me slightly and nods his head to the key. Nodding in reply I twist the key as he pumps the pedal and the jeep roars to life once more. I turn to the door and open it and shimmy myself off of Liam's lap and out onto the ground, my feet making a light thud as my shoes make contact with the dirt. Liam follows after me and we walk up to my brother and Stiles as they close the hood of the jeep.

"Hey Stiles can you drive Grace and I to the School, I want to see if Mason is still there" Liam ask him.

"Sure hop in" Stiles says gesturing to the jeep and we make our way to the other side of the vehicle and get back in. Stiles jump into the car and we drive off Back to the town, following Scott on his bike. We split off and as Scott heads for Kira and Stiles makes his way to the school. We pull put to the parking lot and Liam and I jump out.

"Hey! Do you guys want me to wait in case he's not here?" Stiles shouts out of the window as we walk closer to the direction of the Gym.

"No, we're cool" I yell back and continue walking with Liam. Our hands tightly laced together.

We walk through the buses in time to see Mason walking out. "Hey. Hey. Sorry we're late" Liam apologizes

"Oh , no, you're not late. You missed it. I worked out. For two hours"

"Yeah, I know. I forgot" Liam admits "And we're going to tell you why" He says gesturing between us. "Actually, we're going to tell you a lot of things. A lot of hard to believe things, really hard to believe" Liam rants and I nod along, furiously.

"There's a wolf" Mason says shocking me.

"Yeah I'm getting to that" Liam replies

"No. There's a wolf right behind you" Mason says and Liam and I to see a pitch black wolf standing there.

"That's a wolf" Liam agrees. The wolf starts growling and Liam, Mason and Irun into the school to get away from it but it just follows after us. We turn a corner and Liam tugs on my hand a little that he is still holding. I look at him and he gives me a nod. We freeze and let go of each there as Mason runs past us, up the stairs. Liam and I spin around and as he lets out a roar, I send a ball of fire at the wolf, not to burn it, just to frighten it. The wolf runs off but I keep my right hand gloved in flames just in case. We turn around to where Mason is now standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"There's something I gotta tell you" Liam admits

"You're a Werewolf" Mason says shocking me even more. He looks over to me and gaps at my still lit hand "Grace, you're, you're on fire!"

"I know" I say, raising my right hand and swing my wrist, curling my fingers in a little and the flame goes out.

"Cool" Mason smiles to me "What are you?"

"Well got to that. But how about we get out of here first?" I ask and we all make our way to Masons car. He drives us to Liam's house and we end up staying up well into the morning, talking and telling him, everything. From my brother being bit to Liam and I being Mates.


	3. Dreamcatchers

Grace P.O.V.

It's been a few days since Stiles, Liam and I followed Theo into the woods, a few days since Liam and I told Mason... everything. Right now Scott, Stiles and I are standing in the sheriff office as the man himself gets ready of him 'mystery to us date'.

Handing him a mirror from his, the sheriff looks into it and groans whilst running his hand over his hair multiple times. "Ugggh... I should have got a hair cut"

The idiot known as 'Stiles' decided to make a comment at that "Well you know, someone your age should be happy you still have hair to cut"

"I think you look great" Scott comments

"You look very handsome Sheriff" I smile to him from beside my brother.

"Well thank you Son and Daughter, I should have had" the sheriff replies to us, making Stiles go into shock and Scott and I's faces form smug grins to the younger Stilinski. "Oh, what the hell am I doing? This is a terrible idea" The sheriff says pulling his tie undone.

"What? Dad! It's one date. The town implode while you're out with one woman" Stiles says putting the tie back in place then looks to Scott and I then back to his father "Or man" He looks to his father expectantly.

"It's a woman Stiles" The sheriff reassures his son.

"Okay"

"A very beautiful woman" The sheriff announces

"What beautiful woman by the way?"

"None of your business" The Papa Stilinski says smiling to his son. The looks at Scott and I "Any of you" he finishes making me pout. I watch as Stiles looks Scott and I and we just give him amused looks before he turns back to his father.

"I wanna know"

"Drop it Stiles he's not gonna talk" I say walking to the sheriff and brush invisible dirt off of his shoulders . "Very nice"

"Hold on, do you know?" Stiles asks me with a glare.

"Not a clue" I shrug turning to him then moving back to my brother. Stiles moves forward again and straightens his dads jacket but shouting in the station cuts him off.

"STILINSKI! STILINSKI!" A male voice shouts out and the four of us exit the office to see a young guy in handcuffs being held in place by Deputies Parrish and Clark. "I'm going to kill you" The boy insists and I raise an eyebrow to him.

"Donovan, if you think that shocks me. Remember it was well documented in your anger expression inventory, Deputies escort the prisoner out"

Parrish and Clark go to remover 'Donovan' but the guy begins to talk again. "I'm not angry like I'm going to through your window. I'm angry, like I'm going to find you, I'm going to get a knife, and I'm going to stab you with it until you're dead" I resist the urge to laugh at the guys threats "And when you look at me and you ask me why, remember right now, because this is why" during the ending of the speech Stiles and I look at each other with the same look. SARCASM TIME.

"That was cute, you need some work on your threats there darling, a bunny is more frightening" I say and the sheriff looks at me annoyed until his son starts to talk.

"No Gracie, that was awesome. That was awesome, that was great. Can we do one more? Can you do us another? Maybe like Christopher Walking, you know?" Stiles says and rolls his shoulders "Okay you know what? It's fine. You'll have plenty of time to work on it when you're in a tiny little cell. You know, just stuck there... forever" The sheriff gives Stiles another glare, but ignoring it I look at Stiles and we I smirk at each other then do a little fist bump.

We look at Donovan and he nods his head, the deputies begin to pull him away but he lunges at us. Like I said, frightening. Donovan struggles against Parrish and Clark as the sheriff yells for them to leave.

"What the hell is anger expression inventory?" Scott asks Stiles and I look at him, not knowing the answer myself.

"It's a test you take when you applying to become a Deputy"

"That guy wanted to be a cop?"

"At least now he's getting the full law enforcement experience" Stiles says looking at the door.

"I'm guessing Donovan failed the test"

"Yeah, I guess so" Stiles says not taking his eyes off the door.

The sheriff spins around and looks at us. "Okay, you, you and you" he says pointing to me then Scott and last Stiles. "Get home and get some sleep, School tomorrow"

"Dad..."

"GO!" Papa Stilinski yells to us and I grabs Scott's hand and lead him outside with Stiles following, we get to the jeep and Scott opens the door for me so I can get in the back, thanking him I climb in and settle down back as Scott and Stiles do the same. After a moment Stiles tries to start the jeep but like 75% of the time, the engine begins to sputter. Giving up, he stops turning the key with a look to Scott.

"It's anxiety" Stiles says to nothing

"What is?" Scott asks confused.

"The chemo signals, I'm well aware how you all monitor my emotional state"

"I usually just watch you freak out, yeah" I comment leaning forward between the two. Scott puts his hand on my head and pushes me back whilst Stiles send me a clearly fake smile. Stiles tries the ignition again and when it doesn't work he hits his hand off of the steering wheel.

"You okay?" Scott asks.

"Alright" Stiles says and pulls his phone from his pocket. He searches through it and pulls something up handing it to my brother he says "Got this from Braeden a few hours ago" Scott takes the phone off of stiles and I move closer to him to see the screen, peering over his shoulder.

"Now that's the first bit of real information we've gotten on the Desert wolf in months"

"Oh shit" I gasp and the two turn to me with a glare. Right, I'm a good girl. I'm not a loud to swear.

"The Desert wolf did this?" Scott asks turning back to the picture on the phone and I resist to gag at the image.

"Yeah, and I'm the one that's been pulling on this thread"

"Maybe you stop" Scott offers

"Well it's not up to me" Stiles replies and successfully starts the jeep.

Stiles drives us around the streets of Beacon Hills until his dad calls him saying there has been an attack on the van escorting Donovan, Shit.

We arrive at the scene to see Lydia, Malia and Kira giving statement and walk past them as Paramedics are wheeling some bloodied up guy on a stretcher to the awaiting ambulance nearby.

"Guys!" The sheriff yells to us and we walk up to him. "Scott, you saw this kid Donovan, he, he wasn't like you right?"

"I don't think so"

"Unless he knows how to hide his scent" Stiles adds looking between Scott and I.

"Well human or otherwise, this kid might of just murdered his lawyer and mortally wounded two officers... We've got an A.P.B. out on him, but... you think you can find him faster?"

"I could try" Scott agrees.

"Alright" Papa Stilinski says and hands over the walkie "Keep it on channel 2" Scott takes the walkie and runs off in the direction we came.

"Dad what if it wasn't Donovan?" Stiles asks his father.

"I'm guessing you've already got a theory"

"Yeah, I think I do"

"Huhhh" I breathe out and they both look at me confused "Why can't Lydia find a field of flowers?"

"You hate Flowers" Stiles reminds me, I really do.

We move over to Lydia, Parrish, Malia and Kira and talk amongst our selves until cracking comes through Parrish's radio.

"Scott is that you?" Parrish asks in to the radio.

" _Yeah, I've found Donovan, he's really freaked out and keeps saying some name"_

"What name?" The Sheriff asks taking the radio.

"Theo" Stiles mumbles from beside me as I stand between him and Lydia. I swear if I didn't trust Theo myself I would think Stiles was obsessed with him being evil.

" _Tracy. He keeps saying Tracy"_

"Tracy who?" Sheriff asks back, confused.

"Stewart, Tracy Stewart" Lydia announces and I look to her confused now.

"Tracy from my English class?" I ask and they turn to me.

"You know her?" Sheriff asks me.

"No, at least not really. A couple of days ago she was acting kind of odd in class, skittish is the best way to put it I guess"

 _Time Skip_

 _The next day_

 _School_

The whole teenage part of the pack stands at the buses in the school parking lot, going over what we know about Tracy. I stand in Liam's arms as Lydia tells us about Tracy's dreams.

My ability to focus on what Lydia is saying deteriorates quickly as Liam holds one hand on my waist and the other changes from time to time by either plucking the front right strap of my red suspenders draws circles on the bare skin on my stomach due to the fact I'm wearing yellow crop top and denim shorts.

"Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping, it was a real disorder. It was night terrors" Lydia explains

"Well now she's the night terror. Especially since no one can find her"

"Okay, I know we're all tired and miserable" Scott says from across from me, standing in between Kira and the newly informed Mason. Scott turns his attention to the new face at the meeting "Except for you" he says drawing Mason's attention to him from looking around at us all in amazement.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Mason says smiling to my brother and looks around at us again "This is all just... Mind blowing" I my body slightly shakes against Liam's as I attempt to sniffle a laugh. Liam tightens his hand around my waist and leans down to nuzzle my neck, I close my eyes in contentment as Liam kisses my shoulder. "You're a Kitsune. I don't even know what that is" Mason exclaims and I open my eyes to see Scott looking at Liam and I, his eyes flicker red.

"I'm still learning" Kira informs him.

"Liam! Gracie! We said you could tell him, not invite him to the inner circle" Stiles says turning to us.

"I'm in the inner circle?" Mason asks him

"No" Stiles and Liam say together as I say "Yes" They both glare at me.

"What are you?" Stiles says looking at Liam and I "Oh my God!" he exclaims and pulls me out of Liam's arms "Keep your dirty little hands to yourself" Stiles says pointing at Liam and I laugh at his reason for pulling me away as EVERY inch of Liam was pressed against me. A growl comes from the other side of the bus and I look over to see Scott's eyes blazing their bight Alpha colour as he looks between Liam and I. When his eyes land on mine I flash mine back in warning that he can't stop us. Understanding my message his eyes turn back to normal and he goes back to the conversation. No one misses the satisfied smirk on my face. And although I know my brother has backed down now, it won't be like that forever, soon overprotective Big brother will come back and his best friend will be tagging along for the ride.

"Look back to Tracy, she's just one lone wolf. We can find her" Scott insists.

"One lone serial killing wolf" Malia reminds us.

"No, no she only killed one person. The other two where mauled" Stiles explains and I sneak away from him and slid back into Liam's arm, going back into our previous position, the only other person who seemed to have acknowledged my movement is Lydia, who sends me a flirty wink. "What do we do when we catch her?" Stiles asks drawing my attention away from the Banshee back to him.

"I say we put her down" Malia says with no emotion.

"I'm not okay with killing some teenage girl" I pipe up from my spot in front of Liam. Shocked they all turn to me and look back to where I was with Stiles, speaking for the latter, he does a whole 360 turn and looks back at me with a murderous glare.

"She's killing people Grace" Malia snaps at me.

In that moment, that split second I almost shout at her that she did too. But I bite my tongue, literally and nod my head in acceptance. Still not feeling right about killing Tracy but having to accept any out come

"Intense" Mason speaks out after several seconds of us thinking it over; we all look at him then Scott adds...

"Guys, let's all concentrate on catching her first" He sends me a look then says "We'll figure out the rest later" nodding I grab Liam's hand and lace my fingers through his and walk over to the School with Mason on his other side, the others tailing behind.

 _A few hours later_

I lean against my locker as Liam searches through his for his history book. Swinging my right leg back and forwards I skim the tip of my red vans along the cold floor. Sighing I slam the back of my head in annoyance.

"Liam..." I whine

"Got it" He finally calls, pulling his head out of his locker with his History book in his hand. Smiling I lean forward and gently place my lips against his. With his empty hand he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, his lips brushed against mine and slid my arm around his neck, scratching him lightly along the nape. He let out a growl and I heard the sound of a book hitting the floor as his other hand came to the other side of my waist and my back was slammed into the lockers.

Liam's lips never left mine. His right hand disappeared from my waist before I felt his thumb grazed my cheekbone. Sliding my hand up from his neck I rake my hand through his spiked hair. Liam's tongue flicked out and traces my bottom lip, begging for access. When he realised I was denying him access he chuckled lightly and began to place light kisses along my jaw then down my neck. He stopped at my collarbone and sucked lightly on my skin. My hand that is lying on his chest clenches his hoodie tightly in its fist, keeping him in place.

When we pull apart I try to control breathing, making Liam smirk down to me as I lean my head on his chest. Once my breathing is in control, I lift my head up and look into his eyes. Liam smiles down to me and kisses the tip of my nose. My attention shifts from Liam to the empty hallway of the school.

"Shit" I hiss and let go of him "Liam we're late"

"Crap" Liam says and bends down to pick up his fallen history book before he grabs my hand and we run off to class.

When we enter the classroom with the door slamming into the room, making all the students jump in fright, some even giving out little shrieks. Mr Yukimura looks to us annoyed but with slight amusement.

"Liam, Grace. I'm so glad you two could join us, However I'm not glad that you're late"

"Sorry sir we were just..."

"Whatever excuse you come up with Liam will not explain the bruise on Grace's neck" Yukimura says and I blush as everyone laughs

"Take a seat you guy" He indicates to the two empty seats in the back row, thankfully they are right beside each other. I grab Liam's hand and drag him to the back of the class room I sit in the seat between Liam and a girl in a blue sweater and long chocolate brown hair. Looking over the girl I spot Hayden on the other side of her, smiling to Hayden I sit down and listen to Mr Yukimura.

A negative feeling flows from the girl beside me and I look over to her confused. I can't see her face because of her messy obviously unbrushed hair is shielding it away from me, so I lean forward into my deck and duck down slightly to get a better view of her face. Holding back the need to gasp when I see her face I sit back up and look over to Liam who is giving me a confused look.

Glancing between the teacher and Liam I mouth the word 'Tracy' to him and he immediately understands. Liam raises his hand up to get the teacher's attention but Mr Yukimura back is to us.

"Uhh... Mr Yukimura?" Liam calls

"Yes Liam?" He sighs, turning to my boyfriend.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?"

"Late to class and now this Liam..." He stops speaking when he glances over to me and I tilt my head in Tracy's direction making him look over to her. None of the other students pay attention to our conversation thankfully. "Make it quick" He says in understanding with the hidden message to find Scott fast. Nodding Liam looks to me questioningly

"AP Bio" I whisper and he gets out of his seat and rushes out of the door. I nod my head to the board and my friend's dad turns around and resume writing, understanding to act normal.

Keeping my attention on Tracy, I begin to worry as her breathing deepens and scratching sounds for under her desk. She clutches the sides of her desk and lifts it off of the ground slightly. The top of the desk begins to crack right down the middle and my eyes widen.

"Tracy! You need to calm down" I whisper to her but she doesn't listen.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard Hayden ask. Oh shit. "Are you even supposed to be in this class?" Silently begging for Liam to hurry I let out the breath I didn't notice I was holding as the fire alarm ring out.

"No rushing please, I'm sure it's just a drill" Mr Yukimura says looking at me. I give him a nod and stand up turning to Tracy.

"Tracy?" I whisper and look at Hayden.

"Hey, we need to go" Hayden informs the girl but is ignored as well. The bell cuts off and Hayden continues "Are you alright?"

"Hayden you should go, I've got her" I inform my sort of friend. Hayden nods and begins to leave as I crouch down beside Tracy but the girls arms shoot out and wraps her hands around both Hayden and I's wrists.

Hayden lets out a pained grunt and I let out a gasp at the strength of the girls hold on us. Damn this girl hurts.

"Tracy?" the sound of my brother's voice draws my attention to him. Scott, Liam and Mr Yukimura are walking up behind us. Tracy's hold tightens on Hayden and I, something pierces my skin and I look down to see blood spilling out between the girl's fingers and my arm. Tracy has her claws digging into my skin more and more and I let out a cry along with Hayden.

"Tracy?" Scott calls again but is ignored; breathing deeply Tracy stands up from the seat but keeps a hold on our arms. "Tracy" Scott says again and the girls grip tightens

"She's hurting me" Hayden cries out. I look at Liam with so much pain that I hear him whimper at my expense

"Tracy... let go" Scott says moving forward with Liam right behind him.

"They're coming" Tracy finally speaks up and let's go of Hayden and I. I look down at my wrist to see a small amount of blood with small claw marks in my arm, they've already began to heal "They're coming for all of us" Tracy begins to sway and falls down towards me. Luckily I jump out of the way and Into Liam's arms, he wraps them around me and I watch as a silver liquid spills from Tracy's mouth.

"Scott!"I shout and he rushes forward and scoops up the girl into his arms "Take her to Deaton" I whisper to him and he nods, thinking the same thing. Liam, Hayden and I walk out of the classroom following Scott and Mr Yukimura who is guiding my brother out of the school. Stiles and Malia round the corner and they open the fire exit for Scott to carry the girl out.

"She wasn't even supposed to be in our class" Hayden says to me "Where are they taking her?"

"The hospital I guess" Liam answers for me.

I look down to Hayden's arm where she is clutching her wound " Hayden? Do you need help" I nod my head to her arm.

"I'm fine Grace, thanks. I'll see you later" She nods to me and walks off.

Sighing I turn to Liam and gasp as his lips smash into mine. He kisses me deeply before pulling away and lifting my arm up to look over. "I'm fine" I whisper to him. All that is left on my arm is a smear of blood, the marks of her nails completely gone. He lets go of my arm and I turn my back to him. "Can you get a wipe from my bag please?" I ask him and feel the tugging as he opens my backpack and searches through it. The movement stops as he pulls out the packet of sanitation wipes and opens the packet, pulling one out. I place my hand over my shoulder for him to hand me it but he just closes the packet again and puts it back in my bag and tying that closed to.

Once he's done I turn to him confused and he just picks up my bloody arm and begins to wipe away the deep red liquid. Smiling slightly I lift his chin up and force him to look at my face.

"I can do it myself"

"You got hurt. You're not supposed to get hurt. I'm supposed to protect you" Liam whimpers.

"You can't protect me from everything Liam"

"I can try"

"But you can't always succeed... come one we should go and find Lydia and Kira" I say and he disposes the wipe into a nearby bin then takes my hand and we run off to find the others.

We rush around the corner and stop as Kira and Lydia almost bump into us.

"They're taking her to the animal clinic?" Kira asks right way.

"Yeah to see if Deaton can figure out what's wrong with her" Liam informs the two.

"What's wrong with her is that she killed two people, her father and according to Parrish her psychiatrist" Lydia says warily.

"Isn't there anyone else we can talk to? Does she still have her mom? Any family?" Kira asks

"Alpha" Lydia immediately says. "If she's a werewolf, she has a Alpha right? ... anyone know if a new one's moved into Beacon Hills?"

"No. But there's an old one... one of the oldest and we know her" Kira says and looks at Liam and I.

"Ito pack" Liam says with annoyance. I smile at him; he really does hate Brett doesn't he.

 _Time skip_

I walk out to the field clutching Liam's hand as we stop and watch Brett practice lacrosse, shirtless.

"So he's a Werewolf too?" Mason asks in amazement from behind us as we watch Brett, I roll my eyes and Liam pulls me in front of him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yep" Liam says in annoyance.

"This just gets better and better" Mason says and I look to him to see the smile on his face. I turn my head to Liam and kiss his jaw line. He turns to me and kisses my temple then looks to the field.

"Brett!" Liam shouts catching the other Beta's attention. Brett looks to the guys he was practicing with and says something before walking over to us.

"Liam, Mason, Grace" He greets us all nodding his head at each of us.

"We need to ask you something" I say and follow him to his bag on a bench. Liam pulls out his phone and bring up a year book picture of Tracy and shows hit to Brett.

"Cute, never seen her" He says looking between us and moves down to his bag.

"Could Satomi have turned her without you knowing?" Liam asks

"After the Deadpool, Satomi 's not exactly doing that much recruiting"

"That's how it works? Alpha werewolves just go around biting people?"

"Or you can be born like me and my sister, or Grace here" he says nodding to me Mason looks at me amazed "She wasn't bitten to get power, she was born with it" Brett continues

"I'm right here you know" I say with a little wave and Liam pulls me closer to him again.

"Satomi took us in after our family died in a fire..."

"Grace" Liam says and I turn my attention to him.

"Yeah?" I ask and he shows me his phone where he has the picture of Tracy still on the screen but zoomed in on a very familiar necklace hanging around her neck.

"That's..." Liam drags out.

"What?" Mason asks confused and I look at him.

"Looks like we're going for a trip to the preserve" I announce with fake excitement causing Brett to laugh out. "Mason, you're driving" I say and turn to Brett "Get changed... you're coming with us" I demand.

"Why?" Liam asks turning to me with a glare although I can tell he's not mad at me just at my thought to bring Brett.

"Because in my experience in the woods of Beacon Hills it's always better to have backup and ne extra set of eyes"

"You can be my backup" Liam says to me and I raise an eyebrow.

"I am you're back up, he's mine" I nod to Brett who is still standing there. "GO!" I point in the direction of the changing rooms and he nods, a little fearfully and picks up his bag before running to the direction I am pointing at.

By the time Brett is done Liam, Mason and I are already in Mason's car waiting for the Beta, Liam and I sit in the back with my legs thrown over his and his arms wrapped around my torso, holding my flushed against him. Shifting slightly, I turn my head into his neck and run my nose up his jaw line to his ear, where I place a gentle kiss, just beneath the lobe.

Barely registering Brett entering the car and Mason pulling Liam squeezes my waist lightly in a clear sign to 'knock it off' but I ignore him and begin to place kisses all over his neck, occasionally nipping him slightly with my teeth.

Chuckling Liam shifts and kisses the top of my head, smiling I nuzzle his neck, settling into his body more. With my head nestled into his neck I close my eyes and focus my hearing I listen to the beating of my mates heart, the gentle thumping lulling me into a soft slumber.

It doesn't take long for us to get to the preserve. I'm awoken by the soft kisses being planted on the bare skin of my shoulder.

"G?" Liam asks into my ear

"Ummm?" I grumble back to him.

"Come on we're here" he whispers and takes my hands, leading my out of the back of the car. He leads me over to where Mason and Brett are waiting next to the no entry sigh and chain is to the preserve. My eyes have adjusted but I'm still groggily "Mason, take sleeping beauty here" I hear Liam ask and he gently pushes me to his best friend. Mason's hands connect with the bare skin of my waist when he stops me from ploughing into him.

Spinning my around he keeps one arm around my waist, guiding me as we walk into the preserve, following the two Beta's. The air is cold and the sky is dark, feeling Mason shiver next to me I generate a little more heat to warm him up.

"Thanks" Mason whispers to me.

"No problem" I say and snap my head to the boys as they begin to talk

"You sure you know where you're going?" Brett asks

"I know where I am" Liam insists

"So do I... In the middle of nowhere"

Rolling my eyes I look at mason as he takes a step forward once again the ground disappears from beneath my feet as I fall into another hole, this time with Mason.

"Guys?" Mason calls from beside me as he rubs his head.

"Seriously, again!" I growl out as I stand up.

"I think we found it" Mason informs the Beta's as they loom over us.

Not wanting to be in another hole much longer I hold my hand up to Liam. Wrapping his hand around mine, he effortlessly pulls me out of the hole he brushes the dirt off of me as his eyes skim over my body checking for any scrapes, finding none he kisses my nose wraps me in his arms and turns back to Mason.

"See the necklace?" My boyfriend calls down. We watch as Mason brings the flashlight on his phone and searches around for the jewellery.

"No I don't see it" Mason informs us and Brett moves forward to give Mason a hand out of the hole.

Once Mason is back up the guys brush the dirt off him and he turns back to inspect the hole. "Liam I though you said this was a sink hole" Mason says crouching down, we all copy him movement, Crouching down I look over the side of the hole.

"It's a hole what's the difference?" Liam asks crouching down between Mason and I.

"I mean, look at all these hand prints and look at all this dirt" Mason says throwing some dirt around.

"She didn't fall in here" Brett says in realisation

"She was buried" Liam clarifies.

"Intense" Mason says and I think he likes the supernatural world a bit too much.

Liam Jumps down the hole and begins to search around for the necklace himself. He's went around four times now and I'm starting to get annoyed.

"quit it G" Liam calls to me

"What?" I ask

"Getting annoyed by me"

"It's not by you Liam, it's the fact that you've looked around the hole four-five times now. There is nothing there"

"She probably came back for it" Brett says and I nod in agreement. Liam sighs and finally jumps out of the hole.

"I don't think this is the one" Liam says looking up at us and I look to him in confusion. It's a hole dug in the ground besides animals how many more can there be?

"What do you mean?" Brett asks

"It was closer to the bridge" Liam say and I look around and realise he is right. "much closer"

"This is a different hole" I groan

"Then... who crawled out of this one?" Mason asks us

"I really don't want to know" I sigh and turn to Liam. "We should tell Scott" I say tuning to them. Liam nods in agreement, we begin to walk away but I stop when My phone begins to ring from my bag. I go to take my bag off but Liam is already behind me, pulling it out.

"It's Scott" He informs me handing it over. Hitting the answer button I pull the phone to my ear and Listen to the panicked voice of my brother...


	4. Condition Terminal

Scott's P.O.V.

We storm into the Sheriff's Station to a scene of blood smeared on the floor and dead silence. Spotting deputy Clark and the Sheriff raising from the floor behind a desk I rush forward to help the stand. I hold the Sheriff up to make sure he is okay. Then I look over to the deputy beside us and give her a once over. Finding no visible injures I nod my head to her which she returns telling me that she is fine. I look back to the Sheriff, still holding on to him as he holds on to me too.

"Scott" I hear Deaton whisper to me, drawing my attention to him. I look over to here he is crouched down beside next to one of the tables. Releasing the Sheriff I push past the two officers and move my way over to my boss where I crouch down in front of him and the reptilian tail that once belonged to Tracy. Deaton covers the tail in his jacket and I rise up to my feet. I know Lydia is hurt but she has Kira and her mom by her side, my top priority if Tracy right now.

Following the trail of blood I move to the door and call for my best friend "Stiles" When he doesn't answer or move to me from his spot at his dads office I call again for him this time drawing his attention. "Stiles, Stiles come on" I practically plead. Stiles looks back into the office where the others are tending to Lydia

"It's okay, she's alright" I hear Theo reassure us all.

"Tracy... Stiles I'm fine, Help Tracy" Lydia's voice echoes through my ears.

"Stiles" I call again hearing the sirens of the ambulance grow louder as they come closer to the station.

"GO" Lydia calls and I watch the Sheriff move closer to his son

"Come on Stiles" The Sheriff says and Stiles reluctantly moves over to his injured father, throwing one of his father's arms over his shoulder, Stiles wraps an arm around the man's waist and I rush off to the Basement with three sets of footsteps pounding behind me.

Getting to the file room in the basement I skid to a stop when I find Malia standing over the body of Tracy, slightly panicked.

"It wasn't me" Malia says panicked.

Moving over to Tracy's body I crouch next to her feet as Deaton crouches next to her head. We listen to Malia explain to the Sheriff what happen

"There were these people, they had masks. Umm... there, there were three of them" Malia stutters "I think there were three"

"What are you talking about" Stiles asks.

"They were strong Stiles, they had a weapon Stiles! I didn't do this!"

"Okay" I watch my best friend reassure his girl friend,

"She's not changing back. We're going to need to get her out of here" Deaton says drawing my attention to him.

"Hey! Absolutely not!" The Sheriff buts in, Right now I think I could use Grace's sense of stating the obvious to get things done quicker. "This is a crime scene, we call the coroner"

"I think the coroner might be very confused about this girls severed reptilian tail" Deaton explains, now I know where Grace got her ways from.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You should, Unless you are prepared to hold a press conference announcing the presence of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills?"

"Dad he's right"

Maybe at the clinic we figure out a way to change her back then call the coroner?" I offer.

"There is a line, there is a line" The Sheriff repeats himself "That we have to draw"

"Dad you've already crossed it, more than once" Stiles reminds him.

"Sheriff Please. Let me help" Deaton says from his position still crouching next to Tracy. "I've dealt with things like this before"

"Just do it fast" The Sheriff finally caves. I pull my sleeves up and with the help of Deaton we Lift Tracy up and guide her body out of the station

Putting Tracy into the back of Deaton's car I jump in the passenger seat and pull out my phone from my front pocket. Scrawling through my contacts I come to the name 'Lil sis' and press the call button. Before pulling the phone to my ear I look at the contact picture of my sister and I that was taken on the first day of my freshmen year. My hair is a shaggy mess but my smile is bright as Grace is on my back with her blonde shining lock pulled up into a high pony tail her smile just as bright. This is one of the moments I can never get back, a moment where everything was normal. There were no werewolves or Kanima's, no supernatural. No death. But that wouldn't have lasted, even without me being a werewolf; grace would still be a Phoenix.

Sighing I pull the phone to my ear and practically scream out as she answers.

"Grace! Grace! Where are you?" I shout, Immediately growing panicked as I realise, I actually have no clue where my baby sister is.

"Scott relax I'm fine"

"Where are you?" I growl

"I'm in the middle of the woods" she replies coolly

"ALONE!" I shout making Deaton swerve the car in surprise and I notice we are getting closer to the clinic.

"Seriously Scott? When am I ever actually alone? Liam, Mason and Brett are with me" She explains and I begin to calm down, Knowing my Beta and another werewolf is there in case anything happens.

"You need to get to the hospital" I inform her.

"What why? What's wrong?"

"Tracy Stabbed Lydia, Just get to the hospital. I'll meet you there" I say and hang up as we Deaton and I pull up to the clinic.

Grace P.O.V.

After my brother hangs up, two arms wrap around my body and pulls me to the chest connected. Liam nuzzles my neck trying to comfort me as I break down crying. Turning in his arms I bury my head into his chest, faintly hearing Mason asking what's wrong and Brett telling him the details of the phone call. Liam shift from in front of me one arm stays around my waist and another hooks under the backs of my legs. The ground disappears from beneath my feet as Liam carries me through the woods back to Mason's car.

I whimper in heartache when I feel my mate hand me over in my time of sadness to another pair of arms. I hear a low howl of pain in return echoing from inside a car. I'm moved again this time I'm lowered and placed back into the warm arms of my mate. The arms that were holding me disappear and I open my eyes to see Brett closing the door next to my feet. Liam and I are sitting in the back of Mason's car, His back is leaning against the door as mine is pressed right against his chest.

Warm lips press against the nape of my neck making my whole body shiver in anticipation. The want of Liam fangs to imbed themselves into my skin. Pushing myself back further into Liam, I bask in the feeling of home we give to each other whilst Listening to the others in the front talk.

"What was that all about?" I hear Mason ask Brett

"She's in pain. Grace is close to Lydia right?"

"Yeah almost like sisters"

"When Satomi found out about Grace she told us about what she had learned of a Phoenix. She said... 'A Phoenix is a symbol of life, light. She's a balance. A symbol of hope in a time of destruction and ciaos' Lydia may be an omen of death but she's still a life, an innocent life. With her being that close to Grace it will practically shatter her"

"That has to be hard for her"

"What?"

"Grace is supposed to be able to heal others right?" I hear Mason ask. "She must know that if she had her powers before, she could have saved her"

"Saved who?" Brett asks confused.

"Allison" I say with a whimper and Liam pulls me even closer to him and lets out an angry growl at the two in the front seat.

"Shit- Grace, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were..." Mason begins but I cut him off

"It's okay" I say with tears in my eyes and a weak voice as I adjust my body in the arms of my first love. My only love.

Liam's nose connects not my shoulder again and begins to nuzzle me once more effectively calming my heart rate. Curling my legs up I sit in Liam's lap and he runs his right hand over the exposed skin of my back between the hemline of my crop top and my shorts. Like this morning his fingers pluck gently at the strap of the suspenders as his left hand rubs over my right thigh. Tilting my head up slightly I connect my lips to his throat and kiss a tail to his pulse where the thumping of his heart begins to speed up, then trailing another series of kisses up his neck to his ear I graze my teeth over his lobe slightly before I begin to nibble the flesh. Liam Lets out a purr, surprising us both but I just continue my work.

"Guys seriously, you tow are cute and all, but I don't think Mason here wants you two to create a litter in his back seat... so stop" The amused voice of Brett calls from the passage seat.

"Are you okay?" Liam asks and I look him in the eyes

Knowing I can't lie to him I shake my head. "Once we find out how Lydia is doing I don't think so... But thank you for the distraction" I says and Peck his lips.

"We're here guys" Mason calls as he pulls up to the front of the hospital. Liam and I climb out of the car and look over to the door where my brother is waiting. "Text me on how she is?" Mason ask drawing our attention back to him. Nodding to him I am thankful for such a good friend. Mason might not be close to Lydia but he still cares.

"We will" Liam informs him, talking my hand and pulls me away from the car and over to my brother. As we walk away and Mason begins to drive off, I faintly here Brett says something about buttons but I ignore it, not understanding.

"Is she okay?" I ask my brother coming up to him.

"I don't know I just got here" He says and we walk into the hospital. "What were you guys doing in the woods anyways?"

"Looking for Tracy's necklace"

"Her necklace? What was Tracy's necklace doing in middle of the woods?"

"When Liam and I fell into the hole when we were spying of Theo with Stiles. we fell in a hole remember?"

"There was a necklace in the shape of a leaf, the same necklace that is on Tracy's yearbook photo" Liam explains

"So Tracy fell in the same hole as you two?"

"No, she didn't fall in, she was put in" I tell my brother.

"Tracy was buried?" he asks as the tree of us walk through another set of doors.

"In a hole, buried alive, crawled out, then we found another hole" Liam explain

"Technically mine and Mason's asses found another hole" I inform him.

"Who was buried in that one?" Scott asks looking between us.

"I don't know but I think we're gonna wanna find out" Liam say and we turn yet another corner. Hoping into a elevator we ride up to the 2nd floor and walk to the end of the corridor where the rest of the pack and Theo are.

"How bad is it?" I here Stiles ask my mom as we get closer to the pack.

"Could have been worse. Theo nice going on that tourniquet, you probably saved her life" Mom says to him as we stop next to them.

Realising our arrival Mom turns to Scott, Liam and I "Alright, she's about to go into surgery so it's going to be a while. Any other supernatural details that I need to know about or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?"

"It was the tail" Kira says moving forward gaining attention. Tail? What tail?

"Tracy cut her with the tail if that makes a difference" Scott pipes up.

"Okay" Mom says and looks at me noticing all the dirt on my clothes. Probably wondering how hard it will be to wash all of the mud off. I watch as her gaze shifts to my bare stomach. Or at least that's what I thought she was looking at "Grace?" She asks looking up at my face.

"Yeah?" I ask and the others watch us.

"This is a hospital..." She says slightly annoyed.

"I know I'm in a hospital a place that is supposed to be kept clean and Tidy..."

"I have colleagues here, not to mention your father" She says sending a glance at Liam who is just as confused as I am "Please button your shorts back up" She says and pushes past me to head to help out with Lydia.

I look down at my shorts and see the button that is undone. Knowing it has been done all day I look over to Liam with an annoyed expression clear on my face. His eyes make contact with mine before they flicker down to the object of my annoyance. He blushes and swings his body a little before moving away from me.

"Oh my God!" Stiles exclaims and throws himself over to me. Grabbing the top of my shorts he does the button back up then jumps away from me, shaking his hand like a lunatic. Stunned I just stare wide eyed at him.

"Never touch her again" Liam growls out, obviously not liking how close Stiles hands were to me.

"Zip it you little runt" Stiles glare at him. Liam goes to move forward but Scott stops his Beta with a glare of his own.

Not wanting to go against my brother of his Alpha Liam backs down. His head lowering and his tense body slumping.

"Why the hell did Tracy have a tail?" I ask getting back on topic.

"Kanima" Scott says and I almost scream.

"Seriously?"

"But It wasn't just Tracy, there were the others. The guys in the masks" Malia says and I look to Kira confused.

The Kitsune meets my eyes and I mouth _'what the hell is she on about?'_

' _I don't know'_ Kira mouths back to me. Nodding my head I turn to Liam.

"Can I stay at yours tonight?"

"Yeah" Liam says the same time Scott and Stiles Shout "No"

"Guys!" I exclaim and pull them way from the group. We walk further up the corridor that we came in from and I turn to the two. "Please! I need this"

"Grace-" Scott starts but I cut him off.

"Scott please, I need him. Lydia- Please" I beg. Scott looks over to Stiles who shakes his head and looks over to me. "Stiles" I cry, tears welding up in my eyes. Suddenly a body slams into mine and two arms wrap around my waist. I bury my head into Liam's shoulder as I begin to cry again. I can't help Lydia like I couldn't help Allison only this time I can't help Lydia because I'm not strong enough to help her, not because I don't have the power.

"Gracie-" Scott says gently and I look over Liam's shoulder to the two of them. "See you in the morning?"

I nod my head at my brother and look to Stiles. "Get out of here... your causing a scene" He says with disgust and I pull away from Liam but lace my fingers with his and glance around, sure enough several staff members, patients an visitors are watching us.

"Come on, we'll drop you off" Kira says coming up to us.

Scott, Kira, Liam and I walk say goodbye to the others and make our way out of the hospital and to the parking lot where Kira's car is. Not wanting to be apart from Liam I open the back door of the car and scoot along to make room for him to sit in as well. Keeping his hand locked with mine Liam sits in the seat and closes the door. Working together we strap on the seatbelts and I snuggle closer to him.

Kira drives us to Liam's house and we hop out of the car and make our way to the front door. Kira waits for us to be in to be in the house before pulling away and driving off to my house with Scott.

"You hungry?"Liam ask and I shake my head.

"Grace, you have to eat"

"Okay" I whisper to him. Liam pulls me to the kitchen table and sits me down in one of the chairs. It's only now that I release my hold on him and he moves around the kitchen. I stare down to the stone gray floor as I hear the clanging of plates and the shuffling of plastic as Liam open a box and drops something of a plate, the sound repeats then the closing of the box is the only thing that echoes through the kitchen. Liam makes his way back over to me and puts a plate in front of me. But I don't move my gaze from the floor. Two fingers land on my chin force my head to look at the table, there lying on a plate is a piece chocolate cake. Somehow Liam knows how much I will be able to stomach as the slice is not big enough to stuff me but not too small to make me hungry. Gathering Liam's hand that has dropped from my face to my thigh, keeping the much needed contact, I bring up his hand and kiss his palm lightly. Liam laces his fingers with mine and we begin to slowly eat the cake in silence.

Once we are finished he clears the plates away and Leads me quietly up the stairs. He leads me into his room closing the door behind us he then leads me over to his bed where he reaches down next to the table and switches of the lamp. Light shines through the room as Liam turns back to me. Looking up to my mate I run my hand up his chest and to his neck, pulling him forward I place a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away.

 _Third Person P.O.V._

"What was that for?" Liam whispers to Grace

"I love you" she whisper back

"I love you" Liam repeats and leans in, the next few seconds pass in a blur their lips meet and this kiss is far from gentle, neither cannot find the right words for all the emotions that are currently streaming through their veins. So Grace puts it all into our kiss. Liam's mouth drops open at her sudden show of confidence. Although they have done this may times it's never been this... rough. Using the movement of his slacked jaw she magnify the strength of the kiss, Liam comes back to his senses after standing frozen. As Grace was about to move away and apologize for her sudden brash action but his hand slides around her waist and pulls the blonde flushed against him. She moans into the kiss as Liam makes deeper, tongues battle for dominance, a battle that Liam eventually won. After what seems like several minutes the two pull apart for some much needed air

Grace slides her hand down from his neck to just beneath his chest where the zip of his hoodie lays. Taking the zip between her thumb and finger she slowly slide the zip down until his hoodie falls open. Wiggling her fingers out of his, she reaches up and pushes the hoodie off of his body leaving him only in a plain white tank top. Grace slides her hands down his arms and wraps her fingers around his wrists.

Guiding his hands she places them onto her waist and let's go. His grip tightens on her then he slides them down to the front to Grace's shorts where the suspenders are clipped, undoing them he pushes them off of her shoulders and then slides his hands back to his mates waist, he moves them up her sides slowly until he reaches the hem of the shirt. Grace nods to him he and pulls it up over his girlfriends chest and she reach her arms up allowing him to taking it off fully, leaving her in a black lace covered padded bra. A groan escapes Liam as he looks the blonde up and down. She reach forward and pull his top up over his head and drop it to the floor next to hers.

In the blink of an eye all their clothing is removed and our hands are gripping at each other's bodies. In a swift movement Liam picks her up and Grace wraps her legs around his waist. Talking a few steps he climbs onto the bed and lays her onto the sheets, he hovers over for a few second then in a heartbeat they're naked bodies are connected to make them one. He leans down and trails kisses along her neck, nipping and biting his way to the girls' chest. Liam pulls away from Grace and she whimper from the loss of contact of her mates skin. However her whimper was not needed as Liam flips her over so she is lying face down and straddles the backs of her thighs.

His hands slide from gripping at Grace's waist up to her shoulder blades. Liam leans down and kiss each of spots where her wings will one day appear send pleasure through Graces body. His lips then skim up her body to her right shoulder where she feels him trace them to the nape of her neck whilst brushing Graces blonde locks away. Liam leans down towards his mate. With glowing eyes his fangs slide out of his gum and he lowers his mouth down to the nape of her neck where he bites down into the naked beauty bellow him. Grace cries out in both pain and pleasure, thankful that neither of Liam's parents are home. He licks the new mark on is mates skin a few times then roughly grabs her waist and flips her back over to face him.

He connects their bodies again, this time more passionate they move together as Grace slides her hand up from where she was gripping at Liam's bicep and to his shoulder, then snaking her hand around to the back neck. Grace flexes her fingers and the nails immediately transform into Solid black talons until they begin to shine with a light warm fire. With glowing eyes she sinks them deep into the skin of her mate, completing the last part of the mating ritual. They are now both claimed.

Grace P.O.V.

 _The next morning_

I wake up and the world is so much... brighter. We finally did it. We're now claimed by each other. Taking in a deep breath I sigh it out as the strong arm around my waist pulls me back closer to the body behind me.

"Ummm" I hum out

I feel Liam shift behind me and kiss the nape of my neck "It's healed" he whispers to me.

"WHAT!" I shout panicked

"Relax G. There's a scar" He says with a laugh. I turn around and look him in the eyes

"Good morning"

"Morning" I whispers to me and I lean forward and kiss him. "We should get up. School" I say pulling away. Focusing my hearing I listen for any other heartbeats in the house, finding none I get out of the bed, not bothering to cover myself. "I need a shower" I say and walk to the bedroom door. Opening it I turn back to Liam and raise an eyebrow "You coming?" I ask when I see him just lying there.

After our shower I pull out a pair of sand coloured jeans, a maroon crop top, Cream cashmere cardigan and a pair of brown ugg's of Liam's wardrobe and slip them on. I walk over to and sit on the edge of Liam's bed next to his table. Lying on the surface is my bow and arrow necklace that Liam slipped off of me last night. Sighing I reach out and gently pick it up. The bed dips beside me as Liam sits down; he reaches out and takes the necklace from my hands turning my back to him, Liam ties the piece of jewellery around my neck. His lips connect with my skin and I force myself not to swoon.

"We have School" I remind his as he kisses along my neck.

"Fine" He groans, standing up he pulls me with him and we walk out of his room, down to the kitchen "Cake again?"

"Not thank you" I say and pluck an apple out of the fruit ball. Nodding Liam pulls one out to and head out of the front door. Liam locks the door behind us and we make our way down the driveway and freeze. There sitting at the bottom in his shiny black car is one Mason Hewitt.

"ugh... finally. I've been waiting here for 10 minutes" Mason groans spotting us walking over to the car I throw my hair up into a bun on top of my head.

"How do you know we hadn't left yet?" I ask getting into the back as Liam gets in the front. It's a lot easier to be apart from him now. I don't like it, but it's easier.

"I saw you two walk out of Liam's room" He says point to the window before pulling the car away and driving us to school. The ride is filled with random conversations and questions, mostly be Mason. Neither Liam or I inform our friend of our new status.

"You okay there Grace?" Mason asks looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine, the hospital are doing their best of Lydia. I just hope she will be alright"

"We all do" Liam says turning in his seat to me. Mason pulls up to the school and parks the car in to one of the vacant spaces. Liam hastily jumps out of the car and opens the door on my right for me. Undoing my belt I smile at his action whilst shaking my head. Climbing out of the car I move out the way and allow him to close the door.

"Uhh... What was that?" Mason asks coming around the car to us.

"What was what?" Liam asks confused.

"The rushing and the door opening" Mason says looking at his best friend. "You never open my door"

"You're not my mate" Liam says with a smirk.

"Well-"Mason says and cuts himself off. His eyes travel behind me and I turn to see what he is looking at but all I find is a couple of Students talking and laughing next to their cars.

"I knew it!" Mason exclaims and I spin back around to see him already looking at me.

"Knew what?" I ask confused.

"You... Him... you two" He says with pure excitement. "Oooh your brother is going to be pissed"

"Mason what the hell are you talking about?" I ask getting agitated.

"Your cardigan" Mason starts and tugs on the collar of the cashmere. "Only covers half of the bite our boy gave you... maybe you should cover it up?" Mason suggests

"NO!" Liam and I shout at the same time,

Mason looks between us with a smirk "Side effect? Not wanting to hide the mark the other has given" he then walks away leaving Liam and I stunned in realisation.

"You don't think there will be anymore side effects do you?" Liam asks, lacing his fingers with mine.

"We aren't that lucky" I reply and we walk into the school, hands clasped tightly together.

 _Time Skip_

All morning I have had lessons with Liam and Mason, Hayden has been in a few but I have not had the chance to talk to her. Now it's last lesson and I have Geometry, my first lesson without Liam and I'm nervous to be alone. It's not like I haven't been alone before it's just this is new, Liam and Mason walk me to my class room door which is just now the hallway from their calculus class. We stop outside the door to my room, I peer in to see who is there, so far I only count 12 so I turn back to Liam.

"I hate this" Liam says pulling me against his.

"It's only an hour guys you can survive 60 minutes apart" Mason comments and retrieves identical glares from Liam and I. "Maybe not"

Tightening his hold on my waist, Liam pushes me into the lockers nearby and attacks my lips with his. Moaning into the kiss I wrap my arms around his neck as my back slams against the locker. Scraping my nails against the scar on his neck he growls pulling away from me and his lips attack my neck. My whole body is trapped between the lockers and Liam's body, not that I mind and I would have stayed if we hadn't of been interrupted by a throat clearing beside us.

Pulling apart but still being pressed into the locker I look to the right and find Mrs Miles and half of my class standing there watching us. Mason is behind the crowd watching us suppressing his laugh.

"Miss McCall, Mr Dunbar are you two in need of a hose down?" My teacher asks me and I drop my hands from Liam's shoulders as he lets go of my waist

"No Ma'am" Liam replies.

"Class is beginning Miss McCall; I suggest you find your seat.

Nodding I turn to Liam sending a pained glance before we part ways and I hastily make my way into the class room. Spotting Hayden at the back with a seat right next to her I rush over and take it before someone else.

"Hey" I say looking over at her as I put my book on the desk.

"Hey, nice show out there... well beside the co-star" she says bitterly.

"Can't you two just try to get along?" I ask whilst sitting in my seat.

Hayden sits there thinking it over then turns to me with a fake smile "No"

Sighing I roll my eyes and give all of my attention to the teacher. After 50 minutes of me switching my attention between the boring lesson and the clock. Within the first 5 minutes I began to get anxious... separating anxiety to be exact. But only in those last 10 minutes I begin to tap my pen on my desk. Unknowingly annoying the people around me. I can sense Liam is close, but not close enough. He's just down the hall sitting in class, just as anxious as I am.

"Grace!" Hayden hisses to me drawing my attention from the annoying ticking of the clock.

"What?" I ask turning to her.

"There's a club tonight, Sinema. I work there, you want to come?" She asks me.

"A club?"

"Yeah, I already asked Mason this morning"

"Mason's going?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, you should too"

"Uh... Yeah sure" I reply and sigh in relief as the bell rings.

Stumbling out of my chair I make my way out of the class room door and rush down the hall into Liam's open arms.

"Oh thank God"

"You'd think you two thought the other was dying" Mason laughing and I glare at him.

"You going to Sinema tonight?" I ask him

"Yeah how do you know?"

"Hayden just invited me"

"Did she say you could bring someone?" Mason asks me glancing to Liam and I shake my head

"No, she didn't" I say sadly

"Well she did me. Pick we'll you up at 10?" Mason says with a smirk and I nod like a bobble head on a dirt road.

"Come on let's get you home" Liam says wrapping his arm around my waist and guides me out of the school to Mason's car.

 _Time Skip_

Mom's working late and Scott and the others are looking into how the hell Tracy was part werewolf and part Kanima. Mason had to literally drag Liam back to his car when they dropped me off to the empty house where I make myself something to eat, watch some TV (Psych) then begin to get ready once the time hits 8:00.

Hitting the shower I give myself a full scrub down and lather my hair in shampoo and conditioner. After the shower I walk back to my room in a towel. Once inside I make my way to my night stand and pick up an old hair tie, tipping forward I carelessly plait my locks and them move to find something to wear. Practically pulling my wardrobe apart I finally settle on a black AC/DC crop top, Studded Leather shorts, 4 inch ankle boots, my watch and necklace. Throwing the clothes on my bed I heat my body and Hair to dry off any remaining water. Slipping on black lace underwear I drop the towel and throw the shirt on.

Creaking sounds outside of my window and the clear sound of someone pushing it open Knowing who it is I spin around and throw the pair of shorts in my hand at the his head.

"Hey! Grace what the hell?" Liam exclaims pulling the shorts away from his face.

"What are you doing climbing through my window, the house is empty and I'm trying to get ready" I growl out, although he knows I'm not angry.

"I can see that." Liam replies looking me up and down. All I am in is black lace panties, my AC/DC top that is covering my bra. Rolling my eyes I walk up to my boyfriend, making sure to sway my hips a little, my movement his defiantly doesn't miss attention as his eyes flick straight to my hips at the second step.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to" he whines and my heartaches

Liam leans against my window was I walk to him once I'm close his empty right hand rests on my hip and I run my hand down his left arm, once my fingers reach his jacket covered wrist, with my new found reflexes, that make me a little quicker than usual, I snatch my shorts out of his hand and jump away from him.

"Tease" Liam pout turning, I look at him and just smirk in response. After slipping out my shorts much to Liam's dismay, I sit on the edge of my bed and slip on some plain black ankle socks and my 4 inch heels. Standing, I reach for my hair and pull the elastic out and unwind the braid. Letting it fall into waves around my shoulders.

"You're covering your mark?" Liam whimpers

"Not even the slightest" I say ad split my hair right down the middle all the way to the back. Then I braid it into two scalp plaits, one on each side. "See, no hiding" I assure him as I pick up my watch and necklace off of the bed. Handing the necklace to Liam he ties it around my neck as I fasten up my watch. Liam lets go and I walk to my bed side table again and pull open the draw. Pulling out my purse I remove $60 and slide the notes into my front pocket before zipping it tight.

"Mason will be here soon" Liam informs me and I turn to face him again. Leaning forward I press my mouth to his and nibble on his bottom lip. He moans as I tug, placing his hands on my hips and pushes me back. Walking backwards my legs connect with the side of my bed and we fall onto the sheets with Liam lying on top of me.

As Liam begins to leans down, honking sounds from outside on the street. Dropping his head against my shoulder, his hands slide to my wrists and he pulls me up off of the bed and throws me over his shoulder. I gasp in surprise as Liam moves around my room carrying me.

"Got your phone" He informs me and I see is hand slide around to his pockets of his pant and I watch as he slide my phone in.

"Thanks" I huff as Liam carries me out of my room, down the stairs and out of the front door. He stops long enough of me to lock the door whilst still over his shoulder. Liam walks down to the car waiting for us and lowers me to my feet.

"I hate you" I glare at him.

"No you don't" Liam smirks back and opens the car door for me to climb in. Pecking him on the lips in thanks I duck down and slide into the middle seat.

Liam closes the door and then opens the passenger door and climbs in himself, we buckle up and Mason drives us to 'Sinema' .Hayden told Mason to go around to the back door so once we get out of the car, we sneak around the back until there is no one else around.

Liam searches through his phone as He, Mason and I make our way around the back of the building that has music thumping inside of.

"Can you put your phone away for five minutes, Scott can howl if he need you" Mason jokes

"Shit, Scott" I say slapping my forehead. Reaching into Liam's back pocket I slip my phone out and send a quick text to my Brother.

 _Out with Liam and Mason._

 _Love Grace_

I lock my phone and go to put it back in Liam's pocket but it chimes signalling I have a message. Pulling it back to me I unlock it again and look at my new message

 _Where?_

 _Scott_

That's not creepy. What the hell does he do? Sit and watch his phone waiting of me to text?

 _Sinema_

Is the only word I send back then hand my phone over to Liam who is talking to Mason. Liam takes it and Slides it in his pocket before grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers with mine.

"You are, you're my wing Man tonight. Considering the state of my dating life, I need a wingman, co- pilot, and a really hot flight attendant" Mason rants

"Well I'm definitely not your flight attendant

"No that's why Grace is here" Mason says gesturing to me.

"What the hell do you think she's going to do?" Liam growls.

"Look at least here we can get drunk" Mason says and I turn to Liam.

"Did we not tell him we can't get drunk?" I ask my mate.

"We might have forgotten that part" He whispers back to me and we follow Mason up the stone steps in time for Hayden to appear at the door with a smile which immediately drops when she see's who I'm holding hands with.

"I said I'd let you in, not him" She says to Mason.

"You said I could bring a plus one. And you already invited Grace yourself so I get to choose someone else" Mason reminds her.

"I didn't say plus Liam"

"I'm his wingman, Grace is his flight attendant" Liam speaks out.

"What?" Hayden asks him confused.

"Forget it, we're not going in" Liam says and begins to pull me away. Mason stops him and I turn to Hayden.

"No, no, no. You're coming. Okay, look how about me, him...Plus 50?" Mason sighs holding out the money. Hayden hesitates so I speak up

"Hayden please! I don't feel comfortable without him" I beg to her. Hayden's glare soften when she looks at me and she reaches forward and takes the money from Mason and opens the door wider for us.

"Welcome to Sinema" She says with a fake smile to Liam, who grabs my hand again and guides me inside. Hayden closes the door behind us and whispers to me "I'm only doing this for you" before walking off. I smile at her retreating form and turn to Liam

"Welcome to Sinema" I repeat Hayden's words and we follow Mason through the building to where the music is coming from. Pushing through some metal chains we walk around a room covered in Lights, dancers on platforms and customers.

Mason walks us to the DJ and I have a hard time blocking the sound. The music changes slightly and I flinch. Sensing my struggle Liam wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him, whispering in my ear. "Block it out, focus on something smoother"

"Like what?"

"My heart" He says and licks the shell of my ear "I'm listening to yours. I'm always listening to yours" Liam informs me and I smile to him and using my senses I tone out the Music and listen to the slight elevated heart rate of my mate

"Your heart is beating a little too fast" I inform him and he looks at me.

"So is yours" he says back and I blush.

We follow Mason around some more and until he stops next to a platform with a guy inside.

"We don't look old enough to be here" Liam inform his best friend and I follow their gaze to the other side of the room where I spot the very familiar Blond Beta from the Ito pack.

"Neither does he" Mason says gesturing to Brett who is dancing with some girl.

"So what is this club? Mixed?" Liam asks and I watch as Brett changes the girl for a guy.

I shake my head in amusement as Mason replies "Ish" to Liam's question.

Liam and I dance with each other for a while until I spot Hayden talking to the bartender. Focusing my hearing whilst dancing with Liam I listen in on the conversation.

" _You remember I have to pay for these out of my own pocket, right?"_

" _Yep"_ the douche bartender replies and I have the sudden urge to punch him.

" _Yeah that's great Phil, you know you just stay back there getting drunk as usual"_ Hayden says pissed.

I see 'Phil' lift his hand up and say _"Steady and a rock"_

"I'd Like to beat him with a rock" I mumble to Liam who is now behind me dancing close.

I watch as Hayden walks away from the bar to just in front of us, although she doesn't notice our presence. She puts her hand on the try and I watch as she fumbles the money with a disappointed expression.

" _I'm never going to make enough"_ she sighs and walks strait past Liam and I.

Liam and I watch as she passes us then he turns to me. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know" I say. Liam looks around again and suddenly smiles, confused I follow his gaze and Mason and Brett doing shot. "Some ones having fun"

A sudden sheet of cold rushes over me and look around the room when I get the feeling of something unnatural creeping by. I stop dancing with Liam and pull him with me in the direction where the negativity is coming from

"What? What's wrong?" Liam asks me spinning me around to look at him.

"Do you feel that?" I ask him

"Feel what?"

"The Negativity, it's the exact same thing I felt around Tracy in class"

Liam looks around worried and I can tell he feels something to. "Now that you mention something does feel off, I thought it was just Hayden" Liam says to me and I glare at him.

Liam and I turn around the room, searching for the source of negativity. Due to the fact that we were in the open, people start coming closer to us to dance for more room. Liam grabs my arm and tightly to keep me with him as we make our way over to Brett and Mason.

"Brett!" I call catching the boys attention as Mason walks way.

"Barbie!" Brett calls back annoying me and he knows it.

"Brett, do you sense anything right now?" Liam asks form beside me.

"No, I didn't catch anything"

"No one else in here is like us?" Liam asks

"I don't know dude maybe, it's Beacon Hills. What's the difference?"

"It felt different" Liam insists.

"What do you mean?"

"It felt off" Liam says

"It felt wrong" I clarify looking around the room "It felt the exact same way Tracy did" I inform Brett and we all look around the room for the source. Liam and I walk away from Brett as Mason comes back. Dodging dancers, I turn to Liam but the cold feeling rushes over me again. Looking to my right I search through all the faces but come up with nothing. Sighing I turn back to Liam to see his eyes are glowing.

"Liam, eyes. Knock it off" I hiss and he turns to me.

"You two then" He smirks. Blinking I shut my eyes, turning them off, Liam does the same and we resume our search.

Scott P.O.V.

I spot my mom just as the doors to the elevator open. We're at the hospital because my mom called about an odd attack on a kid.

"This way" My Mom instructs and guides Kira and I down the hallway "He came in about 45 minutes ago" She I forms us and a pained cry comes from one of the closed doors. I look to Kira both worried and confused.

"Melissa" Liam's father comes up to my mom "I'm going to find an anaesthesiologist covering acute pain, see what you can do?"

"Okay" Mom breathers out and I walk up closer to her as Dr. Geyer walks way. More screaming comes from the room and I stand just behind My Mom.

"Mom, what's happening to him?" I ask her.

"I's the pain, nothings works... We've already pumped him full of Morphine" She informs me as I walk closer to the room and Listen to the pained screams

"Can't they do anything to help him?" Kira ask.

"We can put him in a medically induced coma; It's how we help burn victims deal with pain" Peter. My mind immediately goes to.

"Let me see if I can help" I make up my mind and walk into the room with my mom and Kira following close behind.

Kira and I stand at the bottom of the bed as Mom keeps an eye out for anyone coming. I look over the pale boy who is screaming in pain. He can't be any older than Liam and Grace. Probably the same age.

"Please, please stop... Please make it stop!" The boy 'Corey' cries out and I wrap one of his hands in mine and begin to take the pain. Out of all the times I have taken pain away from people, this has to be the worst. Corey's crying stops and I faintly here Kira begging me to let go of him. Two pairs of hands wrap around my wrist, tugging me away from Corey and I lean over Gasping for breath.

"I'm okay" I assure the two holding me steady. "Let me see it, let me see his arm"

My Mom lets go of me and moves to the white badge on the kid's arm. Peeling it off she shows us the wound that covers most of Corey's forearm..

"Holy" Kira breathes out from beside me.

"What is that?" I ask looking at it.

"The Lab says scorpion venom" Mom informs us

"Scorpion?"

"I know that's not the weirdest part, because a sting this bad means that he should have been dead 10 hours ago and the scorpion that stung him would have been 10 feet tall" Mom says covering the wound back up and walks over to us.

"Please tell me that doesn't mean there is a giant scorpion running around Beacon Hills" Kira says to me.

"Lucas" Corey gasps out now awake and I turn to him. "It was Lucas"

"Hey, Corey!" I whisper to him after a few minutes gaining his attention. Mom left to keep away anyone who tries to come in. "What Lucas did to you, he's going to do it to someone else ad it's going to be much worse"

"We need to know what happened" Kira says from behind me.

"I don't really know" Corey relies and sits up. "He's never been like that before"

"Like what?" I ask confused.

"Aggressive... We were taking it slow, but it wasn't me. He was the shy one, we were hanging out today and it was like he was a different person" Corey explains to us.

"Different how?"

"Like super confident. We were just kissing and then I felt his sharp sting on my arm. And then I looked up at him and I swear his eyes turned black"

"You mean totally black?" Kira ask coming up beside me.

"The whole eye, but it was only for a second and then he said sorry that and that he would see me at the club tonight and then he just left. A few minutes later I'm In the worse pain in my life"

"Hold on, you said club. What club?" Kira asks

"Every Friday night, Sinema" Corey says and I gasp in an audible breath making them both look at me.

"What? Scott what is it?" Kira asks me.

"Grace. Liam, Grace and Mason are there tonight"

Grace P.O.V

Liam guides me through a sea of people dancing like lunatic. We're still searching of the source. Spotting Brett on my Left I nod to him then look forward to Liam just in time to see Hayden walking past us. Liam turns to ask me something but his shoulder connects with the tray in Hayden's hand. Shooting forward, I slip my left hand under the tray and my right hand onto of the tubes to keep them in the rack.

Keeping hold of the now steady the tray I look to Hayden with an apologetic smile as she glares at Liam as she does I slide a $20 from my pocket and drop it onto the pile of notes.

"Watch it, dumbass" She hisses to my boyfriend. "These are $10 each" She hisses talking the tray back off of me with a thanking smile.

Hayden begins to walk away from us but I stop her "Hayden!" I call to her making her turn back to us.

"Yeah?" She asks and I walk to her. Pulling another $20 out I drop it on the pile and pull two vials out of the rack. Handing one to Liam I bring mine to my mouth and pour the bitter sweet liquid inside and swallow.

"Yum" I say as Liam does the same. Taking the Vial off of Liam I put them back on the tray and wink at her.

She smiles at me whilst shaking her head and walks ways to sell to more customers.

"I saw that you know" Liam whispers to me. Wrapping his arms around me from behind and pulls me against his swaying me side to side.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I whisper reaching behind my head to his and tugging oh his spiked hair, resulting in a growl.

"You're a good person Grace McCall" Liam whispers into my ear then kisses down my neck.

"You are too" I remind him.

"Maybe so... but no one is as kind and selfless as you" he mumbles against my shoulder and I turn in his arms and connect my lips to his in a hot kiss. A growl sounds from one of the back rooms so Liam and I pull apart and rush over. We pass Mason who is standing just outside of a door. Looking in the room I see some guy with spikes on his arm kick Brett into some metal Scaffolding then the guy swings his arm around and slashes Brett in the stomach with his spike.

Just as the guy is raising his arms I step into the room slightly with my hands gloved in hot flames. I throw the fire to him and he begins to scream as the fire engulfs his shirt. Liam, my sweet idiot, runs forward and tackles the burning guy into a table. The guy begins to ignore the flames that are burning his skin and begins to fight Liam back.

Chains rattle as someone new enters the room. Or should I say some ones. Scott and Kira burst into the room and my brother immediately jumps to his beta's aid when Liam turns his head and shouts. "You're a little late!"

"Brett!" I shout ignoring the fighting and run to the bleeding Beta with Mason at my side. Putting my hand on the wound to keep the blood from pouring out I look up to Brett when he gasps.

"What? What is it am I hurting you?"

"No, the venom is" he answers and I turn to the fighting just in time to see, Kira to turn full fox fire and swing her sword around speaking Japanese. Just as she is about to kill the spiky guy Scott jumps forward and catches her wrist.

She glares at my brother and he looks at her confused. I make sure Mason has Brett before jumping up and running to Liam. Kira's flames die out as I reach Liam and I look over to her to see she looks scared of her very self.

"Is everyone okay?"Scott asks looking around to us all. We nod in conferment no one saying a word about what just happened.

"We need to get him out of here, Liam give me a hand" Scott instructs, Liam moves from my side and to the guys body that has begun to move I rush over to check on Kira but skid to a stop when a zipping sound fly's through the room followed by a thumb.

Looking up I see three guys in metal masks. The guys Malia was talking about the bolt from the crossbow retreats as we all look up to the new people.

"Why did you do that?" Scott shouts up to them.

"His condition was terminal" The middle guy answers with a deep voice.

"What does that mean?" Scott asks but the three begin to walk away

"What does that mean?" I ask stepping towards my brother. the guys turn back around and the one in the middle looks down at us, at me

"Failure" Tin man number one says simply before they all disappear in after some wires explode.

"Failure?" I ask turning to my brother. "This isn't the last one is it?"

"I don't think so" Scott says turning to me as I walk up to the fallen boy and but the fire out.

 _Time Skip_

 _Hospital_

I sit on one of the metal exam tables as Scott and Mom look over the body of Lucas, as I now know his name.

"I'm sure they will come up with a reasonable explanation for the stingers in his arms" Mom says and I scoff making them look at me.

"Like what mutants?"

"I guess it's easier explaining a tail" she says annoyed at my comment.

"Better than the truth" Scott adds

"Maybe this is the best that was can do for now" She replies and closes the draw as Scott walks away, jumping of the table I walk over to my brother "I should have know this was going to happen. I should have been able to stop it"

"We're failing" I inform her

Mom comes up to us saying "You're not Failing Grace, You're trying" She says to me then looks at my brother. Time for his part of the speech "You know your grandfather used to have a saying about the word should" She says sending me a glance as he stops in front of us. Scott looks at me confused yet intrigued; as yet again some weird ass story about Grandpa George is coming up. "You're known what you're doing when you're saying should too often?... You're shoulding all over yourself" she ends with a laugh making Scott and I smile. "I know I can't be the mom that says I don't want you to do anything about this. Cause you're always going to be involved" She says looking between us "Cause not only do you two have the power to do something, you care enough to do it. So all you really need is to ask you're self 'What am I going to do?'"

"I'm going to find out who did this, and I'm going to stop them" Scott says and I hit him in the stomach. He looks over to me confused.

"We... We are, Scott. You're not alone" I remind him. Smiling to me he reaches down and lacing his fingers with mind and we leave to Morgue.

A/N: Remember to check Polyvore for outfits ;)


	5. A Novel Approach

No words were spoken through the ride home from the hospital; the only sound is the hum from Kira's car engine. Dumping our stuff carelessly around the kitchen, Scott, Kira and I lock up the house and head upstairs together. I wordlessly walk into the bathroom and robotically clean my Teeth, Face and Hands, that still had evidence of soot on them.

Splashing my face with water I look up into the mirror and just stare at the girl looking back. I'm unaware of the other person in the room until the tap in front of me is turned off and a hand is on my shoulder, shaking me from my frozen state.

"You okay?" Kira asks looking into the mirror at my face as I just stare back, not speaking "Grace?" She asks and I finally find my words.

"I don't get it... I don't get how I'm supposed to be this...symbol of life and all that happens is death"

"We can't save everyone... we can try but, sometimes we're going to fail... but at least we are trying to help" Thinking over her words I turn to her and give her a sad smile.

"Ever tried. Ever Failed. No matter. Try again. Fail again. Fail better" I quote

"Samuel Beckett" Scott's voice appears and I glance to the door to the bathroom where my brother is standing watching us. "You're hanging around Deaton too much Gracie. You're beginning to quote people only he would"

"I need friends my one age" I smile brighter to him. "You guys are old"

"Funny... what happened to what's her name?" he asks

"You mean Hayden? She's cool but it's kind of hard to be friends when she hates my boyfriend"

"Grace... Try again" Scott says slowly and I nod to him and look down to the floor.

"Get some sleep Grace... you need it" Kira commands making me look to her.

"Yes Mom" I moan and drag myself past her and walk over to Scott who is blocking the door.

"I love you" He whispers down, leaning down to me he kisses my forehead.

"I love you too" I whisper back as he pulls away I lean up a bit and kiss his cheek. Scott moves aside as I walk past him and trudge my way into my dark room.

Flicking my light on, I close the door and kick of my high heels, I sigh relief and my feet hit the flat ground. Walking to a set of draws I open the top and pull out a light grey tank top, salmon coloured shorts, and some Taco printed socks. Pulling off my clothes I throw them into the hamper and slip into the Pyjamas. Heading back to the door I switch off the light and pad my way to my bed, climbing into the cold sheets, tossing and turning I warm up the sheets a little with some extra help from my powers until I freeze when the sound of wood scraping together signals my window being opened.

A light thud and a grunt whisper through the room and I roll my eyes as the window is once again close and the person tries to silently make their way over to my bed. Because I am facing away from the window and the person, when the sheets are lifted behind me, the cold from the room wash over my body until the person slides into the bed, drops the covers and wraps his arms around me.

Enjoying the feeling of his arms around me I snuggle back into his chest and sigh deeply. His legs curl up to mine our feet ghost over each others, only touching when we move them.

"Are you wearing Socks?" Liam whispers into my ear.

"I'm cold" I whisper back.

"You don't get cold G"

"Okay so they are comfortable, sue me" I growl to him making him chuckle and pull me closer to his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep" he whispers simply and I feel him shrug.

"So you decided to yet again break into my room for the second time today?"

"Yep" He says popping the 'p'.

"You know Scott and Kira are only a few doors away right?"

"I don't care" He mumbles, sleepily.

"You will when he comes in here and drags you out.

"G? Go to sleep" I hear him say faintly then his body relaxes more, telling me he's out. Complying I bask in the warmth of my mates touch, allowing it to lull me away into a peaceful state.

I don't know how long we were sleeping but the creaking of my door and the sudden shining of light wakes me up from my slumber in Liam's arms. Sometime through the night Liam and I had shifted as he is now lying on his back with his arms around me as I am pulled flushed against him with my head on his left shoulder.

Shifting my attention to the door I look to the new intruder, Scott. Grumbling I lay my head back on Liam's chest as Scott makes his way over and stands at the side of the bed next to Liam. I look out to my brothers with a mixture of a glare and a pout due to his walking me up.

"What?" I mumble and Liam shifts next to me.

"Why is he here?" Scott growls

"Couldn't sleep"

"You or him?"

"Does it matter?" I ask and here Liam's heart beat quicken a little, telling me he is wake.

"Hello Liam" Scott says flatly, looking down to his Beta.

"Hi" Liam replies not opening his eyes

"Is there something you want Scott or did you just decide to come in here at..." I cut myself of and Glance over to the wall where my clock hangs "5:35am" I groan.

"I heard an extra heart beat... "

"Well Mr Cullen...as you can see I'm perfectly fine where I am. No bad guys here. Go back to bed. I'm sure Kira misses you"

"I..."

"Go to bed Scotty!"

"I can't Kira and I have to go to the Clinic"

"Why?" I groan

"Break in" He sighs and exits the room, although he leaves the door opens a little making me rolls my eyes.

"That was..."

"Never stand over me whilst I sleep" I groan making him chuckle. After a few minutes I fall back to sleep only to be awoken again by the buzzing of a text message from my phone. "What now?" A ask aloud as I pull myself out of Liam's hold and sit up.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks groggily as he wakes up.

"Text message" I explain reaching over to my desk and taking my phone. Unlocking it I see name and click on the message "It's Kira" say and read it.

 _Tracy and Lucas are gone._

 _Someone is taking the Bodies_

 _~ Kira_

"What? What's wrong?" Liam asks and I groan/cry and drop back down into the bed. Handing him the phone he reads it and says "That's new"

"Just when I thought this town couldn't get any creepier" I whisper and take the phone from him and throw it on the table.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" Liam asks looking down at me.

"What's the point? We're just going to be awoke by people screaming outside about an Alien invasion as the Mother Ship descends from the sky into our small but cursed town"

"Small and Cursed yes, Alien Mother Ships I doubt that"

"Seriously?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yep so what do you want to do then?"

Smiling I throw the covers off of my body and rush over to my book shelf. Scanning the top shelf I pull a DVD off and move to my computer desk where my Laptop is. Retrieving that I scurry back to my bed, handing Liam the Items as I climb back in

"Stargate Atlantis?" Liam asks looking over the DVD cover.

"Yep" I say snuggling in and turning on the Laptop.

"I thought your thing was Star Wars?" Liam asks

"Occasionally when I'm at Stiles' but when I'm not I like to watch this. Usually when I can't sleep or need something to fill the days where no one tries to kill us"

"Okay so what's this about?"

"Okay so a group of people travel to another Galaxy by a device known as the Stargate that was built be a race called the ancient. Anyways they travel to the Pegasus Galaxy where they come across a race of Alien's that can suck the life out of you with their hands" I explain as I put the DVD in.

"Space Vampires?" Liam asks amused

"Basically yes"

"Why do I love you?" He asks looking down to me as I put the first episode on.

"You have no choice. That and I am incredibly adorable" I smile to him and turn back to the screen.

"Incredibly" He agrees, I shush him and we lean back and enjoy our time together watching TV.

By the time Scott is back its mid day and he is alone. I have no clue where he has been and I don't bother asking. Being the annoying big brother he is, Scott sends Liam home, driving him on the bike himself just to make sure my mate leaves.

5 minutes after they're gone a knock sounds at the front door, so slipping on my Hamburger slippers over my Taco socks; I head down stairs to answer it. As I'm walking down the Stairs the knocking gets more persistent. Practically flying to the door I throw it open and stare at the lanky brown haired boy standing at the other side that is shifting around nervously.

"Stiles what the hell? I thought you quit the Adderall!" I exclaim "Where the hell is your key anyways?"

"Is Scott here?" He asks pushing past me, walking into the house and up the stairs

"No he's dropping Liam off at home... he'll be back shortly" I inform him as I close the door and following him. Stiles walks down the hallway of the upstairs and bushes state into my room. Stunned that he didn't go to Scott's I hesitantly follow and watch as he paces around my room.

"Stiles?" I ask but get no reply "Stiles? What's wrong? Why do you keep rubbing your shoulder?" I make my way to the freaking out boy in front of my bed and push him to sit down on the edge. "Stiles?" I ask gently but he just drops his head into his hands. Sighing I put my hands on his shoulders but as I touch in right one he flinches and yells in pain. I go to pull the collar of his shirt away but he moves from me. "Stiles, let me see" I whisper and put my hand on his chest. He doesn't move this time so I skim my fingers to the collar and peel it way to reveal the bite make. Gasping I release the shirt and jump back with my hands clasped over my mouth.

"Onoben" I hear my brothers' best friend mumble.

"What?" I ask and kneel down in front of him.

"Donovan" He says more clearly as he lifts his head out of his hands.

"Donovan did this to you? How?" I ask worriedly

"Chimera" that one word has me jumping up and rushing to my phone. "What are you doing?" Stiles snaps at me and snatches my phone from my hand.

"We have to tell Scott, Stiles he needs to know about this. Donovan can go after someone else or you again"

"He can't! He can't go after anyone! You can't tell Scott or Liam. Tell no one"

"Why can't he go after anyone Stiles?"I ask walking closer to him but he doesn't answer me, all he does is shake his head and collapse on my bed "Stiles? Did you... Did you kill Donovan?" I ask fearing the question.

"I-I- I didn't mean to it, it was an accident, he fell" Stiles whimpers looking at m and I nod

"Tell me everything" I command and he does. Listening to the story I accept the fate of the now dead Chimera, knowing that nothing could have been done for him as even I knew before that he was a lost soul. "We can't save everybody" I say and pull him up from my bed and drag him out of my room and into the bathroom, "Clean up. Make it look like you haven't been crying"

"You're not telling Scott?" Stiles asks shocked.

"You'd be surprised what I don't tell my brother. Besides you will, but in your own time. Now hurry before he comes back. I'll be downstairs" nodding he closes the door to the bathroom and I rush down the stairs. The rumbling of a bike sounds in the distance as I use my hearing, to listen out for my brother. Hurriedly I rush around the living room, turning the TV on, sorting the couch cushions out to make it look like we are about to set up for one of our old movie days then I awkwardly sprint to the kitchen in my floppy oversized slippers and gather up some random Items for a spontaniuos event.

As I carry the Items into the living room, Scott walks in the back door. "Grace?" He calls from behind me dropping the two Helmets in his hands on the dining table.

"Oh great your back" I exclaim and make my way into the living room and drop the stuff of the table carelessly.

"Yeah, is Stiles here?" Scott asks and I roll my eyes.

"Is the Jeep outside?"

"Yes" he replies confused

"Is there another heart beat?"

"Yes"

"Then yes Scott Stiles is here, great job detective dipshit" I smile giving him to thumbs up.

"Hey!" Stiles says coming down the Stairs as he sees my brother

"Hey how long have you been here?" Scott says back as his best friend walks closer.

"Not long, I got here just after you left"

"Cool so what's going on?" Scott asks looking over to the table of random food and drink Items I found.

"We are having a much needed time off. No supernatural problems for the rest of the day. Then tomorrow its back to reality" I explain dropping to the middle of the couch.

"You heard the girl" Stiles exclaims dropping down beside me on my right. I feel Scott standing behind us awkwardly so I turn in my seat and give him a pout.

"Fine" he caves with a smile and jumps over the back of the sofa and drops down on my left "What are we watching?"

"Hahaha... just you wait" I say with a evil laugh as the title to the movie pops up and boys both lean forward, look to each other in horror then look to me with the same expression "Welcome to my world bitch" I say looking between them "Sorry, bitches"

They both let out the breaths that they were holding and turn back to the Tv. "Scott?" Stiles calls

"Yeah?"

"Who the hell told her this existed?"

"I don't know..." Scott drags out and I roll my eyes at the two "Grace?"

"Yeah?" I copy

"Care to explain?"

"Isaac" I say with a shrug and the boys groan as we begin to watch 'Freddie vs. Jason'

We continue watching movies well into the night until we all eventually fall asleep still sitting on the couch. The next morning arrives, waking us up with the alarm on Scott's phone. The three of us trudge around the house cleaning up. After eating breakfast I the tree of us rush upstairs to get ready. I jump in the shower as Scott and Stiles find themselves clothes as I finishing up.

"Grace!" Scott calls through the door

"What?" I yell back

"Stiles and I are meeting Kira at School early, Lydia is here she's taking you" he informs me and I hear him walking away

"Tell her to find me some clothes!"

"Already doing it!" Lydia's voice rings out. Laughing I dry myself of and exit the bathroom and walk to my room. "Good morning sweetheart" She says bouncing up to me. "Get ready, hurry. I'll be down stairs" she says kissing my temple and practically skipping out of the room.

Chuckling I dry my hair and obey the red head, I begin put on the clothes laid out for me. First the plain white underwear, then I slip into the Embellished collar short sleeved blouse, plain black mini Skater skirt, Light weight black blazer and finally the rock studded black ankle boots.

"Grace! Come on!" Lydia yells to me

"Coming" I shout as I slip my studded earrings, necklace and watch on. Collecting my phone, bag and keys of the bed I rush out of the room and down the stairs just as she heads for the door.

"About time"

"You take longer" I remind her as we leave the house and head for the car.

"Unimportant..." She says opening her door and I do the same. We both slide in and she takes off in the direction of the School "So... I couldn't help but notice a scar on the back of your neck this morning that looks oddly like a bite. And I for one know that it wasn't there a few days ago... does Liam have one too?" She says slyly.

"Lydia... no!" I shake my head and she laughs

"Oooh, do Scott and Stiles know?"

"No, I hope not. At least not yet" I explain then freeze. Turning to her I beg "Please don't tell them, Lydia I swear..."

"Relax Grace my lips are sealed... As long as you two are being safe" once again I'm frozen.

"Safe?"

"Yes, safe. Oh god Grace McCall!" She screams and Slams the breaks making us lurch forward and slam into the seats "You are not seriously telling me that you two forgot protection!"

"Uh..."

"Grace! How many times?"

"Times?"

"How many times have you and Liam... done IT without protection?!"

"Once... twice...Twice definitely twice" I assure her.

"TWICE! GRACE! EVEN ONCE IS ENOUGH!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE NOT YELL AT ME?" I shout back as my eyes start leaking.

"Look I just don't think you want to be a teen mom. Not with everything going on in this town" She explains and leans forward to open the glove compartment in front of me and pulls out a blue box. "There are 12 in there. Use wisely and ALL the time!"

Nodding I take the box and slip it into my bag. This is not how I expected this car ride to go.

"I call godmother" Lydia after a while as we pull into the parking lot.

Laughing we climb out of the car and walk to the School together arm in arm. As we walk up the stone stairs shouting emits from behind us and we turn just in time for Malia to catch up to us.

"Did you here?" Malia asks us

"Here what?" I ask confused.

"The guys, the one's in the masks I found out who they are"

"You? You found out who they are?" I ask as we walk to the doors.

"Yeah" she answers and hands me an ugly beaten green book which I immediately hand to Lydia. I walk in the middle of the two girls as we travel through the halls.

"The Dread Doctors by T.R. McCammon" Lydia reads looking at to book in her hands. Lydia grabs onto my wrist making me stop with her and Malia bump into me.

"What?" Malia asks.

"I don't know" Lydia says and starts walking again dragging me with her as she looks at the book. "There's something about it. Has anyone actually read it yet?"

"Just me and I didn't understand any of it"

"We should probably all read it" I say sending a glance to Lydia who nods at me.

"Kira's working on that" Malia says as we walk to her Locker."Stiles says he can't find anything on the author he thinks it's a pen name" Malia explains as she searches her Locker.

Plucking the book out of Lydia's hands I flip it over and read the back "In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive... Days later the emerge transformed, wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors" I say and look up "Must have been a hit"

"Sound vaguely familiar. How does it end?" Lydia asks the Were-Coyote.

"It doesn't this is supposed to be volume one"

"Oh and let me guess there is no Volume 2"

"I think we're living Volume two"

"Off course we are that's what we need next. To be someone's inspiration for a crappy book" I says with a laugh

"Maybe the real question is, is this a Novel or someone's prediction"

"Okay while you guys be all doom and gloom, I'm going to find my brother" I say handing the book to Lydia and walking away

"Library" Malia calls out

"Thank you" I shout back and rush away to the direction of the room one knowledge.

I walk through the door of the Library and it doesn't take me long to fine Scott and Kira as they are walking straight over to me.

"So if the Chimera's are all failures what's the success going to be?" Kira asks and I glance at the Scaffolding that is being pulled down. Stiles.

"Bad... Probably really bad" Scott says as they come to me. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see If you guys were done with the copy's" I say. It's a mixture of the truth and a lie. We go to exit through the door I just came from but Scott stops, looks back and takes a whiff.

"What's wrong?" Kira asks confused from beside me.

"I thought I smelled blood" Scott explains and I feel my eyes widen. Dying for an explanation I quickly say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Scotty you're in a high school with teenage girls. Chances are you're going to smell blood" I say making him blush and give off an awkward gasping laugh before ducking his head and rushing out the room mumbling out unintelligible words as he goes.

"That was mean" Kira smiles to me.

"Then why are you smiling? Besides he's the one sniffing around" I laugh and watch as she follows Scott outside. Letting out a sigh I glance back at the Scaffolding and leave to go to class.

Running to my locker I see Hayden at hers but no Liam. Smiling I walk over to her and open mine up.

"Hey Hayden" I smile turning to her as I twist the lock.

She closes her locker and smiles back at me "Hey Grace did you have fun on Friday?"

"Yeah it was... every eventful..." I say and open my bag "in fact the last few days have been very eventful haven't they?" I say and glance at her arm. I hide my surprise as there is not a mark on her skin from Tracy that only happened 2 days ago. "How's your arm?" I ask nodding to it, not paying attention to what I'm doing I pull out the box that Lydia gave me in the car and hold it in my hands.

"It's fine" She reply's tugging the sleeve of her top down a little. "Although I see you have been having fun of your own" She smirks, he eyes darting between me and my hand.

Confused I look down and see the blue box "Oh that's umm... so History?" I ask changing the subject and throwing the box in my locker, pulling out the books I need and slamming the door shut.

"Come on" she smirks and slides her arm in mine "So things with you and Liam are...?"

"Amazing why?" I say as we make our way to class

"No reason" She says saw we head to the classroom door

Once we get to class I notice that the seats have changed as Liam sits behind Mason but they both have empty spots next to them. Walking over I place my books on top of the desk next to Liam and turn to him. He smile up at me and I lean down to kiss him, deeply

"Hello" I whisper against his lips

"Hey" He smiles back as I pull away.

"Hey" Mason says drawing my attention "Romeo, Juliet. If you don't mind I think teach wants to start the Lesson" Mason smile and I look past him to see Mr Yukimura looking at us with amusement. Glancing around I see everyone else watching too.

"Miss McCall" Mr Yukimura nods to me.

"Sir" I nod back

"Sit" He commands and I obey immediately. All through the lesson I think over the event of the past few days, mainly the one with Tracy and Hayden. Looking around I see if anyone is watching and flash my eyes at the girl in front of me. She gives off no supernatural feeling and I get none of the wrongness I've felt from the Chimera's. So how the hell did she heal so quickly?

"Hey!" Liam whispers to me. Looking over I see him with my Phoenix eyes and smile, there is a small golden glow around him "What are you doing?" He whispers to low for anyone to hear.

"Just checking something... It doesn't matter" I say and switch my eyes off, turning back to the teacher. All throughout the day I feel Liam giving me confused glances but not once does he ask me anything. Knowing that I will tell him when I know something.

 _Time Skip_

 _Buzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Hello? Anyone there?" Lydia calls though the box outside of Eichen house, trying to get us inside. I lean against the jeep next to Stiles glaring up at the house name above the gate. God this place is creepy. Stiles nudges me from my glaring and I look at him confused. He doesn't say anything just raises an eyebrow at me and I jerk my head to the sign. Nodding he leaves it alone but I can tell he is still confused.

Eichen. Even the name just Screams EVIL.

Scott turns to Stiles and I and walks the few steps closer, turning away from Lydia and Kira.

"Are you going to be okay in there?" Scott asks looking at Stiles.

"Yeah why?"Stiles asks confused.

"You seem a little off"

"I think we're all a little off. Except you, you're fine" Stiles says glancing to me. I smile to him and he looks back to my brother.

"Maybe some of us more than others" Scott says sending a look to Kira behind him.

Stiles and I look between my brother and His girlfriend, confused.

"What happened?" Stiles asks.

"I this about Lucas?" I ask Leaning forward a little and folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, when he came after us... I heard Kira Say something in Japanese" Scott explains and I vaguely remembering her say something before Scott stopped her from turning a Chimera into a Kebab

"That doesn't sound too bad" Stiles replies.

"Kira, Kira doesn't know Japanese" I say in realisation

"Exactly"

"Still not terrible" Says Stiles

"I also think I might have stopped her from killing Lucas" Scott explains and I force myself not to look at Stiles, I keep my eyes on my brother.

"Okay, Wasn't he trying to kill you though?" Stiles asks. "I mean that sounds like self defence" Stiles continues and I finally allow myself to look at him when he starts rubbing his injured shoulder.

"It was more than that, She nearly took off his head" Scott says and I have to agree if Scott hadn't of stopped her she would have.

"Maybe she had no choice" Stiles defends. "There's gotta be a point where self defence is justified, Tracy Killed her own father and Lucas would have killed you"

"They're not the bad guys... They're the victims. We shouldn't be killing the people we're trying to save"

"We can't save everyone Scott, Accidents happen, people die. People we can't save. I don't like it, none of us do. But we have to accept it" I say as a loud buzz rings out and the gate opened for us.

Stiles and I push ourselves off of the side of the jeep and follow Scott to the girls outside of the gate. Allowing Scott to go first, Kira follows close behind with Lydia but Stiles and I hesitate, staring up at the gate.

"Come on, let's just get this over with" I mumble and push past him to follow the others up the stone steps.

Stiles meets me at the bottom and we make our way up together, Scott just hits the top step as a loud clang sound behind us and we all turn to see the gate is not locked.

"That's not creepy at all" I groan

"Come on" Scott commands and Stiles takes my hand in his, pulling me with him. We continue walking around the grounds to the front door, Stiles holds it open for the others then drags me inside behind him. Not saying a word about the inside I silently make my way over to the front desk with the others.

A white plastic box is placed onto the desk in front of us by a male nurse with grease slicked hair and wide eyes. "Please empty your pockets into the container"

"We're here to see..." Scott begins but is cut of the t nurse.

"Please empty your pockets into the container" he repeats almost robotically.

Scott looks around to us and Stiles gives him a nod, so wiggling my hand out of Stiles we pull our stuff out and place it in the box. Me being the last, I hand my bag to Stiles who throws it in after Lydia, along with his phone.

"Please remove your belt and place it into the container" The nurse smirks to Kira.

"I kind of need the belt... I mean it's crucial to the outfit" Kira lies, not wanting to give up her weapon.

"Please remove your belt, which patients will attempt to take from you and use to strangle either themselves or others" Well he's all sunshine and rainbows.

"Right, got it" Kira caves, taking off her accessory and 'places it into the container'

"Are we done here?" I ask after I watch the creepy guy not so subtly stare at Lydia. Unfortunately his eyes flicker to me and he does the same. Thankfully Scott shifts slightly to block the nurses view of me as Stiles takes my hand again.

The sound of a door shutting to the left draws our attention and we all look over to the doctor we contacted to get us entry. Following Scott and the girls I drags Stiles behind me, who's attention is on something else. Tugging him forward a little, he snaps his attention back to me and gives me a wide eyed look. I look at him questionably but he just shakes his head at me, so I leave it.

"I'll remind you, I'm only doing this as a favour to Deaton. And I'm doing it against my better judgement" the doc says as he leads us down the stairs.

"Hey what's the adequate for uh, talking to this guy? I mean do you ever look at the third eye?" Stiles asks

"I wouldn't, in fact while your down here try not to make contact with anyone... or anything"

We get down to the bottom of the stairs and the doctor leads us through a series of corridors and gates all that slam closed and lock behind us. We reach another gate and stop at it, realising two of us are no longer following.

"You didn't think you were all going did you?" The doctor says as Scott and Kira look around at the invisible force field.

""It's mountain ash isn't it" Scott says to him

"Everywhere, but heavily concentrated down here" The doctor informs us and swipes his card to open the gate. "Valacks cell is the last one at the end of the hall"

We all look back at my brother and Kira in a silent question "We'll be right here" he informs us and Lydia moves forward first then Stiles and last me, with my free hand I send a small wave and a smile to Scott and Kira and walk through the gate, clutching onto Stiles hand.

The three of us walk down the hall ways silently until we get to the corridor with the cells. They all have windows so we can see the prisoners/ patients, and of course we are going to look. The first cell has a woman who walks up to the window and shows us she has no mouth. Freaked out I turn my head to the front and keep my eyes forward until I feel Stiles grip tighten on my hand and look to see what's wrong, following his gaze we get to the window and I see a creature at could truly be the definition of Monster.

"He seriously needs to see a dermatologist" I whisper to Stiles and he looks at me with an amused gleam.

We continue walking forward until we get to the last cell that has is at the very end of the corridor, placed like a king at the head of the table, able to have a view of all the other cells. Sitting Indian style in the middle of the room is a man with his head bent down and a bandage wrapped around he's cranium.

"Tell me what you just saw" Valack says lifting his head and looking at Stiles

"Me?" Stiles asks looking between Lydia and I.

"The Creature in the previous cell, the Sluagh, the myth is that they can take on the appearance of the lost souls that can become inextricably bound to it" From beside me Lydia sends Stiles a confused look. "Happened to of seen any lost souls Mr. Stilinski?"

"Everyone down here" Stiles remarks

"Don't give up on us yet, were all works in progress"

"Where did you hear that from?" Lydia asks

"Wise words from a former cell mate" Valack says then stands up and walks closer to the window. "Did you bring the book?" without answering Stiles pulls the book out from the back of his pants where it is hidden and hold it up for the man to see. "Very nice, first addition. Of course there was only one printing"

"There's no T.R. McCammon is there?" Lydia asks from beside me.

"No" Valack admits

"You wrote the book" Lydia and I say together

"That's right ladies... Maybe you've already guessed it's not just a book"

"What is it?" Lydia asks

"A tool, designed to open your eyes"

"To what?" Stiles asks from my other side

"To them... The Dread Doctor"

"Why did you use a pseudonym?" Lydia asks moving forward

"I had a professional reputation once; I wasn't interested in ruining it by putting my name on a second grade piece of trash"

"Why write the book in the first place?"

"You haven't even read it yet, have you?" Valack asks Stiles " I wrote it because no one believed me"

"I wonder why" I mumble getting a glare from the man in the cell

"Because no one listened" he says looking at me. "They're here aren't they, in Beacon Hills"

"What are they?" asks Lydia

"Not entirely human, at least not anymore. They we're scientist once. Scientist that worshiped the supernatural. Tesla said, 'If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency and vibration' they found their secrets in electromagnetic forces. Ways to prolong their lives, give them power, and most importantly, making you forget you ever saw them" He says as I listen to his heartbeat

"What do they want?" I ask before the others can speak

"Good question, Grace. Everybody wants something, don't they?"

"Okay, so what do you want?" Stiles asks and we watch as Valack pulls out a little black recorder and places it into the slot.

"Hit record" he says looking straight at Lydia.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything, I want you to scream" he informs her shocking me, Lydia opens the slot and takes the recorder in her hands. That is until Stiles snatched it away from her.

"No way. Not happening. Sorry" Stiles says turning to Valack.

"He's the only on that knows anything" Lydia whispers turning her back to the cell and looks between Stiles and I

"The guy is a nut-job who drilled a hole into his head. He's probably lying his ass off"

"He's not, I was listening. Something a learned from Scott" I shrug when the two give me a look

"How many have died so far? All of them teenagers. Am I right? Want to know how many died the first time they came here? Wonder how many will die if they succeed?"

"The first time?" I ask, repeating his words

"This did happen before" says Lydia

"And now they're back. All because a few teenagers, who never even considered the consequences, decided to reignite a supernatural force they barely understood" Valack practically growls

"The Nemeton?"

"How do you even know about that?" Stiles asks

"I know because I saw it" Valack says and rips the bandage off of his head, showing us his 3rd eye.

"Dude that's disgusting" I gag looking away as the eye opens.

The lights begin to flicker around us and I look to the other confused until Valack asks "Who did you come with?"

"Our friends, Grace's brother" Lydia replies

"What are they?"

"Don't answer that" Stiles tells her

"You brought a Kitsune" Valack says and the light behind us blows, shocking us.

"What's happening?" Lydia shouts after all the lights go out.

"She's disrupting the buildings defences" Valack informs us.

"What do you mean, how?" I ask slamming my hand on the window to get his attention.

"It's not just the mountain ash that keeps this building secure. It's the electromagnetic energy, Eichen is built on the convergence of Telluric currents. Ley lines. It's what allows it to keep certain supernatural creatures in, and certain others out" Valack explains. "They knew you were coming. They're here. And you unlocked the door for them" Okay I am not freaked out "HIT RECORD, DO IT NOW. IT COSTS YOU NOTHING!" Valack shouts to Lydia slamming against the other side of the glass right where I am. The shock makes me jump back and land in a little crouch with my eyes glowing whist glaring at the man on the other side.

"But it's worth something to you, so you're not getting it for free" Stiles says walking closer sending me a reassuring look. With that I straighten up put keep my eyes lit.

"What does the book do?" Lydia asks, taking my hand.

""Tell us!" Stiles yells slamming the window.

"I told you, it opens your eyes"

"How?" I ask

"It triggers the memory centres of the brain, clearing the fog and bringing the images of the Dread Doctors into focus. I wrote the book in an effort to find out if anyone else like me had ever seen them before. I thought I could circulate it, an effort to trigger someone... Anyone else's memory. They'd see the cover, a hint of memory... They ;pick up the book, read it. The suppressed memories surface, and they'd find their way to me to discover more. Just like you did" Valack explains

"Did it work with anyone else?" Stiles ask.

"You didn't see it on _The New York Times_ best seller list, did you?"

"So all we have to do is read the book?" I ask the warmth behind my eyes increases as my eyes burn brighter.

""If you've seen them, if they've done something to you, then the book will help you remember. Now give me what I want" he growls to Lydia and she holds out her hand to Stiles who eventually hands her the recorder.

I place my hands over my sensitive ears as Lydia screams into the recorder and when she's done she places the recorder in the slot as alarms sound through speakers.

"Tell us what they want!" Lydia demands

"Lydia, I think we need to get out of here" Stiles tells the red head.

"What are they trying to do?" I ask Valack

"Read the book. Anyone who's come into contact with them" Valack shouts

"Guy's, we gotta go now!" I shout and run off as Stiles drags Lydia away.

"READ THE BOOK!" I hear Valack shout as I run ahead of the others. Trying doors I finally find an open one and with my Phoenix eyes I search around to room to check for anyone else inside, Finding no one I grab Stiles as he is about to run past the door with Lydia and drag them both inside.

We move away from the open door and Stiles hold Lydia to him as we press up against the wall listening to the foot steps to the three intruders. Lydia holds her arm out to the side, pressing it to my stomach to keep me in place as the Dread Doctors pass the room we are hiding in.

"They're with Valack" I whisper to my friends as I listen the doctor speak.

" _You don't have to do this... you don't have to..."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Valacks voice rings through the halls making Lydia flinch beside me.

"I think we're okay" Lydia whisper the lights come back on. "Stiles?"

"No it's not okay" Stiles disagrees "All this, it's on us. Everything that's happened, everything that's going to happen. It's our fault"

"It's our responsibility"

"Then we have to fix it" I say and the two look at me.

"How?" Lydia asks

"We do what we always do... We fight" I growl and let my eyes turn back to normal then pushing Lydia's arm off of me I walk to the door not looking back.


	6. Required Reading

REMEMBER TO CHECK POLYVORE!

 _Wednesday_

"So basically were looking for abnormal behaviour?"

"Anyone acting a little off or weird" Scott responds to Theo.

"Isn't everyone a little weird in high School?"

"Weirder" I say from my spot at the other side of my brother, as the three of us look do at the other students in the quad.

"Good point" Scott replies to Theo, ignoring me. He then decides he's done playing grandma and grabs my wrist and pulls me with him down the stairs.

"You remember Tracy went on a killing spree after reading that" Theo points to the book is Scott's hands, reminding him whilst following us.

"You think it's a bad idea?" I ask

"I think Malia almost getting run down by a car could've been bad" Theo retorts "That's why you guys haven't finished it right?"

"We're going to" Scott insists as we hit the bottom of the stairs and walk out onto the grass

"Scott, I came here hoping to find a pack, I wasn't planning on watching on fall apart"

"Books all we got" Scott reminds him

"Then I'll read it too" Theo announces, shocking me.

"That's awesome, so while you lot stay in on a Friday night and have your little creepy book club, I'll be out with Liam, speaking of him, I have to go find him, catch you later?" I ask walking backwards to face my big brother and Theo.

"Be good?" Scott asks

"Who me? Always." I say and turn to walk towards the building but stop myself and look at Theo "Oh and Theo? We aren't falling apart" I insist and walk away from them "More like we're plummeting" I whisper to no one as I make my way to the door of the high school.

Walking through the hallways of Beacon Hills I pass many students who either wave, smile or nod to me. Me being the polite and caring person I am, I return each gesture with my own.

Heading to my locker, I smile to the boy beside it at his own. Walking on my toes I make my way to behind him. As I go to wrap my arms around his waist from behind, his voice stops me.

"You do know that I know you are there right?"

"I know but you didn't look at me when I came in, and I want your attention" I pout.

"You always have my attention" He smiles, turning around and takes my raised arms and slides them around his pulling me closer to him, so I have to lean into his chest.

"Hi" I smile up to him.

"Hey" He laughs back and kisses my nose. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Actually tonight is what I came to talk to you about. I want to go back to Sinema"

"No" Liam says in a beat

"Why?" I say with a whine and pull away from him. Opening my locker I pull the necessary books and equipment out and close it again before turning back to Liam who has don't the same.

"Because the last time we went there, we were attacked"

"Technically we attacked Lucas who was attacking Brett who was protecting Mason"

"Why do you want to go anyways?" Liam asks and I remember that I never explained about Hayden.

"Remember last week, Tracy had a hold of Hayden and I?" I ask and pause for him to nod "Hayden's arms has healed completely, I don't know if it was right away because I say it two days later but you saw the amount of blood. It couldn't have healed that quickly without a supernatural boost" I explain in a slight whisper.

"Werewolf. I don't think she's a werewolf. Unless she is able to mask her scent but..."

"I don't know but I want to find out, That means keeping an eye on her"

"You want to stalk her?"

"Not stalk, just... Observe from a small distance"

"So stalk"

"Yes stalk okay, just please? Scott and the others will be at the house tonight reading the Dread Doctor book. And although I love to read, I'm not reading a book written by a guy that drilled a hole in his head" I explain, taking his hand and we walk to class.

 _Time Skip_

 _Sinema_

I didn't bother getting changed from my outfit from School. So I'm still in my peach front knot crop top, Denim overall shorts and Rose Gold beaded flat sandals. Not exactly an outfit for a night out of a fight, but it's comfy and cute. That and Liam and I have been following Hayden since school ended and she hasn't done anything that screams EVIL.

Liam and I try to blend in at Sinema my dancing with each other, whilst I keep an eye on Hayden and he keeps an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Anything?" I call back to Liam

"No nothing" He whispers in my ear and nibbles the lobe

"Liam" I groan in reason and shiver as his hand slides into the side of my overalls and his fingers skim along the flesh of my stomach "We're here to observe not..." I cut my self of as Liam attaches his lips to my neck and pulls me closer to I'm so me back is flush against his chest. He trails kisses from behind my ear to the nape of my neck and grazes his teeth along the bite mark.

I hum in pleasure and raise my arm up over my shoulder and slide my hand through his hair and push his head forward in a sign to continue. My eyes close as he nibbles and licks the mark. Biting my lips I lightly trail my nails down his scalp and trance them down to where I can feel the slightly raised skin from my scratch marks on his own neck.

Two things happen at once a growl of pleasure emits from behind me and a finger taps on my left shoulder. As both of Liam hands are planted on my body. His right is still him my overalls lying on my stomach and his left and drawing circles on my left thigh.

Snapping my eyes open I give off a little jump in fright as I look at the slightly pissed face of Hayden who is standing in front of me. Removing my hand from behind Liam's head I glance over my shoulder with an annoyed look at Liam who just shrugs at me sheepishly and looks to the floor although his hands haven't removed from my body. Not that I would want them to.

"Do you to mind? This is a club, not a whore house" she growls to us shocking me.

"What did you just call me?" I growl back, taking a step forward. Liam grabs onto my waist, stopping me from doing something stupid like attacking the girl in front of us.

She goes to answer me with a glare on her face but the Lights cut off and the music stops. The only light around the room are from the glow-sticks on people and the only noise is the calls of joy at the black out.

"Perfect" She says with a smirk and walks away from us.

"Hey" I call and move to follow her. I walk after her, dragging Liam along until she slides the tray in her hands and walks to a door way with chains hanging down it.

"Stay here" I command to Liam who thankfully listens and I follow Hayden into the back room.

"HEY!" I shout to her as she ignores me and walks over to the power supply "Hey Hayden!" I shout to her and she turns to me "What the hell is your problem?" I ask and watch as her eyes flicker to the door way. "Liam? seriously?" I ask pissed

"Are you always with him?" She growls

"No, I actually have a life beyond my boyfriend. But most of the time yes I am"

"Why? It's not like it's going to last?" she says and turns around to the power box and pushes on the one that turns on the lights again

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Do you really think that you and Liam are going to be together forever?" She says in a mocking tone as she tries to push up the last lever, the big one.

"Yes, yes I do" _Mates._ "Look I get that you hate Liam okay but he is trying to be a good guy and not control who my friend are, but you calling me a whore just then, I don't even know why I'm even bothering to try and be friends with you. I like you Hayden, or at least I thought I did. But if you can't be civil with the guy I love then forget it" I spit and forcefully push her hand off of the lever she's struggling with during my speech and push it up with my supernatural strength. "See you later" I say emotionlessly and storm out of the room, back to Liam.

"Come on" He says and takes my hand, leading me out of the now re-active club.

The walk back to Liam's house was silent but not awkward. Once in his room, I slip into a borrowed shirt and lay down under the covers pulling them close around me and bury my face half in his pillow. Liam slips into the bed behind me and pulls me close. Several minutes later, I'm fast asleep.

 _Time Skip_

 _The next day ~ Thursday_

Grace P.O.V.

Today I have a plan to not talk to Hayden, I know that being the Phoenix means I have to be the more mature person, but right now I don't give a damn. If she tries to come up with an apology for calling me a whore I'll forgive her, but unless I get one, I don't care.

I left Liam's house early this morning, due to the fact that I forgot my homework and clothes for Gym class, so his father drove me home in an a slightly awkward car ride as he was in work early this morning.

Luckily I had my spare clothes as Liam as my outfit now consists of Black ripped jeans, a floral leather bustier crop top, brown leather boots and a brown leather jacket, plus my signature bow and arrow necklace from Allison.

Scott and Kira where the only ones it the house as the others went home to get ready for the day. Kira drove us in her car due to the fact that the three of us couldn't possibly fit on Scott's bike. Once we made it to the School we met up with Stiles and head inside.

"What if we need some kind of trigger?" Scott asks as the four of us walk into the school, Kira and I trail slightly behind the boys. "Wasn't Malia driving when she remembered the crash?"

"Yeah but how are we supposed to trigger a memory that we don't remember?" Stiles asks back.

"Maybe it's a delayed thing? Maybe we have to wait a couple of hours to see what happens" Scott explains and we all stop in the middle of the hallway an look at Kira when the lights to the school begin to flicker.

"That wasn't me, I swear" She insists, looking between the three of us.

"We keep an eye on each other today, Okay?" Scott asks

"Yes and keep an eye out for eight other potentially homicidal Chimera's" Stiles reminds us

"And keep an eye out for the dread doctors" Kira adds

"Sometimes I think we should just nook the town" I say dazed and they all turn to me with 'What – the – fuck' expressions on their faces, although Stile's looks like he's actually thinking about it.

Scott leads Kira way, leaving Stiles and I behind as the head off.

"Starting to see the appeal of a third eye" Stiles calls to the two.

"Didn't you almost get a hole drilled into your head once?" I ask him

"Ugh, don't remind me" He groans and walks away from me

"Bye!" I call to him and he just waves his arm back, not even bothering to turn to look at me before he turns the corner out of my sight. "Okay, I'm just going to try to learn something, in school, because that's what you do, in school, which is where I am" I say to myself and head to my locker.

Scott P.O.V.

After talking to Lydia, I head back to AP Bio to collect my stuff; the room is empty besides the teacher at the desk. Taking the drop form from my desk I walk up to the teacher and give it to her with a sad smile, before heading to the door.

"You forgot to sign it" She calls to me making me pause, before turning around and walking back to the front of her desk, whilst pulling a pen out of my bag. "Are you going to tell me why you're dropping?" She asks as I put down my bag.

"Scheduling thing" I lie

"Why did you take this class to begin with? Isn't it prerequisite for the college you want?"

"It doesn't matter, there's too much" I pause to clear my throat "time, too much work" I explain.

"To become a veterinarian" She asks and I begin to gasp for air.

"Scott, I don't think you should drop" I hear the teacher say, but her words are echoed. I barely register them.

I begin to panic as a memory returns, Roxy. The dog I once had when Grace and I were younger. She was killed by a rabid Doberman.

Grace P.O.V

 _Gym_

Usually the girls would play soccer whilst the guys did Lacrosse. Or for those who didn't like either for them they would do track. Due to the fact that I'm pissed at Hayden and she's in my gym class, I stick to Lacrosse with the guys, with Liam.

"You going to cheer for me?" Liam asks drawing my attention from glaring at Hayden.

"Over my dead body" I smirk to him and go up to take a shot

"You want some help there baby?" He calls to me as I lift the ball in the stick, making me blush as the few guys around us laugh. I send him a glare over my shoulder but nod when I see Hayden looking at us. Liam gives me a confused look as he knows I can play Lacrosse perfectly fine. But drops his stick when I raise an eyebrow at him and bite me lip.

He runs up to me and kisses the bare part of my shoulder and wraps his arms around my waist from behind. Then sliding his right hand from my waist he then sticks it on my elbow and skims it down the smooth skin of my arm.

"Romeo! Juliet! Get going already!" One of the guys calls over from behind us, making me smile.

"you know I can do this right?" I whisper to him.

"Yep, but this way is much more fun" He says as he pulls us back and together we fling the ball into the net successfully. Smiling I spin around and kiss him passionately.

Whistles and cat calls sound around us as Liam brings the kiss deeper and I drop the stick. Pulling apart I nip Liam's lips with my teeth before bending down and picking up my fallen stick. We them move back over to the guys and let them have their shots as I watch Hayden kick the black and white ball into the goal and the smile at me smugly.

All the guys stand back as they notice the little competition between Hayden and I, we both get every shot successfully. Wanting this whole thing to end I once again I lift a ball and with a smug smile of my own. Using some of the gymnastics moves that Allison taught me and watching my brother and Kira play Lacrosse I run forward doing a front flip like my brother would that Allison taught me, swing the stick around like Kira without losing the ball I send it towards the net with a little too much force as it hits the goalie, knocking him down.

"Grace!" Liam shouts to me, pulling me out of my trance as his hands grip my shoulders and he shakes me.

"Sorry!" I call sheepishly to the guy I knocked down and turn my attention back to Liam "Ooops?" I ask

"Seriously G, she's not worth killing someone"

"I didn't kill him, he's perfectly fine" I gesture over to the now standing goalie.

Liam goes to speak but a voice cuts him off

"GRACE! GRACE MCCALL! GRACE!" I male shout running to the pitch.

"Yeah?" I call over to him and he runs up to us.

"Do you have an Inhaler? Your brother..." realisation hits me as he says brother and I don't let him finish as I drop the Lacrosse stick in my hand and run off to the School with Liam following close behind.

We sprint to my locker, pushing people out of the way. Not bothering to take the time to spin in my code, I use my new found strength to break the lock off, not caring who's watching. I pull everything out of my locker and dump it on the floor around Liam and I's feet. Until I find the small medical bag and rip it open, and tip it on the floor too until the white and green Inhaler, falls out and Liam catches it before It falls to the floor. Knowing Liam has my brother's scent I push him back and shout "GO!" He latches his empty hand onto mine and he pulls me with him.

"We've got it, we've got the inhaler" Liam shouts as her leads us to Scott's AP BIO class and we push past the few students clustered at the door. Seeing Scott sitting at the front of the teachers desk with the teacher next to him, we rush forward and crouch on either side of him. Liam puts the inhaler in Scott's hands but he just sits there gasping.

"Scott?" Liam whispers to him but he doesn't respond

"Scotty? Scotty, come on!" I cry to him whilst talking his face in my hands "SCOTT!" I shout when I get no response "Liam?" I cry turning to him.

I watch as my boyfriend leans closer to me and flashes his eyes to Scott whilst growling oh his name which gets my brother to focus back to reality, enough to shake his inhaler and bring it up for that extra dose of much needed air.

Sighing in relief as my brother comes back to normal I crash into his body as I finally break down and cry into his chest. The familiar arms of my brother wrap around my body in comfort and the hand of my mate rubs my back for extra stability.

"Thanks" I hear Scott whisper to Liam and I raise my head off of Scott's shoulder and kiss him on the cheek. "I'm okay" he says gently to reassure me.

After sticking with Scott Liam and I head back to my locker to clear the mess back up but when we get there everything is already gone and the is a note taped to the door

 _20-6-31_

 _~H_

Hayden. I smile to myself and put in the code to open the lock. Opening the door, I see that everything has been organized neatly for me.

"We need to change" I remind Liam closing the locker.

"Come one" Liam says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the girls locker room. He pauses outside the door and listens for anyone inside before dragging me in. "Where's your stuff?" He asks and point to my gym locker. He walks over, opens it, pulls all of my stuff out and drags me back out of the room.

"Uh Liam?" I ask confused, that is until we stand outside of the boys locker room door. I look at Liam with a raised eyebrow and shake my head at him. "Seriously?"

"Yep" He says popping the 'p' and drags me inside.

"And If someone catches us?" I ask

"We have 40... 5 minutes until lessons end, I think that's enough time" He smirks and drops my stuff down next to his before turning to me and pulls on the end of my Racerback top that says 'You had me at Tacos' "What is up with you and Tacos?" Liam asks me.

"They are a happy food" I smile to him as he pulls the top over my head leaving me in my sports bra.

He doesn't reply, just kisses me deeply. Our clothes are removed and somehow find ourselves under the spray of the showers. I'm only glad classes didn't finish early, there wasn't a fire alarm and there wasn't another supernatural attack.

Time skip

School has now ended so Liam and I are now heading home, walking along our hands laced together and I spot Hayden and her sister, Deputy Clark walking towards us.

"Come on, you were supposed to wait in the parking lot" Hayden says

"And you're supposed to be embarrassed by your parents not your sister" the young deputy jokes making Hayden laugh. I watch as the deputy reaches into her pocket and pulls out a medication bottle "by the way, guess where I found this? In your jeans about to go in the laundry" Clark says as we pass the two the familiar negative feeling washes over me and I look over to Hayden, the person it's coming from. "Do I have to remind you one bottle costs $200?"

"Sorry" Hayden apologizes and catches us looking at them; her sister follows her gaze to us too. "What?" Hayden hisses to us, and I ignore the feeling of a Chimera and pay attention to the sudden bitch mode the person I hand once thought of a friend has seemed to adopted.

"Nothing" Liam explains and I look to Hayden's sister.

"Deputy" I nod with a smirk and walk away with Liam. But keep my hearing on the two and I know Liam is too.

" _Is that Liam Dunbar and Grace McCall?"_ Clark asks

" _Yeah"_ Hayden says simply

" _Are they dating?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _Wait didn't you say you were friends with Grace? What happened, that seemed a little cold?"_

" _I want to be but, she's always with him..."_ Hayden starts but is cut off by her sister

" _If you want to be friends then you should forgive him, the punch was an accident and you did hit him back. Besides they look serious"_ Clarks trails off

" _They are"_ Hayden says simply and I stop listening and look at Liam with a smile on my face. He tugs on my hand pulling me closer to him then releases it and slips is arm around my waist and Kisses my temple.

 _Time Skip_

It only took a couple of hours for Hayden to Call me, asking If I could meet her at Sinema. Agreeing Liam and I made our way to the club to hear what the girl has got to say.

"So?" I ask spreading my arms wide for the girl to begin talking as she takes a tray of candles from the bar and begins to dot them around the room.

"Look, I'm sorry I insinuated you where a being a whore. I shouldn't have done that and I am very deeply sorry..."

"Like I said before Hayden, I get that you don't like Liam but..."

"I'm going to try... when Liam punched me it was an accident, and I think it's about time I get over it"

"Okay" I say with a smile and turn to Liam so we can leave.

"Wait!" she calls making us stop. "Look about the pills..."

"You don't have to..." I start but she cuts me off

"It's for Mycophenolate. It's for a kidney transplant I had a few years ago. I Work here so my sister doesn't have to pay for all of it" she explains to us.

"Why are you telling us this?" Liam asks.

"Because the other night, I found an extra $20 on my tray"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say and elbow Liam in the side and he shakes his head to her.

"Well thank you anyways, but it doesn't matter really Phil takes half of it all anyways and never stops taking about it. Just listen to him"

I nod to Liam, for him to go ahead and Listen as I turn to Hayden.

"Hayden? Can I ask you to do something for me?" I ask her and Liam returns to us.

"What?"

"Close your eyes" Liam instructs and she gives us a confused look.

"Are you kidding?" She laughs to him

"Please?" I ask her

"No"

"Just for two seconds?" I asks

"I swear we're not going to do anything" Liam reassure her.

"All you have to do is close your eyes for three seconds" I explain

"You say two" She reminds me

"Okay well, Three, Three at the most" Liam says and she finally closes her eyes. He grabs a glow stick from the bench beside him.

"This is stupid" Hayden comments

"Just, one second" I reassure her as Liam cracks the glass inside and brings the now illuminated plastic tube to the side of Hayden's face. "Okay open them" I command and she listens. Her eyes open and they glow, reflecting the light of the glow-stick back at use.

"Chimera" I whisper under my breath, to low for Hayden to hear but clear enough for Liam. He turns his head to me and gives me a nod.

A/N:

Sorry if this was really short. I'm trying here.


	7. Strange Frequencies

**Okay so I was going to post this tomorrow because it's my 20** **th** **birthday, tomorrow (24** **th** **). But I'm being nice, so here is the latest's chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 _Okay so I just realised that this day was Friday and I said it was Thursday so ignore me and go with the show, Sorry_

Grace P.O.V

Liam and I did something smart yet slightly stupid. We told Hayden the truth after she started freaking out due to the fact my mate had stuck a glow-stick next to her face. I have to admit this is not one of my finer moments in the supernatural world.

Liam and I chase after Hayden as she grabs her jacket and rushes out of the club to get away from us.

"Hey, Hey Hayden wait!" I shout following her to her car whilst dragging Liam with me by the hand.

"Asking me to close my eyes was weird, sticking a glow-stick in my face, even weirder. But Werewolves and Dead Doctors?"

"Dread Doctors" Liam corrects with annoyance.

"Whatever, get away from me" She snaps at him and I feel like we've taken 5 steps back in the friendship department.

Hayden opens the door to her car as I look at Liam with pleading eyes. He sighs in defeat and takes a step closer to her, pushing me behind him a little.

"What if we could prove it to you?" He asks making her turn around

"Prove what?"

"This" Liam says and looks down, knowing what he's about to do, I take a step back.

"Liam?" I say cautiously, Hayden's reaction is not going to be good.

Like I silently predicted Liam growls out at Hayden, she screams like bloody murder and ... burst out laughing, that is until I realise she had punched my mate in the face and he is lying on the ground groaning in pain.

"HAYDEN!" I yell as I rush forward a little watch her car speed further and further away from us. Sighing in annoyance, I turn back to my fallen mate and walk to stand next to him and crouch down beside him. "Really Liam? You thought growling in the girls face was the best idea, she still hates you remember?"

"Yeah and I still hate her" Liam groans out as he sits up. I offer my hand to him and help him stand to his feet. "Come on, I think its best we go after her"

"Yeah, I'm not letting the Doctors get another chance at doing something to her" I agree and we run off in the direction Hayden drove off in.

We run for maybe 2 miles before Hayden's car finally comes into view, along with the three figures walking closer to the stooped car lying in the middle of the road with the clear silhouette of a panicking girl inside, struggling to get out.

"Help her!" I shout to Liam as I walk up to the driver's side of the car to have a clearer view of the three in front of me. I barely register the fact that Liam is ripping off the wind shield of the car and helping Hayden out, as I glove my hands in fire and send a wave of flame to the ground in front of us.

"Grace?" Hayden's voice cries out and I take a few steps back and look at the girl shaking in fear.

"Come on!" Liam yells grabbing one of my now extinguished hands and dragging me back the way we came. I pull one of Hayden's arms away from being wrapped around her stomach and pull her along with us as we all run away from the new evil.

"Where are we going?" Hayden asks as we continue running, taking a short cut through the woods.

Liam looks at me questionably, not knowing the answer either.

"My house" I instruct and we continue to run in the correct direction.

 _Time Skip_

 _McCall House_

Once again things are not exactly going as planned. Once we got to the house we immediately ran up the stairs and I pushed the other two into my brother's room, why I went into his room and not mine, I will never know but that's where we went. Liam informed us that he was going to contact Scott, which he did, and not even 2 seconds after he had turned his back, a pacing Hayden had decided to lock herself in my brother's bathroom as I lay on the bed. I hadn't really registered her movements until, the lock on the door clicked.

Thankfully 20 minutes after Hayden went all lock down on us, my brother and Stiles showed up to save the day like usual. However now we are all standing outside the bathroom door waiting for the scared girl to come out.

"Hayden? It's Scott, I know that you're scared, but we just want to help" Scott calls through the door but is unable to get a response, he then turns to Liam and I for information. "I can hear her heart beating she's really freaked out, what happened?"

"She was okay when we got here; I went to text you for two second and she locked herself in" Yes Liam, wearing a hole in a hard wood floor whilst pacing is seen as 'okay'.

"Why?" Stiles asks

"I don't know" Liam shrugs and I scoff making them all look at me questionably.

"She's definitely a Chimera?" Scott asks me.

"Yeah, I get the same negative feeling as I got from Tracy and Lucas, but I don't get the cold rush that I got from them. It's different" I explain.

"Like a possible success?" Stiles asks me

"She said she heard a voice saying 'your condition improves'" Liam explains.

"Okay, that's unsettling" Stiles says at the worried glances and moves closer to the door. "Hayden?" He calls with a little know on the door "This is Stiles, your sister works with my Dad down at the station, look just open the door, okay you can trust us" Rolling my eyes at his lack out response I move forward and Push him out of the way.

"Hayden, come on it's going to be fine. We're trying to help you but you have to let us. We can't keep you safe if you don't work with us... Hayden?" I call and here a sniffle from the other side of the door.

I step out of the way as Scott moves forward to talk again.

"We just need to talk you the truth Hayden, and that kind of thing usually leads better face to face. Listen, either you're gonna unlock the door or I'm going to have to break it open" He does know there is a spare key in the kitchen, right? "It's okay if you don't want to talk or if you're not ready to believe us, but I just, I got to know that you're okay in there" There's my caring big Bother. Seriously sometime I think he was a care bear in a past life or something.

Scott steps back and prepares to knock the door down, but the clicking of the lock and the door drifting open a little stops him from creating more damage to the house. I walk forward to the opposite side of the door at Scott and using my index finger I push on the hard wood, opening it with a loud creak.

There on the other side is Hayden Romero, fully equipped with yellow glowing eyes, fangs and claws. "I believe you" She says to my brother with a mixture of horror and worry on her face.

Smiling to the girl in front of us I turn my head to my brother with a slight smirk. "You do realise we have keys downstairs in the kitchen for all the doors in the house, right?" I ask but ignore him as I walk forward, wrap my hand around Hayden's wrist and pull her out of the bathroom and into my own room, where it's brighter and smells less of dirt on more like sunshine.

"Hey we still need to talk to her" Stiles demands walking into my room with the other two boys following behind.

"Yes" I say as I sit Hayden on my bed. "However, tonight we will teacher her how to get rid of the horror movie look so she doesn't claw away at my bed sheets and tomorrow we will all talk this whole through, seriously guys, cant you tell the girl is in shock?" I question and shoo them all out of my room once Hayden has turned back to normal. They all just stand out my door waiting for me to say something but I just slam the hard white wooden door in their faces.

"Call your sister, tell her you and I are having a best friend make up weekend" I say smiling to her and she reluctantly agrees, with a smile of her own.

Scott P.O.V.

"We're back to telluric currents?" Stiles asks me after laying out the map of Beacon Hills on one of the table of the School's Library.

"If the Dread Doctors didn't like coming into Eichen House because of them, maybe we can use them to protect Hayden"

"Okay, so, besides Eichen, where's the strongest convergence?"

"We're standing on it"

"You want to hide her in the high school? For how long?"

"If we have to, all night... Grace convinced Hayden not to say anything to her sister yet. She's working a double tonight, and she thinks Hayden's staying with Grace" I explain.

"But it's not a School though. You know, it's not exactly a fortress"

"Lydia's got an idea for that... Remember how Valack quoted Tesla?" I ask

"Frequency and vibration"

"She thinks he wasn't saying it just to sound smart, she thinks maybe it was a clue"

"To do what?"

"Disrupt their frequency... Parrish took three cell phone jammers from the station. He thinks he can broaden their range of frequency. It's a long shot, but it's the best we've got right now"

 _Time skip_

"What about me?" Kira asks after I tell her the plan.

"Um, well, you'll come to the school with us. We're going to need all the help that we can get, so bring your belt"

"Actually, I think I lost it again" she admits.

"oh, well, I'll help you find it. You think you left it here?" I ask.

"Scott, it's okay. The last time I was around telluric currents, things didn't go so well" She explains, knowing that I hadn't really planned for her to come along.

"yeah well, this is the school, You're there everyday" I say trying to make her feel even the slightest bit better.

"It's not the same, I made it worse by being at Eichen house. They used me to get inside. I think I need to figure out what's going on with me before I try helping anyone else"

"Kira" I say but I'm at a loss for words. She takes my hand and I land in and kiss her, Images from our relationship flash through my mind until we pull apart.

"Just be careful, Okay?" she asks and I nod to her and watch as she walks to the door but stops and turns back to me. "If this works tonight, what happens tomorrow? Are you going to keep trying to find places to hide her?"

"No, if this works tonight, we're gonna catch one of them" I admit.

"You're using Hayden as bait? Grace isn't going to like that" Kira informs me.

"We're not using her as bait, we're using the information that the Dread Doctors are after Hayden and we're using that to our advantage" I reword it but it still sound like bait.

 _Time Skip_

We set up the boys locker room as our hide out for Hayden, Blocking exits and setting up the cell phone jammers in different places in the school. I place the bag of chains on the bench and look over to where Liam and Grace are pushing two open lockers in front of a door; Hayden is standing a little bit away from Grace with her arms wrapped around her stomach. After placing the locker down, I watch as my sister wraps on arm around the back of Liam's waist and leans her head on his shoulder. His own arms snake around my sister tightly pulling her closer into his side. Grace's head shifts on his shoulder and I watch as she holds her free hand out to Hayden who is standing not far behind them.

Hayden's hands immediately drop from her stomach and latch onto my sisters' out stretched arm, who pulls her in close and holds her protectively at her other side. A small wave of guilt washes over me due to the fact that I haven't told the three the entire truth of what we're doing. I spot Lydia coming closer to me and I move further into the lockers to talk.

"Is it me, or are Grace and Liam not aware of the second part of the plan" she whispers to me.

"I'm still not sure if there is going to be a second part" I admit.

"Or if it's going to work" She says realising my doubt. I confirm her suspicions with a nod.

Grace P.O.V.

I stand back with Liam as we watch Hayden stare at herself in the mirror. Worry and self doubt etched on her face.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to control it" Liam reassures her and I squeeze his hand in thanks and I lean into his chest.

"I'm not like you guys, I wasn't bitten by a wolf or part on an ancient line, I was somebody's science experiment" She says with slight disgust. "This is so bizarre"

"You get used to it, trust me" I say with a small laugh making her smile at me through the mirror.

"What am I?" She asks looking at herself.

"Your Hayden" Liam reassures her, I think he's getting used to the thought of us all being friends, hopefully.

"By the way, if you two get me out of this, I'll forget all about the 6th grade" She says smiling at us and I let out a 'whoop' in celebration. "I said 'if'" She reminds me as they both laugh at my cheerful outburst. I just shrug at the two and laugh along with them.

We've been waiting for over 2 hours and we're all getting tired. Liam, Hayden and I moved to sit on the floor and lean against the cage lockers. I lean my body against Liam's side and Hayden leans her head on my shoulder as she sleeps. My hands are both clasped in Liam's on his lap as I just stare at the bench in front of us. Hayden's head begins to nuzzle my shoulder making me smile at the sleeping girl who seems to be more Cat then Dog.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts of the two animals as Liam pulls his hands out of mine and sends me an apologetic smile as he shift his body away from me and I'm forced to hold myself and Hayden up alone.

I keep watching him though and he walks over to a bench with a bag on top. A bag that my I saw my brother brought in but I never questioned it. Liam zips it open and pulls out a cluster of chains. Confused I turn to look at Lydia who is slightly in my view. Feeling my gaze she looks down to the floor, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"What are you going to do with these?" Liam asks my brother.

"Brought them just in case" Scott explains.

"In case what?" I ask slightly pissed, I remove the now awake Hayden off of me and stand up off of the floor, dusting off my green Cargo pants with my black fingerless gloved hands.

"In case we had a chance of catching one of them" Lydia admits now looking at me.

"If we can't make the school a fortress them maybe we can make it a trap"

"And what? Hayden's the bait?" I snap at my brother and we all look over to the girl sitting on the floor watching us closely. She stands up to her feet and walks closer to stand right next to me on my left.

"Grace we brought her here to protect her" Lydia says coming up to stand between Scott and Hayden.

"And now she's bait" Liam adds

"Am I?" She asks my brother

"No, no one's bait" He reassures her. But I don't believe the lie. "But we can't be body guards to everyone every night" Scott says looking between Liam and I.

"Then why aren't we talking to Stiles' dad? Why are we aren't we doing something better than hiding in a school?" Liam asks, his anger feeding off of my own.

"Because we still don't know anything about them or what they want, okay. They're winning and we don't even know what the game is" Scott explains to us.

"What if they come in here and the jammers don't work? What if you have another asthma attack? What are we going to do?" Liam hiss at him.

"I don't know" Scott admits

"This plan sucks!" Liam shouts at my brother.

"You got a better one?" Scott challenges "Kids are dying and she's next" Scott shouts to my mate whilst pointing to the girl beside me. "So somebody had to do something, somebody has to save everyone, so SOMEBODY'S GOT TO BE THE BAIT!" He finally admits the truth.

Liam just glares at my brother as Scott looks over at Hayden and I. When he looks at me, I drop my gaze unable to look at him. We all just stand in silence not looking at each other that is, until I take a step towards my brother and look at him directly in the eyes.

"Promise me, Promise me you'll do everything you can to save her" I beg to him. "Scott?" I whisper weakly to him as I stand inches away from him.

"Promise" Liam demands from behind me.

"I'll do everything I can, I promise" Scott agrees and I smile up at him.

"Guys, I think I might need a little help right now. I forgot my pills. I have a bottle in my locker, I can get them but I ..."

"I'll get them" Scott cuts her off "What's your combination?" After getting her combination we move the cage lockers away for the door so Scott can get out. Lydia and I follow him to the door to watch him go.

"Hurry! I'll keep watch" She whispers to him and turns her head to me "Gracie go back inside" She demands and I think this is the first time she has ever called me 'Gracie'. As my brother begins to walk away I retreat back into the room and into Liam's open arms. Letting out a shaky breath I look at Hayden beside us.

"Hey, are you okay?" I whisper to her. She doesn't answer be just gives me a nod and moves further into the lockers, out of sight of the door. I hadn't realised but we've been standing here for 5 minutes and Scott and Lydia still haven't returned. I send a worried glance at Liam who seems to be thinking the same thing. His eyes flicker from mine to his right where Hayden is and I nod in understanding.

"Did you two here that?" Liam asks me and I nod. Footsteps are approaching.

"They're here aren't they? They're in the school" Hayden says to me. Looking at Liam again I flick my eyes to the door then back to him and give him a nod. He moves forward towards the door and I turn to Hayden.

"Stay here" I whisper and follow Liam.

"Scott? Lydia?" Liam asks as we walk closer to the door, me only 3 steps behind him. The door my brother and Lydia left from swings open revealing one of the Dread Doctors just standing there.

"Tin Man" I correct Liam, and we both move a few steps back to get closer to Hayden, Blocking them from getting to her. The Doctor has us pinned close to the lockers, Liam and I on either side of the Chimera between us. The other two Dread doctors come in the room and the one with the cane knocks the Cell phone jammer to the floor then looks up at the three of us.

"We're on a frequency you can't possibly imagine" he says and slams the bottom of the cane into the box, effectively destroying Beacon Hills Sheriff's department equipment. The three then move closer to us and stand directly across from where we are. The next thing I know, something hard connects with my head and I black out.

Scott P.O.V.

I'm pulled out of my trance of Kira chocking me with Roxy's leader with a scream as something slices open the top of my hand that is gripping onto one of the desks in the class room. Looking around I notice Kira isn't here but someone else is. Mason.

"Sorry, Sorry. I,I,I was trying to help. Liam said pain, he said it makes you human" Mason rants.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"I found another Chimera, His name is Corey" Mason explains and the mention of the Chimera's remind me of Hayden.

"Wait! Where's Grace, Liam and Hayden?" I ask him, when he doesn't answer I run out of the room and to the locker room with him following me. Opening the door to the room I walk into find Malia and Lydia already there.

"They're gone" Lydia informs us.

"Grace, Hayden and Liam are gone" Malia clarifies then they turn to me and I feel my heart actually shatter at my missing baby sister, her Mate and her best friend.

Grace P.O.V.

I woke up 5 minutes ago. HANGING HALF WAY UP A FUCKING WALL! My hand and feet are shackled with only two chains leading up above me. The chains for my arm lead higher up the wall so I can't reach the other end of them. My ankles are shackled right against the wall. Thankfully the shackles around my ankles aren't touching my skin because my pants are in the way, however the ones around my wrist are touching the skin and boy does it burn. It's not hard to gets what the metal is made of. Only one can hurt me this much, weakening me. Iron. The Tin men chained me in Iron seriously?

A moan pulls me out of my thoughts and I look to the boy lying on the stone, wet ground with a tube stuck to his arm. Liam. Finally he's waking up.

"Liam?" I whisper.

"Grace?" I calls back after looking around.

"Over here" I call louder and his head moves to where I am "Hey, are you okay?" I ask weakly.

"Umm. What? Why are you up there?" He asks.

"I dunno. But I can tell you It hurts like hell" I hiss out when I accidently move making the shackles on my wrist rub against an new part of my skin and singe it.

"What? What's wrong?" Liam shouts to me.

"It's iron, the shackles are made of iron" I hiss out again as I move once more my hiss ending with a cry "Hayden? Is she? Can you see her?" I ask Liam I watch blurrily as he shifts around and finally stops.

"Hayden?" He asks to a part of the room where I can't see. Suddenly the Dread Doctors appear and the last things I hear before I pass out from a mixture of exhaustion and pain are the Dread doctors repeating the name 'Hayden' and Liam screaming out my name in panic as my body slums down, shaking the shackles along the way

 **A/N: I know another short chapter, but there is not really much I can do.**

 **Dear Reader known simply as 'Kim'**

 **This Story is not Layden, purely Griam maybe even a little Grayden (In the friendship sort of view). I love your enthusiasm for my story and I thank you for all of your reviews.**

 **I would also like to thank the following readers:**

 **Arianna Le Fay (I love your Name)**

 **Teenageconlover**

 **QueenDisney201**

 **Lexxxloubell**

 **And**

 **Anybody else reading this.**

 **I have had an Idea since the very first chapter of the first story in which the way I want this whole thing to go. It doesn't include season 6, however it does crossover with another show I love. I will reveal my idea between chapters 10 and 11, and I hope you love it as much as I do as this is the only way I see this story surviving. Thank you for your support and please keep reviewing.**

 **SPOILER!**

 **There will be a major change at the end of season 5, I hope you guys like it**


	8. Ouroboros

Liam P.O.V.

Whatever the doctors used to weaken me is very effective. It hurts every time I move. Every time I try to shift closer to Grace, who's upper body is still slumped as she's unconscious. I can feel the pain she is in off of the Iron shackles holding her to the wall. I turn myself onto my side and try to pull the tube out of my arm but the pain is too much to handle and I collapse back to the stone floor, gasping out.

Looking over to Hayden I can only watch as my mates friend is surrounded by the three doctors as she lays on the operating table, facing me. An alarm starts to go off and one of the doctors come over to where a man is floating in a big tube filled with something that is clearly not water. The doctor uses one of the smaller of the two needles in his hand and extracts some fluid from the man in the tank. Then once he is finished I watch as he makes his way over to my mate.

"No..." I gasp out watching him walk closer to Grace. "NO! GET... GET AWAY FROM HER!" I cry gasping in pain as I try to sit up but collapse back down after getting half way to a sitting position. "Grace!" I call to her but she remains still and unresponsive.

"Her condition worsens" One of the two say from next to Hayden but I choose to ignore it, focusing all my attention on the other doctor walking around. The Dread doctor grabs a ladder from the side not far from Grace and pushes it to the right side of my girl, her then climbs up to her he is just high enough to push down the long sleeve of Grace's black crop top and stick the second needle in the inner part of her arm and draws the warm red liquid out into the barrel of the syringe completely.

Withdrawing the needle the Doctor steps down from the ladder and pushes it back to its original spot and walks back to the operating table. I roll onto my side and watch as the doctor with the needles hands them to the one closer to Hayden's head. The new Doctor with the needles brings the smaller, clearer one down to Hayden's neck and then brings it back up again, now empty. Then he hold up the one that is at least 3x bigger with Grace's blood in it. Watching as he squirts some of the liquid out, he then takes the needle and places it at the back of Hayden's neck. I can't see when the needle is pushed in but I can see the sting of pain as Hayden's body jerks at the pinch.

"Stop! Stop!" I shout out, my teeth and eyes shifting, getting the doctor who took Grace's blood's attention. He turns and walks over to me. I roar up at him but the last thing I see before I black out is the bottom of his boot as it connects to my head.

I walk up a little while later, the effects of whatever the doctors have done to slow me down are wearing off. Hayden is dumped down not far from me so I slide myself closer to her.

"Hayden?" I ask getting the wincing girls attention. "Are you okay?" I ask as I slide further up so I can see her face.

" It hurts a little, not mush but it hurts. Whatever they put in me last, it took most of the pain away" Hayden explains.

"Grace" I groan out.

"What?" She asks looking at me confused.

I nod my head in the direction of the wall where Grace is watch as Hayden shifts her head and sees my mate chained up. Hayden gasps in surprise and looks back at me "They but some of her blood in you. I guess, no longer being next to the iron, her blood has the power to take a way pain. I don't know, It doesn't really make sense" I grumble out and look down to where she is holding her side where there are multiple slashes carved into the flash.

"Why are you being so nice to me? why were you protecting me from them? I haven't been exactly nice to you" she whispers to me

"Because I love Grace, and she loves you" I explain "I think I would have helped without you being friends with Grace, we all would. But Grace is my mate. I have to make her happy and if that means helping you then so be it" I continue.

"Mate?" She asks confused.

"Were made for each other. No one can tear us apart, no matter how much they try" I say giving her a pointed look to make sure she understands that when she gets Grace she gets me too.

"That's why she would never break up with you, why she always chose being with you then being my friend. Because you two are mates?" Hayden asks.

"Mates, Mated, forever entwined. Whatever you want to call it yes"

"Why are they doing this to us?" Hayden asks looking over to Grace and gasps.

"I don't know" I answer honestly with a whine as I look at my mate hanging on the wall now fully awake and glaring at us.

Grace P.O.V

The sounds of fluids bubbling and mumbles of people talking are the only things I hear as I wake up. Peeling my eyes open, it takes time for them to adjust to the dim lighting of the room I'm in, confused I look around, my eyes landing on the two slightly blurry figures on the floor in front of my. I can clearly make them out as Hayden and Liam as they lie next to each other... chatting.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Hayden asks Liam and looks over to me, gasping when her eyes meet mine.

"I don't know" Liam replies and looks at me too, his eyes widening and letting out a little whine as his eyes meet my glare.

"Hello" I say shifting my glare into a clear fake smile on my face. "While you two lie there having your little gossip group did either of you come up with an idea to... GET ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I yell to them. I look over the two and see the tube and restraint on Liam's right arm. Rolling my eyes at the two I growl out to Hayden "Pull it out"

"What?" She asks confused and I wince at the contact of the Iron to my skin again.

"The tube in his arm, pull it out"

Following my order Hayden moves her hand to the tube and tugs at it a couple of time, the only thing that happens are the multiple winces and gasps of pain coming from my mate. I growl out in both anger at Hayden because she is hurting my mate and not pulling the damn thing out.

"Sit him up" I growl at her

Nodding she pulls them both to a sitting position and wraps one arm around him and places a hand on the tube, tugging harder she begins to pull the tube out of Liam's arm. Liam gasps in relief as the end of the tube finally slips out of his arm and he holds to cut closed. Black fluid spills from the opening as Hayden throws it onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask Liam

"I'm okay Grace, I'll heal" He reassures looking up at me. Sending him a smile I look at Hayden with relief

"Thanks" I whisper to her and she nods "You think you can figure out how to get me down?" I ask hopefully. Hayden begins to stand up, being the strongest of the three of us. She is almost standing when three figures come out from nowhere.

"Hayden!" Liam calls in panic seeing the same thing as me. Two of the doctors hold them down and the one holding Hayden places a big needle in the side of Hayden's neck. The one holding Liam pushes him back as he tries to help a screeching Hayden.

"LIAM! HAYDEN!" I cry from my position struggling against the wall. I watch stop and watch as the third hold out a needle towards Liam and blocks my view of him. The only thing I know is that he screams in both fear and Pain then slumps down unconscious along with Hayden. "NO! LIAM!" I continue crying as I begin to struggle weakly against the chains again. The last thing I see is a large metal syringe like the one they used on Hayden shine in my view with the words _**Strongylodon macrobotrys**_ written on the side.

Jade vine. I register before feeling a sharp sting on my thigh and the world turns black, again.

 _Time Skip_

I don't know how long it has been since I blacked out, again. But this time when I wake up it's when Liam is whispering my name and shaking me slight, I open my eyes and groan at the light coming from the opening in front of us. I look over to Liam on my left and smile to him slightly

"Hi" I smile to him wincing when I move my hand to touch his face.

"Are you okay?" Hayden's voice asks from behind me.

"It hurts" I cry to them.

"What hurts?" She asks confused.

"Everything" Liam answers for me and I nod my head slightly, even that causes pain.

"The mating thing?" Hayden asks surprising me.

"You told her?" I ask him.

"We had time to talk some stuff over" he explains and I nod not caring to get into it. "Here we should get theses off of you" Liam says and puts his hands on my shoulder to push me down to lay flat on the cold ground. "Hayden can you hold her?" Liam asks and I watch as she shifts from her sitting position and shuffles over to my head. Two hands hold the side of my head and pulls it up slightly making me cry out until it is dropped back down onto a softer surface. I flick my eyes up further to look at Hayden's face.

"How bad do I look right now?" I ask as I feel Liam take one of my hands gently.

"Your very pale, ghostly pale and your body is shaking a lot"

"Really? I can't tell" I say with a laugh and look at Liam. "What are you doing?" I ask with a cry.

"You still have the shackles on, I'm going to have to break them off" He says looking at me with sad teary eyes.

"Thanks for the worry but I'm not going to get much better by them being off, before I blacked out the bastards injected me with Jade Vine" I explain and gasp in both pain and relief and the shackle on my left wrist is broken and falls to the floor in a loud clatter.

"Jade Vine? I thought that was rare to get a hold of"

"Not that rare when you're a psycho doctor messing with the supernatural. I hiss when he accidently pushes the cuff on my right wrist onto my skin when grabbing a hold off it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He cries and snaps the metal apart and throws it to the other side of the room and disgust along with the other.

"Where are we?" Hayden asks as Liam comes up to us to sit by my head.

"I don't know" He says looking over my body. "how much pain are you in?" He asks looking into my eyes.

"You know how much" I gasp out.

"Right now I feel a lot of pain, I just don't know how much of it is mine and how much of it is yours" He explains

"I now know what it feels like you be on fire with it hurting. It burns like a bitch" I hiss and he nods.

"I'm going to find a way to get us out of here okay, just hold on for me, stay awake" he says with a little whine.

Sniffing I nod my head as much as I can and watch as he gets up and walks to the fence in front of us where the only light is coming from. He walks forward and steps closer to the fence and raises his hand to the chained metal, His hand connects to the faces and he flies back and falls next to me as I scream out due to the added pain from my mate.

He recovers quickly as a chuckle sounds from behind us. Hayden twists her body around making me cry out. She quickly realises what she has done and lifts my head slightly so she can see our other cell mate.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you" The new male voice says.

"Who are you?" Liam asks now sitting up and looking at the stranger I can't see at all.

"My name's Zach and I think the better question is... what am I? It's okay I'm just like you" 'Zach' says and I see Liam look at Hayden. "One of the experiments... Hey! Maybe you can help me with something. The guys in the masks, they took something off my back. I don't know what it was, but I can feel part of it's still there" Zach says moving closer and I try to ignore the pain as I shift my body around so I can see what's going on.

"You want us to look?" Liam asks

"Is that Okay?" Zack asks back.

Liam and Hayden both look down to me for permission. What am I there leader? I shift my gaze to Zach and look him dead in the eyes. "Let's see what you got" I hiss shifting my body to the side again, closer to Liam, getting a better view.

Zach sends me a thankful yet pained smile and turns to face away from he then proceeds to lift up the back of his clothing, giving us a full view of his Back.

"Oh my God" I gasp out and look away from the boys back.

"What?" Zach asks panicked.

"Are those from?..." Hayden drags out.

"Wings" Liam whispers and they both look down at me as I force myself to hold back the tears trying to surface.

 _Time Skip_

Zach has moved closer to us so we can talk better. The pain from the Jade Vine is still burning through my body and Liam; he's still testing the fence. I stay lying down as he prods the gate with his finger and gasps, pulling his hand back from the electric shock, a shock that goes through me too. Feeling my wince from the shock Hayden glares up at Liam.

"Liam maybe you shouldn't do that, Grace is in enough pain as it is" she reminds him and he spins around looking down at me as I stay in my spot with my head in Hayden's lap.

"Sorry" He pouts knowing he caused me pain.

"It's okay" I reassure him.

"Ugh, where not getting out of here" Zach says with a laugh and a smile.

"You could be a little optimistic" Hayden glares at the other Chimera.

"It's kind of hard when you've watched three people get dragged out of here screaming"

"What happened to them?" Liam asks now sitting beside me and taking my hand

"They were failures. That's all they said" he says referring to the Dread Doctors. "First you forget, you don't know who you are or what you're doing. Then you get violent. I watched two of them almost kill each other. One of them had a nasty looking cut, just like that" He say and nods to something out of my view on Hayden.

"Your hurt?" I ask and Try to move myself off of her but she holds me down.

"It doesn't hurt that much" She tries to reassure me, Ignoring her I keep trying to get up until Liam says.

"They injected some of your blood into her Grace, Hayden said it helped the pain" That makes me stop moving and look back at Hayden when she forces my head back onto her lap, again.

"Don't worry, black is okay. It's only really horrible when you start bleeding other stuff. When it starts turning silver"

"Mercury" Liam calls out.

"That's when they know you're really a failure"

"How many more failures are there supposed to be?" Liam asks Zach

"Who knows, but doesn't it make you wonder what the success is going to look like?"

"Not particularly, no" I gasp out, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding in

"I mean what are we turning into? Something with claws and fangs?" Zach asks.

"Something with wigs?" Liam asks and I let out a growl.

"Not you baby, you're too pure to be evil" Liam says looking down at me with a smirk. I just roll my eyes as Hayden shakes with laughter, moving slightly making me whimper.

"Sorry" She says stopping immediately. "Ugh" She grunts and shifts slightly.

"Are you okay?" Liam asks her.

"Yeah, It's just getting harder to stay sitting up" She explains and I immediately feel guilty. The only reason they haven't moved from the middle of the floor is because she's holding me up.

"Move me" I say to Liam.

"What?"

"Take me off of Hayden and put me up against the wall"

"Grace, I'm fine-" Hayden begins but I cut her off.

"You're not fine. I'm not fine. None of us are FINE! Just please move me" I gasp out. The constant talking hurting me even more. Liam sighs and stands up to his feet. He then bends down next to me and picks me up bridal style. I cry out at the change in position as he props me up against on of the tanks on the wall. he then sits himself down on my right at Hayden gets up from the middle of the floor and sits on my left.

"I never asked, what happened to you?" Zach asks me.

"ED, EDD AND EDDIE HAPPENED" I yell at him.

"Sorry about her, she usually isn't this... mean. The doctors poisoned her, she's in too much pain to be her charming self"

"When I get my strength back and get out of here I'm going to SET THEM ON FIRE!" I scream, ignoring the pain. A light from outside of the hall begins to flicker on and off and Liam, Hayden and I look around confused

"They're coming" Zach warns us an I zero my eyes in on his nose as something shiny begins to leak from it. Noticing it as well. Zack brings his hand up and wipes at the silver substance "Oh God" He cries, realising what it is. "No. No, No" He shouts as the Dread Doctors appear.

"Leave him alone!" Liam calls and begins to get up to help but falls back down in exhaustion.

"Stop it" Hayden screams at them

"Zach!" I yell as the boy is dragged out of the room by the back of his jacket, begging us to help him. The gate closes once more and we all look at each other frightened about the fate of the boy and whatever is going to happen next.

It's been about an hour since the doctors dragged Zach out. Or maybe it's been longer time doesn't seem to exist down here. A hissing noise sounds again making us think the Doctors are returning.

"They're coming back" Liam warns and turns to Hayden and I "Help me with her?" He asks Hayden gesturing down at my slumped pale body.

"I am awake you know" I growl even though I know they know I'm awake. Hayden stands up and helps Liam pull me too my feet as I cry out from the contact of their hold and the movement from my body.

"GRACE?" A familiar male voice calls out "Liam? Hayden?" the voice calls again and Theo appears at the fence and rushes forward when he sees us.

"THEO WAIT DON'T!" Liam yells at him but it's too late as Theo has already grabbed onto the fence and is thrown back from the shock.

"Theo?" I ask but he doesn't respond. Liam looks at me and Hayden ten slackens his hold on me. Hayden holds me tighter to keep me us whilst whispering an apology in my ear as Liam walks to the fence.

"Theo? Theo? Theo you alright?" Liam asks standing at the gate. I watch Theo as he begins to move and sigh in relief as he answers my mate whilst rubbing the back of his hurting head.

"Yeah I'm fine" Theo reassures us standing up from the ground.

"You think you can get help?" Liam asks sending a glance to me with pained eyes.

Theo follows his gaze and looks at me with wide eyes "Is she dying? She looks like she's dying?" I says looking between the three off us.

"No you idiot" I growl out to him.

"They poisoned her, it can't kill her but..."

"It feels like I've been stepped on by a T-Rex" I say with a sarcastic smile, cutting Liam off.

"Yeah, that. So help?"

"I am the help" Theo says to Liam and I hold back my scoff.

Liam backs up to and grabs me from Hayden again as Theo moves to the gate. We watch as Theo grabs onto the gate and struggles to rips it open until it finally slides open and he lets out a loud roar.

"Good job Thor, now can we get out of here?" I ask as we all just stand looking at each other.

Nodding Theo steps forward and takes me from Hayden and He and Liam carry me out of the building and to his car. Hayden gets in the passenger seat as Liam and I climb in the back, me securely in his arms.

"You still in a lot of pain?" Liam asks me.

"Umm" I groan out as the car jumps.

"Easy on the road" Hayden warns Theo.

"Are you okay Hayden" I here Theo ask her. Looking over I see Hayden holding her sliced side.

"I can handle it, they but grace's blood in me before they poisoned her, I guess her blood can dull pain. It's bearable"

"Well lucky you, you weren't Chained to a wall for a whole day by a metal that burns the flesh off of your skin" I hiss glancing down to my wrists that have 3rd degree burns wrapped where my pale skin once was. "And you weren't injected with a poison. No you were given a bloody pain killer" I growl to the girl.

"You're not healing?" Theo calls to me.

"No" Liam informs him.

"Do you know how to heal her?" Theo asks.

"We need to boost my immune system and get me a shit load of pain killers" I hiss as Theo hits a pothole on the road.

"We're almost at your house Grace, just hold on and stay awake" Theo shouts as my eyes start to droop.

"But I'm tired" I cry to him

"Liam, distract her" Hayden demands

A hand touched my face and turns it to face Liam "Hold on for me" He whispers and places his lips on mine. The kiss forms into a slow passionate moulding and I sigh in relief as the pain begins to disappear. My eyes snap open when I realise what he's done.

"How, how can I not feel it anymore if we're connected?" I ask in confusion. Some of the pain is there but not nearly as much as there was before.

"I don't know" He smiles at me and kisses me again. I smile into the kiss and bring it deeper until we apart once again this time for air.

"I love you" I whisper to him, bumping my nose against his.

"I love you" He whispers back and returns the bump.

"We're here" Theo says as he pull up to the house and shuts off the car.

"Come on" Liam says and climbs out of the car, pulling me gently with him. He closes the door once we get out and leads me up to the front steps where the door front opens with a crying red head standing there with her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Grace!" She calls, seeing my state. Liam helps me us the stairs and into the house where Lydia stands. "Oh god Gracie, you're so pale" She cries.

"In the kitchen, middle draw, there are immune system tablets" I hiss to Theo as Liam pulls me down onto the couch with him, leaning me against his side. Theo heads to the kitchen and I faintly here him moving around in there.

"What happened?" Lydia demands.

"Where's Scott?" I ask noticing the lack of my brother.

"I texted him that Theo had found you guys, He, Mason and Malia are on their way back now"

"Back from where?" Hayden asks sitting on the other side of me.

"Looking for you three. There was another place you could have been. They went there as Theo went to the place he found you in" Lydia explains to us and I nod in acceptance. Theo comes back with three glasses of water and a box of immune tablets. He hands us the glasses looks at me as he takes the tray of tablets out.

"How many do you want?"

"The lot" I say holding my free hand up to him.

He turns to Lydia who just shrugs at him. Then turning back to me he pops them out of their little pockets, into my raised hand. When I pull my hand back I have a pile of 6 immune tablets. Not caring I take them one at a time until they're all gone. It's not like they can harm me. Handing the glass to Lydia I sit back against Liam, who has his arm around my shoulders and I lean my head on his. An odd pressure presses against my thigh and I shift my head to look at Hayden with a raised eyebrow.

"It's your turn to be my pillow" She jokes making Liam and I laugh and the other two just watches in confusion. Relaxing back into place is close my eyes and fall asleep. My system already beginning to heal it's self.

Scott's P.O.V.

When I get Lydia's text the three of us immediately jumped back into Malia's car and she drives us back to the house. Jumping out of the car when she has barely even stopped, I run to the door with Mason and Malia following close behind me. Opening the door I make my way to the living room. My eyes immediately falling on the three sleeping people of the couch. One of them being my sister, who is wrapped up in the arms of her mate and her best friend.

I look around the room and Find Theo Leaning on the back of a chair. He straightens up and walks over to us and pull me into a hug, a hug that I return thankfully. The wheels turning in my head on whether or not I should allow the person who just rescued my Sister and my Beta, plus there friend from the clutches of the Dread Doctors.

I release Theo and allow the others to hug him as Lydia throws the blanket in her hands over the three young teens.

"Mason?" I ask once everyone has said their thanks to Theo and it's all quiet. Mason comes up to me and looks at me confused. "It's late, why don't you stay here tonight, I know those three will be hap[y to see you when they walk"

"Ugh yeah, thanks" He smiles to me and throws himself on the bottom end on the couch, placing a curled up Hayden's feet on his laps and closes his eyes, a few seconds later, he's out.

"Scott" Lydia calls walking up to me. she beings to explain what happened to the three, with Theo filling in some blanks here and there. At the end of their explaining I'm beyond pissed that my sister was not only chained up to a wall with metal that burned her skin, marks that have begun to heal. But she was also poisoned and in a lot of pain whilst I was running around, getting nothing.

Lydia, Malia and Theo all leave a while later once everyone feels assured that nothing else will happen tonight. Sometime after they had all left, I remember that I wanted to talk to Kira. With one last look at the four on the couch I hesitantly make my way to the door and drive off to my girlfriends house.

 _Time skip_

I watch from the door frame as Kira packs some of her clothes into a suit case that is lying on her bed. She stands so she is not facing me, as if I would look at her and be ashamed of something that she can't control.

"It was the night of the traffic jam, I don't know what they did but they did something" She explains whilst folding clothes and throwing them in the case.

"But it's not your fault" I remind her.

"We still need to fix it and I don't think the solution is here"

"What about your Dad?" I ask

"There's no body" She says with a shrug "They had to let him go"

"No body, no crime" I quote.

"What?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow

"It's just, it's something from a TV show Grace made me watch once" I say trailing off "Kira I don't want you to leave"

"And I don't want to hurt anyone...especially you" She says

"You're not going to hurt anyone"

"Scott, look at me" She whispers "Look at me with your other eyes, tell me what you see" She continues strongly.

Obeying, I step closer into the room and look at her with my Alpha eye. The fox is bigger and brighter than it has ever been and with the way it has been moving against, controlling her, I know I have to let her go. Even if I don't want to, I can't be selfish. I have to let her go.

So I do, I help her pack the rest of her things, then I walk her out to the car with her parents and I kiss her, not in goodbye. I kiss her in a 'I'll see you again. Soon' as the rain pours down around us, just like the day she came back from New York. Then I let her go and watch as she gets in the car and they drive off. And with all that emotion coursing through my veins I barely register that some of the street lamps have blew until the car is gone and I am standing on the partially dark road, alone in the cold rain.

 _Time Skip_

Now I'm sitting on the floor of my bedroom in front of my wardrobe, dripping wet from the rain with Roxy's old leader wrapped around my hand. A knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts and I look up to see my mom entering my room.

"Sweet heart is everything okay?" She asks worriedly.

"Something's changed" Is all I say to begin with.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, something's different, with me and my friends. All of us. something's changed... and I think it's because of me. And I don't know how to fix it" I explain and she sits down close to me and puts her hand on my knee, reassuringly. She shifts to sit next to me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Is there a reason there are four teenagers sleeping on my sofa?" She asks after a few minutes and I explain to her all that was explained to me. But I know that tomorrow we will get all our answers to our questions. I'm just thankful that my baby sister is safe and home, where she belongs.


	9. Lies of Omission

Check Polyvore for all outfits. ( .com)

Scott P.O.V

"My Asthma's back. I'm not sure how, but it came back, just as bad as it used to be. So now I keep my inhaler on me all the time, just like I used to. It's been five days and we haven't seen any new Chimera's and we haven't seen the Dread Doctors. We all go to school, pretending like nothing's happened. But everyone seems to know. You just walk down the halls and no one's smiling, no one's laughing. You get the feeling that everyone can sense that something's coming; they just don't know what it is or how bad it's going to be. And every time I feel like I should do something about it, I find myself reaching for my inhaler, like I'm going to take a hit of it and come up with some brilliant solution on how to save everyone. But I don't know what to do, I don't think anyone does. Maybe that's why no one's really talking to each other, sometimes we don't even notice each other... and I think some of us are okay with that, because not talking makes it easier to keep secrets. And I don't know if anyone is really lying about things, maybe it's more like Lies of Omission. Maybe the worst lie is to Stilinski, because no one has told him about Parrish yet, then again no one has told Parrish either, he doesn't seem to remember taking the bodies. Lydia thinks he's only really dangerous if you try to get in his way. If Stilinski knew the truth, he'd definitely get in his way. So Lydia and Stiles are trying to find the bodies, which means finding the Nemeton. They're driving around; searching all over the woods, the last time we found this thing, three of us had to almost drown in ice water. We're not the only one's looking for Chimera's; Stilinski got everyone looking for the next target. Questioning anyone that is a genetic Chimera, anyone that has got two sets of DNA... No one really knows what they're looking for. Some think it's a Serial Killer, some probably know it is worse. The two Chimera's that we know about, Hayden and Corey, they're both doing Okay. Actually better than Okay they're healing faster and getting stronger. They don't need our help; I don't think they want it any way. I still haven't heard from Kira, I'm getting more and more worried about Deaton. I know something's coming, and all I can think about is how good am I going to be if I can't even breathe?" I unload everything onto Theo as we stand in the Animal Clinic before school.

"You sound like your trying to apologise" Theo says.

"You came back looking for an Alpha; I guess I'm sorry that you found me"

"I'm not sorry"

"You still want to be part of the pack?" I ask slightly shocked.

"Scott" He laughs "I'm with you, for better or worse"

"Trust me there's going to be worse" I warn him.

"I'm counting on it"

Grace P.O.V.

"Liam... Liam... LIAM!" I call to the boy who is currently fast asleep in my bed, lying on his front so all I have is the view of his bare back. Sighing, I flip him onto his back and straddle his waist. Reaching forward I rake my fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp. Mumbling Liam opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"Well I like this position very much" he beams to me and I roll my eyes at him. Shifting I get up off of him and climb out of bed. Standing at the side of my bed I stretch my arms over my head releasing a pop from my back. Two warm hands slide on the outside's on my thighs, turning me around and pulling me closer to the bed again. I stand in between Liam's legs as I look down into his bright blue eyes. Leaning down I press my lips to his briefly before pulling back slightly.

"Moring" I whisper, my lips lightly brushing against his.

"Morning beautiful" He smiles back at me. Leaning forward we kiss once again, as I'm about to pull away, he grabs me by the waist and falls back onto the bed talking me with him. So now i lay on top of him, giggling at his antics. "Shhhh, where's Scott?" He whispers to me.

"I don't know" I whisper back and listen for my brother, unable to find anything, not even another heart beat in the house, I climb off of Liam and reach out for my phone on the bed side table. Unlocking it I find a missed text from my brother and read it out loud

"Gone to Clinic, See you at School. Scott" I say with a bored tone and throw my phone onto the sheet's beside me. "Come on, let's get ready" I say crawling off of my bed again and walking to my wardrobe. Searching through it I pull out a pair of Liam's pants and one of his tops that I usually steal, turning I look over the boy in front of me how is standing at the bottom of my bed dressed only in black boxers . "Here" I say and throw him the clothes in my hands.

"Is this going to be a thing? My girlfriend dressing me?" He asks with a raised eyebrow

"You wanna choose what I wear?" I ask turning to my wardrobe

"Shorts" he says simply

"Shorts?" I ask glancing over my shoulder as I pull the top off over my head, leaving me in a plain black bra and panties.

"Mile long legs" he shrugs, looking over my body, not even hiding the fact that he's watching.

"You like my legs" I laugh, turning my head back to the front and pull out some pastel coloured blue and pink shorts.

"I like all of you" He says coming up behind me as I slip on the shorts. Buttoning them up as I turn around and lean into his chest as his arms wrap around me.

"We need to keep an eye out on Hayden all day, if anything happens..."

"I know" Liam replies, letting me go, "come on lets go" He says and we continue to get ready and head off to school.]

 _Time Skip_

After texting Hayden to meet Liam and I, I drag him with me to the buses and wait for her to show up. 2 minutes into waiting, Liam pushes me up to the side of the bus and kisses me with a mixture of passion, need and love. I return it eagerly, making sure to nibble on his earlobe as he kisses my neck. We're both so focused on each other neither of us here the approaching footsteps or the amused clearing of a females throat to get our attention.

"Can you two not keep your hands off of each other for more than 10 seconds?" Hayden asks drawing our attention to her.

"No" Liam says annoyed at her presence. Hitting him in the chest lightly I turn to Hayden.

"We wanted to make sure you're okay" I explain.

"You mean since you asked me yesterday? I'm fine" She smiles to me and I smile back in relief.

"We'll see you second period History" I inform the Chimera.

"Then Lunch" Liam pipes up making me roll my eyes at him but a smile creeps onto my face.

"I have Math after that" Hayden informs us.

"We'll find you after the bell" I counter.

"They only come out after dark though right? You two don't have to check on me every period"

"Yes we do" I insist and narrow my eyes at her

"Okay" She says and lifts her hands up in surrender. Chuckling Liam kisses my temple and pushes me back into the bus again then smashes his lips against mine. Smiling I kiss back until Hayden lets out an annoyed growl.

"Seriously? Romeo! Juliet!" She whines and I break down laughing at her choice of words since that is exactly what another student called Liam and I last week. Looking over at Hayden with a smile on my face, It drops when I see the metallic fluid sliding from her nose.

"Hayden?" I say taking a step towards her but she holds her hand out for me to stop in my place as she brings her other hand to her face and swipes at the liquid.

"Don't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone" She whispers to us and runs off to the School building, leaving Liam and I watching her exit with worry.

"I guess it's safe to say that if they were planning on using my blood to help with the Chimera transformation, that plan just failed tremendously" I say to Liam as he and I stand at the front of the bus watching Hayden as she disappears through the doors of the school.

After getting over our shock, Liam drags me into the school for French class. We get through the first half of the day easily, making a plan to get Hayden out of town if needed. Now that lunch is over and Hayden is safely in Math class I head down to the boys locker room where I know that Liam is there cleaning out his Gym locker for anything we might need. Waiting outside of the room until all the guys have gone I walk inside and over to where Liam is, with Scott.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks as I round the side of the lockers to stand just behind Liam.

"Nothing" Liam says not making eye contact with Scott. My brother looks over to me and I just send him a big smile. I'm Innocent.

"Just remember it's a full moon tomorrow, you're probably already starting to feel it" Shit I totally forgot about that.

"I know" Liam replies

"It's a super moon, which means it's going to be closer to the earth" GREAT!

"Yeah, I, I know what it means"

"Okay, Just remember I'm here for you" Scott says backing away a little.

Liam turns around and looks at me. I flash him a smile and a nod but he just has an angry expression on his face. The turning to his locker he slams it closed making me flinch and turns back to my brother.

"You going to chain be to a tree again?" Liam asks shocking Scott and I. What is up with my mate?

"All I meant was that it might be a good idea if we stick together. So we can protect each other" Scott explains and Liam just stares at him before turning to the red bag on the bench and mumbling out

"We can't protect anyone" With that Liam picks up the bag and leaves the locker room.

"Liam!?" I call after him and turn back to my brother. "I'm Sorry, I should..." I say pointing my thumb in the direction of my mate.

"Go" Scott sighs and I begin to leave the locker room but his voice stops me in my tracks "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, and I love you too" I say to him and exit the room running after my mate. After breaking into Hayden's locker, which really isn't breaking in if you know the combination. I steal her car keys and drop of the red bag Liam had. Due to the fact Liam and I have a free period right now we just stand at the lockers, going over the plan. Panicked calls start sounding through the halls as an ambulance siren wails from outside.

"Hayden" I gasp out, Liam and I run through the hallways until we get to a set of stairs where thankfully Hayden's is descending from.

"It's Corey isn't it?" She asks as we reach her.

"They'll be taking him to the Hospital" Liam replies.

"That means I'm next, They're coming for me" Hayden says terrified

"Well, No time to find out" I reply, taking her hand and pulling her to me.

"We have to get out of here" Liam says grabbing my free hand and dragging me through the halls as I drag Hayden.

"Wait, my car keys!" Hayden yells as we run to the parking lot.

Letting go of her hand, I reach into the pocket of my denim jacket and pull out her keys. "Got them" I call over my shoulder. I run to the driver's side of her car and climb is as Liam gets into the passage seat and Hayden into the back.

"Can you even drive?" Hayden asks leaning forward between the seats.

"Of course I can drive" I reassure her "I just don't have my licence, and I'm still only 15" I smile to her and pull the car out of the lot.

"Where are we going?" Hayden asks as i continue driving through the streets of Beacon Hills.

"Out of town, we have enough money and provisons to last a couple of days" Liam explains

"I have more" Hayden says.

"More?" I ask confused

"Drive to Sinema, Go!" She shouts to me. Talk about road rage.

 _Time Skip_

I drove home first and packed enough c of my clothes for Hayden and I to share. I also packed Liam's stuff along with extra blankets and things like toothpaste and brushes. We could have gotten them on them on the road, but it was easy to just pack them up. It seems like it took forever to get here, the sun is beginning to set. Days seem shorter in Beacon. I pull up to the front of Sinema and the three of us climb out and make our way to the door.

Hayden reaches up at a light about the door and pulls down a key Phil had greatly hidden. Mumbling about the brilliant minds of people these days I follow Hayden inside with Liam following close behind. She leads us behind the bar to a big safe. Crouching down she begins to turn the dial to the correct numbers.

"You know the combination?" Liam asks from behind me.

"12-34-56" Hayden announces as she opens the door.

"Thats-"

"1-2-3-4-5-6? Seriously?" I ask incredulously

"Yeah Phil's an idiot" She smirks to me and I resist the urge to laugh as she searches through the many envelopes until she pulls hers out. Opening it, she reveals $200. Closing the safe again she turns to Liam and I. "My sister's going to go out of her mind worrying about me"

"We'll come up with something to tell her" Liam reassures her whilst grabbing my hand and helping me off of the floor

"How far are we going to go?" Hayden asks standing with us.

"Florida, Virginia, Maine. Pick one" I offer.

"What if I turn out like Tracy? What if I end up hurting you guys?"

"I think we can handle ourselves" I say raising my hands up to show flames dancing around them. Hayden smiles at me but it drops when the Lights and projectors around us turn on by themselves.

"Oh God, they're here"

"Hide" I whisper and drop to the floor, the others flowing close behind. A few moments later the stomping of a pair of boots signals the presence of A Dread Doctor. Great, I love these guys. They're always the life of the party. Looking to the other two I nod my head in the direction of the opening and crawl over as the Dread Doctor stops above where we were. Keeping low we crawl to the wall next to the bar and keep low as the doctor now rounds the side after smashing a bunch of bottles with his cane. It was completely unnecessary and a waist of a good drink.

"Go" I whisper to the other and pull Hayden with me as I run to the Exit. But stopping in out tracks as another Doctor appears in front of us.

Liam immediately seeing the threat in front of me, pushes me behind his as the doctor raises his hand to hit me. Liam, taking the hit instead falls to the floor. I push Hayden back as the first Doctor appears next to the second in front of us. As Liam falls to the floor, I look at the doctors with glowing eyes and the next thing I know a cry comes from my mouth, but not an ordinary cry... a kind of bird cry, like an Eagle. **(Eagle sound effect – 30 Secs, YouTube)**

Liam gets up again and attacks the doctors but is thrown into lighting my hands I begin to advance a wall across from us. The Dread Doctor Hayden and I again so I Iight my hands and begin to advance, Ignoring the pleas of Liam for Hayden and I to run. I am about to throw a football **(Soccer for you Americans)** sized flame at the Doctor in front of Hayden and I but the roar of a werewolf stops me as my brother appears at the side of us.

Scott rushes forward and I barely have the chance to push Hayden out of the way before Scott brushes past me and punches the metal mask of the Doctor.

"Hayden, stay behind me" I say lacing my hand with hers as I watch Liam get back up and attack the other Doctor. Scott attacks his opponent as Liam attack his, both getting knocked to the ground. I resist the urge to cry out again as I watch both important boys get beaten but they get back up again. "Go, go to the back door, come on" I say and pull her with me through the chains as the Two Doctors are distracted. I skid to a stop as an important piece of information flashes through my mind.

There are Three Dread Doctors. Something shaped like a boot hits me in the side and I fly across the new room and hit a wall. groaning I raise to my feet and look at the third Doctor standing in front of me, in between Hayden and I. Letting out the same bird like shriek I advance forward, peeling off my denim jacket and throwing it to the floor. Holding my hand out to the sides I engulf my arms in Phoenix fire and transform my nails into Talons. The familiar warmth glows my eyes and I Crouch down letting out my third shriek.

Using a little fire I punch the Doctor in the side of the mask making him stumble to the side. The fire leaves a fist size burn mark right where I hit. Unfortunately it wasn't enough as he rights himself and punches me back, right in the stomach. We continue throwing punches and occasionally kicking each other until the rattling of chains distract me and I look over to the right at entrance to see Liam panting with wide eyes. Using my distracted state the Dread Doctor takes the fighting up a notch and stabs me through the left side of my chest, with a knife I never noticed he had, the blade just nicking my heart. Gasping at the pain my body lurches forward until the Doctor pulls the dagger out and I fall to the floor.

"NOOO!" I faintly here the voice of my mate call as I hit the floor. A few seconds later, two arms wrap around me, a warm voice calling my name in a whimper. I look up to see Liam holding me in his arms.

"Hayden" I gasp out and watch as his head jerks up immediately. Following his gaze I let out a normal human cry as I realise the Dread Doctor now has a hold of her and is piercing her with one of the needles. Hayden lets out a cry as the needle pierces her skin and I helplessly watch as her eyes glaze over sliver. Hayden drops to the floor as the Doctor releases her and begins to walk away.

Burning in my throat makes me gasp out as a warm metallic liquid fills my mouth. The sound of me choking draws Liam's attention and I look up at him as I cough up blood.

"You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Hayden's voice comes to my ears in a buzz. But I smile up at the brunette knowing she's right. I can't die unless there is another female in my family and from what I can tell, I'm the last. All the other's I've found are all male. Son's who had all son's who had all son's who had all Son's.

More rattling of chains draw my attention and I look over to see Theo and Scott run in. Scott is immediately at my side, taking my hand. "Are you okay?" Scott asks as I stop coughing up blood and the pain is disappearing. I look down at his arm to see the black veins worming under his skin.

"Besides the fact I now have another destroyed shirt? I'm fine" I groan as Scott and Liam help me to my feet. "Hayden?" I ask looking over to her.

"I'm okay" she says but I look at her with little belief "Really, I think I'm okay" she assures us all. I still don't believe her.

"I say the needle go in and her eyes just filled up with Mercury" Liam says holding me tighter.

"They turned completely silver" I finish for him.

"She looks okay" Theo speaks for the first time. "Maybe she'll heal"

"Or maybe she won't" Scott says shocking us

"What if something is happening to her on the inside?" I ask avoiding Hayden's eyes .

"Get them to the Animal clinic, I'll meet you there" Scott says letting go of his hold on me then runs off.

"Come on" Theo says and grabs onto Hayden as Liam guides me out. We head to Theo's car and Liam sits me with Hayden in the back so he gets into the passenger seat.

It begins to rain as we are driving back to town. I wrap my arms around Hayden and hold her to me as she gasps and groans in pain.

"Keep her awake, I don't think it's a good idea for her to fall asleep" Theo calls back to me.

Shifting the brunette in my arms I try to keep her up right whilst saying "Hayden, Hayden. Come on sweetheart, you've got to stay awake"

"But I'm too tired" she whispers to me.

"I know but you can't go to sleep"

"How can we help her?" Liam asks

"I don't know. If it's wolfs bane poisoning you burn it out. But I, I, I don't know anything about Mercury, especially a kind that has probably been altered by them"

"Well is she going to heal?" I ask Theo.

The problem is she's not really like us Grace, none of them are, they're more like cheap knock offs. She might not be as strong as we are"

"They heal like we do" I mumble and Liam sends me a sad glance.

"Well she's not a Phoenix or a real werewolf"

"What if we turn her into one" Liam asks turning back to Theo.

"Nice idea. Except you and I can't do that" Theo reminds him

"But Scott can" I breathe out looking at Theo in the rear view mirror.

 _Time Skip_

We get to the Clinic not long after Scott. He opens the doors for Liam and Theo to carry Hayden in but he doesn't follow. So neither do I, I stand in the rain and look at my brother questionably. My arms folded over my chest and my eye brow raise.

Scott looks at me and sighs in frustration.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm waiting for Stiles" He informs me, not making eye contact.

"Okay, then why can't you do that inside out of the rain?"

"I need to talk to him about something. Can you just go inside and keep an eye on Hayden?" he asks, his frustration growing more intense

"What do you need to talk to him about?"

"Grace, GET INSIDE!" Scott yells to me, his Alpha eyes glowing bright red. Frightening me to the point where I cower away from him.

"Grace?" Liam shouts to me from the clinic door. I look over to see him holding out his hand for me to come to him. So I do. Keeping a distance from my brother, I walk around him and latch my hand onto Liam's.

"Gracie" Scott's voice whines from behind me laced with guilt. Ignoring one of the most important people in my life, I allow Liam to drag me inside the clinic.

I walk over to where Hayden has been sat in the corner of the operation room. Crouching beside her I push her forward and slide behind her then lean her back into my chest and my back stays propped up by the wall. It isn't long that I'm holding the girl when I hear the familiar sound of Roscoe, Stiles jeep, pull up outside of the clinic. Followed by the engine shutting off, a door slamming shut then footsteps and lastly, Stiles voice.

" _Hey sorry, I had trouble starting the jeep again, that things barely hanging on" Stiles announces "I couldn't get in touch with Malia or Lydia... Scott?... Where'd you get that?"_ Get what?

" _This is yours?" Scott asks "Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _I was going to"_

" _Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"_

" _I couldn't"_ Couldn't tell him what?

" _You killed him? You killed Donovan?"_ I gasp out loud in realisation making the other three in the room look over to me. Ignoring their looks I continue to listen to the two outside.

" _Well, he was going to kill my Dad... what was I supposed to just let him?"_

" _You weren't supposed to do this" Scott replies "None of us are"_

" _You think I had a choice?"_

" _There is always a choice"_

" _Yeah well I can't do what you can Scott. I know you wouldn't have done it. You probably would have just figured something out right?"_

" _I'd try"_

" _YEAH BECAUSE YOU'RE SCOTT MCCALL, YOU'RE THE TRUE ALPHA! WELL GUESS WHAT NOT ALL OF US CAN BE TRUE ALPHAS! SOME OF US HAVE TO MAKE MISTAKES! SOME OF US HAVE TO GET OUR HANDS A LITTLE BLOODY SOMETIMES! SOME OF US ARE HUMAN!" Stiles yells._ From his place sitting beside Hayden and I, Liam lightly kicks my shin, drawing my attention. I look at my mate and his eyes flicker between the window where Scott and Stiles are near and back to me. His mouth forms the words 'Did you know about this?' Knowing I can't lie to him I drop my head in shame and nod, gasping in a breathe and pulling a crying Hayden closer to me.

"So you had to kill him?" Scott asks

" _Scott he was going to kill my Dad"_

" _The way that it happened... There's a point when it's... It's not self defence anymore!"_ Scott shouts back confusing me. Stiles told me everything, it was completely self defence.

" _What are you even talking about? I didn't have a choice, Scott!... You don't even believe me do you?"_

" _I want to"_

" _Okay right so... so believe me then!... Scott say you believe me. Say it. Say you believe me"_

" _Stiles we can't kill people that we're trying to save"_

" _Say you believe me"_

" _We can't kill people. Do you believe that?"_

" _What do I do about this?" Stiles asks my brother. "What do you want me to do? Okay, just be... Scott, just tell me how to fix this, all right?... Please, just tell me, what do you want me to do?"_

" _Don't worry about Malia... Or Lydia. We'll find them. Maybe uhh... Maybe you should talk to your Dad"_ Those are the last words spoken between the two before the door to the Clinic creaks at being opened.

Scott rounds the corner in time as Hayden starts gasping and panting in pain more. I look up at my brother with pleading eyes. "She's getting worse, I think she's dying"

"It's got to be some kind of Mercury Poisoning" Theo informs him

"Scott, remember what you promised Grace, you said that you would do everything you could to save her... If she's a real werewolf we can save her"

"You've got to give her the bite" I beg to my brother as Hayden gasps in my arms, struggling to breathe. I never knew that in the next few moments my heart couldn't shatter again like it did in the tunnels at Oak Creek when Lydia screamed Allison's name. I never knew my brother would hurt me, by letting a friend of mine die, a friend I made all on my own. My first true friend that wasn't through anyone else like the rest of the pack.

"No" Scott says making my heart shatter like fine glass


	10. Status Asthmaticus

Sorry people; minor hand injury, so this took a while to write x

"What do you mean 'no' Scott? Please help her" I beg to him as Liam stands up and walks to my brother, anger rolling off of him.

"Liam look at her" Scott says, not giving Liam the chance to talk. "She's too weak, it will kill her" Scott says gently and I look down at the girl in my arms. "We don't even know what the Mercury is doing to her, we don't even know if it is actually Mercury. This can't be the only way to save her life"

"It saved mine" Liam counters

"Well that was different; you were hanging off of a ledge"

"You promised Grace, you said you'd do everything you could" Liam shouts in my brother's face.

"Which is why I'm not going to do something that I think is going to kill her!" Scott shouts back making me look back up from the dying girl to my brother and mate.

Scott lets out a small gasp for breath and tries to continue talking "There has to be..." he struggles "There has to..."

"Scott!" Theo calls from beside me and stands up when my brother looks over Theo pulls something out of his jeans pocket and throws it to my brother. I sigh in relief at the sight of the inhaler, but keep my confusion quiet at the fact that Theo has one conveniently on him. Scott uses the inhaler and looks back to Liam.

"There's another way to save her" Scott tries to reassure and Hayden begins to gasp out again.

Now kneeling back down, Theo calls out "Guys, I don't know what the statistics are for surviving a where wolf bite, but she's definitely not surviving this. We need to do something!"

 _Time skip_

By daylight Mom had arrived and we are now setting up some equipment lying around the Clinic, the operating table has been made more comfortable for Hayden to lie on as Mom moves to a donor box that Scott has just brought in.

"What's that?" Liam asks as Mom brings over a bag with a clear liquid inside.

"It's called Chelation therapy. It removes heavy metals from the blood. But the problem is, is that it can injure the kidneys and Hayden only has one to begin with, so..." Mom explains and sticks a needle in Hayden's hand making the dying girl groan.

"You're hurting her" I whisper bringing my right hand to my mouth running the tips of my fingers along my lips.

"I know baby but there is nothing we can do about it" Mom says to me with a gentle tone.

"Scott cant you take the pain?" I ask as Liam wraps an arm around my waist.

"That's not a good idea, taking the pain will help her relax which means it will be easier for her to... pass on" I whimper at her words and Liam growls out to my mom.

"Hey, guys... Remember, we're here to save a life. Not end one" Theo pipes up

"It's the full moon. We can feel it even during the day"

"And it's a super moon" Theo adds.

"What is that supposed to make you guys, like super strong? Super Aggressive?" Mom asks whilst moving around.

"Both" Scott answers and she looks to me.

"Do you feel anything?"

"Um no... My power comes from the sun not the moon. And the sun is a constant thing in our everyday lives. The full moon isn't"

"Makes sense" she smiles to me with a nod and continues working.

Scott's P.O.V

Mom shoved us out of the room so she could work easier, well she got Theo and I out but one puppy pout from Grace and she crumbled and allowed my sister and Liam to stay. So now here I sit in the waiting room of the clinic in a chair next to Theo, trying to at least get some sleep. Trying being the operative.

"You know we're going to need help with him" Theo says from beside me. Obviously talking about Liam because when mom allowed Gracie and him to stay in the room, I was prepared to argue but one glare from Liam and a snap for the words 'GO! You've done enough!' had me stopping in my steps and watching my beta carefully.

"He'll be all right" I argue, hoping it's the truth.

"He's 16 and in love, first love. Only love. You remember what that's like?"

"Yeah, trust me, I remember" I reply and images of Allison flash through my mind.

"It's not just the moon though, Grace is his mate and like it or not, they're connected. She's grieving for a falling friend that she can't do anything about because she hasn't... evolved to her full potential. Grace's emotions are mixing with Liam's but due to the moon he's feeling it more than her. Mixing both their emotions with the supermoon, it's going to be catastrophic. Liam is Grace's mate and one of the purposes of a mate is to keep each other safe, keep each other happy. Her friend dying is not good a good thing right now especially with the moon. Tonight isn't going to be good"

"I know" I sigh.

"We need help, and don't mean restraints or chains. I mean Malia, Stiles, Lydia. You need your pack Scott"

"I'm not sure I have one anymore" I admit.

"Let me talk to them" he offers and I finally turn my head to him "Let me see what I can do. Okay?" Nodding I watch and he gets up and makes his way to the door.

"Theo" I call, catching his attention before he leaves "Thank you" I say and he leaves without saying anything back.

Grace P.O.V

"How's she doing?" I ask walking up to my mom as Liam leaves get some air.

"Not well, I'm not sure how much more I can do. Mercury injected into the bloodstream of a chimera made by three guys in metal masks on a mission to change the ways of the supernatural world was not really something covered in med school, or any school actually" she jokes trying to lift my mood. I give her a small smile in thanks but even she can tell that my heart isn't really in it as she lifts her hand to my face and strokes the side of my face with her thumb. "I don't know what to tell you baby, this is far out of my expertise, I don't even think Deaton would know what to do"

"Grace" Hayden moans, walking up from a short nap.

"Hey their sleepy head, how you feeling?" I ask bending down slightly as mom walks out to the other room where Scott and Theo left to.

"Like I'm dying" she says with little emotion.

"Hey, you're not dying. We're going to fix this and you are going to be okay" I reassure her; whilst taking her hand, or at least I try but I can tell she doesn't believe me even though she nods at my words.

"Hey" A voice says from behind me and I turn to look at Liam walking into the room following mom.

"It's not working, is it?" Liam asks coming up behind me as mom walks to my side at Hayden's head to get a better look at the girl, although she doesn't move me from my position.

"She should be showing signs of improvement" Mom answers and looks down to the girl "Hayden?"

"Call Val... my sister" she says as Scott walks in the room, shrugging on a jacket "Valerie"

"She's a deputy" Liam informs my mom at her confused look.

"I think I might know where she is, Theo just texted me about the High School. He said there's cops everywhere, might be another Chimera"

"Um, my sister..." She says in a mumble "I don't want to die without my sister" Hayden chokes out an I squeeze her hand as Liam take mine and squeeze it for my own pain of losing yet again another friend.

"I'll get her" Scott says and makes his way to the door.

"Uh wait. What are you going to tell her?" Liam asks as I run my thumb up and down the dying girls' hand.

"If I have to, I'll tell her everything"

After Scott leaves Hayden just keeps getting worse. Her breathing is harder and she passed out again. Now as mom checks over her body things are just getting bad. Mom draws blood from Hayden's hand and gives a slight glare at the syringe before slamming it down on the table. She then rolls up Hayden's sleeve to reveal patchy gray marks of the girls arm almost like spots.

"It's on her neck too" Liam says from beside me and pushes Hayden's hair away to show us her neck which has the same patches.

"She's getting worse, isn't she?" I ask with a whimper.

"Yeah. Which is why we're taking her to the hospital"

"How is that going to help?" Liam asks as mom puts on her green jacket

"We're are in an animal clinic and I need equipment designed for humans. I said that we're going to take her to the hospital. I didn't say we're going through the front door" Mom explains and gestures for Liam and I to carry Hayden out carefully as she open the doors for us.

Scott P.O.V.

I stand in the School hallway confused as I look at the Beacon Hills school sign that is not lying cracked in half and someone... or something has seemed to throw it through the ceiling. My phone buzzes in my pocket signalling an incoming message so after pulling it out I read the text from Lydia. One simple word.

 _Library_.

Giving the destruction in front of me I shove my phone back in my pocket and exit through the doors to the side and make my way to the Library.

Grace P.O.V.

We snuck in through a barely used staff entrance and stole a wheel chair for Hayden. Now Mom, Liam Hayden and I are riding in an elevator to the 4th floor that is still under construction because of some minor destruction after a supernatural attack that couldn't be remodelled until recently due to low income from the government. Lucky us.

I stand behind Hayden with my hands on the handles of the chair as Liam stands on Hayden's left and my mom on her right.

"The marks" I say drawing the attention of the two healthy people in front of me.

"On her neck?" Mom asks confused as I look down with a slight glare at the marks "Grace have you seen them before?"

"Yeah once. When Stiles and I were watching over Derek when her was turned back to a kid"

"On who?" Liam asks confused.

"Kate Argent" Mom says in realisation

"The Doctors, they made her part werewolf and part-"

"Werejaguar" Liam finishes with a growl.

Hayden groans again and I look up to her face that is handing back. Her face is scrunched up in pain. And I silently curse myself at my lack of abilities. A sudden tap of pressure hits my arm and I look over to Liam with a small glare until he nods his head to the Chelation therapy what now has a black ink like liquid floating through the rest of the fluid.

"What's happening?" Liam whispers to my mom who has also seen the dark spot.

"I'm not sure, but it's definitely not good" mom whispers back to him. Another tap, this time on my hand draws my attention to the now awake girl in front of me. Releasing the handle of the chair, I slip my hand in Hayden's raised one and give her my full attention.

"My sister?"

"Scott's out looking for her right now, He's going to bring her here as soon as he can, all right?" Mom answers when I fail to. Holding back the tears that have welt up in my eyes, I look up to the elevator lights and blink them away, only for one to slide down each side of my face, which Liam immediately wipes away. Hayden's hand slackens in mine and I look back down to her to see she has once again passed out.

The elevator dings to a stop and I immediately push the chair forward, following mom with Liam at my side into a room not far down the hall. Grabbing a table from the side we set up low glowing lights and Liam and I lift Hayden onto the table. Mom once again checks over Hayden as I turn to my mate in front of me.

"I need you... I need you to go to the School. Scott should be here by now with the deputy. Can you go find him please?" I gasp out through my tears. Reluctantly Liam listens to me, although I can tell he wants to stay and help me with my pain. But he knows that what I'm saying is what I want him to do most because the wellbeing of my friend is more important than my own pain. So ever so reluctantly Liam pulls me closer to him, Kisses me passionately and backs away and out of the room. Leaving just me, my mom and the dying Chimera.

Scott P.O.V.

"Hey Lydia?" I call walking to the middle of the room. The sun is setting in the sky and Liam has been texting me on Hayden's status and my Location. All messages I haven't answered, choosing to ignore them, still hopeful that we can find another way to help her. Closing Liam's texts, I pull up Lydia's contact information and hit the call button. The Vibration of a phone sounds from the side on one of the shelves off books. Confused I walk over and find Lydia's phone lying there with my name lighting up the screen. Picking the phone up I look at in confused. Sending a look to the side, my eyes widen as I spot the 1 inch thick, solid black line, lying on the Library floor. Putting the phone back on the shelf I back out of the isle and turn to the doors, not moving from my spot as I watch the person I was beginning to see as a friend, pour the rest of the mountain ash on the ground to complete the circle.

"That's not possible" I say to the guy in front of me.

"You're right. A werewolf shouldn't even be able to touch mountain ash"

"You're a Chimera" I realise.

"I'm the first Chimera, It's the coyote part you don't notice... It's why Malia trusted me first, even though she probably didn't notice" he says as I walk forward and her steps back. "You found the perfect word though, Scott. Because a Chimera isn't just a monster with different parts. It can also mean something impossible to achieve. An unrealizable dream" Theo explains as we stops moving.

"And they realized you?" I ask.

"They came close with me. But we can't all be perfect. We can't all be True Alphas" He says and steps back as I run towards him not realising he crossed the line of ash and I slam into the invisible wall and crash to the floor.

"Damn. I felt that" Theo taunts and walks ways. "No calls, Scott. No Stiles, no Malia, no Lydia, No little Gracie. You're just going to have to wait here alone for what happens next" Theo says, I stand up and watch as he switches on a cell phone jammer that is lying on a metal bench

"What do you mean? What's next?" I gasp out, walking forward.

"The Supermoon" he says and walks away.

Grace P.O.V.

The dinging of the elevator has my head popping up from watching Hayden "Mason's here" I inform my mom hearing the familiar mutter a few words and that tapping of his shoes as he runs to the room we are in.

"Over here, yeah" Mom instructs and he places the objects in his hands to the spot between Hayden's feet.

"Shouldn't we be talking to one of the doctors?" Mason asks us.

"I've been wrestling with that for hours" Mom answers "Do we bring them in and watch them treat her as a normal patient, while we stand here knowing that's not going to work? Or do we keep trying everything medically possible to save her, while her body does things that shouldn't be medically possible?"

"Is she dying" Mason asks looking between my mom and I and we move around the girl working on different parts.

"With the amount of Mercury in her body right now... She shouldn't even be alive" I inform my friend and look down the girl still unconscious.

Scott P.O.V.

I push against the invisible wall trying to break it again but fail as I step back panting.

"Come on... You've done this before. You can do this again" I say giving myself a pep talk like I know grace would be doing right now. Although, she would be using sarcasm and whit to a great extent.

Feeling my chest tighten I pull out the inhaler from my jacket pocket and take a hit then push it in the pocket of my jeans before readying myself and rushing forward to the line of ash and once again getting blocked, but this time instead of stumbling, I fly back and skim over the desks of the Library and crash to the floor on my back letting out a cry of pain. Rolling around on the floor slightly as if it would ease the pain Lift my head up and spot a door.

Getting up I rush to the door thinking I could find a window that I could maybe break and crawl out of but I find something better. A ladder leading up to the roof, climbing up, I get to a small balcony with a metal door directly in front of me. Rushing forward I crash through the door and run to the edge of the roof with my hand held out in front of me, only for it to connect with the barrier.

With anger I punch the barrier and stumble back feeling my chest once again tighten. Collapsing to my knees I pull the inhaler out and take another hit. When that doesn't work, I take my third one in the last 20 minutes. Once again it doesn't work and my frustration takes a hold of me and I crush the Inhaler in my hand, only for it to release a purple puff of powder.

"Wolfsbane" I realise and remember just where I got this Inhaler from. Theo, in the animal clinic. Standing to my feet, I go to head back inside only to stop in my tracks as a wolfed out Liam Is standing in front of me. "Did Theo let you in?" I ask

"Did you lie to Grace?" Liam shouts back, ignoring my question.

"I've never lied to Gracie"

"But you won't save her" he shouts, referring to Hayden.

"I can't save her. At least, not with a bite. If you'd just think about that for a second, Liam, you would know that I'm right"

"I am thinking! I'm thinking about alternatives" he growls, his voice turning more wolf at the end.

"Liam, it's the Supermoon. It's feeding off your anger. Not to mention your emotions are mixing with Grace's. It's making you more aggressive"

"They're making me Stronger... you're going to keep your promise. Even if it kills you!" Liam says the lets out a Roar.

Grace P.O.V.

I Stand to the side as mom check over Hayden again. I watch as she lifts Hayden's hand up and lets out a 'No' with a cry then puts her fingers to Hayden's neck to check again.

"Mommy?"

"She's not going to make it, she'll be gone within the hour. Her heartbeat has dropped way to low" she says looking between Mason and I.

Letting out a choked cry, I turn to Mason "has Liam found Scott yet?"

"I don't know he's not answering"

"Neither is Scott, I tried before" Mom explains and I nod.

"Mason... can you, can you go to the high school and get Liam please, he was going to go and find Scott there. Can you go and bring Liam here please?" I ask, knowing I'll need my mate here. The last time I lost someone like this it was Allison and I never got to say goodbye.

"I don't know what else to do. Go. I will text you if anything changes. Just get him here, Mason. Go" I faintly here my mom say and here the stomping of footsteps as Mason runs off.

"Okay" I breathe out and shrug of my denim jacket. Letting it drop to the ground, I move to the table and grab one of her hands in both of mine and close my eyes. A hand latches onto my right wrist and I snap my eyes open and look to my mom.

"Grace? What are you doing?" She breathes out.

"I'm a Phoenix, I'm supposed to be able to heal the wounded, protect the innocent. Well she's wounded and innocent, I can't just let her die without tying something" I cry to her.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" She asks me giving my wrist a small squeeze.

"Do any of us?" I ask and she gives me a small smile and let's go of my wrist with a kiss to my temple before stepping back with a nod.

Taking a deep breath I close my eyes again and this time bow my head, but only for a few seconds before I raise my head again with my eyes open, only this time my eyes are glowing their burning flames.

No P.O.V. (Scott and Liam)

Liam pushes against Scott on top of the roof top, but the Alpha manages to get his Beta off of him. Liam throws a punch to Scott who deflects it only for Liam to knee Scott in the stomach. Liam then throws another punch but Scott ducks in time and holds Liam's arm behind him.

"Liam stop, you're not going to save her by killing me" Scott informs his Beta who doesn't answer as he just looks at the full moon ahead, allowing it to give him more power as he loses control and throws Scott off of him with a growl and a head but to the nose.

The two continue to fight with Liam growling at Scott and throwing him onto a raised part of the roof. Climbing up himself, Liam leans over Scott and who eventually throws the younger wolf off only for Liam to growl out and lunge forward sending them both through the skylight back into the Library, crashing to the floor.

Stiles P.O.V.

I hang up the phone as Theo's car pulls up behind me, walking over I head to passenger side as he runs to the front of the car.

"Sorry. I got here as fast as I could..."

"We gotta go. Now. Parrish has got the bodies" I cut him off.

"Okay, wait up... Stiles wait" He argues as I just walk to the car

"Parrish is out and he's got the bodies. We've got to find Scott. And we've got to tell him"

"STILES!" Theo yells, stopping me from climbing in the car. Annoyed, I shut the door and move forward slightly. "I don't think Scott wants to talk to you right now"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm aware of that" I say remembering yesterday event. "It doesn't matter. He needs to know about this" I argue.

"Stiles. Scott doesn't want to talk to you" Theo says flatly "But I think your Dad does" he continues and hold up my recently discarded Library card.

No P.O.V. (Scott and Liam)

The two continue throwing each other around the Library, mostly Liam throwing Scott around whilst throwing punches and chairs over the Alpha before grabbing him into a choke hold. Scott reluctantly gets out and but after a struggle Liam throws him to the steps of the Library and climbs onto the table in front of him. Just as Liam is lunging at Scott, the Alpha kicks his Beta in the chest, sending him to the floor on the other side of the table.

Stumbling to his feet Scott looks over to his beta and calls out "Don't do this, Liam! I can't let you kill me" Scott says both for himself and his sister as he turns to the windows behind him and lets the Supermoon take over. Liam and Grace may be mates but Grace is the Phoenix; A symbol of Purity. Killing someone in anger or hate, a brother, a mate, anyone. Is not only impure to everything she is, but it is to Scott too. However If Scott has to fight his own beta to survive, he will, even if it does kill him (Scott). With a Roar to the moon Scott turns around to Liam and they let out growls to each other.

Stiles P.O.V.

"You Dad was looking for you Stiles, found me instead" Theo says as he begins to walk around and I walk forward, towards the front of the car.

"Where is he?" I ask

"I covered for you" Theo says ignoring my question as he flashes the card and turns to me "This was taken care of, if Melissa didn't find it at the Hospital... I guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes"

"Did you hurt him?" I ask walking towards him.

"I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills. I'm here for a pack. I came for the Werecoyote, the one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune, the Beta with anger issues... The Phoenix, the symbol of life and purity, a flawless character untouched by darkness, although she is surrounded by it. I came for Void Stiles. That's the pack I want. Unfortunately, it doesn't include Scott... You're heartbeat's rising, Stiles. It's not because you're afraid. Nogitsune is gone, but you've still got more blood on your hands than any of us"

"I'm about to get more" I threaten although through his rant, I didn't miss the gleam in his eyes as he described Grace.

"I'll tell you where your dad is, if you promise not to help Scott" Theo says as he walks to his car and puts the Library card on the hood. As he turns around I do the one thing I have always wanted to do. I punch Theo in the face.

"Hahahaha, THERE HE IS! That's Void Stiles. It felt good, didn't it?" He laughs and I punch him again this time sending him to the ground. "We won't tell Scott. 'Cause you can't lose your best friend, right? Even though we both know, you never needed him" with that I rush forward and grab him by his jacket, pushing him to the ground more "You hate me now, but you'll get it eventually. This is the hard part. 'cause you can't help Scott and save your dad's life. You've still got time, Stiles. You've still got time.

No P.O.V

Scott runs over a table and flips up to the Second floor to the Library, buying time to try and talk some sense to his Beta.

"He's using you, Liam. He wants you to be the Alpha because he can't take the power from me. Only you can. But once you do, he'll take it from you. That's why he wants you to kill me..."

"That's what you don't get, Scott. I want to kill you, I want to" Liam growls back.

"Think about Grace" Scott exclaim as Liam makes his way to the top of the stairs now directly in front of him. His steps faltering at the mention of Scott's sister. "Liam if you kill me, you get my power, then Theo will come after you and take the power from you. My sister won't only be left brotherless but mateless as well; think about the amount of pain she'll be in" obviously it was the wrong thing to say as it just makes him more angry and he lunges at the Alpha, again.

Blocking Kicks and punches Liam throws Scott into the shelves then the railing, until Scott gets his beta into a choke hold that unfortunately doesn't work as he is slammed into the shelves again and thrown down the flight for stairs. Liam jumps down and lands, just as Scott rolls away. Growling Liam follows and tackles the Alpha making them roll down another set of steps to the first floor again, where Liam picks Scott up and throws him onto the steps breathing deeply Scott runs forward only to get thrown into the table behind Liam, Splitting the wood apart and crashing to the floor.

Grace P.O.V.

I've been standing holding on to Hayden for half an hour and I fear the only thing I am doing is keeping the girl warm. She hasn't shown any sign of healing and she hasn't woken up at all. Mom has now moved to beside me giving me comfort and reassurance, knowing that she is there for me, for Hayden.

The beeping of the Machine to my right sounds two more times before the dreaded noise of the constant long beep fills the air and her head falls to the side with a single silver tear of mercury spilling from her closed eyes that will never open again. Choking out a cry, I collapse into my mother's embrace, not letting go of the girl's hand.

Liam's P.O.V.

A sudden wave of pain fuels my body and I tower over my Alpha and begin to slash at him with my claws, unable to stop myself.

"Liam!" someone shouts, their voice echoing through my hearing as I continue to attack my maker. "Liam!...LIAM!" the voice calls again and I register it as Mason's. Thankfully, I stop the attack and turn my head to my best friend who is looking at me with a face only described as disgust. "Liam, what are you doing?" he asks me and I look between my bloody claws and my Alpha.

"Grace?" I whisper out although Mason heard me.

"She's with Hayden. She's gone, Hayden died a few minutes ago. Grace told me to find you. She needs you. They're at the hospital, 4th floor" He answers my unasked question and I immediately take off running in that direction. Not slowing, not stopping, not looking back. I just keep running.

Scott's P.O.V.

Scott... what happened?" Mason asks me as he helps me walk.

"It's the supermoon. It was just..."

"Bad timing" A voice growls in front of us and I look up as Theo walks to us "I mean, seriously. You couldn't have waited five minutes?" Theo growls and pushes Mason into a table where he slams his head on the top, knocking the kid out. "I should've stayed. I should've made sure"

"Because now you have to kill me yourself" I say slightly please inside because even if I die, there is no way for him to get my power.

"They're still mine. Maybe not yet, but they'll come around, she'll come around" he insists. She?

Then I realise who he is talking about, the person he is talking about, the one person who will be the hardest to get on his side "Grace? Not for you" I answer and he stabs me with his claws "She'll never be like you. They will never be like you"

"Because I'm a Chimera? Because I'm not a real werewolf?"

"Because you're barely human" I whisper and he pushes me back into the stairs, stabbing me again as he looms over me.

"She was mine before that pint sized punk showed up. All he had to do was kill you so I could kill him and she would belong to me" Theo says looking down at me "I guess I'm going to have to get creative"

"Grace? You want Grace? Why?" I barely gasp out.

"Because I love her. I always have" his last words about my sister, flow through my mind.

"She'll never love you. I doubt you're even capable of love"

"Well we'll see. Or I will as well you will no long be needed around" he says and digs is claws further in me and then yanks them out. And my world slowly begins to blacken to nothing.

Grace P.O.V

Liam showed up a few seconds ago in forming my worried mom that Scott is in the School Library but he doesn't say much more on the fact, only that Mason was there with him and had found the two wolfs and Informed Liam on Hayden's passing and my need for my mate. With a look to me, mom leaves, knowing I'm in good hands as I nod of her to do so and she immediately rushes out of the room and I crumble to the floor, my tears never ceasing. Luckily Liam caught me and he sits behind me as cry into his shoulder, the body of my friend lying on the table above us.

Liam's head snaps to the entrance of the room and I lift my head off of his shoulder and look over to find Deputy Parrish standing there in a just a pair of destroyed shorts that I'm sure used to be trousers. Taking a deep breath, I get up off of Liam and we stand before the hypnotized man in front of us. I look at Hayden then to Parrish but he doesn't move from his spot. So walking my fallen friend, I look down at her unusually pale face. Sniffing, I lean down and place a kiss on the cheek without the silver tear before sliding one of my arms under her legs and one behind her back and with my heightened strength, I lift her of the table and turn to the creature in front of me, his glowing eyes meeting my own.

Talking the few steps forward, I pass my friend to him. The symbol of life relinquishes to the bearer of death.

"Hellhound" I unwillingly say looking into the man's blazing eyes as he takes the girl, then with a nod to me, he turns around and walks ways.

"Hey" Liam says from behind me and I turn to him. "you wanna get out of here?" He asks coming up to me, raising his hand to my face.

Smiling, I nod to him and but glance at his hand near my face, the skin slightly tinged red with blood "Liam" I gasp out grabbing his hand "What happened?"

"It's fine, it's not my blood" he reassures me.

"Blood is blood Liam, that wasn't the question anyways. But answer me this one... If it isn't yours, who's is it?" I ask looking at him but he avoids my eyes "Who's is it Liam?"

"Scott's" He whimpers out.

"What did you do?" I breathe out.

"I... I..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I scream, tears spilling out once again. It seems all I am doing these days is crying.

"I tried to kill him" Liam snaps. "For you, I..."

"Don't, just. Just don't, don't come near me" I say backing away as he walks closer to me.

"Grace" he cries

"Please, please don't" I whisper, bending to grab my denim jacket from the floor, then run out of the room, down the service stairs.

No P.O.V.

"Scott, SCOTT!" Melissa McCall cries running into the Library, to the body of her son. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no" she repeats collapsing to the floor at the other side of her son as Mason Hewitt is already kneeling on the other, his hands soaked in the Alpha's blood. Melissa checks her son's pulse but is unable to find one "Okay" she whispers and looks to the boy in front of her confused, then she beings chest compressions "One, two, three, four ,five..."

"What are you doing?" Mason asks her as she continues "What are you doing?" He repeats

"Bringing him back" she answers distressed.

"But his... His heart. He... He hasn't had a pulse in over 15 minutes. You can't bring someone back that's..."

"He's not someone. He's my son. And he's too strong to die like this! Come on!... Open your eyes and look at me, Okay? Come on. Breathe, baby. Breathe" Melissa says and she continues to try and bring her son back to life, filling his lungs with air.

"Melissa, it's..."

"SHUT UP!" she cuts Mason off "He's too strong to die like this. Come on. You can do this. You're an Alpha. You're an Alpha! Come on, Scott. Roar. Come on! Come on, Scott. ROAR!" She yells at last and brings her hands together and slams them down onto her sons heart effectively making it beat once again. As he does indeed wake up with a roar, his eyes shining that bright, Alpha red.

Time skip ~ McCall house

Scott McCall sits emotionlessly on his bed as his mother cleans the wounds caused by his beta and the newfound Chimera.

"I lost mom" He whispers as she goes to clean the mark on his head.

"Every leader suffers loss, sometimes, more than you think is bearable"

"This time I lost everyone"

"You'll get them back, you have to"

"Why would they come back?"

"Because you're their leader, and even when a leader thinks they have nothing left to give, there is still one thing..."

"Hope, give them hope, Scotty" The soft voice of Grace McCall fills the silence between the mother and son. Melissa and Scott look over to the door way where the blonde girl stands still clothed in her multicoloured shorts, denim jacket and gray t-shirt that is now dried of the blood caused by the stab wound of yesterday's events at Sinema.

"Grace... Liam?" Scotty asks as the girl walks hesitantly further into the room.

"I left him at the hospital. I couldn't, I couldn't..." she whispers looking to the floor.

"Hey, I'm okay" Scott reassures "Everything's going to be okay"

Grace nods to her brother and turns to leave but hesitates before turning back to her family. "Parrish, he came. He took Hayden" She explains.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand..."

"I do" Grace cuts him off "I understand, Scott. Hayden would have died with or without the bite. She was too weak. You could have bit her anyways, it would have killed her faster, but you didn't. She wanted her sister there, which unfortunately didn't happen."

"But you where there" Melissa adds.

"I got to say goodbye. Something I never got to do, last time... So thank you Scott. You gave me more time. Time is precious is Beacon" Grace says and once again turns to the door although stopping as her brother calls her name again, though she doesn't turn around.

"Grace... Theo, he... He said something to me. Something I can't hide from you. He wants you Grace. He wants all of you. But you more than the others"

"Why?" Grace asks worriedly casting a glance over her shoulder to the two behind her.

Scott sits forward, wincing in pain at the movement of his chest and stomach, but tries his best to ignore it for the sake of his sister.

"Because he's in love with you"

Swallowing her shock, Grace nods her head and walks out of the door, Scott's last words dragging through the entire house.

Grace P.O.V.

Freshly Showered and ready for bed, I walk around my room. Thinking over my brother's words. Theo's in love with me. My phone buzzes on my night stand signalling a new text. Walking over, I pick it up and see sender's name. Sighing, I unlock my phone and pull the message up.

 _Can we talk, please. Let me explain._

 _Outside._

 _~Liam_

Sniffing back tears, walk to my window and look around the darkened garden. Standing behind a tree on the edge of the yard is the silhouette of a teenage boy with yellow glowing eyes, staring up at me. Sending a wave of sadness, I reach for the lock of the window as the boy steps forward into the light outside. Looking at the face of my mate, a tear slides down my face as I flip the lock closed and close the curtains, blocking my vision of the boy.

Dragging my body away from the window, my mind and heart telling me to do two different things. My mind says, ignore the whimpering of my love outside as my heart tells me to rush into his arms and forgive and forget. But I cannot, I know it wasn't entirely his fault but I can't seem to move from my spot as I curl up into the sheets of my bed. Holding the spare pillow, with the faint linger of Liam's scent, over my head, Before I drift into darkness.


	11. Crossover Idea

**There IS A NEW CHAPTER before this note**

 **A/N:**

 **Very important**

 **HELP ME DECIDE!**

 **Okay, Okay, EVERYBODY CHILL. There we go.**

 **Right**

 **Dear readers and random viewers**

 **Hi.**

 **So I have this... Idea. Even though I LOVE teen wolf and it is sadly ending after 6. I don't want that to happen like a lot of you too. That is why I have this Vision. Whilst searching though stories I found out that there are not many or no Teen Wolf/ Walking Dead stories that last very long. So I got to thinking... Can I put Grace in the Walker Apocalypse? Should I put Grace in the Apocalypse? This will be starting at the beginning of season 1.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Regression to the Mean 3: The WALKER Apocalypse?!**

 **P.s. This is a working title**

 **Please Review your answers x**

 **BRITISHHADES**


	12. The Last Chimera

Grace P.O.V.

Sleep did not come easy that night, and of what little sleep I got was interrupted by the angry, frustrated cries of my brother in the bathroom. Sighing in defeat, that I will not be getting any sleep, I lift the blanket off and slide out of bed. Padding my way out of my room, I walk to the bathroom and lean against the door frame as my brother lets out an angry cry and slams his hands against the sink, shaking it.

"Performance issues again?" I ask leaning against the door frame.

Scott's head snaps around to me, his glare softening as his eyes meet mine. "It's not funny Grace. Mom called, Stilinski's in hospital, they're working on him. I need to get down there, but..."

"But you can't exactly go to a hospital looking like you stepped out of a horror movie?" I ask, glancing down at his torso that is caked in blood. "Is that from Liam?" I ask stepping forward and taking a clean cloth from the sink and wetting it under the tap.

"Liam... Theo" He says as he sits on the edge of the bath tub. I kneel down in front of him and begin to carefully wipe the blood from his wound. "Have you talked to him?"

"He texted a few hours ago, he was outside"

"I don't blame him" My brother admits whilst flinching as I wipe around the exposed red flesh.

"Neither do I. I know I should, I should blame him for trying to kill you... but my head and my heart are at war with each other" I say focusing on my work.

"I can tell, you wore his shirt for bed" He says gesturing down to my grey shirt I stole from Liam. "You wouldn't do that if you hated him...Hey" Scott says grabbing my hands to stop my movements. I look up into his eyes that are watching me with sorrow and guilt "We'll fix this. We won't lose everyone"

"We'll fix this... Starting with Stiles" I nod and stand up from the floor and walk to the cupboard above the sink. Pulling out a bandage I walk back to my brother and wrap the wound up. "It's not great but..."

"You'd be a great doctor Grace"

"I was thinking more like a nurse... ooh how about a fire fighter? I'd be great at that" I smirk as he slaps me on the arm. "Get ready... I'll be downstairs" I say and exit the bathroom for him to get changed.

Heading down stairs I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I wrap my arms around them and lie my head on top, curling myself into a ball. Losing track of time, that I hadn't noticed, I pull out of my thoughtless mind as a fist pounds on the front door.

Snapping up off of the couch, I hesitantly walk to the front door and engulf my right hand in fire whilst holding it up out of sight as open the door with my left. The second I lay my eyes on the man in front my tense body slackens as I breathe out the name.

"Parrish" I sigh and push the door further open, his eyes immediately land on the flames. "Sorry, it's been an eventful few days"

"Tell me about it... Is Scott here?" He asks looking around the front of the house as he still stands outside.

"Yeah he is why?"

"I need both your help"

"With what?" I question, raising an eyebrow

"Her" He says and pulls the girl into my view from the side. I gasp at the sight of my friend who seems to be frozen in place with her head tilted to the right, pale and unblinking.

"Lyd?" I ask as I move out of the way for Parrish to bring her inside. "SCOTT!" I yell next to the girl hoping she would at least flinch from the noise but she doesn't. Sending a worried glance to Parrish, I walk to the bottom of the Stairs and call up "Scott?" but he doesn't answer.

Turning to Parrish I look at him with my eyebrows scrunched then stomp my way up stairs, the deputy and frozen Lydia following close behind.

"Scott?" I ask as we hit the top. My eyes widen at the sight of my brother laying flat of the floor. Parrish hands Lydia over to me and runs up to my brother. I grab onto Lydia's right hand, flinching as my fingers connect to the cold skin. Worried for her health I lace my fingers with hers and send some warmth over to her.

"Scott wake up" Parrish calls and my brother begins to shift as I stand and watch whilst clinging onto Lydia's arm above the stairs. "Scott!" Parrish calls and Scott jumps up and leans on the floor "Are you alright?" Parrish asks my now awake brother.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Scott answers making me roll my eyes. His chest is mauled and he was lying on conscious. That definitely defines the opposite of 'fine'.

"You're bleeding" Parrish realises and my eyes harden into a glare at my brother, he's not even trying to heal himself.

"It's not that bad... why are you here?"

"I need your help"

"With what?" Scott asks as I did.

"With her" Parrish says and moves slightly so Scott can get a look at Lydia for himself.

"I found her out in the woods, her body was freezing..."

"It still is" I inform and raise my our hands to show them the light glow of warmth I'm sending to her.

"She was practically hypothermic, but that wasn't even the worst part... her nails were bloody, she drew something onto a rock"

"What was it?" I ask as my brother and the Deputy stand to their feet.

"It was a badge, a sheriff's badge"

"No, it's a warning" Scott realises, as he looks to Lydia, then his eyes travel to mine and I suddenly remember why I'm still awake. Stilinski.

Liam's P.O.V.

I have to do something. My mate hates me, or at least she wants to. I tried to kill her brother and her best friend is now dead. She died without her last wish, Valerie. Valerie is still looking for her sister, I've been listening to her looking for Hayden, calling friends, but she hasn't found anything. The only person she hasn't called is Grace. And I'm thankful for that, because I don't know how Grace would take it, having to tell someone their little sister is dead.

Deputy Clarke exits the station as I crouch at the front of a police car out of sight. As I'm about to go and tell her the truth, somebody pulls me back down. Mason, who was supposed to be waiting in the Car. I had called him and asked him to pick me up after Grace walked away from me at the hospital, then I asked him to drive me to her house where she ignored my text to let me talk to her. I don't blame her though. I'm a monster, I did a monstrous thing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mason asks pulling me back.

"Somebody's got to tell her about Hayden" I inform him and turn back to the deputy in the car.

"No, somebody doesn't have to be you. All right? Especially looking like this, I mean. What if they think you killed her?" he says as Valerie drives away and I collapse to the ground.

"Maybe I did"

"You didn't, while that last few hours haven't been your best, this isn't the way to fix it. She's going to find out. And it's not going to hurt any less coming from you or me or even Grace"

"Grace hates me"

"She doesn't and you know it. Grace McCall is everything that is right with the world. She may be mad or confused, but she can't hate anyone, that's not who she is and you know it. Just think of it as you two breaking up... but eventually getting back together. It's inevitable" Mason explains what I already know, but his words give me hope. "Come on" Mason says and we rise to our feet.

A familiar scent stings my nose making me confused. She's dead, I was there, she's dead. I look around trying to find the direction of the source but it's hard with the breeze.

"What?" Mason asks from behind me. I take a few steps forward and place my hand on one of the patrol cars looking straight ahead as I answer my best friend.

"It's Hayden, It's her Scent... she's here" I say hopefully. If Hayden is still alive, Grace will be happy again. She'll love me.

"Liam, you were with Grace when she held Hayden's body in her arms. You watched as Parrish carried her out of the hospital... She's gone" Mason argues.

"Grace..."

"...Will move on in time" He interrupts me

"It was her, I swear it was" I counter and look up at him, movement in a car window behind him, catches my eye making me look around, but no one is there.

"Liam... come on, let's go, let's go" Mason says and leads me out of the parking lot.

Grace P.O.V.

Scott and I crash though the doors of the hospital, holding them open for Parrish as he carries the frozen Banshee in his arms whilst shouting "HELP! GET SOME ONE TO HELP ME, QUICK!" He yells walking forward until three staff members come around with a gurney "I need help. I've got an 18 year old female, potentially hypothermic" I here Parrish explain as Scott and I leave him to find Stiles and Mom on the second floor.

We ride up quietly, Scott covering his wound that is seeping through his white shirt, until the doors open with a ding and he pulls me out into the dark corridor. Beyond some doors, Mon is standing with Stiles as he argues with Liam's Dad about the Sheriff's condition.

" _What do you mean you don't know? Two hours ago, he was fine. Now it looks like someone took a baseball bat to his neck"_

" _There could've been some minor internal..."_

" _Did you say, 'Minor internal?' Since when is anything internal minor?"_ Stiles asks pissed as Scott and I reach the outside of the room the sheriff's in. Looking through the window I watch as the man who has acted like a father to me for years, lie wrapped in white blankets with tube and beeping machines surrounding him.

" _Stiles..."_ Mom says trying to calm him.

" _I need to know what's going on with him, okay? Dr. Geyer, somebody needs to tell me what's happening. SOMEBODY NEEDS TO TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM!"_ Stiles shouts catching my attention.

" _We don't know"_ Mom answers, looking over her shoulder his eyes catch mine through the glass of the doors, I give him a small sad smile until it falls as his gaze shifts to my brother beside me. Stiles moves past my Mom walking towards us, before he crashes through the door and attacks Scott, Slamming my brother into the wall then to the floor.

"STILES!" I cry standing to the side as the others all rush over.

"Where were you? You trusted him. You believed him. Right, huh? So, where were you?"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Mom interrupts as she and Dr. Geyer grab onto Stiles, prying him off my brother.

"Where the hell were you?" Stiles shout and I jump forward, pulling him up as The two the security grab Scott.

"KNOCK IT OFF" I yell in Stiles face with my hand on his chest as Dr. Geyer holds him back, my eyes flashing their flamed glow.

"Okay, all right, all right" Stiles gives and looks to Scott.

"Look, Your Dad's not the only one who got hurt" Scott explains to his best friend.

"Oh, you'll heal" Stiles scoffs sending a glance at the exposed blood stain on my brothers white shirt, who covers it up. I really have to get him to start wearing dark tops with wounds, less question to cover with vague answers.

"I'm not talking about me" Scott answers and I roll my eyes at the two child like men and turn to Stiles.

"It's Lyd, Stiles. Parrish brought her in with us, he found her in the middle of the wood. She's basically Catatonic" I explain, not sugar coating anything and watch as Stiles sends a glance at the doors where his dad is and then he turns to look at me. "Go, we'll be here" I reassure him and watch silently as he leaves for the elevator to the first floor. Aww, young love.

Time skip

Stiles came back after begin shoved out of Lydia's room by a frantic Ms Martin. So now Stiles, Scott, Mom, Parrish and I are standing in a Storage room discussing the recent events.

"It could me a side effect of shock" Parrish offers

"No Grace is right, She's Catatonic. It was Theo digging through her mind" Stiles explains

"Why would he do that? What is he looking for?" Mom asks

"The same thing he's always looking for..." Scott begins

"An advantage" I finish, getting a nod from my brother next to me.

"So what did he gain by trying to kill Stilinski?" Parrish asks confused.

"It left me alone with Liam. Theo wanted to make sure no one would be there to stop him from killing me" Scott explains and the mention of my mate trying to kill my brother makes me whimper. Out loud., resulting in looks from the four around me.

"But Liam didn't kill you" I add looking to my brother.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't of asked Mason to find him I would be dead and Liam..."

"Would be Alpha" Stiles adds

"Theo wants Liam to be Alpha?" Parrish asks

"So he can take the power from Liam, making him the Alpha" I explain

"So he can have everyone. So he can have my pack"

"Werecoyote, Banshee, Kitsune, Phoenix, Voi-"

"What?" I ask looking to Stiles "Voi-? What?"

"Void Stiles"

"He wants the Nogitsune?" Scott asks shocked

"Or just Stiles" I offer.

"Just me" Stiles reveals and I nod in acceptance, knowing that no matter what happens, Stiles will always be Stiles.

"So he wants all of you, that's great" Parrish says, Sarcasm level 5.

"Some more than others" Scott adds casting a sideways glance at me. A glance Stiles doesn't miss.

"He did talk about Grace like..."

"Like?" I ask already knowing

"There was this gleam in his eyes... Affection?"

"Love... Theo told me he's in love with Grace"

"I doubt he's even capable of real feelings" I scoff

"Okay, So he gutted my dad as a distraction" Stiles says getting back on track

"We need to find this kid"

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Especially since he almost killed one of my kids?" Mom asks from beside me.

"Yeah, but he said he didn't want my dad to die"

"And you believe him?" Parrish ask incredulously

"He told me where to find him. So, maybe he also knows how to save him"

"What do you want to do? Talk to him?" Mom asks

"I'll come with you. He doesn't know that I'm alive. Maybe that gives us an advantage" Scott offers

"I'm in" I add raising my hand

"He'll know you're there" Stiles says looking to Scott and turns to me "And you, you aren't going next to any teenage boys. Mates or not" he says and walks to the door

"You can't stop me Stiles" I call to him

"And you can't go alone" Mom adds looking to me with the only thing I can label as pride in her eyes. I nod my head to her and move over to the door.

"Does anyone even know how to find him?" Parrish asks

"We don't have to find him. He'll come to me" Stiles answer and I turn to him.

"And when he does, I will be right but your side... Ready to tear his head off" I say smiling. "Scott?" I turn to my brother.

"Let's go" He says with determination and we follow the slightly annoyed Stiles out of the hospital.

Time skip

We ended up right back at home, As Stiles and I lined the inside of the front door with Mountain Ash, and Scott got the destroyed shirt from the other night and handed it to Stiles who handed it to me. We didn't have to wait long. Maybe an hour, before Theo showed up as Stiles sat on the stairs with me leaning against the banister as we looked out at the open front door as the 'first chimera' showed up at my front door.

Theo stood on the doormat before looking down at the thick black line then stepped over it with a damn smirk on his face.

"I guess we're all telling the truth now" Theo begins and looks over to me "Grace" he nods his head as I just glare at him. My arms crossed over my chest. I watch as Theo's eyes travel up the stairs where Scott is hiding, catching a scent.

Putting my hand through the poles of the banister, I pull the shirt off of the stair behind Stiles and throw it harshly at the Chimera, who catches it instantly.

"You killed my best friend?" Stiles asks

"Let's be honest, Stiles. Was he still your best friend?" Theo asks.

"He was still my brother" I add sharply

"And I'm sorry for that" Theo says turning to me.

"No you're not" I snap

"Are you going to let my father die?" Stiles asks

"If I wanted him to die I wouldn't have told you where you can find him"

"Then why are they saying his body is shutting down?" I ask as Stiles gets up so I step forward.

"That some toxin's poisoning him and they don't know how to stop it"

"I'm not the bad guy, Stiles"

"No you're just the guy that does bad things to good people" I interrupt

"I'm just a realist. I'm a survivor. If you knew the things that I know..."

"Yeah, but what do you know?" Stiles asks

"I know what's coming. I know what the Dread Doctors created. And I know what Parrish is"

"Oh lucky us, I know what Parrish is to. Found out when I handed my dead friend over to him" I say smirking.

Liam P.O.V.

"No, there have not been any other bodies brought in tonight, thank God" Dad says as Mason and I follow him around the hospital.

"No one named Hayden?" I ask

"Mason, take him home... and while you're at it find out where all your friends are and tell them to stay away from the hospital for a while. I see you lot here more than any of the Hypochondriac's"

"Our friends?" Mason asks confused.

"Uhh, Stiles, Scott and Grace"

"Grace is here?" I ask looking around

"She was." He says giving me a confused look "She, Scott and Deputy Parrish brought Lydia Martin in late last night. And the Sheriff is currently upstairs and I don't have a clue what is wrong with him... I would have though you knew where Grace was, you two are practically joined at the hip"

"They kind of broke up" Mason explains, shocking my Dad and breaking my heart with his words

"We didn't break up... we had an argument" I lie, putting it in the best way possible instead of saying she basically told me to stay the hell away from her for attacking one of the people she loves most in the world besides myself.

"They're on a break"

"Well find her and fix it... there's something about that girl... She's..."

"A rare soul" I sigh

"Sure... Look its 6:00 in the morning, go home, get some sleep and talk to Grace later"

"Dad, you're sure there have been no dead bodies?" I ask, remembering my reason for coming here.

"Both of you. Home. Now" He instructs and walks away from us.

"We're not going home, are we?" Mason asks.

"No" I say turning around.

"Well, we both know where Hayden's body is. And if you want to find her, you're going to have to find the Nemeton"

"Okay, Let's find the Nemeton" I say and walk out of the front door.

Grace P.O.V.

"Lydia figured it out. I saw it in her memories" Theo says to me.

"Right after you drove her out of her mind" I hiss

"Collateral damage... But if she's right about Parrish, then things around here are gonna get a lot worse"

"I don't care" Stiles whispers beside me.

"You should, because if your dad does survive he's not gonna be Sherriff of anything much longer"

"What's happening to him?" Stiles ask but Theo turns away. "HEY, TELL ME!" Stiles yells grabbing onto Theo who turns around and pushes Stiles into the stairs

"Hey!" I shout making Theo turn to me. Just as he does, my fist connects with his face, leaving a black mark off soot. Theo rights himself turning to me before he rushes forward and pushes me face first into the wall near the door, his body leaning into mine, keeping me from moving "What's so bad about Parrish being what he is?" I whisper to him as he leans closer to me.

One of his hands pushes my pony tail away and the collar to my sleeveless black denim jacket down, exposing the back of my neck. A growl emits from his thought as he looks at the clear bite mark that no one has seemed to notice.

"What happens?" I ask shaking

"Death" he whispers hotly very low in my ear making me shiver in disgust then pushes off me, stalking out of the house. I wait a few seconds after he leaves then rush over to Stiles.

"Stiles. Stiles!" I call as he boy in question opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt" Scott asks coming down the stair.

"I'm fine" Stiles says getting off of the stairs, allowing Scott to come down.

"You blacked out" Scott argues

"I'm okay" Stiles says and looks at me "Are you okay?"

"I may need to boil my skin clean, but yeah, I'm good" I nod

"Did you get anything from him?"

"Nothing. He was calm the entire time" Scott explains

"What about his heart?"

"I heard It jump, but only once while he was talking to you, and only for a second"

"That doesn't mean he was lying"

"Not really" I add

"The rest of the time it was steady"

"When did it jump? What was I walking about?"

"It was when you said that your Dad was poisoned"

"That could be something"

"Surprise. A jump could mean Surprise, right?" I ask unsure

"Yeah, yeah, I think so" Scott says giving me a smile

"So why would he be surprised that my Dad's still dying?"

"Oh, wait... He didn't say that he was the one who attacked your Dad did he?"

"No" I answer

"Well, then this means it was probably someone else" Stiles whisper

"Another Chimera" Scott says in realisation.

With that we head out of the door and to the car Stiles is borrowing. I go to get into the back seat behind Stiles as Scott goes around to the front. As I reach the handle a click sounds, indicating the locks activated.

"Stiles?" Scott asks

"Yeah , I can do the rest myself"

"You don't even know where to start" I hiss now standing at the driver side window

"All we know that it's another Chimera. Do you even know where you're headed?" Scott asks and Stiles starts the engine "Come on. Let me help" Scott offers and I clear my throat in annoyance of being forgotten. "Let us help. We can find the clues that you can't" Scott says angering Stiles further. As he pulls the car forward. Scott rushes to the front of the car making Stiles stop it before he runs over my idiot brother.

"You can't do this alone, okay" I say walking the extra two steps to be back at the window. "You need us" I say indicating to Scott and I.

"You need all of us" Scott adds "I can get more help. I can text Liam"

"Liam just tried to kill you" Stiles argues and I slam my hands on the car making them both look at me as my eyes glow while I glare at Stiles.

"Stiles, don't make me melt you're wheels. Let us help. You know the longer we stand here arguing, the less chance your father has of surviving" Low blow to me.

"You believed him?" Stiles asks turning to my brother.

"You trusted him, too. Theo got to all of us"

"Not me, I never believed the lonely boy routine"

"You know, you don't even know the real story. I only told Grace" Stiles reveals and Scott's head snaps over to me.

Guiltily, I turn my head towards him and give him a nod that his best friend speaks the truth.

"I don't need to" Scott finally says turning back to Stiles "All that matters right now is your Dad. Come on, Stiles. We survived an Alpha Pack, a Dark Druid, Professional assassins..."

"Matt, Jackson, Peter, Derek..."

"We can survive Dread Doctors and Chimeras, too" Scott interrupts after he and Stiles send me amused looks at all of the enemies we have made in the few short years.

"We're not looking for a missing Chimera... We're looking for a missing teenager" Stiles says and unlocks the doors making me smile as I open the back door and climb in.

"Alright! Scooby, Shaggy our mystery await!" I say looking between Scott and Stiles.

"Keep it down Scrappy" Stiles jokes back, just like old times.

 _Buzzzzzzz_

My phone vibrates from my boot. Reaching down I pull it out and read the text.

 _Busy?_

 _Liam on some sort of mission searching for the Nemeton_

 _Any pointers?_

~Mason

The Nemeton? Why would they want to go to the place Parrish is putting the bodies? Sighing, I text back the answer.

 _Sheriff dying, we think we missed a Chimera, Searching._

 _Telluric Current. School Library._

 _Be safe, keep me updated?_

 _~Grace_

I wait a few minutes before he texts back.

 _Thank you. Will do and He loves you_

 _~Mason_

"Who's that?" Scott asks from the front seat as Stiles drives us to his house

"Mason... Liam's up to something..." I reply and pull open my previous texts to Liam. I hesitate to type and nothing fills my mind so I lock the phone and throw it in the seat beside me.

Liam P.O.V.

Mason had the brilliant idea to go to the School Library to look for telluric currents. So now that is why we are at the school, ducking under the crime tape because of the destruction I caused. I follow Mason through the room, images flashing through my mind of my fight with Scott.

"Liam?" Mason pulls me out of my thoughts and I look at him as he holds the needed book. Following to an unbroken table, I watch as he flips through the book until he finds the right page. "This is the one...See these? These are lay lines, they're mapped according to telluric currents" Mason explains

"Stiles said that he and Lydia where looking at the intersections" I add

"Probably" He begins and we run our fingers on the page until they meet at the middle "This one"

"But they never found it. They kept going out there to look, but they said then Nemeton has to want to be found" I explain

"It's a supernatural tree that has to want to be found in order for you to see it? I wish she had of told me that before"

"Who told you what?"

"Grace" Mason says as though it should be obvious to me

"Grace? She knows about this?" I ask

"Yeah, I told her we were looking for the Nemeton. She told me to follow the telluric currents"

"Well did she say anything else?" I ask hopeful

"Just to keep her updated"

"Ohh" I sigh, disappointed.

"No, no 'ohh' this is good, updated means she wants to know that you're okay. She wants to know that you're okay"

"do you know if she's okay?"

"She told me they were looking for a Chimera to save the Sheriff" He explain and turns back to the book. "We should make a copy of..." He begins to say but I just rip the page out and walk away, the faster I figure out why I could smell Hayden outside of the station the faster I can get back to Grace and make up.

Grace P.O.V.

"There was a call a few hours ago about a sophomore from Beacon High who never came home last night" Stiles says coming up to his crime board.

"What's his name?" Scott asks.

"Noah Patrick" Stiles says and Scott looks over the list of names, tapping at Noah's name.

"Noah?" I ask confused.

"You know him?" Scott asks, they both turn to me as I stand between them.

"Yeah, he's in my French class. He's a nice guy" I say sadly, he doesn't deserve this, none of them do.

Time Skip

We ended up at the High school to break into Noah's locker for anything that will have a strong enough scent. I stand at the side with my phone out to text Mason as Scott breaks the lock.

 _Are you at the School?_

 _~Grace_

I text hopefully, wanting to see Liam.

 _Left 10 minutes ago, are you there?_

 _~Mason_

 _Getting something from Noah Patrick's Locker_

 _He's the last Chimera_

 _~ Grace_

 _Be careful_

 _I love you_

 _~Mason_

The last message confuse me until I remember who Mason is with.

 _Liam?_

 _~Grace_

 _I'll make everything okay again_

 _I promise_

 _Liam_

 _~ Mason_

He texts back making me gasp down my sob

"Grace?" Scott asks and I look up to find that Malia has now joined us and is holding one of Noah's shirts.

"I'm okay" I assure swiping a tear from my face.

"Then let's go" Malia instructs and walks out of the school, we follow close behind.

Liam P.O.V.

I got to talk to her, I got to talk to Grace. Albeit, not that much. But it was enough for now. The only thing that worries me, is that she never said 'I love you' back. She always says it back.

"Liam! Focus!" Mason shouts from beside me as we walk through the woods "This is it, there should be a clearing here... Maybe the clearing doesn't want to be found either" Mason offers as we look around for a giant magical tree stump. Feeling useless, I crouch down to the ground, in hope of new light.

"I couldn't save her. The one thing Grace wanted was for Hayden to be saved and I couldn't do it. I'm supposed to make Grace happy, that's the whole point of us being mates" I say frustrated

"Each other, you're supposed to make each other happy. You might be a werewolf, Liam. But you can't save everyone. I mean, look at what the rest have lost. Allison, Aiden, Erica, Boyd, Basically the whole Hale family" Mason explains, now knowing the whole story. "So many great people, they couldn't save them all, but they've tried. We've tried. But not everyone survives. I was standing right there while Melissa did everything medically possible..."

"While I was trying to kill Scott" I interrupt

"You can't take all the blame. I mean, there was like , 800 extenuating circumstances"

"It wasn't just the moon"

"It was Grace's emotions mixing with yours through your bond on the night of a supermoon. Do you know that Grace tried to heal Hayden? But she failed, it's a phoenix's power to heal the wounded and Grace couldn't do it. Not because she's weak or incapable... because she's still learning. She probably blames herself for you trying to kill Scott. I bet that is why you snapped, not because you hated Scott, but because Grace hated herself and she still does, because her anger is what made you attack Scott like that... And Theo took advantage of that. He took advantage of everyone. But most of all he took advantage of Grace's love for her friends, her brother, through you, your bond. You can't let yourself..." he cuts himself off and stands up.

"What?" I ask standing up, wanting to here more on his idea of the other night

"The Nemeton's a beacon for supernatural creatures, right?" He asks

"Yeah"

"So what if it takes a supernatural creature to find it" Mason offers

"I am a supernatural creature and I can't find anything"

"But you've been looking with your human eyes" he says and I realise he is right.

Bowing my head, I close my eyes and allow my werewolf side to take over my sight. Opening them I look up an my eyes immediately land on something just beyond the tree in front of us.

"Mason..." I whisper, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him closer to me so he can get a better look.

"What? What?"

"Look"

"I don't see any..." He beings but cuts himself off. So I take it that he sees it now "Intense"

Grace P.O.V.

Malia tracked Noah to an abandoned warehouse, just outside of town. So now the three of us follow as she leads us around the building. We follow her down some metal stairs onto some tacks for something like a cart or a train.

"He didn't want you to call me, did he?" Malia asks as Stiles hangs back a bit away from us.

"No" I deadpan

"Is it that bad?" Scott asks.

"We kind of broke up, I guess"

"Yeah, we kind of broke up, too" Scott admits

"I think we all did" I add

"Liam?" she asks me

"Trying to kill my brother kind of makes a problem for relationships"

"But you two will work it out, you have to. You can't just break up, that's not who the whole mating thing works, right"

"It's more like were just taking a breather from each other"

"But you're not broken up so it doesn't matter" She says with a soulless tone and walks away from us.

"Hey, you can tell me what's going on with you. I mean besides Stiles" Scott offers "You can talk to me" Scott says making her stop

"I said I'd help find this kid and I'm doing it to save Stiles' dad. Don't ask me to talk"

"Well, I'm not asking. I'm offering. I'm just saying it's okay if you want to" Scott says and Malia just walks over to a vent replying that she knows, she climbs though the hole, out of out sight so we follow her down until we end up at a series of tunnels

"I got it, I got his scent" She reveals and we head off in the direction it is coming from.

Liam P.O.V

"There's only four here" I announce circling the tree

"That mean's four Chimeras are missing" Mason adds

"Grace only cares about one. Hayden's alive. She has to be"

.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Either way, we gotta tell someone about this. We get the cops down here and they figure out who's dead, who's alive and who's whatever. Sound good?" Mason asks. I'm about to agree but bright lights switch on behind us. Spinning, we look over trying to shield our vision.

"You two. Stay right where you are" A male voice instructs us as the sheriff's deputies come into our view. Hayden's sister Valerie included.

"That's it" A familiar voice says in front of us "That's where I found the bodies... Four of them" she says looking between Mason and I. I knew she was alive.

Grace P.O.V.

"This is Noah's. He was here" Malia informs us as she swipes the blood off a pipe. "I think he's close"

"Guys... I think we've been down tunnels like this before, like when we were looking for you, Liam and Hayden"

"Okay, so what?" Stiles asks

"Maybe, it means we're closer than we think" I offer and jump when my boot starts buzzing. Sighing I bend to pull it out while listening to the others talk.

"Maybe there's something else down here. Something that we haven't found yet" Scott says

"Yeah, nothing that helps my dad" Stiles says as I read the message gasping.

"What?" Malia asks me, making the other two turn to me.

"Hayden, she's alive" I reveal

"How?" Stiles asks

"I don't know, all I know is that. Liam and Mason were looking for the Nemeton, that's where Parrish was putting the bodies"

"Look, that's great and all. But we can't be standing around here for something to..." Stiles says but is cut off by getting jumped and pushed into a wall.

"Stiles..." Scott calls "Stiles..." Scott calls again and latches his hand on Stiles' raised one

"You okay?" I ask from where I stand halfway between the boys and a struggling Noah and Malia.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Stiles answers and we all look to Malia and Noah as she growls and he cries out.

"NOAH!" I call as she pins him to the ground

"Let me go, please." He begs looking between the four of us. His eyes landing on me "Please, Grace... they're coming" He informs us and we look to each other worriedly as the familiar sound of stomping boots and cackling sound through the tunnels behind us.

"Malia let him go" I instruct, walking towards them and hand my hand out to Noah. He grabs it as she lets go and I lift him off the ground, only for him to slip my grip and run away. Until he is stopped by Stiles, pushing him up against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere" Stiles informs the boy

"I said I don't remember" Noah hisses.

"You don't remember anything?" I ask stepping next to them

"No. Not when it happens. Not when I change"

"You clawed my dad half to death, okay, and now it's poisoning him. You're gonna start remembering every detail right now..."

"Stiles!" I warn

"Scott, I hear them" Malia calls

"Yeah, I do too"

"Same" I announce.

"Hey, Stiles, get him out of here. Go to the hospital. Figure out a way to save your Dad"

"We're not gonna be able to stop them" Malia reminds him

"But we can slow them down...Stiles go, you two Gracie, get them out of here!" he says to me. I nod and push them both in front of me down another tunnel.

I smile as I run behind Stiles and Noah the gunshots and the voice of Argent, calming as I know that he will make sure Scott and Malia are fine.

We end up at a locked fence, blocking our only exit. I'm prepared to step forward and melt the lock but Noah steps forward instead.

"Step back. I think I can break through it. It's just sometimes, most of the time, I lose control. So you better step back" I'm about to offer my ability's instead but he has already begun to change. He begins to gasp and grunt as some sort of skewer slides out of his hand. Then he pulls back and slashes the chains in half. I stand next to Stiles as Noah pries the fence open and turns back to us. "Let's go" he grunts and runs off.

"You do realise I could have just melted the lock, right? Less noise"

"No this was good" he says and follows after Noah.

"Good, how was watching a kid morph into, that... good?"

"You didn't see the spike? It's Bone and it was broke"

"So it's like chipping a nail?" I ask

"It's bone, Grace. That's what's killing my dad"

"You can't be sure of that"

"It's that only thing we got" He answers and we find the exit to the ware house. Noah lost from our sight.

Time Skip

We made it to the hospital as the sheriff got out of surgery. Scott, Malia and Argent haven't shown up yet as Stiles and I sit in the room with the sheriff in. I smile as I look down at Stiles and see that he is asleep with his head on the bed next to his dad. Suddenly feeling like an intruder I begin to exit the room just as the sheriff wakes up and looks down at his son.

"Hey" I whisper, walking closer

"That's what everyone needs when they come back from the brink of death"

"What?" I ask confused

"A pretty face" He laughs

"Save your strength pretty boy, that one's been frantic all day" I say pointing to the sleeping Stiles as I back up to the door

"You good?" Sheriff asks

"As long as you're good" I say and exit the room as Stiles wakes up at the sheriff's touch.

Walking down the hallway, I turn to the front reception and find the four people waiting there.

"Everything okay Grace?" Argent asks stepping forward

"Everything's great" I reply smiling and hug him around the waist. Turning my head to my Mom. "Sheriff woke up a few minutes ago... He's good"

"We all are" Scott adds smiling over at me, a smile that I return. Today was a bad day, with a good ending.


	13. Damnatio Memoriae

Liam P.O.V.

I run after the car being driven by Deputy Clarke as she keeps Hayden by her side. I know from Mason that Hayden hasn't contacted Grace at all and that pisses me off. Grace stayed by her side the whole time, Grace even tried to heal Hayden and she doesn't even have the courtesy to tell my mate that she is alive.

That is why I'm following them, hoping to get to speak to Hayden alone. I would just go to her house and wait for her to show up, but I don't know where she lives.

" _Any available units, Beacon Hills telecom is requesting an 11-5 at the communication towers off Cypress Lane"_ I hear as I listen whilst running not far behind the car, hidden by the trees.

" _10-4, Dispatch, I'm in the area"_ Clarke responds.

" _Copy, Unit 5. A technician was sent over an Hour ago and telecom hasn't heard back"_

" _Copy, I'm 10-76"_

" _Are you gonna drag me to work every night?" Hayden asks, bored._

" _If I have to..."_

" _You can't keep an eye on me 24/7"_

" _You disappeared for three days. I'm keeping an eye on you for the rest of your natural born life"_

" _I told you I was with Grace"_ My own mate still hasn't talked to me. Besides the texts from Mason's phone.

" _Which doesn't improve your argument... Maybe you think you can do your own thing now. I don't care. You still need me. We look out for each other, remember?... For all I know, you could have been dead"_ I hear Clarke explain as I follow them the rest of the way to the Telecom Station.

I hide out of sight at the side of the building as Clarke pulls the car to a stop.

" _Stay here"_ Clarke demands her sister and gets out, moving to the technician's truck. I sneak along the side of the building as she walks towards the open gate, giving Hayden one look back before going inside. _"Hello?... Beacon County Sheriff's Department. Hello?"_

" _Help me"_ A male voice gasps as I move closer to the car with Hayden inside.

As I get closer I notice Hayden is climbing out of the car giving me the perfect chance to talk to her. With her back to me I walk up behind her just as she closes the door. She must have caught my reflection in the door window because she gasps and swings her arm around to hit me, which I thankfully duck at.

"Liam!"

"Sorry" I apologise standing from my duck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mason told me Grace texted you, but you never texted back"

"I saw them" She replies

"You saw? That's it? How could you not tell Grace that you're alive?"

"Maybe because she left me for dead"

"You were dead Hayden, and she stayed right at your side trying to heal you"

"She failed" Hayden hisses

"She's still learning. But she tried, that has to count for something"

"Liam, you need to go" Hayden instructs. I go to answer back but a series of gun shots from inside of the building has me turning, forgetting my words until I see two bright ice cold blue eyes watching Hayden and I from just inside the gate. The... thing, rips the gate from the walls and throws to where it lands just in front of the car.

"What the hell is that?" Hayden asks from behind me.

"Run!" I yell, grabbing her wrist and dragging her with me towards the woods.

"HAYDEN! HAYDEN RUN!" Clarke yells from behind us as we pass the many trees, the thing still following us.

"What is that thing? Liam, what is it?" She asks again when I don't answer.

"I don't know just run!" We run until we are forced to skid to a stop by the cliff, the other side about 50 feet away.

"Jump" Hayden instructs.

"Are you kidding?"

"We can make it. Come on" She says, pulling me back. The monster draws closer as we run forward and jump to the other side. Unfortunately, where she landed safely on the other side, I didn't. I am now hanging off other side of a cliff. "See, I told you" Hayden says and turns to look at me. Her eyes growing wide as she sees my current state for holding on for my life. At least I'm not trying to climb my way out of a well.

A thud in front of us has us both looking over to where the monster is now walking closer. It's footsteps shaking the earth. He lets out a loud roar and knowing I cant fight that thing alone I look down to the ground beneath me then back to Hayden. It's not that far, to my death.

"Do you trust me?" I ask the girl in front of me.

"What? No" she replies but I just grab her wrist and pull her down with me as I let go of the hard rock. Hayden's scream filling the air until it is silenced my blackness as my back connects to the ground. Oooh Grace is really going to feel that.

I groggily awake again by something hitting my face, leaving a sharp sting behind. The sting comes again and I realise that it is from the fact that Hayden is slapping me across the face.

"What are you doing?" I cry out, trying to sit up but realise I am unable to move.

"Making sure you're alive"

"Oh, I can't move my legs... I think my back's broken" I inform her.

"Will it heal?"

"Eventually, I think. Grace is going to be pissed. It probably woke her from her sleep" I know that from the past few nights Grace hasn't slept well, or at all. Tonight was supposed to be a relaxing night for her. For all of us.

"Good. You'll heal and she'll be mad. Win, win" Hayden smirks and walks away.

"Whoa! Where are you going?"

"To find my sister and make sure she's okay"

"You're just going to leave me here?" I ask increadiouly. How can Grace be friends with this girl? Where my mate has a heart of warmth and good, Hayden has a heart of ice and Hate.

"You pulled me off a cliff. I'm lucky I healed" She Scoff's

"I saved your life" I exclaim.

"This time" she says and walks away.

"Who saved it last time?" I ask, stopping her.

"Theo" she says simply. Man I hate that guy. I think as she walks away from me.

Grace P.O.V

"This is from the relay station security camera" Parrish says as he hands his phone over to my brother, a video lighting the screen of list night. I watch from in between my brother and the deputy as a big black smoking bear like creature runs out of the building chasing something.

"That looked big" Scott finally says, looking to the screen.

"And too fast for anyone to get a good look at it... But you already know what it is, don't you?" Parrish asks as Scott and I look over to the destroyed entrance to the station.

"The last Chimera" Scott answers and the tree of us make our way inside.

We duck under the police tape as we get to the room where Deputy Clarke found the body of the technician. I walk in front of my brother, looking around I spot the pool of blood, mixed with water. A bright yellow tag with the number '1' printed in black, lying next to the blood, marking its position.

Scott and I crouch down next to the blood, trying to find... anything.

"Deputy? Have you still got a black light?" I ask turning to him. And wait for him to pull it out, switch it on and hand it to me. I turn back to the blood and shine the light over the floor next to the blood. Black mist dances across the floor where the light shines.

"Mercury means Chimera" Scott whispers. I switch of the light and stand as he does. Handing the torch back to the deputy I watch as Scott walks around the room.

"But what was it doing here?" Parrish asks "Why come here and Kill some random communications tech?"

"Maybe It just like to kill. Wouldn't be the first one" I offer.

"Maybe that's what it does" Scott agrees

"That's terrifying" Parrish adds from beside me.

"You don't get used to it" I groan.

"Parrish, how many bodies do you actually see when you dream about the Nemeton?" Scott asks

"Everyone" The deputy says after thinking.

"Grace, Stiles said you had a dream about something like this, right?"

"Not this, my dream was different. I was flying, over a city, but it was littered in bodies covered in blood. It felt real but I'm beginning to think it was just a nightmare. You can't blame me for getting them"

"I don't think you're the only one getting nightmare's in this town" Parrish replies, his words comforting me.

 _Time Skip_

I sit in the middle of my brother bed and watch as he pins up pictures, note and news articles all about the Chimera's and Dread Doctors. His work is much like Stile's with the red string connecting everything. Only it's a little...messy.

I let out a chuckle as he lifts up his arm and tugs the string that is caught on the button of his jacket. The pull makes everything on the bored fall to the floor. My brother sigh in displeasure as everything drops to the floor in a clatter.

"Hahaha. You suck at the investigation work, Scotty. Stick to the Dream of being a vet"

"I'm trying"

"I know you are... hey what are you doing tomorrow?" I ask getting up and walking to the door.

"Dunno yet, why?" He says turning to me

"Can you drive me to school?"

"Why? The school gave us the week of to deal with reappears" Scott reminds me.

"I know, but the School are asking for volunteers to help with the Library that was destroyed, God know who did it. But I want to help out, just something normal for a day"

"Sure, I'll drive" Scott accepts and walks to me; leaning down he kisses my forehead. Just one day of normality, that's all I ask. I spend the rest of the night catching up on TV the only interruption is when Scott comes up to me and tells me he's going to the hospital to talk to Stiles. Knowing those two need to work it out on their own, I turn down his offer to join.

 _The Next Day_

"So what are you doing today?" I ask the same question as last night hoping he has a better answer than 'Dunno' this time. We are standing outside of the school because he has just dropped me off, like the good brother he is.

"I'm going to get everyone back" He replies, and places his helmet back on. I smile at his answer and step back, allowing him to drive away. Watching my brother leave, I then turn to the School and walk inside needing to go to my locker first.

Scott P.O.V.

I begin with Malia. Driving my bike to her house, she opens the front door as I am climbing off, her heart beating incredibly fast.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here"

"You weren't answering your phone" I say, stopping in front of her

"I can't help you, not right now"

"What if I told you, you're the only one I have left?"

"You still have your sister. And you're not going to want my help"

"Anything that happened between us..." I begin but she cuts me off.

"I'm talking about something that's going to happen. Something I'm going to do. And you're not going to like me much after I do it"

"Is that why I hear two heartbeats in there? And why yours is beating so fast?"

"Scott, go home. I can't help" She says and I really have no choice then to listen. I can't force her to help me. With that I reluctantly walk away. Although I'm pretty sure I have an Idea of what's going on.

Grace P.O.V.

I close my locker after finding my lost sheet of homework and begin to take the long way around to the Library. I turn the corner and spot Liam and Mason walking towards me, luckily neither have seen me, so I quickly turn back and run to the stairs next to the lockers. I stand against the wall and Listen to their conversation.

"I went to the club looking for Hayden, and there's Josh. Standing there, completely alive, just like Hayden, because of Theo." Liam explains

"Theo brought them both back" Mason says as the two walk closer to my position. "That's what he's doing he's building a pack" Mason continues as they pass me, neither noticing my position. Which is odd with Liam being my mate. "That's what he's doing. He's building a pack... His own pack of dead Chimeras" Mason continues as I walk down the stairs and follow them silently.

"They both looked pretty alive to me. But they're not the same. There was something about Hayden. There's something wrong about her" Liam went looking of Hayden?

"Maybe that's what dying does to you. What if it, what if it like darkens your soul?" Mason asks and I decide now is the perfect time to let them know I'm here.

"It does" I say from behind them making them snap their attention to me. Mason's eyes are wide and Liam is looking at me like a wounded puppy. I haven't seen him since I ran from him at the hospital.

The door in front of us slam open making us all look to them. And truth be told there is resurrected Chimera number three, Corey, smiling at us brightly. If I'm being honest, I'm glad Corey's alive. He's one of my favourite people and I know Mason likes him.

"Hey Guy! Are you volunteering for the Library clean up, too?" Corey asks walking towards us.

"Yes" I smile to him "At least I am" I say looking between the two boys now at either side of me, Liam's arm lightly brushing against mine.

Liam and Mason let out a series of "Yeah's" and "Yes's" making me roll my eyes at their awkwardness.

 _Library_

Mason, Liam and I stand at one of the newly replaced tables sorting books in order for them to be re-shelved. It did not skip my attention when Mason and Liam started pilling books into Mason's arms for the isle Corey is in. Once he had enough, I watched as Liam tilted his head over to Corey then his eyes flicker to me. Clearly the message was: You go talk to Corey whilst I talk to Grace. Mason doesn't hesitate to listen, sending me a hopeful look; I smile back and watch as he walks to the Chimera.

" _So... uh, you're alive"_ Smooth Mason, Smooth.

" _Yeah"_ Corey replies and Mason turns to look at us. I laugh silently as Liam hides his head in his hands.

" _That must have been pretty difficult to explain to you parents"_ Mason says finally. I smile and unknowably reach out for the same book at the same time as Liam, our fingers brushing against each others, sending a spark of warmth up my spin. He gives me a smile and I unwillingly give one back before turning back to my task.

" _Not really, they didn't notice me much before"_ Corey says and I have to hold myself back from running over and hugging him. _"I think they're just glad 'cause they think they can sue the hospital now"_

" _They gotta be happy you're alive, though?"_

" _Are you?"_

" _Me?"_ Mason asks _"Yeah, I'm... Alive is definitely better than dead. You know, much better"_

" _You have no idea what to say to me, do you?"_

" _Not really, No"_

" _Can I ask you a question then?"_

" _Yeah, sure"_

" _What are you doing Saturday night?"_ Corey asks making me smile.

"Shipped" I accidently say, Liam just laughs lightly. God I miss his laugh.

"How are you?" he asks after a minute or so

"Good" I answer, not looking up at him.

"Good as in..."

"As 'Good' as I can be Liam" I breathe out, swiping the fallen hair from my eyes but it just falls back again.

"Here" Liam says and he brushes it back, behind my ear. His finger travels down my neck to my collar of my white T-shirt that used to belong to him and my striped cashmere cardigan. "Sorry" He says dazed as he takes his hand way.

"It's alright" I whisper looking down at my black ankle boots, whilst pulling at the rips in my blue jeans.

Scott P.O.V,

Stand in the bathroom cleaning at the wound in my chest; I wait for Stiles, who entered the house a few seconds ago, to come into my room. Movement catches my attention and I look over to where he is walking up to the door of the bathroom.

"Hey" He says and looks down at my wound "Still not healing?"

"Sometimes it just talks a little longer... what are you doing here?" I ask, pulling the bandage back and picking my shirt up.

"Uh, you heard about the guy that got killed at the communication towers, right?" Stiles asks and I put my shirt back on, then walk up to him as he pulls his phone out.

"I think I might have figured something out"

"And you want my help?"

"Yeah, well you said that you can... find the clues that I can't" he says and nods to me, I nod back. The silence a little awkward which he thankfully breaks and moves closer to me to show me something on his phone. "This is when the technician first arrived" he says as I watch the video of the Communication towers "You see him going in?... The Deputy Clarke goes in... Then something really big and really fast comes charging out... now comes Clarke. Eventually the technician's body is carried out by paramedics" Stiles explains and puts his phone away. I don't get what I'm missing.

"Okay. What am I missing?"

"Two people go in. Three come out... I checked all the footage. Not a single person enters that building before the Technician the entire day... So where does that something really big and really fast come from?"

"There's another way in" I realise.

Grace P.O.V.

"He's leaving, what's the plan?" Liam asks hastily.

"I have a date with him on Saturday. I thought that was the plan" Mason explains and I bite back a laugh.

"You were supposed to ask about Theo. We can't wait until Saturday" Liam Whispers and I look over to see Corey walking out of the door. Rolling my eyes to the boys I sneak away from them and follow the Chimera

" _Sorry, but Theo leading an evil Chimera pack wasn't exactly a natural progression to the conversation"_

" _Fine. I'll talk to him"_ Liam says and they both go quiet until he breaks it _"Grace?... Grace"_ I hear Liam breathe out, finally noticing my absence.

"-hide from me, Corey" Theo's voice, rings from the hall and I stop my from turning the next corner where he is.

"I was trying to do something nice"

"You were trying to do something normal. But you don't have to be normal anymore, and you definitely don't have to be nice" Theo explain.

"Well, I'm not going to hurt them"

"Look, I don't want you to. In fact, they don't know it yet, but we're going to protect them" Theo's going to protect people? That's new. "Just like I'm protecting you... So you're going to come with me and you're gonna do everything that I tell you, because I know you don't want to die again. Do you, Corey?...Okay"

"Ass" I whisper out and slap my hand over my mouth.

"You might not think it Grace. But It's true" Theo calls and I walk out of my hiding spot.

"I really doubt it" I say with a fake smile, walking towards them.

"You may hate me. But I'm going to protect you" Theo says walking to me.

"Just me?" I ask as we stop maybe three inches apart.

"If I have too"

"I'd never go anywhere with you" I spit

"What happened to the little girl in the flowery dresses with the big smile on her face? What happened to the girl I was going to marry?" He asks confused.

"I grew up, Theo"

"I can tell" He says and looks me up and down, making me uncomfortable.

"You don't have to do all this... controlling them. You don't have to be a-"

"A what?" he asks his eyes hardening

"A monster" I whisper

"Sweetheart, to the world. We're all monster"

"Not all monsters, do monstrous thing" I quote, remembering Lydia told Meredith that once. He doesn't answer me. He just grabs my shoulders and holds me in place as he leans forward, dipping his head and kissing me on the side of my mouth. Then he lets me go, and walks away with Corey, who was standing silently watching our little exchange.

Scott P.O.V.

"You see that?" Stiles asks as we look at the blood from the technician.

"I see blood"

"Look where it leads to" He instructs me and I look to where he shine the light more on a specific part of the floor. Slightly visible, under the fallen cabinet is metal, grid bent and broken. Rushing forward I move to the side of the cabinet and try to lift it, with my wound, I'm not as strong as I should be and I only get the cabinet off the ground slightly before dropping it back down and pant in exhaustion and failure. But I don't accept it, and try again. Seeing me struggle, out of the corner of my eye I notice Stiles coming up to the other side of the cabinet and gets down to help me lift it. Together we successfully lift the cabinet from the floor and look back to the grid. That is most definitely destroyed, especially with the giant gap in the middle. Walking over we stare down the hole at the ladder leading further underground.

Grace P.O.V.

Not long after Theo and Corey left Liam and Mason arrived in the hallway, but I managed to get away unnoticed. Now I'm sitting on some steps a few hallways away listening to their conversation.

" _Corey's not texting me back"_ Mason informs my mate.

" _Cause he left with Theo"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _He was here... So was Grace"_

" _Grace went with them?"_

" _No, she's still here, somewhere. If she was with Theo or in danger, I would know. I would feel it"_

" _How do you feel?"_ Mason asks

" _Confused, frustrated"_

" _Is that you... or is it Grace?"_

" _Both"_

" _Well then, we should tell someone, right?"_ Mason asks accepting the answer. _"We should tell someone... Liam, you have to tell him"_

" _You think he'll even talk to me? And what makes you think Grace already hasn't?"_

" _Oh, I know she probably has. But you're his Beta, doesn't he have to?"_

" _Where would I even start? Sorry for trying to kill you? Sorry for leaving you for dead so that Theo could kill you?"_

" _If, if you start off with sorry, the rest probably won't even matter"_ Mason explains and I hear them start to head in my direction. So I get up and quickly rush to the door and run out of the School building _._

Scott P.O.V.

Stiles and I did the obvious thing and headed down the ladder into some dark, damp tunnels. With the black light torch shining to the ground, we follow the black mist to a point where words are written on the ground, only visible by the light.

"What is that?" I ask

"It looks light Latin"

"Hold up that light. I'm gonna get a picture of it" I instruct whilst pulling my phone out and holding up to the words. As I'm about to take a picture, Stiles moves the light away from the word making them disappear. "Stiles hold the light still" next thing I know, beside me. Stiles falls to the floor, holding his next whilst crying out. I look to where he was standing and now find Tracy standing fangs and claws out.

She taking swipes at me that I dodge but then Stiles calls out "Scott behind you!" and I look to see another Chimera, Josh, running towards me with bolts of electricity coming off of him. Now dodging them both I grab Tracy's hand and push her nails into josh's chest, paralyzing him like Stiles. With Josh paralyzed it's now easy for me to throw Tracy away. "Sucks doesn't it?" I hear Stiles ask Josh as the Chimera falls to the ground next to him.

Another Heartbeat tells me there is someone else here and I look over to the spot where it is coming from. My fangs and Alpha eyes showing as I growl at the invisible boy, Corey. Who makes himself visible again, fear rolling off of him as he stares at me.

"OKAY!" The familiar voice of Theo calls from the side "Maybe they're not to take on an Alpha" He says coming into the room, looking at Corey. "Especially one that can smell fear"

"He's got fangs" Corey argues.

"What did you do?" I ask as Tracy and Corey move over to help Josh up.

"I found some new friends. I don't take rejection well" he says shrugging and I understand the double meaning, the pack and my sister. I allow Corey and Tracy to pass me with the paralyzed Josh as I watch Theo step down from the hole and look at Stiles who is still lying on the ground.

"Hey, Theo"

"Stiles" he acknowledges and looks down in front of him at the glowing words where the torch has moved to light up again. Then he proceeds to slam his foot on the ground, cracking it and destroying the words "You're going to leave here thinking that you need to worry about me" Theo says walking past me "But you're wrong... we're actually back on the same side. Because that thing... That's what we need to worry about. Your pack and mine, we're gonna go back to school and pretend like we're normal teenagers, but at night, we're going to fight for our lives"

"What is it?" Stiles asks

"It's not a Chimera"

"But it's just a kid underneath... Someone like us" I argue

"Not anymore" He shakes his head and walks away calling back "See you around guys"

Grace P.O.V.

I stand silently behind Liam as he bangs on the doors of the Clinic. I followed him her from my house where he spent ½ an hour waiting for Scott, calling out his name until he realised the house was completely empty.

"Scott, I need to talk to you!" Liam calls, assuming that my brother is inside. He begins to bang on the door again and shout "Scott?" again before I grow bored and set my hands alight, the brightness of my hands signals my presence to him, making him spin around.

"Grace..." He breathes out, shocked.

"Liam..." I nod in acknowledgement,the flames around my hands slowly dying out until my skin is left with a light glow.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" I ask back

"I'm looking for Scott" he says talking a step forward.

"He's not here" I inform the beta, mobbing forward a few steps

"What are you doing here?" He asks confused.

"Looking or you" I admit.

"Me?"

"You tried to kill my brother, Liam" I hiss walking to him until we're inches apart.

"I know and I'm sorr-" I cut him off by slamming my mouth to his. He stands frozen, unsure of what's happening then realises what I'm doing and kisses me back, grabbing my hips and pulling me flush against him. I wrap my arms around his next as the kiss deepens. We eventually pull apart, both gasping for breath, our foreheads pressed together and his arms cradling mine as I fist his shirt in my hands under his denim jacket.

"Why did you do that?" He asks gently

"Because I love you... and I can't help it" I smile up at him

"I love you" he says back smiling brightly and pulls me back into another kiss this one more passionate than the last.

Scott P.O.V.

I push Stiles up so he is sitting up against the wall and crouch down next to him. "He knew what it meant and I can't remember the words" I say referring to Theo.

"Damnatio Memoriae... It means the condemnation of memory. I think it also means that whatever the Dread Doctors created, whatever this last Chimera really is, it's not something new. It's something old, really old"

"So they didn't create a new creature" I realise what my best friend is saying.

"They resurrected one" Stiles voices my own thoughts.

"We need help" I say after drawing a circle into the dirt "If Theo's got his own pack now then we need ours. We have to get the others back"

"The others? You mean Kira who's currently battling a homicidal fox spirit inside of her, Malia who isn't even speaking to either one of us, Lydia who's stuck in Eichen House and Liam who almost killed you because his emotions where heightened from the supermoon and your Pyromaniac Little sister?" Stiles rants

"Also known as our best friends"

"Okay, how" he caves

"One by one, and we already got Gracie so that's four to go" I say and look down to the half of the symbol in between us and then back to Stiles.

"You're not seriously going to make me do it?"

"You're part of the pack, right?"

"Okay" he gives and reaches out, drawing another circle around mine, completing the symbol of my pack. Once he's finished I help him up and half carry him out of the tunnels

"We need to find Kira" I inform him as we walk away.

"I still hate that tattoo" Stiles says simply

"I know" I reply and we continue on our way.

Please review your thought on the crossover idea. And don't forget to check Polyvore for Grace's outfit:

.com


	14. Condominance

Grace P.O.V

"Why can't I go?" I ask Stiles as he stands over his jeep attempting to fix the latest problem under the hood.

"Because we don't know what we're going to find when we get there, plus you have school tomorrow" Stiles replies, not turning from his project.

"You two have school too" I argue

"Yes but... Look you're not going Gracie, that's final"

"But-"

"Hey" A voice from the front of the drive way cuts me off and Stiles and I turn to Liam who has begun to walk closer to us.

"Hey" I smile getting up off of the steps to my house.

"Hey" Stiles says as he leans on the front of the jeep, his eyes following Liam's every move.

"Hey" Liam again, His attention on Stiles.

"Hey" Stiles replies once again then shakes his head to empty it of whatever is flying around up there.

"What are you doing here?" I ask walking closer to stand between the two.

"I uhh, I need to talk to Scott" he says pointing towards the door.

"Go on in" I smile to my mate and watch as he moves towards the house and then inside.

"You should go in with him" Stiles says turning back to the jeep, being his work on fixing it.

"I trust Liam and Scott... It wasn't Liam's fault. Theo got to everyone..."

"Not you, he never got to you" Stiles reminds me, but he's wrong.

"You're wrong, he did get to me. By getting to all of you"

"You're too good for all of us, Grace McCall" Stiles smiles over to me and nods his head towards the house for me to go inside, which I reluctantly do.

As I entre inside, I find Liam standing to the table waiting for Scott. Closing the door behind me I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him as he pulls me into his side. We're like that for a few minutes before my brother comes stomping down the stairs and into the room where he stops in his tracks when he sees my mate.

"They're alive... I mean the Chimeras, Some of them not all of them" Liam informs him.

"I know"

"You do?"

"Yeah... I, I'm sorry I can't talk right now Liam"

"It was Theo" Liam continues trying to get back on my brothers side. "He's the one that brought them back and now they're with him, like they're his pack"

"I know" Scott says again and walks to mover past us, his eyes catch mine as I narrow them at him.

"Hayden's one of them" Liam calls and squeezes my side

"I know, Grace told me she's alive. Is she okay?"

"She's alive" I hiss, the girl didn't even have the decency to call, text, E-mail... Anything!

"I'm not sure she's totally okay but, she's definitely alive" Liam insists

"That's good"

"Where are you guys going?" Liam asks looking between Scott and I

"To get Kira, her Dad told us her Mom took her out to New Mexico to this place called Ship Rock, they're trying to figure out how to help her but it's dangerous. So we're going to go find here and bring her back" Scott explains.

"I'll come with you" Liam says pulling me forward

"You can't" Scott says backing away.

"Let me help! Let me do something, just tell me what I can do"

"Don't do anything" Scott says over his shoulder "Either of you" he continues and then walks out of the house

"SCOTT!" I yell annoyed at being left behind by my brother and his best friend. Breathing out a sigh I slide my hand down Liam's arm and begin to lace my fingers with his "Liam-" I begin but he moves his hand away from me and walks out of the room to the stairs, I listen as he stomps up the stairs and walks into my room, the door slamming closed behind him.

Scott P.O.V.

I'm not sure how I feel leaving Grace behind, but I can't take her, I know she's safe with Liam but I still can't help but feel weary of him, like he's going to turn around and start slashing at me again.

"So what did he want?" Stiles asks as I hold the light up for him.

"To help"

"You going to let him?"

"Eventually, I guess" I admit.

"Okay but shouldn't he be a little higher on your priority list right now? I mean since he's the only other actual werewolf, you're only actual Beta, you're little sister's true love"

"You didn't see the way that he came at me, you didn't see the look in his eyes"

"Well I've been with you on a full moon, So... I've seen that look. If you wanna get the band back together, Scott, you don't leave out the Drummer. And since your sister is pretty keen on this drummer you can't replace him" he rants and I watch in relief at the jeep successfully starts.

"Success! Yes!" Stiles cheers and we drop to hood and jump in the jeep. I turn in my set to throw my back in the back and hit a yellow jug, well one of them "It's a minor leak... Very minor" Stiles informs me but I can tell he's lying even without the super hearing.

Grace P.O.V.

After standing at the window, watching Stiles and Scott drive off. I move away and head up the stairs to my room where I find Liam just lying on his back on my bed looking at the ceiling. Not saying anything to him I switch the light off and move over to the bed where I climb on top and lying down next to him on my side to face him. He looks down to me as I just stare at him, then he removes his hands from the back of his head and holds his arms open for me to move closer to him. I lay may head on his chest and sigh as his right arm holds my left to his stomach and his hand begins to massage my scalp.

We're like that for about half an hour, just sitting in silence, doing nothing but lying here, enjoying each other's company when a very loud, very angry roar echo's from outside.

"You heard that, right?" Liam asks, pulling me closer to him.

"I think everyone did" I sniff nuzzle my head into his shoulder, sleep finally taking over me.

Scott P.O.V.

One word: Wow, The heat from the jeep s suffocating. Its moment's like these where I wish Stiles really was an abdominal Snowman and I think he does to.

"Man, I think the jeep's over heating again" I announce

"Probably"

"Should we pull over and put more anti-freeze in it?" I offer

"No" he sighs "We can just turn the heat on" he says and does so. Not trusting it to do much to the heat, I roll down my window and shuffle closer. "You find anything yet?" he as, referring to the book I'm holding.

"They're mostly the same stuff you already know, 'Damnatio Memoriae was a Roman practice, a government decree to destroy the images of the damned. And they would scratch off their names from inscriptions, chisel their face off of statues. The Romans believed it was a punishment worse than death."

"Being forgotten" Stiles adds.

"Listen to this, 'Damnatio Memoriae, was later used on a serial killer in 1598, known as the Demon Tailor. He lured children into his shop in Paris where he would kill them and boil the flesh off their bones to eat. The courts believed the crimes so horrible; they ordered all the documents destroyed. To this day, no one knows his real name." 

"So the Dread Doctors resurrected a killer who was so bad that he had to literally be erased from history"

"A killer that became a werewolf"

"Which probably made him a better killer... That's great" Stiles exclaims and begins to drive faster.

Grace P.O.V.

"Attention all students! Mr. O'Quinn's classes are cancelled for today. If anyone knows his whereabouts, please let the office know immediately" The words ring from the PA system, stopping everyone from doing anything to listen to the Oh-so-important message.

"That doesn't sound too ominous" Mason says smiling to Liam and I.

"Considering most of the people in this town who 'disappear' are either assassinated, 'killed by a mountain Lion' or sacrificed in a ritual done by a dark druid, I think the whereabouts of Mr. O'Quinn is pretty clear" I say dryly and look at Liam who seem pissed as he watches someone. I follow his gaze only to find Hayden and Theo leaning up against some lockers in front of us. I am about to walk over to them when Liam's hand latches on onto the back of my Blue Ombre Cashmere Sweater, holding me back.

"You guys said Scott told you not to do anything" Mason says from beside Liam as I stand just in front of them, with Liam still holding onto me. I glare at Theo as he looks over to me, his eyes raking over my body, his eyes meet mine and he send me a wink. Making Liam growl and p0ull me back to him where his chest connects to my back and his left arm wraps around my waist.

"Grace you said you weren't going to get involved"

"I know" I nod robotically.

"Grace don't get involved" Mason says coming up beside me as I glare at the two in front of me "You don't get involved either" he says to Liam as I watch as Theo guides Hayden away.

Scott P.O.V.

Stiles and I have swapped places to give him a rest from driving. So now I sit behind the wheel moving towards New Mexico, towards Kira. "Are you still not talking to Malia?" I ask

"Uh, she's not talking to me... Or anyone I guess"

"I think I know why, I think she found her mother"

"Her mother? As in the desert wolf?!"

"Yeah"

"I knew she was still looking. She erased her name off my board, but I just... I knew she never stopped" Stiles admits.

"When I was at her house, I'm pretty sure Braeden, was there, too"

"Braeden? What did you catch her scent?"

"Actually, it was her motorcycle. I smelled her exhaust"

"What the hell do you think they're going to do?" Stiles says after a sigh.

"Something that Malia doesn't want to tell us about, so probably something bad"

"Oh, my God. You already know, don't you? It's like... it's the chemo signals, right?"

"Aggression"

"How much?"

"I think she's going to kill her. She's going to kill her mother" I reveal to him. The jeep begins to sputter and slow down "What's happening?" I ask

"Um... Yeah, we're out of gas, It's out of gas"

"It says we have half a tank" I point out.

"Yeah, not necessarily"

"You didn't fix the gas gauge, didn't you?"

"Not necessarily" He repeats and I pull the car to the side of the road.

Grace P.O.V.

"Co-dominance, a relationship among alleles where both alleles contribute to the phenotype of the heterozygote. Quite a mouthful, I know, but it's what we'll be learning in today's lab. Students in the first and third row, look behind you. These are your partners" As Liam and I are both in the first row we turn to each other and I give him a sad smile and a shrug before turning to my new partner.

Hayden. Hayden looks at me and I narrow my eyes at her. I'm about to protest when the girl who is Liam's new partner appears in my line of vision. An Asian girl about 4ft 11 with her hair in a pony tail and a big smile on her face.

"Hi, you're Grace McCall. But you already know that. Of course you know that, it's who you are. Everybody knows who you are; you're the prettiest girl in the whole school. I'm sorry I'm rambling aren't I, I usually ramble when I'm nervous or feel intimidated. And you definitely intimidate people, especially with your brother and friends" all throughout her speech I had managed to lean back, cross my legs, fold my arms and raise my eyebrow with a smirk on my face.

"I'm sorry your name is?" I ask, sending a quick glance around to see that the whole class has their attention on us.

"Leah" She beams like a ray of sunshine.

"Well Leah, I've had a pretty bad last few week so if you could stay at least 30 centimetres from my mate that would be the greatest thing in the world"

"Mate?" She questions at my slip up. I don't answer her; all I do is raise my eyebrow higher. "Uh, yes Ma'am" She stutters.

"Thank you" I smile to her

"Miss McCall, don't you have a partner work with?" The teacher asks

"A partner, yes" I say dryly, still seated next to Liam with Leah hovering behind me slightly.

"I was under the impression that you and Miss Romero where friends"

"Stuff happens" I growl and collect my note book of the desk before getting up an turning to Leah "30 centimetres" I hold my hand up with three fingers wiggling around. Making sure to pass Liam I kiss him on the temple then move into Leah's old spot, ignoring Hayden's pouty look. I glance over her shoulder to see the familiar face of Mason smiling at me amused. I look between him and Corey who is also looking at me and I wiggle my eyebrows making them both blush.

"Remember that in co-dominance, neither allele is recessive. The phenotypes of both alleles are expressed, in human blood, what is a good example of co-dominance?" Mrs. Finch asks 

"Type AB" Corey answers immediately.

"Very good. So today you're going to solve a little mystery. Two couples had babies on the same day in the same hospital. Were the babies switched? Open your packets and read the instructions" Doing as we are told we all open the packets and begin reading.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Hayden asks

"I'm reading the instruction, like you should be"

"You know what I mean"

"You mean how you're hanging out with a total Psycho who claims he loves me and had my Mate try and kill my brother just so he can control my friends, yeah let's talk about that"

"That total psycho brought me back to life, remember that? I'm not dying again"

"You don't have to..."I whisper

"Why? Because Scott's gonna save us? He doesn't even know what's coming"

"What do you mean? What's coming?" I ask

"Seems to be a lot of discussion over here. Can't imagine you're already solved the mystery, have you?" Mrs Finch asks coming over to us.

"If we'd have finished I am most certain we would have informed you. However you're badgering us about discussing our ideas on the works distracts us from the task you laid out for us. If either or any of us wanted your input on the work we surely would have asked. However since we have barley began to do the work we couldn't possibly know the answer. Now if you don't mind I am not feeling all that well and I wish to be excused" I say and get up retrieving my things and moving to the door of the class room. "By the way" I say turning back to the stunned class and teacher "They were switched it doesn't take an idiot to figure out the bloods don't match" I finish and walk out of the class room.

"MISS MCCALL!" The teacher's voice rings behind me "MR DUNBAR!" I hear her call again as I here Liam run after me.

"Grace!" Liam calls behind me as her runs over "What was-"

"Wanna get out of here?" I ask spinning around to face him

"Sure" Liam says, I grab his hand and lead him outside. As we get to the last step of the stairs, a weight lifts off of my shoulders and I pause in my steps.

"Oh my God. Did I just... Oh God!" I gasp

"What Grace? What's wrong?"

"I just disrespected a teacher. Oh my God, Liam. Why didn't you stop me?" I ask turning to him.

"I thought you were okay, what's wrong?"

"Hayden, I think it was Hayden and Corey. When I walked into School today it was like a rush of negativity like with Tracy only stronger"

"Maybe because they died, that is effecting your emotions. You side that dying darkens the soul, maybe that's it"

"How come you're fine?" I ask

"I'm not, I still have a lot of hate and anger towards all of them, and I guess I can't feel it because my emotions are already strong"

"I don't like this Liam, I'm supposed to be nice, maybe a little sarcastic but I can't hurt someone's feelings. Mrs Finch was just trying to teach and I disrespected her in front of everyone" I cry, tears spilling from my eyes

"Hey, hey, its okay, we'll fix this. We'll talk to her tomorrow. Do you think you can do that? Now that you know what's going on, do you think you can control your emotions?" Liam asks me and I nod my head whilst looking at m black ankle boots "Okay, come on, let's get you home"

Scott P.O.V

We walked short distance to a nearby gas station; the place honestly looks run down and depressing with worn-down signs and rusted machinery. I take the red canister to get the gas as Stiles goes to the doors of the station.

"Locked" Stiles sighs behind me.

The gas pump is chained up so I just break the lock. This is no time things as stupid as chains blocking what we need, lives are in danger.

"You got a 20?" I ask and watch as he pulls one out and slips it through the door. Stiles then runs over and we begin to fill up the canister. The silence is sort of awkward and is kept until we have enough gas for the car. Stiles then puts the nozzle back and I close the lid.

"There was a pin" Stiles starts "there was one little metal pin attached to the scaffolding. He was trying to pull me down..."

"He was trying to kill you" I correct him.

"Yeah, so then I pulled the pin. Then all theses metal braces came down and one of them just went right through him"

"Why didn't you think you could tell me?"

"It was just the way you where looking at me that night, you know you were just standing there with the wrench in your hand and you where looking at me like I just bashed you in the head with it. You know like I had just broken your sacred rule and that's it, no going back"

"I know the difference"

"What?"

"I know what self defence is" I say and we walk to the car. Stiles thinks he couldn't tell me about Donovan. He didn't tell anyone about it, except Grace... "You said you couldn't tell me, but you told Grace, why is that?" I ask as we begin our walk back to the jeep.

"I honestly don't know, I think it's just her. Like I feel like I can tell her anything and she won't judge or get mad at me"

"She's a symbol of life and you..." I stop myself from continuing but Stiles finishes my words

"Killed someone? She's not just a symbol of life, she's peace and hope. Grace is the only one I felt I could talk to at the time. I killed someone, Scott. I shouldn't have even gone to her. I shouldn't have told her, it was selfish of me to give her information like that. She told me to tell you and I froze. But she knew I needed time"

"Hey" I stop him from talking any further "We'll get through this, we always do" I reassure him and we continue our walk

 _Time Skip_

" _Scott? Scott!"_ Someone says waking me with a tap on the shoulder. I lift my head from the window and look to Stiles then outside the windshield. "Take a look at this" Stiles commands and I look at the sky that is dark and cloudy but with frequent bursts of lightning flash ahead of us, all surrounding A giant rock, Ship rock. "What the hell do you think is happening to her out there?" Stiles asks to which I just shake my head and he drives faster.

Once we were within a close distance, Stiles pulled the Jeep over for some much needed fresh air and room to stretch our legs. So now we stand in front of the jeep watching the lighting flash through the clouds.

"I don't know why I believed him" I admit "I don't know why we didn't just keep talking that night. Five more minutes and we would have figured out there were two different stories. We would have filled in all the blanks. I should have just kept talking"

"He knew we wouldn't"

"I didn't want it to happen like this"

"Like what?" he asks me.

"I knew that sooner or later one of us was going to get a little too much blood on our hands. I thought it was going to be Malia"

"Well she's defiantly seems like she's working on it"

"Just always thought that, if it were to happen... It should be me. I'm the one that's constantly putting you guy's in danger, risking your lives for... People you don't even know. It should have been me"

Stiles pats me on the shoulder and says "Come on we've only got a few hours 'til sun rise. Come on lets go" and moves to the Jeep. I go to follow but the sound of metal clashing against metal stings through the air and flicker of light shines from the rock ahead catches my attention. It happens once again the light almost like the flicker of a lightning bug appears again and I call out,

"Hey Stiles! do you see that?" I ask and when I hear him walk forward I point in the direction of the light that shines again "It's Kira!"

Grace P.O.V.

 _The Next Day_

When I walked into school today I felt the darkness creep back but I did my best to push it away. It snuck up on me yesterday that I barely had time to fight it, but today I did. I fought it back so I could stay myself. Mason called me this morning telling me he had something to tell me but I haven't seen him much today. I dread today, because now I am standing outside of my Biology class room pacing backwards and forwards.

"Miss McCall" Mrs. Finch's voice halts my pacing and I snap my body to the doorway where she is standing with her arms crossed over her chest "Is something wrong? You have been out here for 10 minutes and you pacing in making me dizzy.

"You saw all that, huh?"

"I did, come inside" She instructs and I follow her in. "What can I do for you Grace?"

"I just wanted to apologise, for yesterday. I was highly disrespectful and that's not who I am. I don't talk back and I don't lash out"

"Why?" she asks and leans on her desk as I stand in front of her

"Excuse me?"

"That, that right there. You are a kind, sweet girl and you say you don't talk back our lash out and I know that. Everybody knows it. I want to know why, when everybody else your age would. Students, kids, even some adults will talk back and disrespect others why not you? What makes you so different?"

"I guess it's the way I was brought up. My mom is amazing"

"I'm sure she is" She smiles to me "But how many adult role models have you had? It's to my understanding that you have had quite a few"

"I was raised by the people around me; it's them that make us who we are, right?" I ask

"It is, but you seen to work extra hard for them"

"I want to make them proud" I explain

"Who's them?"

"My mom, Scott, Liam, Stiles, Lydia, The Sheriff, Deaton, Derek, Coach, Argent... Allison, My birth Parents"

"I have read your file Grace. I know about 10 years ago. I also know that you never faltered, you never let it stop you"

"I was 5, all I knew was that my parent had gone but I wasn't alone" I say with tears welling up.

"You're strong Grace"

"I try, my brother is strong, and I try to be like him"

"Scott wants to be a Veterinarian, what about you?"

"At first I wanted to be a detective like my birth mom but then I saw my mom, Melissa, save a friend of mine, Danny. Everything changed, I didn't want to make the woman I barely remember proud, I wanted to follow the woman that raised me"

"I accept your apology Grace"

"That's it? No why's no Detention?" I ask confused

"Not this time, go one get to class" She nods to the door. With a thankful nod I exit the room and make my way to the Library. As this is my free period.

Walking inside I go over to Liam who is sitting at the steps with this arms on his knees. I take his arms in my hands and pull them apart before sitting myself on the steps next to his feet. Liam leans forward slightly and kisses my head.

"How was it?"

"Don't act like you weren't listening" I scoff.

"Sorry" He mumbles into my hair

"It okay" I whisper and with my head falling back, I close my eye, leaning into his embrace as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"No PDA this is School property, don't make us lonely people feel even more pathetic as we watch your 'epic love story' unfold"

"Epic love story?" I ask, opening my eyes and looking up at Hayden.

"Apparently, you two are the next Lydia Martin and some guy named Jackson"

"Where the hell did you hear that?" I ask as she sits next to me

"When I'm bored, I listen to the people talk"

"Am I really that intimidating?" I ask referring to Leah's words yesterday.

"After the way you tore into Mrs. Finch, people see you as a Goddess. No one ever talks to Teachers like that"

"Well, Stiles does put he doesn't count as 'people' Stiles is a whole new kind of species" I smirk and feel Liam's chest shake against my back.

"What are you two doing here?" Hayden asks us

"Trying not to get involved" Liam pipes up.

"Does that include me?" She asks us

"Maybe" I admit

"I know how you two look up to Scott and how all of you feel about him... but he just can't protect us the way Theo can"

"You're forgetting Theo works with the guys that did this to you. The one's that injected you with their serums, buried you all alive and then poisoned you with mercury. Yeah great friends you got their Hayden"

"My sister..."

"Your Sister's the Sheriff's deputy and she looks like she can handle herself" Liam cuts her off

"Not if I'm dead" Hayden snaps. "She's not going to be able to handle that at all... I can't die again" She says looking between us "Do you guys get it? It would ruin her"

"People die in this town, Hayden, every day"

"Not you" She argues

"No not me... but I'll have it the worst, I'll be the only one left" I say, pulling myself out of Liam's arms and standing up "I don't want to watch the people die around me and be the only one left standing" I say and walk away. I don't head into the school; I go out of the door to the outside. As I'm walking along the path a hand grabs my arm and drags me to the side of the building where I'm thrown against the wall. Before I can see who it is lips crash against mine ad hands grab my hips their hands resting against my jean shorts, my skin and the fabric of my slightly cropped top.

A roar rips through from the side and the person is thrown off of me. I slide down the wall I was held up against and feel two arms wrap around me. I look to the side and find Hayden holding me but her attention is on something else and that something else is Liam, beating the crap out of Theo's face, mainly his mouth.

I whimper out figuring what had just happened causing Liam to stop his attack and snap his head over to me. His eyes lock with mind and all I feel and see are anger and pain. The anger isn't directed at me, but the Chimera lying bloody and beaten on the floor. But the pain is directed at me, his mate has just been kissed by someone that is not him. It's something no one should go through, supernatural mates or not.

With one last punch Liam let's go of the groaning Theo and gets up off of him, making his way to me. He bends down in front of me and pulls me to my feet, bringing me into his arms.

"I'm going to take her home" Liam says to only I can assume is Hayden. There is no answer as he slides his arm under my legs and I wrap my arms around his neck. As he walks away he continuously assures me that everything is okay.

Scott P.O.V.

We drive around the rocks to a clearing where we spot Kira and her Mom standing off against three women dressed in animal skins all brandishing weapons.

"Oh my God, What the..." Stiles exclaims driving forward

"Go closer" I shout and open my door as we come up behind my girlfriend and her Mom. I jump out the car, rolling along the ground I then stand in a crouch and let out a roar at the three women.

"Get in!" Stiles yells from the car. Kira immediately moves and I follow her knowing that she is the one that they want we climb in the back so Noshiko can sit up front. "Come on, come on, let's go!" Stiles calls to the older woman. Kira and I watch from the back seat as one of the skin walkers throws a spear at Noshiko and she easily slices it in two, the spear slices right down the middle and falls to the ground. The skin walker doesn't look impressed as she runs to the Jeep climbing in at Stiles' words "Come on, come on, come on!" as she closes the door, Stiles pulls the jeep away and get us out of the area. "Everyone okay?" I hear Stiles ask but I don't answer as I kiss my girlfriend who I have missed very much. Kira and I pull apart for air and look at each other.

"You came back for me" she smile and I nod to her "I love you, I love you so much" She exclaims and kisses me again.

Grace P.O.V.

After the whole 'Theo' thing. Liam took me straight to his house where we spent the rest of the day in his room, doing thing that were so untimely interrupted by Mason who smirked at our predicament. He then began rambling about Corey and Theo, about Theo's plan some words said had me jumping up out of Liam's bed not caring about the fact that I was naked and immediately pulling on my clothes and throwing Liam's at him as Mason just stood there baffled.

We then drove to my house where I knew Scott was as he had texted me when he got back. And now I stand at my front door sliding the key in the lock and pushing the door open and see walk into the living room with Liam and Mason behind me where we find Scott lying on the couch asleep. I'm about to call him awake when a gasp comes from the kitchen.

"KIRA!" I whisper shocked but happy to see the Kitsune. She puts the glass of water down on a table and rushes over to me pulling me in a hug.

"I missed you" She whispers to me.

"I missed you too" I sniff. We pull apart when a throat clears behind us and we look to the boys. Liam; who gives Kira a small smile and Mason, who is grinning widely and giving her a small wave.

"What's going on?" Kira asks, releasing me.

"We need to talk to Scott" I inform her. She looks between the three of us then swiftly moves to my sleeping beauty of a brother.

"Scott, wake up" She says gently to him, successfully waking him. She looks up at us then back at him, making him snap his attention to us.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks, sitting up. I turn to Mason signalling he should be the one to tell.

"I found out something from Corey, we know what Theo is doing" Mason explains

"He's looking for an Alpha"

"A blind Alpha, Scott" I say with a small chuckle, we just can't get rid of this guy.

"Deucalion" Scott says, figuring how he's the only blind Alpha out there.

"This is going to be fun" I say sarcastically, getting an eye roll from Mason but a small smile forms on his lips.

A/N: Important.

I am sorry but for the next week I will not be updating as I am doing a 'No electronic device's" for charity.

I hope you all understand

BH


	15. The Sword and the Spirit

Grace P.O.V.

Scott, Stiles, Kira and I walk out of the elevator and come to a stop next to the Sheriff a few steps from the door, who is watching the Hospital staff wheeling the dead bodies of the Chimera Victims.

"Who found them?" Stiles asks his father, referring to the bodies.

"Argent" The Sheriff replies turning to us. "He said the Doctors where down there, He also said that you guys might know what this thing is"

"We've got a theory" Scott says

"It's a slightly terrifying Theory" Stiles adds

"Well the M.E. said that the victims were killed somewhere else and then dumped in those tunnels"

"Hey what if the Dread Doctors are hiding the bodies" Scott offers from beside me.

"Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they are covering for it..."

"Protecting it like a parent would a child" I add cutting Stiles off

"Protecting what?" The Sheriff asks us.

"A Werewolf" Scott reveals

"It's called the Beast" Kira says, stunning the Sheriff.

"We know, horrifying" Stiles adds.

"We better figure out what we're going to call Parrish, because it looks like his dream is coming true"

"Grace, you side you know what Parrish is..." Scott says turning to me with three other sets of eyes turn to me as I shrink into my brothers side "Grace?" Scott asks gently, pulling me out from him.

"I know" I whisper

"Grace if you know what my deputy is, you have to tell us" The Sheriff insists.

"He's a... He's... He's a... I can't... I can't say it"

"What do you mean you can't say it?" Stiles asks, frustrated.

"I want to, I really do. But I try to say it and I can't. It's like I'm blocked from saying the word"

"But didn't you say what he is before, when He took Hayden's body?" Kira asks, confused.

"Yeah I did"

"Okay so why can't you say it now? What's so different?" Scott asks

"Parrish isn't here" Stiles offers

"That and the fact that when I did say it I was Holding the dead body of my friend my eyes where glowing" I add

"So you have to be with Parrish and using your powers. That's easy" Stiles says cheerfully

"I don't know, there's more"

"More? What more?"

"I said I DON'T KNOW!" I yell frustrated, stepping forward with glowing eyes. Scott's arms wrap around me pulling me back from advancing to his best friend. "Sorry" I apologise to the stunned Stiles in front of me who just nods, shifting awkwardly on the spot.

"Look we'll figure this out later, let's just all go home, we have school tomorrow" Kira offers and we all agree. The Sheriff, stays behind to over look the investigation as Stiles Heads to his Jeep, Kira to her Car and Scott and I to his Bike. My brother and I watch as the other to leave before he turns to me.

"Are you okay?"

"I wanna tell you Scott, I really do. It's just... not time"

"When will it be time?"

"When we've seen it" I say robotically

"Seen what?" He asks but I don't answer, because I can't. Understanding, he nods in acceptance and climbs on the bike before I climb on after him. "Hey" He calls to me stopping me from putting the helmet on "We have Stiles and Kira"

"Now all we need is Malia, Liam, Mason and Lydia" I reply.

"Is it true what he did?" Scott asks turning to me slightly to see my confused look "Did he really beat Theo?"

"Theo kissed me. I'm Liam's mate. Liam didn't like that"

"And he doesn't hate you or blame you for anything?"

"No, at least I don't think so. Theo caught me by surprise"

"If Theo tries it again, I'll be the one beating his ass" Scott insists and puts his helmet on, signalling he is done talking. I'm guessing the other night when Liam took me home after Scott and Stiles got back from getting Kira, He told my brother about it. Because that's the only time Scott has talked to Liam since the kiss. Smiling slightly at the fact that everything is coming together again, I slip on my helmet and wrap my arms around my brother as he begins to drive out of the hospital parking lot.

 _The Next Day_

" _By order of the Sheriff, the County wide curfew goes into effect tonight at sundown, all after school activities are cancelled until further notice, student's should go directly home at the end of the School day"_ One of the Sheriff's deputies voice calls through the PA System of the School as Scott and I walk through the halls watching as Deputies walk through the halls with guns under the watchful and frightened eyes of High students

"Stilinski can't honestly believe that we're just gonna sit back and let this thing tear through the town right?" I ask my brother as to cops walk towards us.

"I think he knows where gonna be out there, he's just making sure there are no casualties of the others"

"So he known's we're throwing ourselves under the bus?" I ask

"It's more like we're throwing ourselves in front of it" He whispers as the two cops pass us. We continue walking forward until Stiles comes into our view as he talks to one of his Dads deputies. We walk over and Stop next to the two and listen in on the conversation

"You don't think this is a bit much in terms of fire power for a High School?" Stiles asks the deputy confused. Personally with what we are facing, I think we're gonna need a hell of a lot more than a couple of cops with shotguns.

"Your Dad is the one who issued us these things and he wouldn't officially say why"

"Did He say anything unofficially?" Scott asks

"No but everyone's got a theory"

"What's yours?" Stiles asks

"I shouldn't be talking to you guys don't you have class?"

"Come on Strouse, what's your theory?" I smile up at him and stroke his arm, squeezing his bicep. Strouse isn't old, mid twenties and I may only be 15 almost 16 but I'm not ugly and obviously he agrees as he drakes his eyes over me. A slight growl comes from Scott, but it's too low for the deputy to hear. I bite my lip as I look into the deputies eyes.

"Do uhh..." He begins and looks over to the two other deputies down the hall. He turns back to me and smiles, leaning closer "Do you believe in the supernatural?" He asks and I see Scott and Stiles shift at my side.

I pull away from Strouse and start to laugh "Yeah sure, my Saturday night's are filled with Werewolves and Vampire oh and don't forget the fairies up at the preserve, not they know how to party" I continue to laugh as the Strouse drops his head and walks away feeling like a complete fool.

"Werewolves, vampires and fairies?" Stiles asks and I turn to him and Scott.

"I couldn't have exactly said Banshees and Kitsunes could I, they're not exactly a wildly know creature. Rule number one when lying keep it simple. Don't go sprouting words no one really knows. That's how investigations start"

"You scare me sometimes, baby sis" Scott says and wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you" I smile up at him and pull myself way and stand in front of him "I have to go and find Liam. Stay out of trouble" I say as I begin to move away and then disappear around a corner, out of sight. I scan the hall ways looking for my mate but I see someone else, Malia. I follow after her and notice she is heading into the boys locker rooms.

"Mal-" I begin to call her name but she walks through the door. I run forward after her, pushing and apologising to students on my way until I crash through the door myself and freeze at the sight of naked guys only covered in towels. "Hahaha. Hi, Uhh, where?" I begin to ask but one of the guys points over to the lockers and I rush in that direction

"- Right now, are you going to do it or not?" I here Malia ask and I stop before I turn the corner

"He's not really talking to me" Liam answers "You should get someone else, literally anyone else" He continues and the bell goes off signalling classes are beginning and ending.

"Then talk to Grace, and tell her Scott was right about the tunnels, just tell him that"

"What do you mean?" I ask coming around the lockers behind her. They both turn to look at me, surprised. I guess they hadn't heard me. "What do you mean?" I ask Malia again.

"When we we're down there looking for you two and Hayden, we didn't know it yet but we were a lot closer than we thought. There is an operating theatre down there down in the tunnels"

"How do you know?" Liam asks.

"Mostly by scent" She says to Liam and turns to me "Just tell him okay, tell Scott he was right" I nod in conformation and move aside for her to pass me. I wait for her to leave the Locker room before I walk out to my boyfriend and run my hand through his spiked hair, tugging at it to get his attention.

"You want to go to the tunnels, don't you?" I ask him and he give me a sheepish smile and a nod. "Well have fun with that" I smile and pull my hand from his hair and turn to leave but his hands grab my hips turning me back to him. I look up at him and see him giving me the ironic puppy eyes and the pouty lip "You want me to go with you to the tunnels?" I ask and he nods "I'm wearing a skirt and Sandals, I don't wanna go in a damp, mouldy, rat infested tunnel" I whine but he ignores my plea and laces his fingers with mine and drags me out of the locker room and then out of the School.

 _Time Skip_

 _Tunnels_

Damp. Check. Mouldy. Check. Rat infested. Check. Eww. Liam and I walk through the tunnels and I'm positive we are lost. We walk hand in hand and I glance around at the walls. A stone symbol of a snake is the only thing here that really stands out. But I don't think twice about it. My phone beeps in my back so with one hand I pull it out and read the text message from Hayden,

 _Come over tonight?_

Sending a quick response that I can't, I slip my phone back in my bag and continue looking around. Liam stops walking and I crash into him a little at him confused until I see him looking behind us and then in front of us. He lets out a sigh and squeezes my hand pulling me with him as we walk forward again. He slows his steps and I stop with him and look to the right where I hear an extra Heart beat and low breathing. Standing there in the dim light is my brother.

"You lost?" Scott asks

"Completely" Liam nods and Scott moves to us as Liam asks "How did you know we were down here?"

"Grace texted and I followed you"

"Why are you following us?" Liam asks sending me a glance

"You're alone in old tunnels with my sister, of course I'm going to follow you, why are you two down here anyways?"

"We're trying to figure out if this is where they took us"

"And Hayden" I add

"Malia said she was down here too. That the scent was the same, she said you where right"

"There's a turn, you keep passing, it's easy to miss" Scott reveals after a moment silence

"How many times did you watch us pass it?"

"5" Scott admits

"You owe me new shoes" I say and glance down at my not destroyed sandals

"You came down here with him" Scott points to Liam.

"Oh they you can both buy me a new pair... each" I glare at the two.

"Come on, let's see if we can find it" Scott says referring to the opening.

We eventually find the turn and walk down it, we keep walking until we stop with Scott holding his hands out in front of himself, something has changed in the air. It's like a humming, a vibrating.

"Something's vibrating" Liam says

"I can't tell where it's coming from" Beside me Liam lets go of my hand and crouches down beside me. He hovers his hand above the floor then looks up at my brother and I

"It's coming from everywhere" he says and pulls his hand back but stays crouched down "I was just trying to do something right"

"You do a lot right" Scott reassures him, or at least tries to.

"Yeah but I did one thing really wrong"

"Hayden's alive, everything before that doesn't matter"

"It should" Liam argues "I feel like I have to do more than just say sorry"

"Actually, you still haven't done that" Scott says and I slap him over his head.

"Back at my old School, at Devenford. I got into a fight with this kid. Knocked two of his teeth out. They made me write a letter of apology. But we both knew it meant nothing. We both knew that sooner or later, we were going to get into another fight. I can't just say 'I'm Sorry' I feel like I have to do something. Like maybe somehow I have to save your life" I look over at Scott as he crouches down too and looks at Liam.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you're going to get the chance and even if you don't. I still need you to protect Gracie, especially when I can't because there is going to be a time when I'm not going to be there and you are" Scott says and Liam nods

"You two do know I can protect myself right?" I ask and lift up my hand when they both look at me and I produce a ball of fire in my palm then let it drop to the ground where it dies out

"We've been walking around for hours and all we've been able to find are those stupid snake sculptures on the wall" I look over at the same time as Scott to see the same Snake as before. Scott stands up and turns to it "You think it's important?"Liam asks and Scott turns to him then back to the snake and walks up to it. Liam gets up to and I walk with him as Scott puts his hands on the sculpture and begins to turn it. Sounds off objects turning erupt from behind the wall until it all stops with the sound of something shutting down.

I look over to Liam and Scott but notice Liam is staring at something following his gaze I see a door that was defiantly not there a moment ago. I stand on Liam's right with Scott on his left. Scott reaches for the handle but doesn't open the door. He looks over to me and then at my hand signalling for me to use my powers, so pulling up the sleeves of my jean jacket I engulf my hands in flames and get ready to fire. We step inside and I hold my hands out as I see someone in front of us. A small piece of fire releases from my hands and flies towards Chris Argent before flittering to the ground pathetically. Chris with his gun pointed at us looks from the fallen flame to me and gives of a small laugh.

"Nice defence" He jokes

"One of the many jokes up my sleeve" I joke back and watch as he puts away his gun and I defuse my hands.

"You didn't" Scott says confusing me

"I had to" Chris answers

"What? What did you do?" I ask Argent, but my question is not needed to be answered as Gerard Argent steps forward into the light.

"Hello Scott... Grace" he says to us as I glare at him.

"You have got to be shitting me"

"I haven't seen that colour on you, it suits you" Gerard says to my brother and I look over to see his eye glowing. I shine my own eyes and he looks over to me "Or you little Phoenix, although yours aren't so shocking" he smiles to me and I remember he killed my grandmother's sister, Abigail Benson.

"Who's the old guy?" Liam asks, taking my hand.

"At the moment, they would call me a necessary evil. But you can call me Gerard" He introduces himself to Liam and Liam gives me a look as to why I'm still glaring at the Old man.

"What we're you thinking?" Scott asks Argent Jr.

"That we need him" Chris replies and Gerard adds

"He's right, if you wanna catch a Werewolf like the Beast of Gevaudan. Then you're going to need more than one Argent"

"He knows all the stories, all the folk low. Everything written and everything passed down"

"Are you sure about this?" Scott ask Chris and Argent Jr. Looks over to me.

"No, Chris, no. I am not working with him"

"We may need him, Gracie" Scott says turning to me.

"Are you forgetting that he killed Abby?" I ask and see the memory of our come back to Scott and he turns to look at Gerard.

"You knew didn't you, You killed Abigail Benson. You knew she had a sister, Larrin, who had a daughter, Claire who had Grace"

"I did" Gerard nods

"But you didn't kill her?" Liam says gesturing to me.

"Because you needed me" I realise. "You didn't kill me because you knew that if I could gain my powers fast enough I could heal you"

"And all I had to do was Kill the one before you" Gerard admits, stunning me and Chris spins around to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's true that when a Phoenix is born the old one will pass on its power, but a new phoenix cannot fully evolve until the old one has died. Abigail had no children, but Larrin had Claire, who had our little Gracie here, fortunately"

"My mother was the one before me and she died in a car crash, it was an accident" I gasp out.

"Sometimes fate just needs a little push"

"What did you do?" Chris asks, pulling his gun out and aiming it at his father.

"Let's just say that drunk driver wasn't so drunk when he ploughed down your parents" he says looking at me.

"You hand Claire and Daniel killed?" Scott asks

"So Grace could grow, yes"

"Let me kill him" I growl out and go to jump at him but Liam holds me back and I collapse into his arms

"Grace, we can't. Argents right we need him" Scott says coming up to me.

"After, after all of this I'm killing him. I don't care what my 'nature' says" I glare at the old man how just stands looking at the barrel of the gun pointed at him by his son.

"What are you doing down here?" Scott asks turning back to Chris. Chris looks at me and I nod to him, telling him to continue on from our conversation.

"Take a look" He says and guides us through the doors Gerard follows after Liam and I as we walk towards a broken wall with a slightly morbid picture off two supernatural creatures, one pure black and one set on fire. "The one the right is the Beast of Gevaudan" he says referring to the pure black one. "Do you know what the other one is?" he asks us. Scott shakes his head and I look at the picture. Something draws me closer to the wall and I walk over to his and run my hands over the licks of orange over the second creature.

"Grace?" Scott asks.

"She knows, she knows what it is" Gerard says to them.

"The Hellhound" I reply and feel my eyes automatically glow.

"The guardian of supernatural places, like Grace. But where the phoenix is a creature of light, the hellhound is a creature of the night. But you may know them as ordinary people during the day"

"And most likely neither of them know what they are" Chris says and Scott and Liam both look over to me.

"What is it?" Chris ask looking between the three of us

"We found a message in Latin... Damnatio Memoraie" Scott explains and Chris looks over to Gerard.

"They want it to remember it's self" Gerard realises

"That might give us time" Chris adds

"Time for what?" Liam asks.

"To prevent this" Argent says and walks over to me then begins to kick down more of the wall to reveal a pile of bloodied bodies laying dead beneath the creatures.

"Who are they?" Liam asks.

"Us, It's all of us" Scott realises and I nod to him.

"And this" I says grabbing their attention as I point to the hellhound "This is Parrish" I reveal; finally begin able to say the words. This is what they had to see before I could tell them.

"Are you sure?" Gerard asks me

"I handed him the dead body of my friend and said the word 'Hellhound' without even thinking about it. I pretty sure" I snap at him.

"The symbol of life relinquishes to the bearer of death" Gerard says with a frown

"I remember that. I thought that when I passed Hayden to Parrish. Does it mean something?" I ask stepping forward.

"It means you're growing"

After that we leave and head in our own direction, Chris and Gerard leave together and Scott, Liam and I run back to town, Literally and I'm still in my Sandals and skirt. Half way home I get a text from Malia to head to the Animal Clinic, so informing Scott we travel the short distance there. The sun has begun to set and I don't feel any effect of fatigue. It's been a long, hard day and I just wish for some good news. And that's what I get because as we enter the operating room of the clinic we are met with three familiar faces. Malia, Braeden and Deaton.

After Scott has his little reunion with him, I jump at Deaton and wrap my arms tightly around him. Not letting him go until I'm pulled off of him and passed to Liam who holds me tightly. The 6 of us talk about our last few days passing information and Ideas along the way. I wasn't surprised when Deaton revealed he had some doubts on my parent's death, but I couldn't be mad at him. After all even the Sheriff was fooled but Gerard's 'drunk driver'.

 _Time Skip_

 _McCall House_

No P.O.V

The McCall pack, minus the imprisoned Lydia stand around a table covered in the blueprints of Eichen House with various objects lying on top. 7 Photographs, a key card and thanks to Liam, the Eichen Security log book.

Everybody sends glances and smiles to each other no one saying a word until the Alpha of the pack says what everyone has been thinking.

"Now we get Lydia"


	16. Amplification

Grace P.O.V

This is not how I pictured spending my night, sitting in the back of the Jeep as Stiles drive behind several police cars that are chasing after the Beast.

" _Unit 5 Heading Northwest in Crescent reporting an incredibly large... Something"_ Clarkes voice calls over the radio in Stiles Jeep

" _Unit 9 to Dispatch, I think I've got eyes on the same thing. Some kind of rabid animal"_ Another deputy reports

 _Unit 5 to 9, trust me, that's no animal"_ Clarke replies

" _Unit 6 to dispatch. We have a situation downtown. Multiple fatalities."_ Strouse's voice appears next followed by the person as dispatch

" _Copy, Medics on the way. Do you have a perp insight, Unit 6?"_

" _Negative. Looks like a 10-91E. Animal attack"_

" _10-4, can you say what kind of animal?"_

"Cougar" I scoff thinking back to all the other animal attack that happened in Beacon Hills that were blamed on the innocent animal. Leaning forward, I slap Stiles reaching hand as he tries to get the radio. "Both Hands on the wheel" I hiss to him as I unclip the device and pull it to my face, pressing the button. "All units I strongly advise you to stay back and do not engage. I repeat do not engage" I say using my best 'flight attendant tone.

" _Grace! Get off the radio"_ Stilinski yells to me. _"All unit alert. Wait for back-up. Repeat, no one goes near this thing"_ Stilinski orders taking my advice.

" _Unit 5 reporting a sighting on Hill Road southbound..." Clarke comes through again_

" _Unit 9, I've got it turning off Oakridge, southbound on Beachwood..."_ I listen to the deputies, trying to map the Beasts route in my head.

" _All units, this is dispatch. We've got a 911 call with additional sighting on Mitchell"_

"Wait a Second? Beachwood to Mitchell?" Stiles asks

"It's heading for the hospital!" Scott gasp.

"Stilinski!" I say after pressing the button on the radio again.

"Grace! Get off this channel!" The Sheriff shouts to me.

"STILINSKI!" I snap back "Shut up and listen to me for two seconds will you?" I ask and wait for a reply. When he says nothing back I continue talking "He's headed for the hospital, okay? He's heading for Beacon Memorial. You hear me. It's heading for the Hospital!" I report and grab on to the backs of Scott and Stiles' chairs as Stiles turns the wheel taking us down another road which is a short cut into town.

" _Unit 5, Clarke, I need eyes on Parrish. Does anyone have Parrish's 20?" The sheriff asks_

" _All units, we have a 911 emergency call reporting a man on fire running into Beacon Memorial"_ The dispatcher reports and I groan in annoyance

"Parrish... Stiles? Step on it" I order and the Jeep begins to push further than it should.

" _Clarke, disregard"_

When we get to the Hospital we are immediately met with Chaos. It's seriously worse than when Void Stiles took the Oni through the building slicing people down. Okay maybe not worse as most of the people the Oni attacked died, but this is a close second. Getting out of the Jeep I look around at the faces in the panicked crowd. Knowing my mom she would be one of the last out, making sure all the rest got out safely before her.

Spotting the familiar face I tap my brother's arm, he was also looking around at the people, and point to our mom who is checking over patents in the parking lot. Nodding to each other we ignore the calls of Staff, visitors and patients and run into the building to the front reception. We push through the last set of doors and spin around in fright as the sound of someone loading their gun comes from behind us. Seeing the sheriff I give him a cheeky smile as he puts his finger to his lips to tell us to keep quiet.

The lights around us flicker and go out for a few seconds and something shakes the building before coming back on followed by a loud roar.

"4th floor" Scott and I say at the same time.

The four of use head to the nearest stairwell and get drowned in darkness at the lack of lighting a thud and an "Ow" from Stiles has me holding my hands out in front of me and creating a little fire in my hand, brightening the area up to a warm orange glow.

"Thanks" Stiles says beside me and I give him a amused smile

"Anytime" I assure him and we continue walking up the stairs until we get to the 4th floor door, where I close my hand, extinguishing my flame. The sheriff goes out first followed by Scott, Stiles and I.

"Grace" Scott whispers and point to the few flames burning the corridors. Nodding, I hold my hand out in front of me the three flames, two from the set of draws and one from the wall, slide down to the floor where they connect into one and then worm there way over to me once close enough the flames jump off the floor into my raised palm before disappearing into my body, leaving a slight burn behind.

Following the others I do the same with the rest of the flames around us. We're about to turn the corner when my body begins to burn hotter the fire isn't that of a normal flame or a Phoenix fire, but the same one as the ones from around us that where burning the building. It's darker, something you'd get from a... Hellhound, pushing forward, I put my arms out in front of the three men and force them back a Parrish flies out in front of us and crashes into one of the walls.

The three look at me confused then turn back to the deputy after I give them a sheepish grin and a shrug. Parrish sits there, chard and slashed with his eyes glowing until they eventually go out. Scott grabs onto my wrist pulling me behind him slightly as he looks around the corner for any sight of the beast.

"Parrish? You okay?" I hear the Sheriff ask and look over to see him crouched down beside the dazed deputy "Deputy!" He shouts again and Parrish finally comes out of it. Stiles begins to walk over to Scott and I so I turn back to my brother and examine the floors seeing the bloody footprints that seem to be getting smaller and smaller. Following them we stow when we see the impossible, Instead of a pair of bloody paw prints, there are shoe prints instead.

Time skip

After the hospital my brother got a call from Deaton who informed use that he had information we would need about Eichen house, Lydia and Valack. So that's where we go next, leaving the sheriff to deal with the hospital and Parrish.

Now Scott, Stiles and I stand on one side of the operating table in the Animal clinic as Deaton walks over with an envelope and pulls a pile of pictures out. "What I'm about to show you isn't supposed to exists" He informs us and begins laying them out one at a time on the cold metal surface. "This is the only surviving evidence of Dr. Valacks time as Chief medical officer of Eichen House" Deaton continues as he shows us the images of different supernatural creatures "To call it human experimentation would be... Charitable"

Standing in between Scott and Stiles, I want as my brother reaches out and picks up a picture of a screaming girl

"A Banshee" Deaton says, noticing the image "She died screaming" he then continues placing more images down.

"So he drilled holes into their heads, all of them?" Stiles asks

"That was the experimentation part; he did it to werewolves, Banshees, Wendigo's, any creature he could get his hands on. And Valack found that trepanation would initially heighten their powers, but to levels that couldn't be contained"

"So he wants to make Lydia more powerful" Scott adds

"Yeah. Except she's going to end up like them" I say, speaking for the first time

"Worse, actually" Deaton corrects me "Lydia's abilities were already pretty exceptional to begin with. Putting a hole in her head will be like causing a leak in a nuclear reactor. She'll hear everything. Every death, every dying scream, all at once"

"That's going to kill her" Scott realises

"Not only that... Her own dying scream could be so powerful that it might kill everyone around her as well"

"Boom?" I ask referring to his nuclear reactor theory as stiles picks up another picture of the Banshee

"Big Boom" Deaton nods to me and then he begins to pack the pictures away.

"Stiles can you talk to your Dad? See if there is anything he can do to help us out?" Scott asks as we climb in the jeep to leave the animal clinic.

"Yeah" Stiles says determined. The rest of the ride is silent as Stiles drives the jeep to my house where Scott and I get out and head inside.

"What time is it?" I ask we walk inside

"7AM" He groans and walks over to the kitchen "Coffee?" He offers as he fills the kettle

"Sure, it's not like any of us are going to get any sleep these next few days" I scoff and Scott turns to me.

"Are you okay? You're acting differently"

"I think it's off the fire at the hospital. It's making me cranky"

"Wasn't it just normal fire, I thought you were fine with it" Scott says and turns back to making the two cups of coffee

"I think it came from Parrish actually. He's death, I'm life. I don't know all I know is that whatever it is, I hate it" I reply as Scott brings over the coffee and places it on the table in front of me

"Sit" He commands pointing to the chair next to me, across from him as he sits at the table himself

"Woof" I smirk and pull the chair out and collapsing into it.

"How's School?" He asks me as I take a sip of the hot beverage.

"Seriously? There is a killer werewolf on the loose, one of our friends is being held up in Happy house and your asking me how school is?" I ask and Scott just raises his eyebrow at me "It's fine, I'm a b average student although my attendance is kind of shitty"

"Yours too huh?"

"do you think we can do this?" I ask

"defeat the Doctors and the Beast or rescue Lydia?"

"Both"

"I do, we're not going to give up"

"I don't want to, but I just feel like something is missing"

"Like what?" He asks, leaning forward

"I don't know...Yet" I mumble and guzzle down the rest of the hot coffee

"doesn't that hurt?" He asks as I finish my drinks

"Not a bit. I'm gonna go take a shower" I announce and stand up out of my chair then walk to the stairs

"Hey Gracie!" Scott calls and I turn back to him "I love you"

"I love you too Scott" I smile and head upstairs.

After my shower I dry and plait may hair into two scalp plaits that have three crossed connecting to the other side down the back. Throwing on a pair of denim shorts, a blue and white ombre sleevless shirt with a knot at the bottom, plain black lace up boots, a black sleeveless jacket, my bow and arrow necklace from Allison and my watch I head back down stairs as I slip on some plain gold stud earrings.

Walking into the kitchen I stop in place as I see Scott, Stiles, Malia, Liam and Kira all standing around one of the tables.

"Great you're here. Lets begin" Stiles says as I walk forward and stand in between Kira and Liam. Liam wraps his arm around me and Kisses my temple as Stiles begins to speak again "There's 4 steps. We get into Eichen. We get into the closed Unit, we get Lydia. Get out"

"And we have to do all of this while getting passed orderlies, guards, electronic door locks and a mountain ash barrier" Scott informs us.

"You have a plan for all that?" Malia asks

"Stoll this last night of an orderly" Stiles says, holding up a key card. "But it's useless, cause they reset the codes each night"

"So why'd you take it?" Kira asks him.

"Getting to that"

"The only way to get Lydia out of Eichen Is to make that key card work again" Scot explains

"How you going to do that?" Liam asks

"We're getting to that, okay? Just listen" Stiles says and spins his laptop around to show us the screen. "I pulled all the history off the key card. Two weeks ago there was a Brown out and the security system rebooted. During a reboot, all of the key cards revert back to a default code. So if we trigger a reboot..."

"The card goes back to the default code, works again" Liam Interrupts.

"how are we going to cause a Brown out?" Kira asks.

"That's your part" Scott informs her "You're going to draw power from the main line, but only enough to cause the Brown out"

"Not a black out" Stiles adds "You do that and you send Eichen into lock down which will be bad, very, very bad"

"There's an Electrically room behind the reception counter" Scott says pointing to the map on the table "The main power line goes into two breakers that run power to all of Eichen"

"Okay slight problem, I don't know how to do that" Kira admits

"That's okay, you have time to practice"

"Let's say all of this goes perfectly, how does a Brown out get us into the closed unit of Eichen?" Malia asks.

"The System takes 5 minutes to reboot. In that 5 minutes all the alarms will be turned off, the key card should work"

"Liam, You and I get Stiles and Grace to the gate to the closed unit"

"Grace? Why is Grace going?" Malia asks Scott and Stiles

"Because she's the only one besides Stiles who can pass the mountain ash barrier, If anything does go wrong, she'll be there to help. And while we're gone, all anyone is going to think is that it was a reboot of the security system caused by a brown out"

"Ah, any questions?" Stiles asks

"How do we get into Eichen house in the first place?" Liam asks first

"What's our worst case scenario?" Malia asks next

"What is I can't do it?" Kira asks last

"Okay, Admittedly a lot could go wrong" Stiles admits

"Everything could go wrong" Liam adds

"Guys, if we don't do this, we lose Lydia. She's going to die in there tonight and she might take a lot of innocent people with her"

"No she's not" I finally speak up making everyone turn to me "I'm done watching people die, no one else dies"

As Kira and Malia Head to the School to work on Kira's powers, Stiles goes to the Sheriff's station to get Parrish's help and Scott, Liam and I go to the hospital for a few extra details to help us get into Eichen.

Scott, Liam and I stand in the Morgue with mom as she brings over a pile of body bags. Liam holds out his arms for her to give them to him but she gives them to Scott instead.

"Just promise you're not coming back in one of these" She says to Scott and I.

"We're coming back with Lydia" He assures her and she goes to collect more bags

"We still don't know whose actually doing this" Liam says as he looks over to one of the Beast's victims in the corner of the room "Who the beast is"

"We'll find out" Scott replies as mom brings over another pile

"This it's someone we know?" I ask them

"I hope not"

"You think he even knows he's doing it?" Liam asks

"Are you so sure it's a he" Mom adds and throws the bags into Liam's arms

"Are you still mad at me?" Liam asks my mom

"No" She shakes her head "But if you try to kill my son again, I will put you in one of these myself" she threatens

"It wasn't his fault, not entirely" I explain to her.

"I know, that's why I don't hate him" she says to me and walks out of the room.

"But she's still mad" Liam whispers to Scott and I. I silently chuckle as Scott nods.

 _Time Skip_

We were all killing time at school; well Scott, Stiles and I were because Kira and Malia were in one of the Science classrooms trying to control the Kitsunes power. Right now, Scott Stiles and I are walking through the upper level of the Library because I drug them with me to return a book I had borrowed a while back that was well over due.

I walk down the steps behind my brother and Stiles as they talk.

"My Dads got the Lab working on the shoe prints, but uh... we're both kind of mystified about how giant clawed werewolf feet turn back into a pair of sneakers"

"Argent said it would be unlike anything we've ever seen before"

"Did he say it was going to defy the laws of physics?" I ask trailing behind them. The both suddenly stop making me crash into my brothers back, the only reason I didn't land on my ass is the fact that Stiles caught my arm as I stumbled. Annoyed at my brother I follow his gaze along with Stiles and suck in my breath as I notice Theo leaning up again a book shelf 'reading'.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks the Chimera.

"I still need to graduate"

"No, no. What you need is to be beaten, severely, with a lead pipe wrapped in barbed wire..."

"Then hit by a bus, and backed over, repeatedly" I cut Stiles off as I glare at the ass in front of me.

"Okay, I admit that mistakes were made" Theo says to him, ignoring my comment.

"Murders, some murders were made" Stiles retorts.

"You know how the soviets helped us win World War 2? They knew how to make it through a Russian winter" Theo informs us.

"Is that it? Okay, thank you Theo, very informative"

"If you're planning on breaking Lydia out of Eichen House, you still need to get past the Mountain Ash, We can make it through, you cant Scott"

"He doesn't need to, I am"

"You're going to break Lydia out?" Theo asks me amused

"You think I can't handle myself?" I ask stepping closer to him.

"Oh, I know you can Little Bird" Theo smirks, moving closer to me and bending his head so our faces are inches apart.

"Has anybody ever told you, you could really use a mint? Your breath smells like sewage" I smirk up at him and take a step back as his smirk turns into a frown.

"What do you really want?" Scott asks as he grabs my shoulder and pulls me behind him.

"I know your saw the fresco, two seriously pissed of creatures, The Hellhound and The Beast fighting over a pile of dead bodies. I don't want to be one of the bodies, it's that simple. I get you to Lydia" He promises but we all just stand there looking at each other, not saying a word until he breaks the silence. "Or we can see who gets to her first" He finishes then putting to book in his hands back on the shelf then he leaves the Library.

"There is no way he knows what Valacks doing, why's he so interested in her?"

"He probably thinks what we're all thinking, that Lydia's got something bigger to do with this. Maybe she's the only one who could actually save us" Scott offers and I turn to the two boys.

"That is not what I was thinking at all" I scoff and exit the Library in search for Liam only to bump into Hayden instead.

 _Time Skip_

 _McCall House_

After School the pack meet up at our house taking about progress on the plan, mainly on Kira's oart as everything else was set. I sit on the Couch just behind Stiles as he stands a foot from Scott, facing the girls.

"She took out the whole School?" Scott ask Malia

"She took out the whole grid" Malia corrects my brother and I chuckle lightly earning a glare from Stiles and a small smile from Liam.

"Look, I failed every single practice try" Kira admits "This isn't going to work"

"How far can we get in without the Brown Out?" Liam asks Scott and Stiles

"The front door" Stiles replies and Liam looks to me as Scott says:

"We're going"

"Scott, we went through boxes of light bulbs" Kira argues

"It doesn't matter, you can do this!"

"The Key card won't work without a reboot and there is no reboot without a Brown out" She continues to argue.

"I know you can do this" Scott says walking up to her after a few seconds he turns to us all and says "anyone here think that she can't?"

"Not me" Liam begins.

"I was the one who put you in the plan" Stiles offers as assurance then they turn to look at Malia

"What?" Malia asks with a slight whine

"I believe in you two, Kira" Stiles whispers to the Coyote.

"I'm the one who's going to be locked in the electrical room with her" Malia says, forgetting that the rest of us are still here until she turns to Kira and says "You can do it"

"Grace?" Scott asks and they all turn to me.

"Uh... yeah... You've got this... buddy?" I say giving her thumbs up and a smile. Scott and Stiles narrow their eyes at me and I sigh "I'm sorry okay but that's all I've got this damn Hellhound fire is messing with my emotions"

"You guys are all crazy" Kira speaks up "We're going to die"

 _Time Skip_

We waited for night fall, that's when Parrish came with the van and two bodies from the morgue. Scott, Stiles, Liam and I climb into the van with our body bags, helping each other zip up until It's just me left out in the open.

"God it smells worse than Stiles room back here. Zip me up?" I ask Parrish ask I lie down in the black body bag in between an actual dead body and Stiles.

"Sure" He smile and I lie down and wait for him to zip me close. As soon as he's done I hear him begin to pull closed the doors of the van whispering "Crazy kids" soon the van is started and Parrish begins to drive away.

 _Ah ah ah oh_

 _You've got no place to hide. And I'm feeling like a villain,_

 _got a hunger inside. One look in my eyes, and you're running_

 _I'm coming going to eat you alive. Ah ah ah oh_

"Grace?" Scotts voice echoes though the van, cutting off my singing

"Yes Scott?"

"Really?"

"Yes, Scott. Now may I continue?"

"Yes!" Stiles cheers beside me and I chuckle in my bag before continuing me song

 _Your heart hits like a drum, Oh, oh oh_

 _The chase has just begun, oh, oh, oh_

 _Monsters stuck in your head we are, we are, we are_

 _Monsters under your bed we are, we are. We are Monsters_

 _oh, oh we are, we are, we are monsters oh_

 _Ah ah ah oh - One misstep, you're mine And you better stay_

 _clever if you wanna survive Once you cross the line You'll be_

 _wishing you would listen when you meet your demise Ah ah ah oh_

 _Your heart hits like a drum, Oh, oh oh_

 _The hunt has just begun, oh, oh, oh_

 _Monsters stuck in your head we are,_

 _we are, we are Monsters under your bed we_

 _are, we are We are Monsters oh, oh we are,_

 _we are, we are monsters oh_

 _we never shoot to stun, we're kings of the killing_

 _we're out for blood, we'll take them one by one we're_

 _kings of the killing, we're out for blood we never shoot_

 _to stun, we're kings of the killing we're out for blood,_

 _we'll take them one by one we're kings of the killing,_

 _we're out for blood Monsters stuck in your head we_

 _are, we are, we are Monsters under your bed we are, we_

 _are We are Monsters oh, oh we are, we are, we are monsters_

 _oh ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh_

 _ **(Monsters ~ By Ruelle)**_

"I missed this" Stiles sighs beside me

"What?" Liam asks from further back in the van

"Just Lightening to Grace sing. I haven't heard you sing since before..."

"Allison" Scott sighs

"Wait a second, when you sang to me all those months ago, that was the first time you sang since..."

"I didn't have a reason to sing. You gave me one" I say and we fall back into silence.

Eventually the van comes to a stop and I listen to Parrish's conversation with the Security Guard.

" _Delivery to the Morgue"_ Parrish states

There is a few seconds of silence before the guard replies _"I don't see ya on the list"_

" _You heard about the animal attacks, right? The hospital ran out of refrigerator draws and Eichen's got the only other up to code Morgue in the county"_ Parrish explains.

" _Let's have a look"_

" _I don't think you want to do that! The stench back there almost made me pass out whilst driving"_

" _Open the back of the van, please"_ The guard says annoyed and Parrish opens the door and steps out of the van. Footsteps lead to the back of the van and the doors are pulled open. _"I need to log the names off the toe tags"_

" _There's significant decomp, they were found in the county tunnels, way past rigger"_

" _Open them up, please"_ Even when annoyed this guy is still polite.

There is silence for a few second before footsteps come closer to the van and the zip of the bag on my right is pulled down. Scoffing and choking is heard and I'm assuming the guard was disgusted by the guard got too disgusted by the sight and smell of the body next to me. It's a few moments before the zip on my bag is being pulled down and I silently curse at the Deputy until the Guard speaks again.

" _No, no. Go, just go!"_ With those words my bag is re-zipped and the doors of the van are closed. The van is then started again as Parrish drives further into the facility. Once again the doors are thrown open and Parrish's voice calls,

" _Okay, so far so good"_

" _Hey!"_ A new voice arrives.

" _What's all this?"_ asks another.

" _Uh, overflow at the hospital, bodies from the tunnels. Orders were to bring them to Eichen morgue"_ Parrish explains.

" _How many you got?"_

" _Uh, six"_

" _We'll give you a hand, hold on"_

" _It's okay, I've got this" Parrish replies_

" _It's really no trouble"_ I hear one of the voices speak from right next to my head, then there is a tug on the corners of the bag and I'm slid out of the van and into someone's arms _"Wow this one's really light"_

" _Mid Teen"_ Parrish replies sorrowfully.

" _Damn"_ The guy that has me sniffs and I feel a pang of guilt at relieving his grievance for nothing.

The guy starts moving and I'm carried around the facility until I am put on a metal table. Thinking that the guy just put me on an operating table until the bench I am on is slid back and a door is closed with a bang. Waiting a few minutes until the sound of footsteps disappear I listen for my Brother, Stiles and Liam to get out of their bags. Soon enough the sound of zips opening, gasping and Stiles saying _"Oh my God, never again!"_

" _Where's Grace?" Liam asks the other two_

Slightly struggling I shift my body down a little and kick my feet against the door. It's a few seconds before the sound of the door opening and the door is pulled open once again has me struggling to open my bag.

"I got it Gracie" Scott says gently and the zip is pulled down, allowing me to sit up and look at the three around me.

"Next time I'm in one of these things, I better be dead" I hiss as I'm helped out of the bag and off the draw by Liam who pulls me in a tight embrace.

"Come on, we've got to go, we've got... 14 minutes"

"Scott! Footsteps" I hiss as he beings to open the door. And sure enough the footsteps get louder and louder as they pass by the morgue door. Once they are gone he opens the door and the four of us head deeper into Eichen House.

Being lead by Stiles, we head through the hallways to Eichen's closed unit. We are about to fully turn a corner when we see two guys standing there in front of the gate we need to go through. Scott and Stiles push Liam and I back so we aren't seen.

"What are they doing there?" Scott asks

"I don't know their round should have ended five minutes ago" Stiles informs us.

"I can take them" Liam offers gaining confused looks from Scott and Stiles and a slight nod from me.

"No one's taking anyone" Scott demands

"How much Time?" I ask before Stiles can

Scott pulls his phone from his back pocket and looks at the countdown saying "3 minutes"

"I'll just knock them out and hide the bodies" Liam insists

"Oh my God, please stop" Stiles pleads

A bang erupts in front of us as a young Asian patient stands at the glass window of a cell looking at us.

"Didyoutakethedoctor?" The guy asks a little too fast to understand.

"What?" Liam asks back in a whisper.

"Did you take the Doctor?" The Patient asks more clearly but a little too loud. "I haven't had my medication. I need ten milligrams at 8am, 15 milligrams at 1pm, and no more than 20 at dinner" he explains. Wow this guy has problems.

"We'll get the doctor" Scott promises.

"Dr Fenris... Dr. Fenris" He says and begins to sob as he says "They took Dr. Fenris" with a bang on the glass. "I haven't had my medication. I need to see the Doctor. They took Dr. Fenris" He says more urgently, creating more noise.

"Hey, somebody shut him up" Stiles commands

"I need to see the Doctor" He says again with more banging.

"Shut him up" Stiles says again as the kid keeps banging. Liam wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me back to him.

As the kid keeps banging, beside me Scott bows his head and glows his eyes and shows his fangs, slashing them to the kid who stops banging and backs up from the glass stunned. A door opens down the hallway and the two Orderly disappear through it, leaving the gate unattended. We wait for the door to close before moving way. I look at the stunned kid and raise my hand giving him a little wave goodbye, which he returns.

"Wack job" I mutter as Liam Guides me out to the gate with Scott and Stiles. As we get closer to the gate the main lights switch of leaving only the backup emergency ones on.

"She did it, Kira did it!" Liam exclaims happily making me smile.

"5 minutes to get to Lydia" Scott reminds us and Stiles moves to swipe the card in the reader, the reader that is no longer there.

"Where's the card reader?" Stiles asks us and we look around for one but it's not there. "It should be here, It has to be here!"

"They must have taken it out when the Dread Doctors got through" Scott explains

"Are you telling me we came all the way down here, just to be stopped by an ordinary key? Are you kidding me?" Stiles exclaims.

"We don't need a key" Liam pipes up and we all look to him "Not if we can break it down" He says to Scott and then the two wolves begin to push against the fencing.

"Guys?" I ask but I'm ignored and they continue to push against the door until they grow tired and back off, panting.

"Guys we're running out of time!" Stiles reminds them

"We can't, the mountain ash is too much" Scott explains and I look at Liam who is clenching his fist.

"Hit me" My mate says, getting Scott and Stiles attention.

"What?" Scott asks confused.

"Hit me" Liam repeats turning to Scott "I'll get angry, then I'll get stronger" Liam explains

"Guys" I sing as Scott looks to Stiles confused

"Hit him. Hit him!" Stiles agrees and I step back and lean against the wall annoyed at the three.

"I tried to take your powers. I tried to kill you. Hit me" He continues trying to anger my brother.

"He also left you for dead" Stiles helps.

"I slept with your sister!" Liam growls out setting Scott off, as he is punched in the face

"Do it again" Liam commands and Scott punches him again, harder, angering me.

"Hey! Scott stop!" I exclaim, jumping forward and putting myself between the two wolves. "Stop hitting him" I growl to my brother as my eyes glow

"Grace, It's okay Liam says standing up properly and placing his hand on my side

"No it's not" I argue and push him aside to get closer to the gate "You three are idiots" I mumble as I put my hand on the metal where the lock is and I set my hand on fire to melt the metal way leaving a hole where my hand was as I step back.

"Huh" Stiles says and pushes the one the door slightly opening it.

"Can we go now?" I ask Stiles

"Go? Oh, go, go ,go!" He commands and pushes me through the door, leaving behind one pissed of Alpha who is glaring at a sheepish Beta.

Stiles and I rush through the Hallways keeping an eye out for anyone around until we come up to another gate with a key card reader this time, Stiles opens the door and we run through to Lydia's cell. We both freeze as we see the red head before us. Her hair and body is damp and there is a smudge of blood on her pillow from the hole that has been drilled into her head.

"Stiles? Grace?" Lydia asks when seeing us. Stiles rushes forward and kneels at her bedside as I stand at the door and watch for anyone coming "You can't be here" Lydia continues "You're going to die if you stay. All of you" She says to him and I send a wide eyed look to Stiles who keeps his attention on the Banshee as he begins to undo her binds on the bed.

"Stiles he's coming"

"Lydia, I'm not leaving you here" Stiles relplies and I look back out of the door way

"Stiles! hurry!" I hiss as a gate buzzes open.

"Grace, get him out of here" Lydia cries to me.

"Stiles!"

"Stiles, go. Please" Lydia begs and I walk over to Stiles and pull him up off the floor and drag him out of the cell.

We just slip around the corner as the gate at the end of the hallway is opens and footsteps move closer to Lydia's cell.

Looking around the corner and see the familiar ex patient of Eichen House's closed unit standing at Lydia's door.

"Valack" I whisper to Stiles who is sitting on the floor also watching as I stand next to him. We watch as The 'Doctor' moves further into the room

"Stay focused Lydia" Valack commands

"What'd you do to me?" The Banshee asks

"I've amplified your abilities, something that might just save the lives of your friends"

"Theo and Hayden, they found it. They were looking for Noah, but they found a symbol. A circle inside another circle, carved into a wall. The symbol of Scott's pack" Lydia explains

"It was more than a symbol, wasn't it? It was a promise to reunite them"

"Yes"

"But has he done it yet? Will he be coming for you?" Valack asks.

"Someone's coming" Lydia answers and the sound of the door buzzing open comes from down the hall. "But it's not Scott" Lydia finishes and I look down to Stiles oh is equally as confused as I am. Until four familiar faces show up at the end of the hallway.

"Theo" I whisper hatefully to Stiles as we watch the four Chimera's as they drag Valack out of the cell and Tracy hold him up against the wall with her claws at his throat.

"I can't believe this is an actual medical establishment" Theo criticises.

"And what would a pack of Chimera's want with a Banshee?"

"I don't want a Banshee, I'm looking for a Hellhound" Theo explains and a roar erupts from the end of the hall way as Parrish appears, covered if flames with glowing eyes and fangs as he melts the gate down.

"You wanted a Hellhound... I think you've found one" Valack says as Parrish/Hellhound, drops the melted gate to the floor and walks forward, his flames dying out. The two other Chimera's, Josh and Corey, come out of Lydia's cell and stand behind Theo, both frightened of the creature in front of them.

Alarms suddenly begin to go off around us signalling lock down. Thanks Theo. Pain suddenly rolls through my body and I collapse to the ground into Stiles' arms as he catches me. He holds his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet as I begin to cry. I know that Liam is being hurt and I cant do anything about it as the pain passes to me.

The roar of my Alpha, my brother, rips through the hallways of Eichen house and the pain suddenly stops attacking my body all. Taking a deep breath I sit up and turn to Stiles, my eyes glowing their bright orange, and Yellow.

Scott's P.O.V.

Liam and I continue to push against the Mountain ash barrier until it gets too much for us and we back off again

"We're never going to get through" I tell my Beta.

"You've gotten through before right?" He asks me

"That was a life or death situation" I explain

"And this isn't?" he asks me

"This isn't just a circle, there's Mountain ash in half the building" I say and his in pain, stepping back I lift up my shirt and look down at the wound still on my body.

"Grace, Stiles and Lydia had 5 minutes to get in and out. It's been almost 10, the reboot's over, my mate is in there somewhere and I can't get to her"

"And the key card doesn't work anymore" I cut in

And then there's the four security guards" Liam adds

"What Guards?" I ask confused.

"Those guards" He points to behind me where four guards are walking up to his with Baton stun guns. Alarms begin to go off around us as we fight the four guards off. Three on me and one on Liam. Hearing Liam scream I look up and watch as he begins to pass out from the pain of being electrocuted. Summoning all of my power I let out a roar and push the three off me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Liam rise from the floor and push his guard into the wall.

With one last growl I turn to my Beta and say "Come one" and begin to walk away with him following "We're getting Lydia out of here"


	17. Lie Ability

Grace P.O.V

I stay hidden with Stiles as we watch the Chimeras and Parrish. Theo disappears into Lydia's room then reappears with her, holding his claws to her neck. I look to Stiles and begin to move out to help Lydia but Stiles pulls me back.

"Back off" Theo warns Parrish/ the Hellhound, who just ignores him and begins to walk forward. "I said back off" Theo repeats and Parrish stops moving "Take him" Theo commands.

"The guys on fire!" Corey exclaims

"You'll heal, do it"

Josh and Corey don't move, but Tracy who has by now let go of Valack, runs forward and imbeds her claws into Parrish's stomach, only to be thrown to the side. Seeing her fail, Josh moves forward next and rips a pipe from the wall, exposing the wiring inside and places his hand on Parrish's shoulder, blue bolts of electricity circle the Chimera travel over Joshes body as he unsuccessfully tries to electrocute the Hellhound.

"Theo, this isn't working" Josh yells to his 'Alpha' and he too is knocked down.

Screaming erupts from the sides and I see Valack pull hit Theo in the face "Sorry Theo" The doctor says down to the fallen Chimera "I'm not done with her yet" Valack continues and then he picks Lydia up from the floor and brings her over to Stiles and I where we stand in front of him, blocking his exit.

"Help!" Corey's voice distracts us and we all look over to where he is only to see Parrish set them both on fire and throw him towards us both. I jump out of the way in time to dodge the Human fire ball but Stiles lands on his back with the Chimera on top of him as Valack had moved himself and Lydia out of the way.

Jumping to my feet, I rush out of the doorway towards Parrish and Theo, who is rising to his feet. Stopping next to the Chimera, I clasp my hands together and create a fireball, about the size of a Dodge ball, of the stolen hellhound fire and throw it to the creature itself. Unfortunately, the fire wasn't big enough to throw him, just send him skidding back a few feet, giving Theo enough time to stand up and grab the metal pole from the floor and throw it into Parrish's chest, sending him to his knees.

"Thanks" Theo smiles to me

"Whatever, I probably should have let him kill you" I say and walk back to where I left Stiles.

"Why didn't you?" Theo asks me

"It's not in my nature" I call as I walk to Stiles who is banging on the door shouting for Lydia.

"Stiles move!" I yell as I get closer. Once he's out of the way I bring my foot up and kick the door open. Stiles looks to me in thanks and runs straight inside. I go to follow him but a hand wraps around my wrist stopping me. Earning around I face Theo with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You're not going to find her without me. I can track her by scent, you can't"

"Just move" I command and push him in before me, both of us following Stiles.

Hayden P.O.V

I stand guarding Deucalion as I look over the talons in the jar thinking back to my conversation with Grace earlier today.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey" I say as I spot the familiar blonde girl walking from the Library_

" _Hey" Grace replies and we keep walking in silence walk "You know that Theo is crazy, right? I mean, taking the beasts power? It's going to squash him like a bug" She finally breaks the awkwardness._

" _Yet you think Scott can save everyone?" I ask_

" _I know he can, things are different. Him dying, it did something to him"_

" _It did something to me too. But no of it was good" I retort_

" _Now that you know everything, what would you want me to do? I'm supposed to be life, light but I can't heal anyone, I can't fly. The only thing I can do is set my body on fire and let out a piercing scream"_

" _You can give them hope" She offers_

" _And so can Scott" She scoffs "Do I think that Scott can beat the beast? No, at least not alone. That's why he has us, his pack. You can be that too Hayden. Scott is fare, he leads us to make us better. Theo uses people to make himself stronger. Don't be one of his weapons, because in the end, he'll lose"_

 _End of Flashback_

'You can be that too Hayden... Don't be one of his weapons' Grace's words ring through my mind as I stare at the Talons

"Starting to question where your loyalties lie?" Deucalion's voice pulls me from my thoughts "Or maybe you are starting to understand your role"

"What role?" I ask confused

"Why would Theo leave you here? Why not leave Josh or Corey? You're stronger and faster than both, you're fearless"

"I know why I'm stuck here with you" I inform him "because when it comes to Grace, I'm a liability"

"You could leave" Deucalion offers "You could go off to help them. No one has to know"

"Accept for you"

"I'm no friend to Theo. You want to help Grace, worry less about being a liability and more about your ability to lie" he tells me and I put down the jar and begin to think over his words.

Grace P.O.V

"Stiles!" Theo calls as we finally catch up to him. "I want her out of here too" Theo informs him but Stiles shakes his head in disbelief "I've got her scent"

"What do you want?"

"What's the difference?... I can find her, you can't" Theo says and they just stare at each other until Theo turns his head to an open window with steam flowing out. He opens the door and we walk inside to find a shower room with bunch of guys crouching down with towels wrapped around there waists. Following Theo we go the back of the room where he pushes one of the Eichen patients to the side, revealing a gate built into the floor. The two boys crouch down in front as I stand back, hovering slightly behind.

"It leads to the tunnels, doesn't it?" Theo asks Stiles

"There are miles of them... they could be anywhere by now"

"Well then I suggest we get down there and start looking. I'm particularly fond of our resident Banshee"

 _Meanwhile_

Scott P.O.V.

I search through a security guards pockets and come up with 1 radio and a key card. Binging the radio up I press the button and ask "Anyone have eyes on the closed unit? I need a status report"

" _It's a war zone down here"_ someone replies

"Uh... 10-4. And what about the patient? Lydia Martin?" I reply trying to sound convincing.

" _Who is this?"_ The man asks after a pause.

"It's unit 9"

" _There is no unit 9. Who is this? How'd you g-"_ I cut him off by crushing the radio and drop it to the floor.

"Alright, we have to figure out another way to get into the closed unit"

"How do we get through the mountain ash?" Liam asks me.

"I don't know yet. But there is somebody here that might be able to help us"

"Who?"

"Meredith" I explain and we begin to walk back through the building, away from the closed unit. "You know I'm still pissed about what you said earlier"

"What I said?" He asks me confused

"I was your age once Liam, I had a pretty girlfriend too. I already knew about you and Grace... having...doing, that"

"You did?" He asks as I swipe the stolen key card through the reader to get into the next hallway where I know they keep Meredith.

"I just don't like or want to hear about it"

"How'd you know?"

"she doesn't cover up that bite mark on the back of her neck very well, and neither do you with your scratches" I explain.

"We don't like to. It just feels wrong"

"But you've both worn clothes that cover them up. I mean you are right now"

"I said we don't like to, not that we can't"

"You love her?" I ask him, although I already know his answer.

"I love her" he nods to me and we stop outside of Meredith's door.

Sliding the key card through the reader the door buzzes open, I slide the door and walk inside with Liam following behind as he closes it.

"Meredith?" I ask the girl in the wheel chair but she doesn't answer or even give any other sign that she knows that I'm here. "Meredith its Scott, Scott McCall, Grace's brother" I continue trying to get some sort of recognition but I still get nothing. Looking back to Liam, I then walk forward and turn her wheel chair only to find her in a catatonic state.

Crouching down on her left, I take her and try to get her to answer me. "Hey, Meredith. Can you hear me? We need your help. We're trying to find Lydia. We're trying to get her out of here"

"Scott, I think we'd better go" Liam announces but I brush it off and continue talking

"Meredith, listen. There has to be another way to get to Lydia. We can't get passed the mountain ash. How do we find her?" I ask but there is still no response.

"Scott" Liam whispers to me again and I finally give. Getting up from my crouch I move to leave but a hand clings onto my fingers and I turn to see Meredith clutching on to me. Letting her guide my hand she takes it to her neck and lies it there.

Understanding what she wants me to do, I immediately begin to protest. "I could hurt you" I warn but she continues to place my hand in the right position "Okay" I cave and flick my nails out and stab her neck, my mind connecting with hers.

I find myself in a corridor with low light, the familiar figure of Meredith standing at the end watching me "Meredith?" I ask and begin to follow her as she walks away until we come to another corridor with my friend kneeling on the floor with her hands covering her ears as she tries to keep the screams and voices out.

Liam P.O.V.

I stand with my arms crossed over my chest as I waiting by the door, watching as my Alpha enter the mind of the Banshee. Voices and a buzz signals people arriving and I peak my head out to see two Orderlies checking over the cells. Closing the door again I look over to Scott to see he is still connected to Meredith.

The orderlies get close enough and notice Scoot and I once they've opened the door and with a last look at Scott and Meredith, I allow them to open the door before I let out a growl and pushing them into the opposite wall. Climbing out of the cell, I lock it behind me and break the reader off. Turning to the two orderlies I flash them my eyes and fangs with a loud growl. The oldest of the men throws a punch at me but I dodge it, punch him in the stomach and throw him into the cell door. The younger orderly immediately attacks and manages to hit me on the side of the head but this a hit to the side of the neck I then grab him and flip him over my shoulder, successfully knocking him out too.

Panting, I turn around when another buzzer goes off only this time the guy is about twice my sides and has more muscle than the other two. His long strides bring him closer and as he stop a few feet from me he give me a growl.

"Oh shit"

Scott P.O.V

I stand there watching as Lydia lets out a scream whilst clutching her head.

"She doesn't have much time" Meredith says and I look to my right to see her standing there.

"What's happening to her?"

"She's being consumed by her power. Dr. Valack thinks it's worth it if she can answer the question" Meredith explains.

"What question?"

"Who is the beast" Meredith says and I look to her in disbelief.

"She can answer that?"

"Not yet. Not until the screams in her head are loud enough to kill her"

"How do I get to her?" I ask as I look back to my friend.

"You can't. You won't be able to get past the mountain ash. But someone else might be able to"

"Who?" I ask turning back to Meredith. It takes a moment but she finally looks up to me.]

"The Hellhound"

"You mean Parrish?"

"They're connected. Find the Hellhound and he'll find the Banshee" Meredith says and we both look back to Lydia to see her raise her head and Let out another scream.

Hayden P.O.V,

 _Mason: It has to be NOW._

I look back to my phone to see another message from Mason. Shaking my head I put my phone back in the pocket of my jean jackets and begin pacing.

"Five texts in two minutes, someone's trying to get your attention. Maybe you should go; I'm obviously not going anywhere"

"Will you please shut the hell up?" I ask Deucalion.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be friends Hayden. I think we're going to discover a lot of common ground beneath our feet" Deucalion continues to yap and my phone buzzes again in my pocket. Looking to the sided I spot the needle of venom on the metal table next to the Talons. Striding over I grab it and stare at the contents.

"Now is that really necessary?" he asks me.

"It's Kanima venom from Tracy, enough to paralyze you for a couple of hours" I inform him an walk over, crouching at his tube that runs into his arm and place the needle at the tip of the tube.

"Now if we're going to be friends Hayden you really need to learn how to trust me" Deucalion's says with a chuckle but I push the needle in and pull the trigger, releasing the contents, paralyzing the Alpha.

"Now I trust you" I say as I stand to my feet and look down at him before leaving to help my friends

Scott P.O.V

Once I come back and I'm my once mind, I retract my claws and pull my hand back from Meredith. I stare at the Banshee and I'm both shocked and confused as I hear her voice in my head saying 'Save her'. The sound of the door opening gains my attention and I look to see a man that is near to be a giant standing in the doorway with a pissed expression on his face. I'm worried right until I notice that he's moving but not stepping forward, he's collapsing straight to the floor faced first and Liam now standing in his place, his arms raised and his hands scrunched into fists as he pants in exhaustion.

"Is he out?" My Beta asks breathlessly.

I look from him down to the orderly then back to Liam "Yeah"

"Okay" He says giving me a thumb up and the he collapses onto the floor.

Grace P.O.V.

Stiles and I follow Theo through the tunnels under Eichen and I have to say, although I'm not happy he's with us. I'm not sad either. I guess that I'm ambivalent. He's useful in this situation, he just better not get used to it. This is the only time we're going to use him. After all he is a tool.

If all theses tunnels didn't look the same, I would say we've been down this one before. But I'm completely lost and I think the others are too. I walk behind Stiles as I drag my black boots across the floor. Standing to the said I watch as Theo puts his ear against one of the pipes.

"I thought you had her Scent" Stiles barks out.

"I lost it" Theo replies simply as he keeps his ear to the pipes

"So find it again" I order him

"What do you smell down here, guys?"

"Chemicals and fecal matter" Stiles begins

"Although we're pretty sure the Fecal matter is you" I smile to the Chimera.

"I smell it to" Theo says turning back to the pipes "It's all that I can smell, which is why I'm trying something else, so can you please shut up and let me concentrate" Theo snaps.

"Alright, we'll find her" Stiles mumbles as he grabs my wrist and pulls me with him as he walks away.

"Hey you know you won't Stiles" Theo says following after us "you're going to have to trust me"

"Trust you? The guy who murdered his own sister when he was 9?"

"Yeah, I was 9 years old. I also believed that a guy in a red suit came down the chimney to deliver presents... So when 3 people in leather masks showed up and said that my sister wanted me to have her heart, I believed them too"

"So then together you gutted and killed her. It's a beautiful story" Stiles replies sarcastically.

"I watched her fall in the water and freeze to death in minutes. Do you think I had any idea what was going on?"

"I think you pushed her, and I think you liked it" Stiles retorts and the next thing we know, before anyone can speak the piercing scream of a Banshee echoes through the tunnels makings us all look around in different directions "What direction was that?" Stiles asks, looking between Theo and I. "Where is it coming from?"

"Everywhere" Theo announces and I nod my head in agreement.

Scott P.O.V.

After my talk with Meredith, Liam and I went straight out to find Parrish. Running through hallways and passing through doors, thankful that I took the guards key card Liam and I find ourselves following the burning smell up to the main part of Eichen house where they keep their more human patients. We come to the area the smell is coming from and find Parrish passed out at the bottom of some steps that lead up to the other patient floors.

Crouching down on either side of him, Liam and I shake the deputy awake "Parrish, Parrish! Parrish hey, can you hear me?" I ask and he finally raises his head from the stairs.

"How did I get here?" He asks us, confused.

"We don't know, we just followed the burning smell" Liam explains and Parrish looks down to his hands that are raw from the flames.

"Parrish listen, Eichen's in lock down" I explain and he looks up to the ceiling past the stairs realising the lack of patients and staff "There is no way for us to get out unless plan B works"

"Plan B? What's plan B?" Parrish asks us and I look to Liam who shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it, right now we need you to find Lydia"

"Me?"

"Actually, not completely you. We kind of need the other you" Liam Explains

"The Hellhound" I finish "So?"

"So what?" Parrish asks me

"We need the Hellhound" Liam says as he bounces slightly. He's a little anxious to get to Grace.

"What? I can't control it, It just happens" Parrish exclaims, frustrated

"Liam see if you can find a lighter and a spray can" I instruct my Beta.

"Why?" they both ask and I turn to the Deputy

"Because we're going to set you on fire" I explain and Liam immediately gets up and begins searching a nearby cleaning trolley. Finding a lighter first he hands me it and begins searching again for a spray can. Once he's got one he throws it to me and I look down and read the label 'Glass CLEANER' giving Liam the lighter, he holds it up in front of the spray can I have and we Point them at Parrish. Liam flicks the lighter, releasing the flame and I give one last look at Parrish who is sitting on the floor panting.

Seeing my hesitation Parrish looks up at me and yells "Do it" and I do, I press down on the button of the can, releasing the liquid toward the flame which immediately grows bigger and flies towards the Deputy.

Grace P.O.V.

We decide to split up well Stiles and I split from Theo, but Stiles wouldn't let me out of his sight. Not when we're running around tunnels under Eichen house looking for a crazy guy and our Banshee best friend.

We come to a stop when we come to a folk, three different ways, only one choice. Before I can ask which way, he grabs my wrist and pulls me to the right and we begin running again. He drags me through more corridors until we see Theo and he skids to a stop, making me crash into his back.

"Nothing" Theo sighs.

"Great, you're just as useless as I am" Stiles admits. What am I a wall?

"I'm trying to help save her life" Theo argues.

"Would you just drop the altruistic crap? You want Lydia because she gets you to Parrish..."

"And you want Parrish because he gets you to the Beast" I cut Stiles off, finishing for him.

"So what? I want it dead, too"

"Right after you take its power right?" Stiles asks as we follow Theo who stops walking and turns back to us. "We know why you got the Talons and we know you're looking for Deucalion"

"I found Deucalion" Theo replies not missing a beat. "You're right. I'm going to help Parrish stop the Beast. I'm going to take its power. And then I'm going to break its neck. So maybe I'm not the good guy in your eye, but I might end up being the guy that saves all your asses"

"Doubt that, and my ass doesn't need saved" I huff crossing my arms over my chest. Theo just rolls his eyes at me and gives me a small smirk. I want to punch it off his face so badly.

"Break it" Stiles pipes up, walking closer to Theo

"What?" Theo and I ask confused

"The sound travels through the pipe. You'll hear better, dumb-ass. Break it" Stiles says indicating to the pipes running along the walls. After several seconds Theo finally listens to Stiles and brings his fist down on the pipe breaking off a perfect fist size hole. Putting his ear to it he listens and not completely trusting the ass, I focus my hearing to hear the words of Dr. Valack.

" _Lydia? Can you hear me?"_ Valack asks his voice is hollow through the pipe. Stiles, who knows I'm listening, looks to me in question and I nod to tell him it's working.

" _What do you want from me?"_ My friend, almost sister asks, weakly.

" _I want you help against the Dread Doctors. They ruined me. Destroyed me. They drove me to obsession, consigned me to professional ridicule. People thought I was a monster when I was simply trying to open their eyes..."_

"I've got it" Theo says, lifting his head from the pipe and he begins to run off with Stiles and I following close behind.

Mason P.O.V

Yeah I have no idea what to do. I've already tried calling Grace, but she's not answering and now I'm trying Liam, who isn't answering either.

"Liam, call me back, I have no idea what to do. And I'm panicking. I'm completely and totally panicking. I've tried calling Grace and she's not answering and neither are you so, call me back. I've drove around this building, like, four times and I can't find this transformer shed. Well, actually, that's partly right. Because I found where the transformer shed is supposed to be. But it's not a shed anymore. It's a wall. Like a very big wall. So, I mean, I tried calling Hayden. And she still isn't here, and I heard alarms go off. Now I don't know what to do. So, Liam, just call me". I rant into my phone and hang up with a sigh. Grace's phone is going straight to her voicemail as well and I don't exactly have Stiles' number, or Kira's or Malia's. I need help, and I need it fast.

I need it fast.

Fast.

My car is fast.

Oh I'm not seriously thinking this am I?

Yes, yes I am.

Looking at my car, I sigh and get inside.

"Okay, here we go" I say as I put my seat belt on and put my hand on the wheel and press down on the peddles. "Gonna ram the wall. Gonna ram it with my car. Just smash through it. Take out the power. And save my friends. Here we go. All right. Just ram it and destroy my beautiful car that my parents bought me on my birthday, but I'ma save my friends" I say to myself, not really convincing myself to do it. "Here we go. Ram the wall. All right" taking deep breaths I let out a last on and move the car forward slightly.

Two hands appear, grabbing onto the open window, almost giving me a heart attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hayden exclaims as she stands outside of my car window.

"Oh, thank God. Can we use your car?" I ask as I hold a hand over my rapid beating Heart.

"Are you kidding me? A car is not getting through that" She argues as she looks at the wall and back to me.

"What? You have any better ideas?" I ask and she moves away from the door and over to the wall. Confused, I get out of the car and follow her "Hayden?" I ask as I get to the front of my car. "Hayden?" I ask more cautious and look at the wall she is staring at. Seeing her move back I call her name again but she ignores me and begins to swing her arms "No wait, Whoa. Wait, Hayden. Whoa, whoa, wait!" I yell but she still ignores me and jumps over the wall.

A thud echoes from the other side and then her voice "I'm in" she says and I pull out the piece of paper from my back pocket.

"Okay, um... Okay. There's two red levers. You're going to pull them both. You see them?" I ask.

"I see ten" She calls back.

"Two" I yell looking at the sheet.

"No ten. There's ten red levers. What do I do? Mason? Mason what am I supposed to do?" She asks and I just stand there gaping at the wall. Okay time to make a decision. This isn't about me, this is about Lydia, this is to rescue Lydia. Make the decision "Mason?" Hayden calls again

"Hayden, just pull them all. Just pull them all" I decide and wait for her to do so. At the sound of switches being flipped, I look at the building to see the shutters coming up from the windows. Success. No more lock down.

Grace P.O.V

 _A few minutes earlier_

Stiles, Theo and I yet again run through the halls following the sound of Valack and Lydia talking, we come to another hallway with two directions. Pausing Theo and I go to listen but it's not needed.

"If you could see the face of this Teenager, discover its identity, then your friends would have a fighting chance" Valack's voice comes from behind a door on our left. "The mask can help you see" Valack continues as we run up to the door and crash into it. But it won't open.

"Lydia!" Stiles calls as Theo crashes into the door repeatedly. "Lydia!" Stiles calls again as Theo hits it again "What the hell are you doing? Get the door open" Stiles says to Theo.

"I'm trying" Theo yells back and I step forward, pushing the Chimera aside

"Move" I command as I put my hand on the lock, but before I can melt it Lydia's scream erupts from the other side of the door and I clutch my hands over my ears, letting out a shriek. Two arms wrap around me, holding me up as I begin collapse to the floor. The scream dies down and I look at Theo who still has his arms around me. "I'm fine" I huff, brushing his arms off of me.

Grabbing the handle of the door, I push it down but the handle just comes off entirely. Looking back to the two behind me I push on the door and it opens slightly. Seeing this, Stiles rushes past me, into the room and runs over to Lydia, who collapses back onto the chair she's on. Following a few steps behind, I go to her other side and untie her hands.

"You came back" Lydia says looking at Stiles

"We're getting you out of here, okay?" Stiles informs her as he takes the wires off her head.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous" She argues, her words slurred.

"Lydia, please shut up and let me save your life" Stiles demands and I step back after the ties on her hands are undone, allowing Stiles to help here off the chair after she nods to him, her eyes dazed.

Stiles wraps her arms around his neck and places a arm around her waist, he then directs her to the doo where I am standing and we rush her out of the room, back the way we came, completely forgetting Theo.

Scott P.O.V.

Liam and I follow Parrish back to the closed until as her walks closer to the mountain ash barrier.

"Parrish?" I ask as we get closer

"How's he going to get through the mountain ash?" Liam asks me and we just watch, stunned as Parrish walks straight through the blue barrier that disappears into a ring of blue fire.

Looking to Liam, we walk forward and I put my hand up where the barrier is, or should I say was, as my hand goes straight through. "He's burning it right out of the walls" I say and follow after him with Liam.

"You know what's worse?" Liam asks me and I look to him confused as we follow Parrish "We had Grace" He continues and I nod. If we had of known she could have burned it down and we could have went with them.

"Maybe it takes a specific type of fire" I try to reassure myself and Liam nods in agreement but I can tell he doesn't believe it either.

Grace P.O.V

Holding onto Lydia's back, I help Stiles direct her through the tunnels. But it's getting worse; she's getting weaker and stumbles around a lot.

"Okay. You gotta try and stay on our feet. The plan didn't work out too well. So I'm gonna need your help, okay" Stiles explains as we carry her around

"You had a plan?" Lydia cries out.

"Yeah. It was good on paper" Stiles begins

"But not too much in reality" I admit sheepishly and we direct her through a door. Lydia drops out of our arms and collapses to her knees holding her hands to her head

"I can't hold it" She cries "I can't do it" Lydia gasps out and looks up at us

"Lydia..." Stiles says moving towards her

"Guys, RUN!" Lydia yells and Parrish appears behind Stiles, I didn't even see the guy pass me. Parrish pushes Stiles to me but Scott appears next with Liam. My brother grabs Stiles and Liam grabs me, they both pull us back, further down the corridor just in time as Lydia explodes. Liam pushes me down and covers me with his body as everything around us explodes, shaking the tunnels making dust and rubbles fall from the ceiling. Coughing the four of us stand up and look to where Lydia and Parrish were to see Parrish carrying her out in his arms, bridle style.

"Where to?" Parrish asks Scott as we all just gap at him.

"This way" Scott finally speaks and leans us to the opposite direction. Stiles immediately follows after them as Liam and I hang back a little.

"Hey" He smiles to me

"Hi" I smile back to him.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"I wanna get far, far away from this happy house" I scoff and lace my fingers with his and pull him in the direction of the others.

"There's a gate up ahead" Liam informs the others as we reach them

"What about Mason?" Scott asks, Mason is a pretty big part of plan B.

"He's on it, trust me" I assure as we follow Liam to the gate.

"What's happening?" Lydia asks as I run in front of her and Parrish

"Plan B"

"Liam, slow down" Scott exclaims as he chases after my mate

"Liam, wait" Stiles instructs as he follows and they both come to a stop as Liam stands at the gate.

"Liam" I shout as I come to a stop just in front of Scott and Stiles and watch as my mate puts his hands on the fencing of the gate that give of a spark of electricity as he pulls the gate open.

"We told you" Liam says looking at us. He reaches forward and grabs my hand, pulling me with him as he runs out towards the ladder that takes us back to the surface. Liam climbs up first and I follow straight behind.

Waiting for him to open the exit he then jumps up and reaches his hand down for me to grab onto. Taking the few more steps up, I latch my hand onto his and allow his to lift me the rest of the way. Stiles comes up next and Liam and I help him up and wait for Scott and Parrish to appear as they climb up with Lydia helping each other lift her up. Liam and Stiles grab onto Lydia to allow Parrish up and once he is he immediately takes Lydia into his arms again as Scott, who came up before him, drops the fence back in place.

"Jeep" I call as I see the familiar car drive over to us.

Stiles grabs Scott's shoulder and pulls him back just in time as the car stops right in front of us where my brother was once standing.

"Can you stand?" Parrish asks Lydia and she nods her head so her sets her down to stand.

Kira and Malia exit the jeep with the Were-Coyote asking "Is she okay?"

"No, we need to go. Give me the keys. We've gotta get her to the clinic" Scott says taking the keys from Malia. Suddenly Parrish lurches forward in pain with scratch marks on his back and we all turn to Lydia to find her being held by Tracy.

"Sorry, but she's coming with me" Tracy informs us

"Okay. Tracy, just wait. You don't know what's about to happen" Scott says to the most annoying Chimera ever.

"I'm taking her. That's what's happening and none of you are going to do a thing..." Tracy growls out but is cut off as she drops to the ground, releasing Lydia and revealing Natalie Martin holding a baton stick

"Can somebody please get my daughter out of this hell hole!" Ms Martin growls to us.

I turn to Liam as Scott and Stiles put Lydia in the back of the jeep, Stiles going with her. "Go" Liam nods to the Jeep and I peck him on the lips and jump in the front seat, just in time as Scott begins to drive off.

Scott struggles with the gear stick as he drives the Jeep to the clinic.

"Scott!" Stiles calls from the back seat.

"Yeah, I'm trying, I'm trying" Scott shouts back to him.

"We're almost there. Lydia, just hold on, okay?" Stiles asks but she lets out another piercing scream.

"Damn" I yell as it dies down and look to Scott with wide eyes as I see the side mirrors are both cracked

"Hey. Lydia, Lydia, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Look. You're going to get through this, okay? Lydia, look at me, you're gonna make it"

"But you're not" Lydia says gently and I spin around in my seat to look at Stiles who is pulling his hand away from his ear that is leaking blood. Scott changes the gear and beings driving faster to the clinic. Once we are at there, I run inside and inform Deaton of the situation as Scott and Stiles get her out of the Jeep and bring her inside.

"Get her on the table" He instructs the two as her rushes to a silver jar. Looking back Scott and Stiles place her on the table as she lets out small cries, moving around a lot. "Hold her" Deaton demands. One of her cries shakes the clinic and Stiles looks over to Deaton.

"Doc, I think you gotta do something"

"I will. but right now, I need you to keep her still" Deaton says as he fills a syringe "Grace grab her legs, keep her down" He instructs me and I move over to the table and grab her ankles to hold her down with my supernatural strength. Deaton then comes over with the Syringe saying "Steady"

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asks him

"Mistletoe"

"Mistletoe?" Stiles asks confused "She's got a fricking hole in her head"

Lydia lets out another cry and lifts her head off the table then drops it back down with a thud

"Stiles, help!" Scott demands and all three of us push down on her as Deaton pushes the pin down releasing the contents of the tube onto Lydia's wounds. Lydia gasps out and jumps into a sitting position as she lets out another scream, shaking and shattering the glass windows of the clinic.

Scott grabs me off her and covers my body with his, holding me away from the window. Glass showers over all of us until it finally drops to the floor and the screaming has died out. Scott straightens up and I turn around in his arms to look at Stiles, who had covered Lydia to protect her from the glass. I look down at the Banshee to see her not moving and Stiles follows my gaze as he starts wiping the glass off her face.

"Lydia? Lydia?" Stiles asks and looks to Scott and I before turning back to her "Lydia? Lydia, come on" He says shaking her head slightly "No, no, no, no, no. Come on, Lydia. Wake up. Come on. Wake up. Can you hear me? Lydia. Lydia, open your eyes. Come on, come on" Stiles pleads as he leans over her then he begins to whisper into the silence of the room "Come on. Listen to me, Lydia. Hey, show me your eyes, okay? Lydia, you have to open your eyes"

Scott's arms tighten around my waist as I cry at the scene in front of me of Stiles trying to wake our friend, not giving up on her. Not believing that she could be gone and he doesn't have to as she finally gasps out a breath and wakes up. Making me shudder as Scott holds me tighter.

"You okay?" Stiles asks her and she nods her head "You're okay" Stiles says to us and looks back at Lydia "Want to try to sit up?" He asks and yet again she nods. Stiles, clasping her hand, helps Lydia up into a sitting position with the help of Scott and I.

Lydia looks around the room, her eyes landing on someone we never noticed was there, Ms Martin.

"Mom?" Lydia says to the woman who rushes forward pulling her daughter into a hug

"Oh honey" Ms Martin sighs as he holds onto Lydia.

"They saved my life mom. Stiles saved me" Lydia says making me smile brightly with a laugh. Stiles looks around at us, fighting off a smile. Instead he points his thumb over his shoulder and says;

"I'm not paying for the windows" Making me smile even brighter as Scott wraps his arms around my shoulder and kisses my temple.

Finally things are getting better.


	18. The Credible Thing

Grace P.O.V.

It's been a few weeks since Eichen, Lydia is better and she's healing nicely from having a hole drilled into her. Right now Scott, Stiles, Liam and I are in the Jeep as we wait for Argent's text message. Argent being too good guy that he is, has been sitting in Parrish's apartment as the deputy sleeps, watching over him so he can follow if the deputy wakes up all Hellhound like and chases after the Beast.

"He's headed to the school" Scott informs us as he reads his new text.

"Whys Parrish headed to the school?" Liam asks from beside me as he leans forward sticking his head between the gap.

"It's not Parrish, at least not right now" Scott reminds him

"Okay, why's a Hellhound going to the School?"

"Cause he's got a yearning for higher education" Stiles replies sarcastically "Liam the Hellhound is heading to the School, so we're heading to the School, okay?" and shifts gear to drive faster.

Pulling Liam back, I swing my legs over his and nuzzle his neck, placing kisses here and there. A small growl comes from his throat as I kiss his collar, slightly nibbling on the flesh.

"Hey, Hey! Knock it off back there!" Scott and Stiles yell and I roll my eyes at the two and take Liam's face in my hands and connect our lips in a very rough kiss as our lips mould together, tongues and teeth clashing.

"Okay new rule, they don't get to sit together, ever!" I hear Stiles exclaim.

"Agreed" Scott hisses but neither of them do anything to stop us from continuing. Liam's hand begins to move from where it is resting on my thigh, up my body to my hip where it disappears under my shirt to rest on my waist.

"HEY! HEY! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" Scott yells this time and I feel Liam's hand being yanked away from me. Pulling away from Liam, I look over to the front where Scott is now leaning over the back of his chair, holding Liam's arm by his wrist. My brothers once brown eyes, now their Alpha red. Warning his Beta who with slight hesitation backs down, his own eyes glowing their bright yellow.

"We're here" Stiles announces as he pulls up to the curb. Scott and Stiles both get out of the jeep and I wait for Liam to get out but Stiles turns back to me.

"Uh uh. This side he demands and holds his door open for me. Sighing I do as I'm told and jump out if the Jeep and walk around the other side as Liam is just getting out. Standing in between Scott and Stiles looking at the dimly lit School a loud bag of the Jeep door closing erupts from behind us and we turn to look at the Sheepish Liam who is rubbing the back of his head, knowing his mistake of not being quite.

"Sorry" He whispers to us and I laugh lightly. Liam bows his head and walks over to me but Stiles takes my arm and pushes me over to Scott, they're keeping us apart as much as possible I guess. We begin walking around the side of the School where Argent appears, coming around the corner.

"Where's Parrish?" Scott asks as we meet him in the middle.

"I lost him, he's moving too fast" Argent informs us.

"Scott" Liam's voice grabs all of our attention "That guy's not moving at all" he says and we all follow his gaze to the guy lying on the floor.

Liam, Scott and Argent all walk forward but Stiles and I hesitate, Scott looks back to us making us move forward to follow them and we reluctantly do as we get close to the body, Argent puts his arm out in front of me to stop me from getting any closer.

He turns his head to me and says "Don't look" but unfortunately, me being me, I do as my brother shifts slightly giving me a quick view of the dead guy making me choke on my none existing vomit

"Eghk, I saw intestines" I gag turning from the scene to look at the green tree beside us.

"Come on" Argent says, pulling me with him as we step over the body and continue on our way. We move a few feet and come across another body lying on the ground not far from the buses. And in one of the are many dead bodies"

"Bread crumbs" I whisper getting the others attention

"What?" Stiles asks confused

"The other two bodies were placed not to far apart that we would miss the second that would lead us here, they're bread crumbs" I say as one of the bodies begins to move.

The guy lifts up slightly and gasps out "Help me" raising his hand towards us. Scott goes to help put a new voice stops him as Parrish appears to the side.

"It's a trap" Parrish says and stops in front of us.

"Please" The kid drags out and Scott takes another step forward. The Hellhound in front of us turns his head to Scott and says "You can't help him" with a growl as he turns back to the bus. A snap and something ripping has me turning my attention from the Hellhound to the bus as the top half of the kid slides out of the bus onto the floor.

"Bread crumbs" I say disgusted as a big black figure with bright blue eyes begins moving around in the bus. "Is that it?" I ask stunned

"That's big" Stiles says next to me "No one said it was that big"

"I did" Liam reminds him and I vaguely remembering him saying it was the size of a two standing bears.

The Beast lets out a roar and so does Parrish as his body lights on fire. The beast turns around in the bus and begins to run off, Parrish immediately going after it.

"What the hell is happening?" Scott asks no one in particular

"It's getting smarter" Argent answers through gritted teeth.

"Smarter?" I exclaim turning to him "How the hell are we supposed to defeat that thing? It's Three times the size of us!"

 _Time Skip_

I walk into Liam's room shredding my clothes as I walk to his bed, dropping everything to his floor not caring about making any mess, once I'm left in just my plain black underwear I drop onto his bed, face down. I'm surprised Scott and Stiles let me stay at Liam's house especially with the little scene in the Jeep earlier tonight but Malia is using our house as a fort and Mom is at work, Scott is over at Kira's so, nowhere to go but Liam's house.

"What's wrong baby?" Liam asks as he drops down next to me from the other side of the bed.

"I need a vacation or a time machine"

"Time machine?" He asks "how far back do you want to go?"

"3 years, when none of this existed and I was a naive little 13 year old, what time is it?"

"11:58" he answers and I grown in frustration "2 minutes" he whispers in my ear as he leans over me and kisses the bite mark on the back of my neck.

"Like it will matter, I doubt Scott and that will even remember, too much is going on"

"He'll remember" Liam assures me as I lift my head and look at the clock next 11:59. "You told me he's never missed it"

"He hasn't, but every year we've always stayed up 'til midnight so he could be the first to say it"

"Things change" Liam whispers to me as he kisses the back of my shoulder. Sighing I flip over to lie on my back and look up at him.

"I hate change, It's never good"

"I came into your life, that changed"

"You're an exception" I smile up to him and he looks over to the clock

"It's midnight" He says and looks down at me "May I be the first?"

"I'd rather you than any other right now" I hum

"Happy 16th Birthday, Grace McCall" He says with a smirk and leans down, capturing my lips with his. The kiss becomes more heated and we end up tangled up in his sheets on the floor but it doesn't stop us from continuing to show how much we love each other for the next few hours. Too exhausted to move we fall asleep on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms.

 _Time skip ~ Morning_

BEEP. . BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. CRACK.

The sound of the alarm clock smashing against the wall has me jumping from the bed into a sitting position as I clutch the sheet to me naked form. Bed? Last I remember we were on the floor. Liam must have woken up sometime through the night and put us both in his bed.

"I hated that thing" Liam groans sitting up and looking at the smashed clock that he threw across the room.

"Well you're lucky because that's never going to work again" I smirk to him.

"You don't say" he smiles back to me and puts his hand on my chin, pulling my head to him "Happy Birthday"

"You already said that" I remind him.

"I know, I just like saying it and I wanted to give you... this" He says and pulls a little velvet box from the bedside table.

"Liam?" I say slightly worried

"Open it" he instructs, flipping the lid open, I then stare down at the silver band with a little diamond in the centre, circled by a gold heart.

"Liam" I cry "It's beautiful"

"Read it" Liam says and I pull the ring from the slot and look at the inside.

 _My Life. My Love. My Only_

"I love it, thank you" I smile as he slips it on my left hand he then leans in and begins kissing my neck making me moan "Stop, we need to get up. We have school" I protest, although it is reluctant as I'd rather stay here with him, all day. But Liam has the charity game today so we can't.

"Come on" He says taking my wrists in his hands and pulling me off of the bed, directing me to his bathroom. We shower and dry off; my powers giving us help to speed up so we can dress faster. Liam puts on grey t-shirt a pair of black jeans with some black sneakers and a red tartan jacket as I search trough some draws that have my clothes in and pull out white t-shirt that says 'I'm a limited edition', a grey pair of leggings with two white stripes wrapped around one thigh that reminds me of Scott's tattoo on his bicep, Grey knitted UGG boots and to top it off my black and grey baseball hoodie, my bow and arrow necklace and my watch.

"Breakfast?"

"Pancakes" I demand

"As you wish" He replies and scoops me up into his arms, carrying me down stairs. His Mom and Dad have both already left for work so we have the house to ourselves for breakfast. I sit at the table as commanded and Watch as my mate moves around making fresh pancakes with whipped cream, chocolate spread and strawberries.

"Yum" I smile as he places the plate down in front of me with a glass of orange juice. "Thank you" I say with extra sweetness in my tone as I lift my head up.

"You're welcome" He smiles and leans down to me, giving me one single deep kiss before pulling away and grabbing his own plate of pancakes and glass of juice.

We sit, side by side and enjoy our meal until it is time to leave for school, grabbing our bags from the front door. We walk out of the house only to find Chris Argent standing at the bottom of the drive way with a familiar black car, I hadn't seen in a while. Walking down to him I stop in front of him with tears in my eyes.

"Chris, what is this?" I ask shocked as I stand looking at him as he stands in front of Allison's old car, a Black Toyota Camry.

"This has been sitting in a warehouse for a while and I know that Allison would want you to have it, so here, take it" He says, throwing me the keys

"You're giving me her car? Why?"

"Because every sixteen year old needs a car to escape in" he smiles and I jump forward, wrapping my arms around him. "Happy Birthday, kid"

"Thank you" I whisper to him as I keep my arms wrapped around him.

"Go on, you're going to be late" He instructs and moves to the car behind my new one. Inside the car is seated Gerard who obviously drove Chris' down so he could leave. I watch as he walks over to the drives side, climbs in and drives off.

Thankfully I was able to get my licence a few weeks ago, thanks to the help of Scott, the Sheriff and Argent, all teaching me to drive. I have to say, The Sheriff was the worst off all of them. He made me do a simulation in a abandoned parking lot with cones and card board cut outs. What's worse is that those bright orange cones hand people's names taped to them. In the first 10 minutes I had already backed over 'Stiles' twice and flattened 'Peter Hale' that last one I wasn't bothered by really. With some practice I got better and better until I was able to take my test, which was perfect.

"Change?" Liam asks behind me.

"Sometimes it's good" I mumble and run to the driver's side. "Get in, let's go" I exclaim as I climb in and throw my backpack into the back seat. Liam opens the passenger door and does the same. Once we're both buckled in, I start the car and pull away perfectly.

The drive to school was perfect, although the car still had a hint of Allison's perfume, lingering on the surfaces. Which made everything a little bit better; it was like she was still here. Driving to the parking lot, I find a spot close to the entrance and park smoothly.

"I gotta go find Mason, but I'll see you later?" Liam asks and I nod my head as I run my hands over the wheel, appreciatively. "Grace?"

"Yeah, what, sorry. Yeah, I'll see you later" I reply and lean forward kissing him before letting him leave. It's about 10 minutes later that I finally get out of the car and make my way to the building. On my way I spot Brett standing with a news crew, and I try to ignore him and just pass by.

"Which is why we'll be 100% kicking Beacon Hills ass" unfortunately that comment has me Skipping over to him.

"Ah Ken, Humble as always" I cut in before the reporter can speak

"Barbie, as beautiful as always. How's the boyfriend?"

"How's your face?" I ask back not missing a beat

"My face? It's fine" He says with a laugh and a smiling to the camera

"For now" I smile to him and walk away.

"Friend?" The overly cheery Reporter asks as I walk away

"Acquaintance"

"Tickets still available for purchase, this is Kathleen Kas-" The reports voice disappeared as I walked into the building.

 _Time skip_

My first few lessons where without Liam which bummed me out, but he finally found me after second period and dragged me to the Library to meet up with Scott, Lydia and Stiles. We sit around one of the tables, me across from Stiles as Scott stands next to me across from Liam. Yep whenever the four of us are in the same room, they keep me away from him, still.

"Mason said it's not just a transmitter frequency, its high powered. Like it has to be a really strong signal" Liam explains to us.

"And that's causing it to shift?" Lydia asks

"No, I don't think it's just that. Last night Argent said that it's getting smarter, what if the Dread Doctors are trying to make the Beast grow faster"

"With frequencies?" Stiles asks my brother

"No, by shifting it. The frequency is just the trigger, the important part is when it shifts into the werewolf"

"Like Peter" Lydia adds

"Right" Scott agrees with her. "Yeah, when Peter was an Alpha, he got stronger every full moon. Eventually the burns healed and he was back to normal"

"So the Dread Doctors don't want to wait for the full moon" Liam adds

"They want the Beast to be as strong as possible as fast as possible"

"Because of Parrish"

"If this is happening tonight what are we going to do?" Lydia says and Liam's head snaps over to me but I shake my head to stop him from saying anything.

"Oh, we've got one clue to go on" Stiles says and pulls out the picture of the bloody footprint from his bag. "This came from the hospital" he says and lays that picture on the table "Whoever lurking inside the beast is wearing a size 10 of indeterminate make"

"Indeterminate?" Lydia asks looking up from the picture.

"Means it's a partial print, Basically, it was all we were able to get considering all the fire, blood and carnage"

"How many size 10s are out there?" Scott asks

"Only one with Parrish's blood on the sole"

"So are we going to try and get the game cancelled?"

"No, no, we're going to play, but we're just going to hope really hard that it doesn't turn into a blood-soaked massacre"

"Okay, but um... aren't we kind of missing out on a chance to catch this thing? We don't have the 'who', but we have the 'where' and the 'when'."

"There's too many people" Scott finally says after a long pause

"And we still don't actually know if it's going to happen. It just might end up being a regular Lacrosse game. It's possible, right?" Lydia asks

"That's absolutely possible" Stiles says, he isn't fooling anyone.

"So we're still getting the game cancelled?" Liam asks

"We're getting the game cancelled" Scott agrees and we all get up and leave the Library.

Lydia P.O.V

I stop in my tracks as the other's leave the library. Looking to my right, something draws me over to the bookshelves, walking down an isle I find a book about Hellhounds open on the floor.

"Lydia" someone gasps from beside me and I look up though the shelves to see Parrish staring back at me. Standing from my crouch, I rush around and stop, horrified by the sight in front of me, Parrish is sitting, almost naked on the floor with Slash marks all over his body.

"What happened?" I cry

"I'm not sure, I woke up here" he informs me and I remember Scott and Stiles telling me he was here last night with them.

"We need to get you out of here" I say pulling my phone from my bag.

"Who are you calling?" He gasps out

"Argent"

In no time the hunter comes with some spare clothes and helps me take the deputy to my car so I can drive him to the bunker where Gerard is waiting. Once inside we sit him down and Argent looks over him properly.

"Well he's healing" Chris informs us as he crouches in front of Parrish. "Slowly" he continues and stands up.

"Can you tell us what you remember?" Gerard asks from beside me.

"Just bits and pieces, moments when I caught up with it" Parrish explains.

"What else do you remember?" Chris asks

"I was losing"

"You said you could help him" I remind Argent

"We have an idea or two" Gerard smirks

"We've been wondering if resolving this internal conflict your having, could help resolve the external you're losing against the beast" Chris explains further

"Deputy, it's time you and your alter- ego had a proper introduction" Gerard continues as he leads us into another room

"How are you going to do that?" I ask walking up to him.

"With this" Chris says gaining my attention as he opens a gate to reveal a big metal machine with wires and buttons.

 _Meanwhile_

Grace P.O.V.

So as it turns out, Stiles Dad couldn't do anything to get the game cancelled, the only way to cancel it was for the Coach to forfeit and while Finstock is in rehab, we're stuck with a sub that as a stick shoved up his ass. Realising he would get nowhere with the sub, Stiles has decided to pull Coach out of rehab. Like that's going to go well.

I've been stuck in the back of the Jeep with Scott and Stiles for the last 15 minutes as we head to Stepping Stones Rehabilitation centre and neither has said anything about it being my birthday. Sighing for what seems like the 10th time today, I sit back and just watch the buildings as we pass by.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks drawing me from my thoughts, Looking forward I notice that he has turned in his seat to face me.

Nodding my head, I don't speak a word as Stiles pulls into the parking lot and we head towards the buildings front door. Instead of walking inside Scott and Stiles look through the glass of the door and locate the coach lying back on a coach.

"Isn't that?" Scott asks as he points to the man.

"Oh my..." Stiles exclaims and pulls open the door. The three of us walk in and over to the Coach as Stiles asks us "What's he doing?" we all stand looking over the coach as Stiles gasps out "What?"

My brother and Stiles sit on either side of the coach as I sit in a chair next to my brother "Hey Coach, It's, Scott, Stiles and Grace" Scott says to him but the Coach just stays... frozen.

Stiles wave his hand over the Coaches face trying to gain a reaction but nothing happens, the Coach is committed "Coach you're in rehab, you didn't have a lobotomy"

"Coach?" Scott asks but there is still no answer.

Stiles give us and turns to face the table in front of us which has a Checkers board sitting in the middle, a game half way in. Stiles then decides to reach forward to move a piece but a hand clasps around his wrist stopping him.

"Don't you touch it" Coach smirks as he 'comes back' "I have nurse Gonzala by the balls, the last three move" He laughs as he sits up properly. "And she knows it"

"Let it go, your checking out of this place now"

"Shhhhhh, not a chance" Coach protests

"Okay, Coach, we know you're fine" Scott informs him

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Coach hisses to him "I have a debilitating disease" Coach explains and we just look at him confused "It's called, I'm not gonna take another arrow to my stomach, phobia" he explains to us, making me roll my eyes. "Look it up"

"Nobody's shooting arrows at anyone" Scott tries to reassure him "Okay, we just need you to Coach the Charity Game"

"Charity? Not a chance" he laughs

"How exactly have you been conning them into letting you stay here?" I ask, sitting forward.

"I uh, I have relapses, Biscuit. It's, It's serious, I've had seven of them" He says to me sheepishly.

"So once a month?"

"Yeah, you see uh, every time they are just about to discharge me, uh, I relapse"

"No one's noticed that pattern?" Stiles asks him

"I have phenomenal health insurance" Coach gloats "So why don't you guys get the hell out of here, I HATE Charity GAMES, they're meaningless"

"I don't think the Charity's will agree"

"what's if for this year?"

"Cancer" Scott and I reply together.

"For or against?" Is he serious?

"Against, Coach deeply against!" Stiles exclaims

"Yeah well I'm deeply not interested" Coach says and whistles twice jabbing both thumbs outwards to get them to leave

"Coach, we need you" Scott pleads

"I will never, Coach there again"

"That's okay because we don't actually need you to Coach the game" Stiles explains

"We need you to forfeit" I say making the man perk up. His eyes shift from me to Stiles and then to Scott and back to me "Please?" I drag out.

"Biscuit polish my whistle" Coach Smirks making me smile. Oh he's back and we are so going to regret this later.

Time skip

Its night now and the Charity game starts soon. No one other than, Liam and Argent have said anything to me still and it's become more clear that they have all forgotten. After School I drove Liam home to pick up his back and then we came straight back. Right now Liam and I are sitting in my car as I just stare of the front window.

"None of them?" He asks

"Nope" I reply popping the 'P'

"Maybe you should say something" he offers

"What do you want me to do? Walk up to them and say 'Hey guys, watching out for a killer 250 year old werewolf is the best present ever, please , don't try so hard next year" I say in a fake cheery voice.

"Do you want me to say something?"

"No, it's selfish of me to be acting like this anyways. We have a killer on the loose; I shouldn't be trying to make this all about me"

"I have to go and get ready" he says and opens his car door. "Hold on" he laughs and climbs out of the car before running around to my door and opening it for me.

"Really? This again?" I ask as I undo my belt, take his offered hand and climb out.

"Shut up and enjoy it" He smiles and Leads me to the trunk. Opening it, he then pulls out his gym bag and closes it again.

"Hey" Scott's voice appears in front of us as the door to the trunk closes and I look up to see him staring at us. "Where'd you go?"

"Just drove to Liam's to pick up his bag, he forgot it this morning" I explain as I walk over to my brother. His eyebrow scrunch for a moment before relaxing again and he shakes his head slightly before leading Liam and I over to the Lacrosse field. We walk past the news vans, watching as the last of the transmission towers rise from the news vans.

Scott, Liam and I send doubtful looks at each other and flinch in fright as the lights to the pitch snap on around us.

"Yeah, we're all going to die" I groan looking at the vans again

"Are you okay, I've barely heard you speak 50 words today? Is something wrong?"

"Rampaging psycho werewolf trying to kill everyone" I shrug. You forgot my birthday, big brother.

Lydia P.O.V

"It will bring your body temperature down to a level that will kill a normal human being" Argent explains

"Why down and not up?" Parrish asks

"Something happens to someone like you, when the body cools to extreme temperatures. Everything slows down, the heart, the mind, let's you consciously access the part of you that's usually unconscious"

"The supernatural part" Gerard adds

"But that's dangerous isn't it?"

"It's far less dangerous than if the Deputy cant evolve to face the Beast"

"Evolve?"

"The Beast is not just getting smarter, imagine it this way. Each night the Teenager Chimera..."

"The success" I interrupt getting a nod from Chris

"This Teenager goes out into the night and transforms, whether it's a young man or a young woman, They become a werewolf. A very large, very powerful werewolf, the people of Gevaudan called 'The Beast'. Every night it transforms, it remembers a little more of who used to be"

"It yearns for its identity, its name. Not just the Beast of Gevaudan but the man" Gerard adds

"The Man of Gevaudan, who wants to live to. He wants to exist. So imagine that one night, the Teenager goes out and transforms again but when the Beast transforms back, the Man of Gevaudan stands there instead" Chris continues then Gerard speaks again.

"Fully realised, alive once again"

"That's what Valack meant" I realise "he said that when the Beast remembers the teenager would be gone"

"Gone?" Parrish asks "Like no longer exist? How's that even possible?... Forget I asked" Parrish decides and Argent moves over to the machine and opens the door for him to get in. Once Parrish is inside Chris closes the door, locks it again and begins turning dials and pressing buttons. The machine makes hissing noises as a white fog comes from behind Parrish, engulfing him until the deputy can no longer be seen.

Beeping comes from the thermostat as I goes below zero and Parrish's hand bangs against the glass. I move forward to get him out but Gerard grabs my arm holding me back. The hand disappears further back into the machine and is replaced by the faint image of Parrish's face glowing orange eyes.

Grace P.O.V

We came to the School about an Hour early, so running from the field I rush through the halls of the high school to one of the science classrooms where the pack meeting is currently taking place. Skidding to a stop at the door way I walk in. Meeting the gazes of everyone there. Putting on a fake smile, that only Liam seems to notice, I bounce on my heels as I walk inside.

"Okay Coach is out there, polished whistle and all, all you guys have to do is walk out there an dlook pretty and wait for him to forfeit".

"Great, Mason you know your part" Scott says to him as I walk over to where Liam is sitting. When I stop next to him, he wraps an arm around my waist and I kiss his temple as Mason speaks.

"Corey and I break into the Devenford bus and search the shoes"

"I take out the T.V. Vans" Malia adds walking from the windows

"Right before the whistle, Coach forfeits the game" Stiles says looking between Scott and I.

"The rest of us are looking for a size 10 with a bloody soul..."

"As I keep an eye out for anything off and or giant werewolf like" I say after Liam.

"Just out of curiosity. What if it doesn't work? What if we have to go up against this thing?" Malia asks "I mean I hate to bring up bad memories, but Scott's still healing from what Theo did to him"

"No, he's not" Kira pipes up and we all look to my brother for conformation.

"She's right" he says and lifts up is shirt revealing his healed torso, no scars, no scratches, nothing. "It happened the night we got Lydia out of Eichen House" Scott says as he drops his shirt "I healed, when we were all together again, when we were a pack"

"The beast doesn't have a pack" Liam smirks looking at me.

"Not like us, we can do this guys. No one dies tonight" Scott says and I move from Liam and head to the door. Realising no one else has moved, I turn back around to see them all staring at me.

"Aren't you guys going to go out there? Charity game? Big bad monster...?"

"Little Sister's Birthday?" Stiles interrupts

"What?" I ask shocked.

"We had this thing planned for weeks. And we completely forgot the Charity game" Scott begins

"Then I figured out the frequencies draw the Beast" Mason adds

"Which completely screed up our plan"

"What plan?"

"There was supposed to be a party" Kira says as he lifts up a gold foil noise maker to her lips and blows out, making the annoying noise causing me to smile shyly.

"And cake" Malia adds placing a two boxes of 4 chocolate cupcake with white frosting and chocolate shavings sprinkled over it, on the table.

"And presents" Scott says as he pulls out a silver present bag from behind his back. The other's do the same except from Liam who had already given me his.

"I thought you forgot" I say turning to Liam with a glare

"The one thing I can never forget is your birthday Gracie" Scott says making me smile brighter. He may have only been 2 but he was there at the hospital the day I was born. "Here" he says pushing the bag further out to me. Walking forward I take it in my hand and I reach inside and pull out an Ice blue leather book. Engraved on the front are the words;

 _Hope is being able to see that there_

 _is light despite all of the darkness._

 _You are that light Grace McCall_

 _Happy 16_ _th_

 _~ Scotty_

"You always draw the good in the world, now draw the best" he says and I jump at him wrapping my arms around his neck as I let out a sob.

"Me next" Kira says as she comes up to me and hands me a wrapped box pulling the blue and red poker dot paper off, hidden underneath reveals a steal silver pencil case with the words;

 _Drawing is exercise for a restless imagination_

 _~Love Kira_

 _..._ Engraved on the front.

"We coordinated" Kira says nodding her head to my brother. Pulling her to me I kiss her cheek and whisper my thanks the turn to Malia who has stepped up next.

"I didn't know what to get you, and the others wouldn't help. I was walking past a store the other day and so this in the window" Malia says and hands me a small Jewellery box. Opening it out I look down at the silver plate hanging on the end of the chain.

"If you call one wolf, you invite the pack" I read the words on the dog tag out loud.

"I know we're not all werewolves but..."

"We're a pack" I smile to her. We don't hug, she's still not there yet but we do not to each other with smiles. "Is there some sort of Theme here? Everything given to me so far has been engraved... Well beside's my car..." I drag out looking to Scott

"Did thing I'd notice that huh? Argent asked me if it was okay"

"And I didn't think you'd want to scratch anything into the car so I got you this..." Mason says handing me over a big unwrapped sheet of sticker paper with a pink bow placed in the corner. On the paper says the words;

 _If you don't like the way I drive, get off the sidewalk_

"Thanks Mase" I laugh as I set down the present and fist bumping him

Lastly I turn to Stiles who is holding a long brown cardboard box in his hands, with a sheepish smile on his face. "What you got there buddy?"

"This? It's nothing, just a box" Stiles stutters

"Can I have it?"

"No"

"Why"

"Because it's not good enough" He argues "Everything else was funny or appropriate. Or even charming" He points down to my ring "you won't like this"

"I'll love it" I assure him as I walk forward and talk the box from him. He reluctantly lets go and I walk back over to one of the tables where I place the box down and lift off the lid. Inside the box is a Silver baseball bat with a black handle. "Stiles" I gasp as I pull it out and turn it over in my hands. As it flips to the other side my eyes immediately land on the two words engraved along the top of the steal silver leading down.

 _Little sis'_

Looking back up I stare at Stiles as he shifts around awkwardly "I know, I know that you've never, we've never said anything, you've always just called me Stiles, but that's what you are" He stutters out. Tears weld up in my eyes and spill down my face and I begin sobbing as I just stare at him. No one else moves and I can tell by the murmurs that they are all confused. Handing the bat to the person closest to me I run over to Stiles and hug him tightly almost cutting off his circulation. His arms wrap around me just as tight and he kisses the top of my head.

We stay like that for a few minutes until we are pulled apart by the others. With tears and sobs I thank everyone and we all eventually leave the room as the game draws closer to beginning. We eat our cup cakes as we walk and as we pass my locker I carefully place everything inside bar the necklace from Malia as I slip that over my neck, hanging it lower than my bow and arrow necklace from Allison.

Once we are outside I stand with Scott and Stiles as the sit on the bench getting ready, the three of us look between the Coach and the news vans until the two look at me then to Coach, huffing I walk over to the man and pat him on the shoulder as I stop next to him.

"Hey Cupcake" I smile to him "Now's the time to forfeit" I smile expectantly but he just looks down at his new whistle I got him saying 'Cupcake' on the side. "Now's perfect actually" I continue but he just continues looking at the field "Coach?" I try and he finally speaks up.

"Biscuit, I've never forfeited a game and I never will" he smirks to me and then looks to the players behind me as he brings his whistle up "GET ON THE FIELD!" he yells and blows the whistle making the teams cheer as they run on the field. Turning around I look at my brothers wide eyed and then turn back to the Coach.

"I thought you hate charity games?" I ask confused

"Oh I do" he smirks and walks away.

Going back to my brothers I give them a reassuring smile "I'll be on watch" I laugh and run over to the bleachers we're I climb up on top of the small roof and hide back in the darkness, my eyes glowing to give me a better view.

Standing on top of a roof is great, unless there is a Lacrosse Game happening with some of your friends playing and one of them happens to plough down the opposing team for no reason, that kind of thing gets you distracted, making you forget your part of the plan.

Lydia P.O.V.

"Is he oaky?" I ask as the three of us stand watching the man inside the box

"Talk to him" Chris instructs me "This part is for you, Lydia. You're the one who can reach him"

Turning back to face the box, walking forward I ask "Jordan?" There is a long silence until the man in the box finally answers.

"No" a deep harsh voice answers from inside.

"Okay, who am I talking to?" I ask

"Cerberus. Garmr. Black Shuck. I've had many names"

"How about Jordan Parrish?" Gerard asks from behind me and either the Hellhound doesn't hear him or he chooses to only answer me.

"Do you know who I am?"

"The Banshee" he replies

"What about Jordan Parrish? Why is it you and not him? What happened to Parrish?"

"Jordan Parrish died" The Hellhound answers, shocking me. "There is no Jordan Parrish"

Grace P.O.V

I watch ask Kira yet again ploughs down more Devenford prep players as she just runs around the field. The girl doesn't even have the ball. I see Scott run up to her so I turn in my hearing to listen to what's going on.

" _-Maybe you should ease up on the other players"_

" _I'm trying to win"_ Kira snaps back to my brother.

" _But you didn't even have the ball"_ Scott informs her, I see Kira look back at the groaning Devenford players then turn back to my brother

" _Stay out of my way"_ She growls in a voice that is definitely not hers then runs off. Liam comes into my view as he jogs to my brothers' side.

" _Go with the backup plan?"_ My mate asks to which my brother immediately replies,

" _Go with the backup plan"_ Scott agrees and they get back into position. Liam looks up to where I am and gives me a nod with a small smile. Smiling back, I then turn and walk along the top of the roof in search for Brett's sister, Lori.

Locating the girl I crouch down above her, just to the left as she searches the soles of people's shoes along the bleachers.

"Found anything?" I call

"Nothing so far" She says backing up and looking up at me.

"This is getting ridiculous" I hiss

"What do you mean?"

"How many pairs of shoes do you own Lori? Because I know that I own more than one pair and the chance of whoever the beast is, is wearing sneakers with a bloody sole is very slim, don't you think?"

"What are we supposed to do?" She asks but I don't answer, all I give her is a sad smile and tell her to get back to searching the bleachers. We might as well try.

Walking back to the front of the roof I spot Scott at the beginning of the bleachers, following his gaze I notice Kira walking towards the School. Jumping down from the room, I land in a crouch and look to my brother.

"I got her" I tell him, he nods and I immediately follow after my brothers' girlfriend. I crash through the doors of the school behind her as she storms through the hallways.

"Dajiōbudesuka?" I ask her, thankful that I know a small amount of Japanese from my grandfather.

"Are you trying to speak Japanese to me? With that accent?" Kira asks back in Japanese as she turns to me, although I know it's not Kira speaking. She throws her stuff to the side and I stupidly watch it fall to the floor allowing her to punch me in the face, although I wasn't expecting it.

Righting myself, I stare at the girl in front of me for a few second before punching her back in the jaw. Kira spins around with her Lacrosse Stick, aiming it at my head but I duck out of the way, grabbing onto the pole which she uses to push me up against the wall. We both let out angry growls and I set my hands alight against the metal of the stick making it burn so she has to let go of me. One I feel her let up I push back and press her against the opposite wall then swing her around into a trophy case and stand over her as she falls flat on the floor, still holding onto the Lacrosse stick.

"Okay, Kira? Maybe we can just talk this out?" I ask but she jumps up to her feet as I take steps backwards and she takes a step forward and kicks me in the stomach throwing me into the room behind me where I fall to the floor. Giving a brief look around as Kira walks into the room and closes the door; I easily notice we are in the girls' Locker room.

Scott P.O.V.

I begin to follow Liam as he gets the ball away from a prep player but another goes up to him and I know Liam could have dodged him but for that moment, my Beta seemed to get distracted. Rushing over I crouch down and pull him to his feet.

"What happened?" I ask confused

"It's Grace, something's wrong" He explains and I look over to the stands where I notice that she still hasn't came back from where she ran after Kira.

"AHHHH" Liam gasps out and I see him clutching his stomach

"She's hurt?" I ask pissed

"Go, find her" He gasps out and I go to move away but I notice his broken arm

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He huffs "GO!"

With that I rush from the field, using my hearing to track my sister, only to hear the slamming and cries of the two girls I love "Oh Kira" I gasp as I run to the school, thinking how far gone my girlfriend is at this moment to be attacking my little sister. I'm surprised Liam is in enough control not to go after them himself and rip Kira apart for hurting Grace.

Grace P.O.V.

Kira slams me face front into one of the cages in the locker room. Thankfully I had pick up one of the Lacrosse stick lying about and use the head of the stick to hit her in the stomach, forcing her to back off. Now standing in the middle off the locker room facing each other, Kira pulls the top off of her stick and throws it to the side, now it's just one big metal stick.

Swing the stick at her she dodges every attempt of me hitting her and swings her leg up, kicking me in the side of the head. Sending me to crash into some lockers, Kira comes forward and I lift my stick up to hers to block her from choking me. Kira's eyes begin to glow so I shine mine in return but I also let out a phoenix cry as I push against her, throwing her back a few steps, only for her to bring her Lacrosse Stick down on mine, snapping it in half.

Kira lunges forward with her stick pointed to my stomach and I spin out of the way so I don't get impaled as the stick gets caught in the fencing of the cages. Once Kira pulls the stick out she swings it at me again and I use both halves of mine to catch hers between them and block it down. Using the one on the top, I swing my left hand and bash her in the side of the head. She quickly recovers and stares at me two sticks before snapping hers apart over her knee, giving me a small sadistic smile.

We swing at each other and blocking blows until I swing my leg around aiming for her head, unfortunately she ducks making me lose my footing and crash to the floor, losing a stick and twisting my ankle. As I'm down Kira takes advantage of it and swings at me repeatedly as I scurry back out of the way. As she swings it around a hand connects with my shoulder pulling me out of the way and pushing me into the lockers. Looking up, I find Lori standing with one foot on Kira's stick holding them down.

"Find Scott" Lori grunts as she swings at Kira who grabs her arm and head buts her sending them both into the office behind us.

Not arguing I scramble to my feet and limp my way out of the locker room and try my best to hurry to the Lacrosse game, halfway down the hallway, my brother comes speeding around the corner. Noticing me, he begins to slow down but I shake my head rapidly and point behind me where a crash erupts.

"Kira, Lori. Go!" I gasp out. Nodding he give me a sad smile and runs off the fighting girls.

Panting I struggle my way to the Lacrosse field just in time as the Ref blows the whistle for a time out. Limping my way closer, I pass the stands where I catch Hayden's eyes that grow wide at seeing me. Bringing my hand up, I brush my fingers against my bottom lip, wincing at the pain from a cut Kira caused. Nodding to her that I'm fine I limp my way over to Liam where he sits on the bench at the side of the pitch.

Felling my presence, Liam spins and rakes his eyes over my body, assessing the damage as I come up to him and he stands up from sitting. He places his hands on my waist to pull me closer, but I wince jerking away slightly. Ripping his gloves off, he pushes aside my open hoodie and then pushes at the bottom of my t-shirt to raise it up to just past my ribs where there is a big purple bruise forming.

"I'm okay" I rasp out through the pain.

He looks up at me and lets go of my top letting it fall back in place as he brings his hand up and places it on my left cheek. "Should've been there" he mumbles as he looks over my face.

"I can protect myself. We've had this conversation"

"I know" he whines as he drops his head. Smiling as much as I can, I dip my head down and kiss him, ignoring the pain until it suddenly begins to go away. Confused I pull back and watch as the black lines disappear over his face.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" I laugh at him.

"You're healing" he replies as he gazes at my features. I lick my bottom lip to find it completely flat.

"I can heal myself with no problem but not others" I groan as I set my right foot down on the ground properly as it has now completely healed.

"You'll get there" Liam smiles back to me.

"Hey" Hayden appears at my right side.

"Hi" I smile to her.

"I'm with you, with all of you" she says as she looks between Liam and I.

"Why?" Liam asks her.

"Because you guys are right about Scott and whatever happens next... I want to be with my friends" Hayden explains and I laugh a little, pulling her into a hug. A whistle blows behind Liam, Hayden and I pull apart and we look over to the field as people cheer. Leaning forward Liam pulls me into a heated kiss, but after a few seconds Hayden lets out a fake cough making us pull apart. Smiling to each other, Liam then turns and picks up his equipment and slips them on as her runs back onto the field.

"Come on Juliet" Hayden says as she tugs at my jacket arm, pulling me to the Bleachers. Hayden sits down next to Sydney as I sit down in front of her and I watch as Liam runs up to Stiles and they begin talking. Not wanting to eaves drop I turn to the Chimera behind me and smile when I see her looking at me already.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You love him" He states nodding to Liam.

"I do" I nod

"Does it not scare you? Know that he's the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with? I mean, your only 16" she rambles and pulls out a wrapped package from inside of her jacket. "Happy Birthday" She smiles and hands me the gift.

Smiling I pull the paper open and break into laughter at the gift.

 _Red Vines._

"I love you" I beam at her as I rip the packet open and pull out one of the liquorice sweets and push the packet over to her and Sydney for them to take one. We continue to watch the game and cheer as Liam Scores Making it 2-5. The teams set again and Liam grabs the ball, heading straight to the goal, dodging players and scoring perfectly. The crowd erupt into cheers and I look around the pitch, noticing number 24 is nowhere in sight. Where the hell is Stiles? The game starts again and I notice Sydney moving her leg trying to shake something off. Turning to look at her I ass just in time as she kick Stiles off and he hits his head on the metal bar.

Choking back a laugh, I smile to Stiles as the idiot passes us pressing a hand to his forehead before passing out onto the ground. Dipshit.

Lydia P.O.V

"What are you talking about?" I ask the Hellhound "How is Parrish dead?" I continue, trying to keep the tears from spilling out of my eyes.

"He's a body, a means to an end. I am beyond life and death. I am infinite. I have no use for your Deputy"

"But we do" I argue "We need him"

"Your deputy won't kill the beast"

"Neither will you. I'm a harbinger of death too. I know people are going to die. And if you do not let Parrish in, he will die too. You'll die. You have a chance with Parrish. You need him"

"Lydia, ask him how the Beast will die" Gerard says from behind me

"What?" I ask confused.

"Ask him" Chris demands

"If Parrish won't kill the beast and neither will you, who is?" I ask turning back to the Hellhound.

"The only way to kill the beast is with the Phoenix"

"Grace? How?" I ask but he doesn't answer.

"Lydia tell him to remember" says Chris.

"What?"

"Tell him to remember the moment Parrish died" Gerard repeats.

Giving up on my question on Grace I turn back to the machine again.

"When did he die?"

"When I was born" The Hellhound replies. Well that's not cryptic. Inside the box the Hellhound lets out a roar and the machine begins to shake. Stepping back the three of us watch as it then opens and Parrish falls out. Leaping forward, I catch the deputy and hold him up as he pants.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I know who I am; I know what I have to do. I have to leave" Parrish replies, confusing me.

Grace P.O.V.

We all stand up and cheer as Liam Scores yet again, evening the score. The whistle blows and the Referee announce that its overtime as the Coach runs onto the field where Liam is still lying in front of the goal.

" _Get up idiot, we could win this thing"_ I hear the Coach say to him and I shake my head in amusement.

A loud screech erupts over the field making me clutch my hand over my ears in an attempt to block the noise as let light blow as well.

"Oh God, what was that?" Sydney asks us.

"Something bad" Hayden says as I say "Nothing good"

Looking around the field, I notice Liam looking off over to the buses. Getting up off my seat hesitantly, I walk down the bleachers and along the side of the pitch to her I stand just to the side on the end, facing Liam.

"Liam?" I ask cautiously but he doesn't answer me "Lia..." I ask again but I'm cut off by a deep growl behind me. Oh God.

Turning around I look over to where the buses are and step back until I'm closer to my mate who wraps his hand around my wrist and pulls me behind him. Another roar and Liam, with his eyes glowing lets go of my wrist and runs toward the buses.

"Liam wait" Stiles calls from the side but he's ignored.

"LIAM!" I yell as the Beast appears and they lunge at each other. Ciaos soon erupts though the crowd as a much louder Roar shakes the stands. People begin screaming and running in different direction as the beast to attack. I rush to Liam, who has fallen to the side after fighting the beast off, his chest in now bloody and torn open.

"Grace!" Hayden yells as she comes up to us, crouching at Liam's other side.

"Help me get him up" I cry, fighting off his pain myself.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys remember to check Polyvore for full look at outfits**

 **( .com)**

 **And please review x**

 **BH**


	19. The Maid of Gevaudan

No P.O.V

"Maybe someone should resurrect her" Jordan Parrish says as he looks up from the book about the Beast. He walks away from his spot next to Lydia Martin, missing the look between the father and the son.

"Don't leave" Lydia calls to the Deputy, who stops in the door way and turns back to her.

"My dreams aren't like yours Lydia; I'm not just a harbinger of death... I'm the cause of it" He announces and walks out of the bunker.

"Jordan" Lydia says as she chases after him, only to be stopped by Gerard.

"Let him go"

"Why?" Lydia asks turning back to the two Argent.

"Because as much as we Parrish could take on the beast, neither of us thinks he's our only hope at stopping it" Chris answers walking closer to the Banshee.

"You mean Grace?" Lydia asks referring to what the Hellhound said.

"Yes and another"

"You, Lydia" Gerard says coming up to stand just in front of his son.

Grace P.O.V.

As Hayden and I carry Liam towards the School, where found a panicking Stiles looking around at the people running until he see the three of us and rushes over. Checking over the three of us he accessed the damage and directs us towards one of the doors to get inside. Pushing the doors open, he hurry's us inside as Hayden and I attempt to keep him up. We run through the hallway a roar erupts behind us as we go to turn a corner only to be stopped by a horde of people running away. Another roar erupts through the halls making people scream and cry, ignoring the pain in my own chest; I slap Stiles on the arm and point to a classroom door.

Stiles runs over to the door and opens it as Hayden and I drag Liam between us and guide him inside. Closing the door behind us he yells to us to get Liam on the desk. Hayden lets go of my mate who I struggle to keep up, as she push everything off. Liam lets out a cry as I lose my hold on him and thankfully Stiles grabs onto him and they help my get him on the table top. Liam cries out again and I grab his face in my hands.

"Liam?" I ask with a cry.

"I'm not okay, it really hurts" He says and I am truly thankful at the fact that we cannot lie to each other.

Stiles and Hayden pull open his shirt to reveal his wound and I have trouble looking as I resist to gag.

"What is it bad?" Liam asks

"No" Hayden denies as Stiles and I say "Very"

"Okay, Okay. What do you guys usually do when this happens?" Hayden asks

"I usually pass out... still might do that" Stiles says as he begins to sway.

Grabbing onto his shirt, I turn Stile to me and glare at him with my eyes glowing. "Stiles!" I growl

"Okay, okay. Scott did this with pain. He could trigger it. Pain makes you human" Stiles explains to Hayden as I look down at my mate. His eyes meet mine and they transform into the beta yellow as we just stare at each other.

"He's already in pain" Hayden argues

"Right, okay but maybe adding a little more could help take away the pain" Stiles replies and it's like a flip is switched in the back of my mind.

"Step back" I command to the two of them.

"What?" They ask confused but I don't answer. I move from beside Liam's head and stand next to his chest where I place my hand directly over the wound. "Grace?"I hear stiles ask and I turn my head to them "GET BACK!" I say but my voice is a lot deeper, the two look at me with wide eyes and take a couple of steps back as I turn back to Liam. Looking to his face, he nods his head, trusting me and I smile. Lowering my hand from its hover, I place it right in the centre of his chest and allow the warmth in me to flow to my palm where a bright white light shines from my hand, and flows into Liam. The visible wounds begin to shrink as they heal and soon all is left is smooth flat skin.

The light beneath my hand eventually behind to dim until it is completely gone and I remove my hand off of his chest. My eyes flick from his chest to his face and I notice that where his eyes are supposed to be Yellow, they're white instead.

"Liam?" I ask, my voice now normal again.

"Yeah..." He breathes out, his back collapsing to the table as it had risen when I was healing him. "Wow" He whispers and blinks the white, disappearing to be replaced but the beta yellow which then dies out to become his natural, beautiful blue.

"Well I can't do that" Stiles says as he and Hayden comes up to beside me. "How you feeling there buddy?" Stiles smiles to my mate; who sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the desk to face us. Liam grabs a hold of my waist and pulls be to him, smashing his lips against mine. The kiss is long and hot as he brushes his tongue over my bottom lip. "Okay, I asked how you where. Not do you want to swallow my sister" Stiles hisses as he pulls us apart. "But no really, how do you feel?" He asks curiously.

"Good, great even. I honestly feel better than I did before" he smiles to me.

"I healed him" I smile to Stiles and Hayden.

"And let's hope you never have to do it again" Hayden remarks.

Lydia P.O.V.

I look over the book about the Beast of Gevaudan once again then close it and begin to leave but Gerard appears, stopping me.

"Marie- Jeanne was a lot like you, Lydia. Sceptical of her own abilities and once actually, just as sceptical of the supernatural..." He begins to tell me the story of a young woman whose brother left to fight the English. Only for when he came home, a monster was terrorizing the village, killing the people. That monster to be known as La Bête

"Why didn't her warn her?" I ask

"He told her about everything that they had seen, during the war. But like I said, Marie- Jeanne was a sceptic" Gerard says as he drops a bullet in a pot. He continues to tell the story and I listen as much as possible as he goes into the story with as much detail as possible.

"They searched from dawn 'til dusk, hoping to find the beast were its slept. But they knew they'd most likely only encounter it at nightfall, it was just after midnight when the first torch went out..."

Scott P.

I run through the halls trying to locate where about the beast is, and the beast way to find it, is to go to the place that has the loud screams that are followed by roars. Running around the corner I notice a blonde woman just standing in the middle of the corridor, stunned as she watches the door.

Rushing over to her I grab her shoulders and push her in a class room. Getting inside after her, I close the door behind me hand hold my back to it. We stare at each other's and I use my hearing to listen for anything coming. The only sound is of the woman's heart beat that is pounding in her chest. A bang against the door and a growl has me set in a panic as I look to the woman "Go, go out of the window" I yell to her and watch as she scrambles to her feet "Go" I say again to get her to hurry. She reaches the window and struggles to open it as she looks back at me "Ahhh, Go!" I yell and watch as she slips though, safely. "Ahhh" I scream as the door bangs again and the glass above shatters over me.

A thud sounds just above my head and before I have time to move, a set of claws embed themselves in my chest, pulling me out of the room.

Lydia P.O.V.

I suddenly get light headed and sway on the spot, almost tipping over but thankfully Chris catches me, worriedly

"Lydia?" he asks, guiding me to a chair.

"Something's happening" I inform him.

"Now?"

"I don't know, but something's wrong. I can't stay here"

"You should here the rest of the story" Gerard pipes up

"Why should I be listening to you?" I ask

"He knows it better than any of us" Chris tries to convince me.

"Everything I've read, it says that the Beast was killed by Jean Chastel" I inform them

"Who told you that?" Gerard asks amused "The Internet? If that's your most reliable source of information, then you might as well go" I look from Gerard to Chris and he shakes his head telling me not to, that I need to hear the rest of the story.

"What happened next?"

"Henri brought Marie- Jeanne to his home. A place protected by a circle of Mountain ash trees..."

Scott P.O.V

After escaping the claws of the beast I lead it around school as best as I can to get it ways from anyone hiding in the classrooms. Crashing through the Library door, I skid to a stop and lean over one of the tables as I pant in exhaustion. A growl close by has me lifting my head and turning it to the doors. The beast is getting closer. I back up to another table, further into the Library, keeping my eyes onto the door until I notice... I am not alone. Looking to my right, I notice Sydney and another girl hiding in between the book shelves. Looking around more, more people peek out of their hiding places.

Looking around I try to find a safer place to keep everyone until my eyes land on the second floor. Without trying to speak I look at Sydney and nod my head to the second level but she doesn't seem to understand. Another roar this time closer than the last has me abandoning my plan about being silent as I look between a few of the student either side of me and whisper out "Go upstairs" Thankfully they listen and about 30 students rush from their spots and run past and up the stairs behind me. Another roar gains my attention from the students and I keep my attention on the door as small loud growls and thumping steps get closer to the door.

The beast pushes the door open, his eyes glowing their constant bright blue as he lets out a roar. Flashing my eyes, I expand my fangs and let out a roar myself.

Lydia P.O.V.

"Marie-Jeanne knew she couldn't just take out another hunting party armed with Mistletoe and Rowan berries. She needed an advantage. She needed to know her enemy" Gerard then goes on to tell me how Marie- Jeanne and laced a drink with Mistletoe and given it to the towns people as a toast to the dead, about how her brothers friends cut his hand at crushing the glass. He then went on to telling me that Marcel gave Marie- Jeanne a key to his cellar. That when she went inside, she found that the kill count of the beast was much higher than the town knew. Marie had headed back to the well where she had left Marcel, to find him still there, but she didn't kill him, because he wasn't the killer.

"Marie- Jeanne confronted her brother the moment her walked back into the Tavern... The sceptic became a full believer that night. So Marie- Jeanne went back to Henri to figure out how to kill both a Beast and a brother. They came up with a way to kill the beast, with no sword or arrow, but a pike, a spear that could cut deep into the beast"

Scott P.O.V.

I collapse to the floor after being thrown into a book shelf; a giant paw grabs onto my back and throws me onto a table that cracks in half. I cry out in plain as I land and struggle my way to turn over and onto my feet to face the beast. Once ready I run forward and jump at him as I let out a Roar only to be grabbed and thrown into the steps of the Library. Well this is déjà vu. Library, stone steps, fighting another werewolf.

Sick of feeling like I'm always being beaten. I stand up and face the monster that is crawling its way to me. It stands taller, looming over me and oh god I'm dead, how is this thing so big? I think but I don't register that someone has came into the room until I spot the familiar beta jumping up behind the beast. I duck to the side, as the beast turns its head toward Liam who punches it in the jaw. Gun shots ring out and I look over to the entrance where Malia, Grace and Braeden are walking in with the letter aiming a shot gun at us. Jumping over the rails so I don't get his by any stray bullets, I land next to Liam and watch the three moves closer as the Beast backs up. I watch beside Liam as Braeden keeps firing and my sister clasps her hands together before pulling them apart, a large ball of fire floating between them.

Braeden stops firing at seeing what my sister is doing when my sister raises the ball over her head and with a loud birdlike screech, she launches the fire ball at the Beast, making the monster fall to the stairs before it shakes off the fire and crashes through the window.

The girls then come over to us, Malia helping Liam get me to my feet. I stand with their help and walk to the two woman who are staring out of the window.

"You didn't seriously think you were going to have a chance against that thing did you?" Braeden asks, pissed at my recklessness.

"No" I admit "But I got its scent" he informs them and lead Liam and Grace out after the beast.

Lydia P.O.V.

"...Marie- Jeanne hunted Sebastian for three years until she finally cornered him in 1767" Gerard ends the story with Marie-Jeanne impaling her brother with the pike and telling him he will be forgotten

"Damnatio Memoraie" I say taking a few steps forward.

"They erased every detail of him. Everything he signed, everything he owned" Chris explains

"They burned it all" Gerard adds "The name Sebastian Valet has been forgotten for over 150 years. But when it's remembered..."

"When the Beast remembers the teenager inside is forgotten" Chris adds

"Gone, forever"

"Marie- Jeanne didn't do it alone. She was never alone; she had help from Henri, the Magistrate, the towns, even Marcel. We need Parrish. I'm going to go find him" I inform them and begin to walk out only to be stopped by Chris

"Lydia, he's dangerous. He's still a shape shifter. And one who's just beginning to understand his power"

"And I'm not?" I ask turning back

"You're not the same. You access the supernatural. It works through you."

" But it doesn't control you" Gerard buts in

"How would you know?" I ask, not missing a beat. "Why do you care? Why are you suddenly on our side?" I ask walking towards him.

"Because it's my name as well" He says sliding a small block of metal to me "Marie-Jeanne never left Henri after the death of her brother. And their relationship became more than a partnership. They married and she took his name"

"Argent" I realise.

"Marie-Jeanne was the first hunter" Chris reveals

"Our name will be remembered as well, Lydia. For killing the Beast"

"But I'm not an Argent" I tell him then look to Chris "And I'm not Allison... and neither is Grace" I say and begin to walk away.

"Miss McCall has a very unique power, Lydia" Gerard calls to me, making me stop in my step.

"And what's that?" I ask turning to him.

"You heard the Hellhound 'The only way to kill the beast is with the Phoenix"

"Grace can kill the beast?"

"No, but she can find the person who can" Chris replies confusing me.

"The pike was created with Argent blood, female argent blood, Marie- Jeanne's"

"So can find an Argent female? Who?" I ask but they don't answer. I turn back after a few moments and walk out of the bunker.

Grace P.O.V.

Liam and I follow Scott through the School as he tracks the Beast we come to one of the side doors that lead out to the parking lot. Liam grabs my hand and drags me with him as he follows my brother.

"Scott wait, you're hurt" Liam calls trying to stop my brother in his little freak out.

We walk through the cars until we come up to a back one that Scott had just passed before turning back to it, hovering next to the trunk. My brother then begins to push at the hood as I look at the car trying to figure out where I've seen it. This car seems VERY familiar...

With a little more of a push, Scott finally opens the trunk and we look inside to find a pair grey sneakers. Sending a quick glance to Scott and Liam, I reach inside before either of them can move and pick up the one of the shoes. Turning it over, I resist gagging at the blood painted bottom. Scott reaches for the top of the trunk and closes it with a slam, only to find Mason staring at us in confusion.

Scott, Liam, Grace? What are you doing to my car?" Mason says shocking the three of us. Mason's Car? Oh Shit!

"It's you" Scott tells him

"What?" Mason asks confused and he looks to Liam and I. "Liam, What's he talking about?" He asks but Liam doesn't answer, my mate just drops his head, not wanting to admit it. It's Mason, Sweet Loveable Mason. "Liam?" Mason asks again and Liam finally looks up at him as he steps towards us.

The surface of the car next to us begins to shift as Corey appears, becoming visible. He comes up behind Mason and grabs onto his shoulder.

"Corey!" Scott begins trying to stop the Chimera "Wait!" He tries but Corey pulls Mason back, and they disappear from our sight. "Corey! Wait!" Scott yells again chasing after them, trying to grab them but his arms just swing through the air. The three of us look around the parking lot, but we find nothing.

 **A/N**

 **I know it was a small chapter, but I was not going to get into the whole back story when it is exactly the same.**

 **Sorry**

 **BH**


	20. The Beast of Beacon Hills

REMEMBER TO CHECK POLYVORE

Grace P.O.V.

Scott was getting weaker, so I offered to drive him home. Liam decided to track Mason, so I drove him as far as I could and told him that I would meet him soon. When we got home, Kira, Malia, Stiles and Braeden were already outside of the house waiting for us. Kira came forward as Scott and I got out of the car and immediately helped my brother walk up to his room. I followed into the room as she places my brother onto the bed and watch as they talk.

"We've got to find them" He says looking between Kira and I "It's Mason"

"We know, everybody's looking" Kira reassures him and pushes the books of his bed but he stops hr from moving something, a brown envelope. "What?"

"Nothing, It's just a scholarship, I missed the due date" he says and lies back.

"We'll figure it out. Right now you're not going anywhere until you heal, Okay?" She says and leans forward, kissing him. Stiles appears next to me crashing against me. Kira looks over to us and nods to Stiles. Stiles begins to close the door but I put my hand on it to stop him. I nod my head for Stiles to give us a minute and he does with a small smile, knowing what I'm about to do.

Walking further into the room, I close the door and walk over to Kira. "How you feeling?" I ask her as she shifts out of the way and I crouch down on the floor next to sleeping brother.

"I'm fine" She says confused.

"You don't remember, do you?" I laugh

"Remember what?" She asks as she kneels next to me

"You have one mean kick, Kira" I say shocking her.

"But..."

"Lori interrupted before you could impale me on a Lacrosse stick" I explain

"Oh God, Grace" She gasps

"It's okay" I assure her "But if you ever do it again..." I say as I reach over and rip my brothers shirt open "I'll burn you" I say as I lie my hand on my brothers chest and heal his wound. His reaction isn't as big as Liam's, I guess, it's cause I know what I'm doing now, that or it's because he's my brother and not my mate. "He's exhausted" I say as I stand up "Get some sleep Kira, I'm going to go and find Liam, he's searching for Mason" I continue as I walk out of the room and close the door behind me.

Time Skip

I drive up to the preserve entrance, stopping my car just before the chains. Pulling my phone out as I stop turn of my car, I pull up Liam's name and press the call button as I climb out and close the door behind me, taking a few steps forward. The phone rings a few times before it goes to voicemail.

"Hey It's me, I'm at the preserve entrance, where are you?" I ask spinning around with a squeak when hear a twig snap behind me and Hayden comes through the trees. "Hayden?" What are you doing up here?" I asks I hang up the phone.

"I followed you here" She says and I look around for her car. "I ran" She explains when I gave her a questioning look. "What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for Liam, who is looking for Mason"

"Mason?" She asks confused

"It's him. It's Mason" I explain as I begin to walk into the preserve

"The beast?"

"Yeah" I huff as I change my direction.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She asks as she follows me.

Stopping in my steps, I close my eyes and take a deep breath "This way" I announce as I open my eyes again and turn right.

"How are you tracking him? I thought you didn't have super smell"

"Super smell?" I question but she just looks at me blankly as we continue walking in the direction. "I don't know, I'm just going whatever way feels right to me"

"So you and Liam can find each other, where ever you are then?" She asks

"I guess" I shrug and stop walking as I hear a familiar voice call out in the distance

" _Mason!"_ Liam's voice calls and I immediately take off running to him _"Mason!"_ he calls louder as I get closer "Ahh" Liam yells and I come through the trees seeing him, lying on the ground. Running up to him, I crouch down beside him and he turns over to look at me.

"Hey" I whisper

"Hi" He breathes back as Hayden comes up behind me.

"I lost it" He gasps out as he stands to his feet.

"We'll help you find it" I assure him. "More like Hayden will help, I'm useless when it comes to sniffing someone out" I ramble as he nods and I help him to his feet. Latching my hand with his we take off in the direction he was heading it, with Hayden at my side.

The next morning

Liam and I didn't get back 'til late 3am last night, exhausted we crashed onto my bed and fell to sleep immediately. I had woken up to the smell of coffee down stairs and pulled myself out of Liam's grasp, waking him also. Still in our clothes from the previous day we trudged down stairs and into the Kitchen where we found the one and only Stiles Stilinski sipping o cup of coffee. Like he needed the caffeine.

The rest of the pack showed up not long after and we all began talking, waiting for my brother to come down who had just risen.

"My Dad's got an APB out" Stiles informs us.

"For a 5ft 8, 16 year old?" Kira asks

"I recommended 9 foot tell rampaging werewolf" Stiles jokes as I sip on my coffee.

"It still might not be him" Liam says to them. Yep he's in denial. We all just look at him and I run My hand up his back soothingly.

"Hayden's at the school looking" I say breaking the silence.

"I can keep checking the woods" Malia offers

"Mom can check all the hospitals in the county" Scott says coming into the room, gaining everyone's attention "We can find him"

"What happens then?" Liam asks

"We figure out a way to save him" Scott says making me smile.

"Okay. Where else can we look?" Lydia asks from beside me.

"We can just ask Corey" I point to the shelf behind my brother, how reaches behind him and pulls the invisible guy out so we can all see him.

"Wait, wait. It's not my fault. They took him and I couldn't do anything. They took him..."

"Who?" Scott interrupts

"The Dread Doctors"

"How did you know he was there?" Stiles asks turning to me and the others follow

"I can feel it, the negative energy"

"What about when you were around Mason?" Liam asks

"Yeah, I guess it was there, but I just assumed it was because he was always with Corey, the guy's invisible. He could have been there even when I didn't know it" I explain.

"Go get ready" Scott says to me, seeing that I am still in my clothes from yesterday.

"I'll get your clothes, you take a shower" Lydia demands as she pushes me out of the room. We head upstairs, her to my room and me to the bathroom. After my shower I go into my room and find a blue box lying on my bed next to a pair of my black boots, one of my pairs of sunglasses. Smiling, I step forward and pull the white piece of paper off of the lid of the present.

 _Sorry I missed it, Happy Birthday_

 _~ Lydia_

Opening the box, I find inside a white and black stripped crop top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Smiling at the gift. I dry my body and get ready, slipping my necklaces on. The one from Allison and The pack one from Malia. I slip the glasses on my head and the shoes on my feet before bounding down the stairs where Liam and Scott are waiting.

I hit the bottom of the stairs and look at Liam as his eyes rake up and down my body. Stopping in front of them I hold my hand out for Liam to give me my bag but he just stands there, staring. That is until my brothers hand connects with the back of Liam head. Amused I take my back and throw it over my shoulder and turn to my brother.

"You're driving" Scott says as he throws my car keys at me and we all head out to my car, Scott and I in the front and Liam in the back.

Time skip

With my hand latched to Liam's, we follow Scott through the school as he leads us to the boy's locker room. Jogging down the stairs, Liam drags me with him as he asks my brother;

"How stupid are we to be doing this?"

"Incredibly" I mumble

"We're not stupid, we're desperate" Scott argues.

"How desperate?" Liam asks as we come to a stop at the locker room door.

"Incredibly desperate" Scott answers and pushes the door open to reveal Theo and his bitch- I mean Tracy, standing inside waiting for us.

The three of us walk inside and I keep myself far away as possible from the two Chimera. The silence is a little awkward until Theo finally breaks it.

"I told you we'd end up on the same side" Theo tells the two in front of him as I lean against the door behind my brother and mate.

"How about I punch you in the balls to remind you we're not" Liam threatens

"I love this kid" Theo laughs, looking between the three of us.

"I don't" Tracey adds from the side.

"Well you're not exactly number one on anyone's Christmas list, sunshine so I suggest you shut it" I growl to the girl.

"We know you're not on our side Theo, you side you wanted to help Lydia. But you left Eichen with something else, didn't you?"

"You mean the mask?" Theo asks my brother. "Are you worried about that?"

"Did you put it on?" I ask before anyone can speak.

"Who did you see?" Scott asks

"Not Mason"

"What's that mean? It's not him" Liam asks confused.

"It probably means he's a lost cause" Tracy comments, angering Liam and I.

"We're talking about Mason here Tracy, not you" I snap walking toward Liam and Scott, stopping in the middle of them.

"We all want the same thing. We want Mason back" Theo smiles to me, making me roll my eyes and Liam wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Okay, but the difference is that we want him back alive" Scott grits out.

"Well I'm open to compromise" Theo says walking towards us and Liam pulls me back away from him. "You still got the map with the telluric currents on it?" Theo asks my brother.

"We do" I nod and the Chimera turns to me.

"Bring it to the operating theatre in two hours" He insists and I glare at him.

"Please-" I drag out to him

"Please" Theo sweetly smiles to me. A growl rumbles through Liam's chest that is now pressed against my back. Turning around in my mates arms I tip my head up and connect our lips. Liam's hands squeeze me waist as he pulls me against us and deepens the kiss until it is a full blown make out session and by brother has to pull us apart.

Turning back to Theo, I don't miss the look of jealously that flashes in his eyes as he glances at Liam and I. "We'll see you in two hours" Scott nods to the Chimera and we leave the Locker room.

"How desperate are we?" Liam asks as we leave

"Incredibly" Scott insists and we walk away from the room, back down the hallway.

2 hours later after taking a quick trip home to collect the map that I slip into my bag, I drive the three of us to the operating theatre to meet up with Theo. I didn't like the plan; none of us did but it the best and quickest way to get Mason back safe. Walking through the tunnels Scott, Liam and I come to the entrance of the Operating theatre only to find Theo already waiting for us.

"They called him Der Soldat. That's German for 'The Soldier'. I'm pretty sure he fought in World War II" Theo says as we walk inside and stop in front of him as he turns to face us.

"And he was a Nazi" Scott interrupts

"And an Alpha Werewolf" Theo continues. "The Dread Doctors were using him to prolong their lives. They've been doing it for decades. Actually, probably longer"

"How old are these guys?" Liam asks from my other side as I stand between him and Scott.

"Who knows? But wherever they go, he goes, too."

"So how do we find him?" I ask the Chimera.

"Keeping him alive requires a pretty unique set of conditions. There's got to be a power source. It has to be underground..."

"And on a telluric current" Scott interrupts him again as I pull the map out of my mini red handbag and pass it to Theo. We stand silently as he opens the page and looks at the map then he looks back up his eyes focused only on me.

"Looks like we're going for a hike" He smirks to me, making Liam releases a growl and rap his arms around me, pulling me further away from the Chimera.

Heading back out of the theatre, the four of us walk to my car and get inside with me driving, Liam in the passenger seat, Scott behind me and Theo next to Scott, behind Liam. The first five minutes of the drive is silent, too silent. So reaching over, I switch on the CD player.

"Liam, grab a CD from the compartment please" I asks my mate and he reaches in front of him and pulls a CD out and sticks it in the player as I continue driving.

"What song?" My mate asks me.

"Any" I answer and smile at the familiar intro of the song by The Limousines begins, but I don't sing, I just listen as I drive us through the darkness

 _The kids are disco dancing_

 _They're tired of rock and roll_

 _I try to tell them "hey that drum machine ain't got no soul"_

 _But they don't want to listen no_

 _They think they've herd it all_

 _They trade those guitars in for drum machines and disco balls_

 _We can rewind now we've gone too far_

 _Internet killed the video star_

 _The kids are disco dancing_

 _They're tired of rock and roll_

 _Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul_

 _The kids are disco dancing_

 _They're tired of rock and roll_

 _Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul_

 _You know we never listen we think we've seen it all_

 _Like everything we're doing no ones ever done before_

 _Did you hear what they said?_

 _That rock and roll is dead?_

 _Yeah it's like a zombie it will dig it's self back up again_

 _Tune in the signal but it's fading_

 _Some ghost strumming his guitar on the radio_

 _Singing "oh the glory days are gone but everything OK_

 _'Cause we still love our sex and drugs just like the good ol' days"_

 _The kids are disco dancing_

 _They're tired of rock and roll_

 _Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul_

 _The kids are disco dancing_

 _They're tired of rock and roll_

 _Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul_

 _Well I'm a horrible dancer I ain't gonna lie_

 _But I'll be damned if that means that I ain't gonna try_

 _Yeah I'm a shitty romancer baby I ain't gonna lie_

 _But I'll be damned if that means that I ain't gonna try_

 _Get up get up get up and dance_

 _Get up get up get up and dance_

 _The kids are disco dancing_

 _They're tired of rock and roll_

 _Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul_

 _The kids are disco dancing_

 _They're tired of rock and roll_

 _Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul_

 _The kids are disco dancing_

 _They're tired of rock and roll_

 _They're tired of rock and roll_

 _They're tired of rock and roll_

 _We can't rewind we've gone too far_

 _The internet killed the video star_

 _The internet killed the video star_

 _The internet killed the video star_

More songs play but I do very little to pay attention to them. Just as I turn the car into the preserve, I glance in the rear view mirror and lock my eyes with Theo who is staring me. Noticing as I stare back, he gives me a smirk and winks to me making me shift in my seat slightly as I pull the car to a stop. Shutting the car off, the four of us get out and make our way into the woods.

"Where is he?" Scott asks Theo as we get further into the preserve

"I thought we were looking for him"

"You know who I'm talking about"

"Deucalion"

"You shouldn't trust him" I inform him as Liam and I follow after the two

"Scott's the one that let him live" Theo says to me as we continue walking

"I'm not a murderer"

"But you still think you're going to get through all this without killing anyone" Theo says and I go to continue following them but Liam puts his arm out across me, holding me back.

"I didn't say that" Scott argues and they both notice Liam and I have stopped

"We're close" Liam informs us.

"You get his scent" Scott asks and Liam looks up at him and nods.

"Which way?" Theo asks and Liam hesitates to answer. "You think you're going to leave me behind?"

"Liam"

"Look he wants to kill him" Liam argues and I grab his hand, pulling him back as I rub my hand over his arm.

"I just want his power" Theo informs us. "You want to fight someone that actually wants to kill Mason, go fight Parrish"

"Who'd you see when you put on the mask?" Liam asks him.

"I already told you, it wasn't Mason"

"Who was it?" I growl to him, sick of stupid answers.

"I saw a man dying in the snow" Theo reveals, looking between the three of us. "He was impaled on a spear"

"It's called a pike, Lydia told use the story" Scott says to Liam.

"Then you three know what it means, time's running out. Where is he Liam? What direction?" Theo asks and Liam looks between Scott and I. I give my mate a small, sad smile and his hard eyes soften at me.

"This way" he caves and pulls me with him as we walk forward, past Scott and Theo who eventually follow us. We walk past tree after tree and I'm thankful I am not alone as I look around and begin to think that every tree looks the same. Ahead of us, a wooden door comes into view and Liam leads us to it, with his free hand he goes to reach of the handle but my brother grabs his wrist, stopping him.

"Listen" Scott commands my mate. Using my hearing I listen in on the beating of a heart on the other side of the door.

"That's him" Liam insists and pulls the door open, running inside and dragging me with him. The shack turns into solid stone walls with stairs leading further underground with of dead plants, low light and a chilling atmosphere. "Mason?" Liam whispers but no one answers him as we walk down the stairs, further inside.

Turning at some unused equipment we spot Mason sitting in front of a tank filled with green liquid and a man floating inside. I'm guessing we found 'The Solider'. Liam lets go of my hand and rushes to Mason's side as I stand next to my brother. Looking over Mason I notice a tube running from the capsule to my friends neck, Elbowing Scott I nod my head to the tube.

"It's connected to him" I tell him and Liam turns his head to us as we look over the problem. Scott moves forward and crouches down next to Liam in front of Mason to get a better look as Theo comes to stand beside me.

"What is this thing?" Liam asks no one in particular.

"I don't know" Theo answers him from beside me.

"Liam" Mason groans "I can feel it, it's in my skull" He almost cries.

"Don't move" Liam instructs

"Careful" Scott adds

"What are they doing to him?" Liam asks Theo

"I don't know"

"All that time you spent with them and you don't know what it is they're doing, useless" I hiss to the Chimera

"Guys let's focus" Scott says to us "Mason, we're going to get you out of here" Scott tells him then he turns to Liam "Hold him still" Liam moves to put his hand on Mason's shoulder as Scott wraps his hand around the metal base of the tube. "Alright, I'm going to try to pull it out... Let me know if it hurts" I watch as Scott tugs at it a little and Mason screams out in pain.

"Ahhh, It hurts" Mason complains. "It definitely hurts"

"I barely moved it" Scott informs us and I notice he hasn't started to try it again; he's just staring past Liam who notices as well. Turning to Theo I go to ask him what wrong until I see the problem myself. A Dread Doctor is standing behind us just staring. Scott stands up immediately and tugs me behind him, protecting me from them. I look around and spot another Doctor and the stairs near the entrance.

"They wanted us here" Theo pipes up and I tug on Scott's jacket and point at the Doctor behind us.

"Liam try to get that thing out of Mason's neck" Scott instructs. A small hissing comes from behind us and we look over in the direction were the Main doctor as I like to call him as he is the only one that talks and he constantly walks around with that cane of his.

"Theo, Theo Reaken" The Doctor says as he walks forward

"He's coming with us" Theo informs him

"Failure... Theo Reaken"

"I'm not a failure" Theo almost whimpers

"Not a complete failure, we learned from you"

Theo he's trying to get to you, this is what they want don't give it to them" Scott says to him "We can't beat them"

"Them mark of a true failure, repeating the same mistake again and again" The Doctor continues

"We're taking Mason" Theo says, turning his head to Scott and I slightly, his face shifting, then he turns his head back to the Doctor who is now in front of us. "Then I'm taking what's mine" Theo continues and lets out a roar to the Doctor. "Let him go" Theo demands walking toward him.

"You have the entitlement and narcissism typical of your generation. In that, you are a profound success" The announces and suddenly Mason screams out in pain gaining all of our attention as we see Liam trying to pull the tube from him.

"Scott, I... I can't get it out. I don't know what to do" Liam panics and Scott rushes over to him.

"But your failure taught us one thing" The Doctor continues to speak and I walk forward to stand just behind Theo. "The banality of evil. That you were and would always be an ordinary evil"

"You think I'm ordinary?" Theo growls

"We believed that to resurrect the perfect killer we had to start with the perfect evil. And with the blood of an Immature Phoenix it made the process complete" The doctor turn to me.

"My blood?" I ask confused but flashbacks remind me of the time Liam, Hayden and I were captured. "You didn't use all of my blood on Hayden"

"From you we learned true evil only comes by corrupting something truly good" The doctor turns back to Theo.

"Not something" Scott says behind me

"Someone" Liam finishes.

A small noise sounds behind me and I turn to see one of the doctors holding its hand out towards me. Theo seeing this to, grabs my arm and throws me behind him into the main doctor, who grabs a hold of me and pushes me to the floor.

"Liam wait" Scott yells and I see Liam running to the third Doctor.

"Liam" I heard Mason call. Standing to my feet I stumble through the six fighting and make my way over to Mason. I crouch down next to him as he yells "Liam!" again.

"Mason, Mason listen to me, you will be alright okay?" I ask but he doesn't listen to me, I watch as he raises his hand behind his head and begins to stand up. I stand up with him as he screams out in pain. Sending a quick look around I notice Scott and Liam are on the ground and Theo and the Dread Doctors are all standing watch Mason. Turning back to my friend a cold shiver runs down my spine, making me tumble to the floor as he pulls the wire out of his neck.

"Transformation... Transformation without frequency" A Doctor says from behind me as black smoke starts to swirl around Mason.

"Mason!" Liam calls and I look up at him "Grace, move" Liam yells again, looking back at Mason I see the bright blue eyes and flip off the floor then rush over to where he and my brother now stand. Turning back to Mason, I watch as he looks up at us as the smoke grows bigger.

"That's not my name" He says but his voice has changed, its deeps, more demonic. The smoke eventually engulfs him and the beast appears in his place, letting out a roar. Immediately the monster attacks us, starting with the Dread Doctors, crushing one of them, the beast throws the body at Scott, Liam and I who protect me from the impact. We look up from the body in front of us to the beast that now has another doctor up against a pillar. We watch as the beast simply pushes the doctors head off of it'd body. There goes Banzai and Ed all that is left is Shenzi. Who, by the ways is standing next to a shocked Theo. The beast advances to the two complete ignoring Scott, Liam and I as we watch as he knocks Theo out of the way and looms over the third Doctor.

"Success" The Doctor says but the Beast imbeds its claws into him and drags him out of the building. Scott, Liam and I follow, but I stop as I kick something on the floor and look down at the cane near my foot. Bending down, I pick it up and pull it open like I've seen the doctor do. Inside lays a dagger attached to the hammer handle. A roar above has me rushing up the stairs and outside in time for the gun shots to start as Chris and Gerard Argent approach, the former firing at the Beast. Holding onto the cane, I stand near my brother and mate as we watch the Beast transform back into a human, a man that is not Mason.

"La bête de Gevaudan, I know your name... do you remember mine?" Gerard asks in the silence.

"Argent" The man says in a thick French accent then rush away with Parrish following close behind.

"Who the hell was that?" Scott asks as the three of us rush to the Argents.

"You've seen the Beast of Gevaudan... that was the man" He informs us.

"Sebastian Valet" Chris adds and we all stare of in the direction he and Parrish ran off in.

Looking around I notice the hand of the Dread Doctor is moving slightly. "Scott!" I call as I rush over to the doctor and crouch down next to him as I still hold tightly onto the cane. "He's still alive" I continue as the others come up me.

"Liam, help me get him up?" Scott asks as he grabs onto the Doctor. I stand up and move out of the way so Liam can grab a hold of him, once they have him Scott looks at the Argents and says "We need to get him to Deaton" My brother doesn't wait for an answer as he and Liam immediately begin to drag him away. I go to follow but Gerard calls my name, making us all stop.

"Actually, we need Miss McCall to come with us" Gerard informs us

"Why?" Liam asks confused

"Scott, go. But we need Grace and that Cane" Chris points to the object in my hand. Looking between the four men I sigh in defeat and walk towards my brother as I search through my bag and pull out my keys.

"Be careful" I say to Scott and Liam as I hand the keys to my brother.

"You too" He replies as he takes them from me and I turn to Liam.

"I love you" Liam whispers to me

"I know" I smile to him and he chuckles at the movie quote. Yeah, I made him watch Starwars. I step away from my mate and my brother and walk over to the Argent's care where the two patiently wait for me. Nodding to the youngest, I climb into the back seat of the car and he shuts the door then climbs in into the front seat. Once both Argents are inside we immediately drive off in the direction Parrish and the beast went.

 **IMPORTANT**

 **A/N**

 **I will NOT be continuing R.T.T.M onto season 6. I there WILL however be a crossover with the walking dead, season 1. I'm sorry for thoughts who want there to be a season 6 story but there won't be. The crossover is already under development, with ideas spanning to at least season 4 of TWD. You CANNOT change my mind.**

 **BH**


	21. Last note

Final of this season will be tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy my big plot twist because I know I do. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all move onto my next addition, Regression to the Mean: Apocalypse.


	22. Apotheosis

Grace P.O.V

I sit silently in the back seat of the car as Chris follows after Parrish, who is chasing after the beast. Looking down at the cane in my hands I pull the dagger out and stare at the blade.

"You knew didn't you?" Chris asks making me look up at him in confusion

"I wasn't certain, but I suspected. Although, it makes sense that Marie-Jeanne's pike would be re-forged into something that could appear as innocuous as a cane" Gerard answers and looks back to me then down at the cane.

"This?" I ask holding up the object. "This is the thing that killed the beast the first time?"

"Will it kill him again?" Chris asks

"You're damn right it will, we're just missing one thing" Gerard says as he stares at me with a smirk on his face.

"Why am I with you guys?" I ask as I lean forward and stare right back at the old man.

"That Miss McCall is a very good question, you see. The only way to kill the beast is to find a Argent to wield that dagger" he points to the cane that I set down next to me

"So one of you two can do it" I shrug.

"Like I already told your friend Lydia, Only a female Argent"

"Kate? How am I supposed to find Kate?"

"My daughter has been tainted by the supernatural to mush to be a viable candidate"

"So what? You have another daughter that no one has heard of?" I ask annoyed at the half answers.

"Not a daughter, an ancestor" he replies as he turns back to the front and I lull over his words.

Ancestor?

"An Ancestor? As in someone who is dead?" I exclaim

"Not just someone..."

"Marie-Jeanne" Chris cuts his father off

"How am I supposed to find someone who has been dead for over 200 years?"

"You don't" Chris begins

"You resurrect her" Gerard finishes, stunning me.

"Resurrect? As in bring back to life? Is that even possible?"

"By anyone else, no. But by a Phoenix, that's a whole other story"

"How do you know I can do it, I haven't even got my wings"

"We have no choice, Grace" Chris snaps

"It's the only way" Gerard adds "Do you want to be the reason your friends failed because you questioned whether or not this is the only way to kill the Beast?"

"What do I do?" I cave but I don't miss the smirk that twitches on the side of Gerard's mouth

Scott P.O.V

I pull up outside of the clinic and park the car, getting out, I move to the back seat and open the door and help Liam pull the last doctor out. Thankfully the lights to the clinic are on meaning Deaton is still inside and can help. Liam and I guide the doctor inside and come face to face with Deaton and Stiles

"He's still alive" I announce and we drag him over to the operating table. Lying him down Deaton and Stiles come up to him and I ask my boss "Can you keep him alive?"

"I'm not sure he technically is alive" He answers as he tugs at the Doctors clothing

"Screw keeping him alive. How do we get him to talk?" Liam asks, he's been kind of pissed since we split form Grace

"Personally, I don't think we utilized torture nearly enough" Stiles adds. Before I can speak a new voice appears

" _Come..."_

"You hear that?" Liam asks me

" _Come to me"_ The voice says from outside of the clinic _"To me"_ he says again and the Dread Doctor suddenly sits up and lets out a high pitch frequency, making us all try to shield ourselves from it. Everything around us begins to shake as the Doctor gets off the table and walks towards the door. "Liam wait" I yell as I see him following, but its no us as a pulse comes from the Doctors hand, throwing my beta back. The Doctor then leaves and the outer doors slam shut. All of the metal benches in the room fly above our heads as we duck out of the way and they slam in front of us blocking our exit. Along with Liam, I go to move forward to pull everything out of the way but Deaton stops us.

"STOP! It's electrified" understanding we are stuck, I settle on listening in on the conversation outside

" _Marcel... If this is what immortality looks like, I think you might have been mislead"_ A man with a French accent says and I'm guessing that's Sebastian.

" _For you"_ 'Marcel' says who has to be the Dread Doctor. _"All for you"_

" _What did you do with is Marcel? Where is the pike?"_

" _The Phoenix, the Phoenix took it... to the Argents"_ Marcel replies

"The cane" I realise

"They took it, they took the cane... and Grace" Liam whimpers beside me.

Grace P.O.V.

We pull to a stop as we spot Parrish crouching on the ground, half naked. I follow the other two out, taking the cane with me, not wanting to leave it where anyone can get it.

"I lost it" Parrish shouts as we get closer.

"Sebastian's going to know we have the pike. And if he doesn't, he's going to figure it out soon enough" Chris explains

"Then what do we do?" Parrish asks.

"We stop chasing him. And make him come to us" Gerard announces

"And if he gets the cane?" I ask coming forward.

"He's not, because we're not going to have it. You are" Gerard says looking over to me

"If you haven't noticed already, I'm kind of with you guys?" I say waving my arms around.

"You need to get to the clinic" Gerard says walking to me.

"For what?"

"An Ice bath, lace it with Iron and Jade vine then let go"

"Let go?" I repeat

"Let go" Gerard nods and pushes me a little in the direction of the clinic "Run little phoenix" Hesitantly I begin to run back down the road but Argent calls after me, stopping me from moving any further. "When you get into the water, keep the cane. Never let it go" he instructs "It will guide you. Nodding I clutch tightly onto the cane and run as fast as I can in the direction needed.

Scott P.O.V

Thankfully when the dread doctor died, so did the electricity charging the benches so we were able to move them from the door way. Now, Stiles, Deaton, Liam and I stand around the operating table with Mason's hospital file open in front of us as I flip through it.

"Maybe there's something in here. Something about how he was a Genetic Chimera"

"Mason had a vanishing twin" Deaton explains

"Now we have a vanishing Mason" Stiles comments

"What does that have to do with him turning into a 250 year old French guy?" Liam asks confused as much as I am. "How does that even happen?"

"Hold on, Scott might have something" Deaton stops Liam's rambling "Mason's twin wasn't entirely gone. That's what made him a Genetic Chimera"

"The DNA was still there" I add.

"Metaphorically speaking, the DNA of Mason could still be inside Sebastian as well"

"How?" Stiles asks

"Life is energy. Energy doesn't just disappear. The Dread Doctors may have found a way to break the rules if the supernatural world, but there are some rules that simply won't break"

"So Mason can't just be gone?" Liam adds

"Somewhere inside Sebastian he has to still exist is some form. A spark of energy, a flicker of memory"

"Hang on..." Stiles says and we all look to him to see him holding the Dread Doctors mask. "Liam, you said Mason said something right before he turned"

"He said 'That's not my name"

"He finally remembered his name" I realise

"Damnatio Memoriae" Stiles adds, looking to me

"That's what they wanted, they wanted Sebastian to remember his name" Liam exclaims

"Scott, you know the myth of what happen when you call a werewolf by its given name?" Deaton asks me

"It turns back to human"

"What does that mean? Someone can just walk up to the Beast, yell Mason's name and turn him back?" Liam asks us.

"Not someone..." I begin

"Lydia" Stiles finishes for me. A loud crash at the entrance has us all turning to the doors only to find my little sister lying on the floor panting in exhaustion with the cane clutched in her hands. Immediately Liam moves over to her and lifts her from the ground, pulling her into a hug and burying his face into her blonde hair.

"Hi, yeah hey, hi" Grace pants as she hugs him back and looks around at all of us.

"Grace? What are you doing here, I though you where with Argent" I ask walking forward.

"I was but Sebastian thinks Argent has it he doesn't, I do. Sebastian will chase after them thinking they have it."

"Are you okay" Stiles ask worriedly

"I'm fine. I ran all the way here. 3 miles, no stopping. I'm just tired" She explains and a ding sounds through the small silence. Beside me, Stiles fumbles for his phone and pulls it off his pocket, immediately reading the text.

"What's wrong?" I ask hearing his heart beat quicken

"My Dad, he's taken Lydia to the hospital. Sebastian slashed her throat" He explains.

"Go" Grace demands from beside Liam

"What?" Stiles asks confused

"GO, now Go!" my sister scream letting out her phoenix screech at the end making us wince and Stiles and I rush to "Liam go with them" I hear my sister say "...Please" She adds and Liam runs towards the Grace's car that I am getting in as Stiles gets into the jeep. "I need your help..." I hear Grace say to Deaton as I drive away.

Once we get to the hospital, Liam and I stay in the waiting room as Stiles goes to check on Lydia. Walking back down the hallway after checking on Lydia myself, I go to stand in front of my beta.

"Is she okay?" Liam asks me with tears in his eyes

"She's going to be fine, but she can't really talk" I explain

"It's over, isn't it?" Liam asks me but I don't answer because I honestly don't know what to do "There's nothing we can do to save him" He continues and my phone buzzes in my hand. Looking down, I notice 2 missed calls from Kira.

"Give me a second?" I ask and take a few steps way and play the fist recording.

" _Hey, it's me. Oh, God, I wish you just picked up. I hate leaving messages. I always ramble. I always say stupid things and when I finally get to the super important thing that I'm trying to say, the voicemail cuts me off and..."_ She cuts off with a beep so I play the next one.

" _Me again. I have to leave. But I'm coming back to help. I promise. Because you're right, Scott. If anyone's going to save Mason, it's you. It's us"_ Kira says and the line disconnects.

Snapping my head back to Liam I walk up to him and say "Get up"

"Why?" He asks

"Because I've got an idea. And because this isn't over" Leading Liam to Lydia's room, I tell Stiles to get my mom as we help Lydia sit up, just in time as the two come in.

"Lydia this is going to have to be just between us, since I could get fired for it" Mom says as she walks toward Lydia and Stiles closes the door.

"It's a cortisone shot. It's going to bring the inflammation down" I explain to my friend.

"Not there" Mom says when Lydia holds out her arm for the needle. She then proceeds to remove Lydia's bandage from her neck.

"Oh, yeah, okay, I'm gonna need to leave" Stiles says from at the bottom of the bed near Liam

"You're not going anywhere" Mom says not looking at him "Hold her hand" she tells Stiles

"Okay, fine. I'm not leaving, but I still might faint" he says coming up beside her and grabbing Lydia's hand in his.

Before Mom gets the needle anywhere near Lydia a thud sounds as Liam faints to the floor and I rush to check on him as my mom continues.

"Okay, Lydia. This is going to hurt like a bitch" Mom warns and sticks the needle in Lydia's neck, who lets out a cry. Once she's ready we get Lydia off of the bed and take her to the elevator.

Getting to the first floor, Stiles begins to rush forward whilst saying "Okay. I'll get Malia. Text me when you find Parrish"

"Hold on" I stop him and pull the brown paper bag out of my jacket and hand it to him.

"What is this?" Stiles asks me

"Something I've been working on for a while. Just make sure Malia gets it"

"Is it Plan B?" Stiles asks me

"It was plan A"

"Plan A never works"

"This one will" I assure him

"Okay" He says and runs off.

Hayden P.O.V.

I drag myself to the clinic and notice the low lighting but the Heart beats inside tell me someone is there. Opening the door, I clutch onto the frame holding myself up and I keep my other hand pressed on my wound.

"Hayden?" Someone asks and I look up to see the vet, Deaton.

"They said that you can help us when we get hurt" I say and move forward "Well, I think I'm pretty hurt" I gasp and continue moving forward only to stumble and fall but he catches me. Picking me up, he takes me into the operating room and Lies me on the metal table. On my way in I heard two heart beats but he seems to be alone. But there is still an extra beat. Looking around I shift slightly and look over the edge of the table where a big metal bath sits with a familiar blonde lying inside of a bath of ice water with turquoise coloured, claw shaped flowers and grey spots of dust blackening the water.

"What is she doing?" I ask Deaton as he comes back up to me and looks at the girl in the water, the dread doctors cane held at the length of her body and her eyes open, shining their bright Orange and Yellow.

"Honestly? I have no idea" He says to me and begins to check over my wounds.

Grace P.O.V

I stand in the middle of the woods, alone and cold. Completely human. The woods are nod dark enough to be pitch black thankfully if not for the full moon above, I fear I would be surrounded in darkenss. It's completely silent, no animals, no wind, and no people. It's just me.

"Hello? Hello?" I call through the silence hoping for someone to appear

"Bonjour" behind her spins to see, Allison?

"Allison?" I ask the brunette in front of me.

"Noh, Not Allison" She replies in a thick French accent.

"Marie? you look just like..."

"Noh, she looks just like me" she cuts me off.

"Do you know why I am here?" I ask walking towards her

"To defeat my brother" Marie nods to me and I have to admit, it a little awkward to be doing this, Allison was basically a carbon copy of this chick.

"So you know, what's happening, what he's doing?" I ask

"I do, but I cannot help you" she says and I stop in my steps about three metres from her

"But, but we need you..."

"Noh" She cuts me off "You need her" She nods to behind me and I spin around to see the one person I have missed dearly

"Allison" I whisper out seeing the familiar dark haired huntress standing in the distance. I go to take a step towards her as I yell "ALLISON!" but it's not my voice that comes out; it's Lydia's, her scream from the night at Oak Creek, when Allison died.

Scott P.O.V.

The three of us make out way around the tunnels, trying to find the others but so far, nothing. Turning another corner Liam says my name, stopping me.

"Did you hear that?" My beta asks me after something buzzes.

It happens again and Lydia says "I heard that"

"Lydia, save your voice" I command and look down to the floor as Liam exclaims;

"Lydia, get out of the water" and pushes her to the side as he and I are electrocuted.

"Sorry Lydia" I hear Theo say and I look up just in time to see him throw her down a hole. Scurrying forward ah latch my hand on her wrist to stop her from falling. Someone puts their hand on my hand then digs their claws into my leg.

"You feel that Scott?" Theo asks and I realise what is happening, he's paralyzing me. "Kanima venom. Just let it happen. Let it go" Theo says as he stand over me as I continue to hold onto a screaming Lydia "Let everything go" he says and my body fails me as I involuntarily let her go and she drops into darkness.

"Hear that?" Theo asks after the beast roar fills the tunnels "That's the sound of real power" He adds as he looks back at me and I watch as he walks away. The second he does, Deucalion appears behind us and helps Liam and I heal from the venom. Somewhere around the tunnels Argents transmitters begin to go off followed by Theo's constant yells of 'NO!' Following Deucalion, he leads Liam and I towards Theo who we find lying on the floor of the tunnels.

"You lied to me" Theo says to Deucalion as we get closer to him. "You and Scott..."

"That's right, Theo. The whole time" Deucalion responds calmly as he pulls his glasses off and closes his eye, revealing to Theo that he is not actually blind anymore.

"It would've never worked"

"It could have worked. With Belasko's talons" Deucalion reveals and reaches forward and snaps Theo's neck.

"You broke my neck" Theo grunts from where he lies.

"And good luck with that" The older werewolf says as he stands. "There's an access grate that leads to the sublevel. I think we can get Lydia there"

"What about Mason?" Liam asks

"We can still save your friend" Deucalion assures him.

"Let's go" I say and lead them away but a shot rings out and Deucalion falls into the wall then slides down the wall.

"This just isn't my day" he groans as he slides

"This is a surprising alliance, Scott" Gerard says coming up and aiming his gun at me. "You and Deucalion, how long have you been planning this clever little double cross?" Gerard asks with a laugh.

"About as long as he and I have been planning this one" Chris says and moves towards us.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asks his son.

"I knew when I brought you back; it would never be about saving lives. Only about immortalizing your own" Chris replies and they draw their weapons at each other. "Scott, go" He says without looking at me "Go now!" he yells when we don't move. Listening Liam and I immediately take off into the direction Sebastian went. Neither of us flinching or stopping when the sound of a gunshot rings through the tunnels

Grace P.O.V

"What was that?" I ask referring to the Scream that just came from me that sounded like Lydia

"Just listen and learn" She drags out in her thick French accent.

I turn around to reply to her but she is no longer there "Marie?" I call turning around over and over but nothing, once again I am alone.

"ALLISON!" Lydia's Scream returns this time it's behind me and I spin around to see Scott sitting on the ground of the woods, holding Allison in his arms.

"Allison" my brother whispers down to the girl in his arms

"Did you find her? Is did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" Allison chokes out

"She's okay" My brother reassures the dying girl.

"Yeah" Allison pants out as she tries to breathe. I watch as Scott puts his hand on Allison's but nothing happens

"I can't. I can't take your pain." Scott cries

"It's because it doesn't hurt." She says looking up at him as she lies back.

"No."

"It's okay."

"Allison."

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you. Scott. Scott McCall" I stand there and watch as my brothers first love, declares her love for him as she dies. This is the first time I've seen this as I was with Stiles and Lydia in the tunnels and the others wouldn't talk about it to me.

"Don't, please, don't. Allison don't, please". Scott cry

"You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. Tell him that" Allison chokes out and begins gasping for breath until it finally stops and she stills.

I watch as my brother cries over the girl in his arms as he hand falls to the ground, hitting the leaves of the woods. My brother continues to sob and places a kiss on her forehead in goodbye.

"You blame yourself, why?" Allison's voice asks from behind me and I spin around to see the huntress herself standing in the same clothes she dies in, only these ones are in tacked. No hole from a sword or patch of blood.

"Allison?" I ask as I wipe the tears from my face.

"You blame yourself, Grace, why?"

"I should have been there. If I was there I could have protected you"

"With what? A sword? A gun? An arrow? What Grace?"

"I don't know" I exclaim, frustrated

"Why?" She yells to me

"Because if I had of known about what I can do now, If I had of had my powers back then. I could have helped, I could have saved you!" Grace cries

"The only reason you triggered your powers so early is because I died. My death helped you grow" Allison reveals to me

"What is the lesson?" Marie asks walking up to us, standing next to Allison, and I now that the scene of Allison and Scott has disappeared.

"What?" I ask confused

"You could not be there to save your friend. What's the lesson?"

"Me, my friends, we can't save everyone" I realise

"Noh, you cannot. But you can save Mason" Marie informs me

"How? You said that you can't help us"

"I cannot, but she can" Marie says, turning to Allison.

"You're an female Argent" I say turning to Allison. "Allison, you can defeat the beast! You can save us"

"I can go back?" Allison asks her ancestor

"You can... but you must know, the world is changing. A lot of people are going to die and you cannot stop it. And you cannot stay in beacon Hills"

"Where do we go?" I ask confused. The world is changing but we can't stay in Beacon.

"You will know when you need to. Now I believe your friends are in need of your assistance. Good luck Grace McCall, Allison Argent" Marie says in her thick French accent and begins to walk away. "Oh, and congratulations Miss McCall" She smiles to me

"On what?" I ask confused

"Evolving" with that she disappears in a burst of white light. I look over to Allison with a bright smile.

"Wanna go home?" I ask and she smiles whilst nodding her head rapidly. Still smiling I go to say some to her but the only thing that comes out is a cough. Collapsing to my knees, begin to cough more and more until water starts to flow out of my mouth. My head begins to get fuzzy and I feel two hands grip my shoulders and my body is jerked out of the water of the ice bath and I'm placed on the cold flooring of the clinic.

"Grace?" Deaton's voice calls from the side and I look up from the floor to see him and Hayden staring wide eyed between Allison and I, who pulled me out of the Ice bath. "Allison?" He asks mesmerized

"Deaton" She smiles and steps towards him, pulling him into a hug.

"How?"

"You said it yourself once before, Phoenix. Resurrection" I say referring to when he was telling me about my powers. "Only fully evolved and once that have had years of practice can revive the dead and that's only people that have been dead hours, days, weeks even. But months? Almost a year? That's impossible"

"Well, fully evolved" I say pointing to myself "And when do I ever listen to what people tell me to do?" I say waving my arms around.

"Who's this?" Allison asks pointing to Hayden

"Hayden Romero, Chimera. Best friends and apparently Injured" I say look over her clutching her bleeding stomach.

"Sebastian, he was at the Sheriff's station. Lydia got hurt and then he decided to claw my stomach open" She explains and I move over to her and place my hand on the material of her top. The palm of my hand begins to glow the bright white and I pull it back once I'm finished.

"Take it easy" I instruct her as I step away and she pulls her top put to show only a few claw marks behind instead of a gaping hole "Allison! The beast! Right shit, we have to go" I exclaim and reach down for the cane that's lying in the puddle of water that I am still creating on the floor next to the bath. Handing it to Allison I begin to walk out of the door.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"The tunnels, Liam is there. I'll find him, I always will"

"Liam?"

"Boyfriend, lover, mate" I explain

"Mate?"

It's a supernatural thing" I laugh

"You need my car here, take it" Deaton says holding a set of keys out.

"It's okay Deaton, I have a better way" I smirk and the four of us walk out of the clinic into the back. "You might want to stand back" I instruct the three as I move to the middle of the driveway. Closing my eyes, I reopen them to show their bright orange blaze, next I raise my arms from my sides slightly and engulf my hands in the familiar flames, but it doesn't stop there. The fire from my hands spreads and rolls over my entire body until I am one giant flame. Then finally the fire slits right down the middle of my body and flicks around to the back where the flames spread out behind me into two giant wings before dying out almost completely, leaving me completely dry with two perfectly sculpted Chocolate brown wings with Flames of fire flicking off the outer feathers.

"Ready" I ask the stunned Argent female.

"Do you know who to use those things?" Hayden asks cautiously

"Do fish know how to swim?" I ask and get a nod from the Chimera in response "Then a bird know how to fly" I continue and pull Allison in my arms, wrapping them around the girl from behind, bending my knees I allow the wings to take over as I jumps in the air and fly off of the ground into the night sky.

"So do you know where we're going?" Allison asks with a laugh as we fly over the town of beacon hills.

"The tunnels, but first we need to make a stop"

"Where?"

"Your family bunker"

Scott P.O.V

Liam and I search through the tunnels looking for Sebastian. I'm about to stop and run back to see if we've missed any sign of him but her appears in front of us as if he was waiting.

"Looking for me? Where is the pike? I would like it back, it's a family heirloom" He explains

"Give us Mason, and I'll get you the pike" I offer.

"Unfortunately, I would not know where to begin, and while I benefit from his memories, I don't have much use for an alter- ego" Looking to Mason he nods and I turn back to Sebastian, my face now shifted.

"No Mason, no Pike" I growl to him and watch as his eyes shift, he lets out a growl and shifts into the beast. Liam and I attack him but he has the strength and the size to fight us of easily. I go to attack the beasts back but he turns around and knocks me to the ground next to Liam. Letting out another set of growls Liam and I rush to the beast but he slams his fists onto the floor sending both of us into opposite walls.

Groaning I look up as Sebastian nears me and wraps his hand round my neck, pulling me up to stand and I struggle to get out.

"You're strong. There's no doubt in that. But neither of you fight with a killer instinct. Let me show you how to go for the throat" Sebastian says to me and begins to squeeze my neck, cracking it slightly.

A growl behind Sebastian has me looking over to my beta seeing him ready to attack.

"Liam, wait. We can still save Mason" I assure him.

"Who's going to save you?" Liam asks me

"What kind of werewolves are you?" Sebastian asks us

"NO!" I yell as Liam runs to push Sebastian off of me but the Sebastian grabs onto him and pushes him to the ground. His hold tightens on my neck and I collapse to my knees in pain three sharp stabs stick into my neck and images of Allison flash through my mind.

"Marie- Jeanne?" Sebastian asks and loosens his hold on me so I am able to kick him away.

"Mason" Lydia's voice says from the entrance and I look over to see her and Kira have shown up.

Sebastian turns to them and begins to walk over to them.

"I think you're gonna need to try it a little louder." Kira informs Lydia and Sebastian shifts into the beast .

"MASON!" Lydia's voice rings now deeper than before.

"Holy shit" Grace's voice appears behind Lydia and Kira and I look over to see my sister standing there now dressed in completely different clothes, her jeans replaced with black leather pants and matched with leather knee high boots and her stripes top replaced with a blue vest top. The beast explodes into black mist and Mason stumbles out into Corey's arms who has now appeared from the side.

Grace P.O.V.

A screeching comes from the smoke form of the beast as it fly's through the air and to an exit, only for Parrish to appear, grabbing it in his flamed arms.

"Scott!" Parrish calls to my brother and Scott turns to me.

"Grace, the cane" he nods to the object in my hands and I look down at the cane.

"I can't it won't work" I yell above the noise as I hold the cane in both hands

"Why?" Liam asks as Parrish holds onto the beast

"Because I melted it, into something much more useful" I explain as I pull the top off of the cane revealing mo dagger.

"What?" Scott yells looking for a proper answer.

"Arrow heads" I smirk and drop to a crouch as an arrow fly's over my head and imbeds itself into the beast. Quickly followed by several more as the girl with the long brown hair now dressed in Black leggings, a cropped tank top tied with lace, black ankle Boots and a black jean jacket walks to beside me as she fires arrow after arrow at the beast from her compound bow.

"With a final pained roar the beast disappears and leaving nothing behind and every one stands in silence as Parrish's flames die out. Everyone looks at each other until their eyes land on Scott who I am staring at as he stares at the huntress beside me along with Lydia and Kira.

"Everyone alright?" I ask breaking the silence with a cheeky smile on my face.

"No everyone" Theo growls from down the corridor and we all turn to see him with electricity flying of his body.

"Well that's new" I comment and Allison looks to me confused "Theo Reaken, he's a complete psycho" I whisper to her as Liam come up to me and wraps his arm around me. Allison looks at my mate with a smirk then down at me.

"Approved" she says making me laugh.

We stand and watch as Theo throws a bolt of electricity at us but Kira rushes forward and catches it with her sword.

"The skin walkers have a message for you Theo" Kira says and Theo stops with the electricity "You're sister wants to see you" she continues and slices her glowing blue sword into the floor, cracking it open toward Theo.

Two hands appear out of a hole and a girls head appears as she climbs half way out and grabs onto the Chimera's leg, dragging him down the hole.

"Scott, help me!" Theo yells to him and looks over to me "Grace! Grace, please, please, help me" he cries and I take a step forward but Liam, Lydia and Allison grab onto my arms stopping me. "Help me! Help me Please, help me" He continues to cry as he is dragged further into the hole until he falls and the floor is closed again with no evidence as to what has just happened.

"I will never un see that" I say breaking the silence and the others turn to me "Welcome home" I say to Allison and she smiles.

"Good to be back" she replies like she was just out of town for a while.

"Allison?" Scott asks

"Hey" She replies with a smile and is thrown to the ground in a hug by a girl with a mess of strawberry blonde hair.

"Allison?" Liam asks from beside me as we all watch the two girls reunite. "As in thee Allison, Allison Argent? The girl who's..."

"Dead?" Allison ask as she and Lydia stand up of the wet floor

"I don't, I don't understand. How?" Scott asks looking between us.

"Phoenix, Resurrection" I say shrugging my shoulders to him

"Allison?" Scott asks the girl again

"Hi Scott" she waves and he pulls her into a tight hug.

Turning to Liam, I pull him forward to be face to face with the huntress. "Allison Argent, Liam Dunbar" I introduce.

"He's cute" she smiles and Liam smirks making me roll my eyes and he kisses my temple.

"My Dad, Grace you said he's here"

"He is, he probably went to the bunker"

"We just came from their" I inform them as we all begin to leave.

"I don't think he was in a rush to get back" Scott smiles knowingly at something but I shrug it off. Heading back out of the tunnels we walk over to my car, splitting it between us. Me, Scott, Lydia, and Allison in my car. Kira, Liam, Mason, Corey and Parrish in hers. I drive off towards the bunker, with Kira following behind me.

In the passenger seat Allison looks over the car confused until her eyes light up in recognition.

"Is this my car?" she asks turning to me.

"No this is my car, not everything is about you, Ali"

"No, but this is my car" she argues

"Well it's mine now, your father gave it to me for a my 16th birthday"

"I missed it?" She asks hurt

"Don't worry about it, I spent most of the day angry and scared as everybody ran from their lives" I explains as we drive along the road.

"That bad?" She ask

"Not all, I got a Promise ring of Liam" I say making her Awe. "A baseball bat of Stiles engraved with Little Sis', A scetch book of Scott, Pecils of Kira, a bumper sticker of Mason, and this necklace of Maila" I say as I reach down and pull my dog tag out to show her.

"Cute... you still were it" Allison says and tugs at the bow and arrow necklace I'm still wearing

"Everyday" I smile to her and continue driving as I listen to Lydia ramble on about everything that has happened since Allison's death. Looking in my rear view mirror I look at my silent brother who is watching Allison like a kicked puppy.

Pulling up to the bunker I once again lead Allison inside only this time it's not empty, there are two heart beats. Keeping Allison out of view I knock on the door and several seconds later Chris opens the door for me.

"I'm assuming everything went well?" Gerard asks from where he sits at a bench.

"La Bête is no more" I smile swinging my arms around.

"And Marie- Jeanne?" Chris asks confused.

"Is safely still on the other side" I smile to him.

"So you didn't need an Argent" Chris hisses and turns to his father

"I will always need an Argent, so I brought one back with me" I smile to him and turn to the door where Allison now stands watching us.

"Allison" Chris gasps

"Dad" She smiles with tears welling up in her eyes and rushes towards him, burying herself in his chest as his arms wrap around her body.

"Come on, Grace. Let's give them time" Scott says from the door and I make my way to it. Looking back I watch the father and daughter then flick my eyes to the old man watching me, nodding my head, I grab the door to the bunker and close it then follow my brother back outside where everyone waits. Once they see Scott and I they all begin to go back to the car except for me.

"Grace? You coming or what?" Scott asks as she sees I'm still standing in the same spot.

"Actually, I think I'll take the sky" I reply and throw him my car keys, given confused looks that turn into awe because as in one fluid motion, I run past them as my whole body ignites into flames until only my wings appear, lifting me into the air. Hovering above them slightly, I smile sown at them all as say cheekily "Did I forget to mention I evolved?" I ask and take off higher into the sky. Watching from above, the rest of them jump into their cars and follow after me as I stay in their view.

"Woo-hoo" I call above them unknowingly making each one of them smile brightly.

 _Time Skip_

I fly through the air to look out point where Liam texted me to meet him. So gliding over the trees, I fly towards the form of my mate standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Hey, beautiful" Liam says to me as I gently land in front of him

"Hey, handsome" I reply and kiss him gently, we kiss for a few minutes until we pull apart and his eyes shift to the wings behind me.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not at all, I barley even feel them"

"Can I?" He says as he brings his hand up

"Go ahead" I reply and watch as he reaches further out and his hand brushes against the feathers

"Soft, like really soft" He says and looks into my eyes "I love you"

"I love you" I smile and he kisses me again. Unknown to him, as I slide my hands around his waist and disconnect my lips from his.

"What's wrong?" He asks but I don't answer. In a quick motion, I spin the werewolf around and tighten my arms around his torso as I lift us off into the air. "Ahhh! Never do that again" he shouts as we glide through the sky. His body is tense for the first few minutes until he realises he's perfectly safe.

 _No P.O.V_

 _1 Week later_

 _School_

Outside of Beacon Hills High School, newly revived Allison argent stands leaning against Grace's Black Toyota Camry. Her body clad in blue ripped jeans, an Ombre cami top, grey Hi Tops and to top it all of Grace's favourite baseball hoodie with the hood thrown over her head to hide her face from the people that might recognise the supposed dead girl. The youngest of the Argents looks over the building in front of her, remembering everything that has happened since her move from San Francisco.

Her thoughts are interrupted by two laughing teenagers walking down the stairs with their hands laced together and smiles stretching their faces.

"Are you sure we have to go?" Liam asks as he and Grace reach the car. The Blonde beside him shoots him a glare before a sly smirk appears on her face replacing the smile

"Marie-Jeanne said that the world is changing and people are going to die"

"We can't stop it and we can't stay in beacon hills" Allison continues

"You could just stay here and Allison and I can go. Or you can be a good little puppy and get in the car" Grace says, her eyes flickering to the chuckling huntress. Liam caves and takes the bag from his mates hand and proceeds to put it in the back seat along with his.

"Do you two even know where we are going?" the werewolf asks as he comes back to the front of the car.

"Uhhh...Grace?" Allison asks turning to the blonde in front of her.

The youngest of the McCall family looks between her mate and her in-everything-but-blood-sister. Rolling her chocolate eyes, she closes them and tries to find the destination of their upcoming journey. A single word pops into the young Phoenix's head.

"Atlanta" Grace breathes out and opens her eyes to see the other two staring at her incredulously

"Georgia?" Liam asks his love.

"What other Atlanta is there?" Replies to her mate who shrugs

"How long do we have? Until whatever it is happens?" Allison asks

"Not long, but not now"

"When?"

"Months. More than two but less than 5" Grace explains.

"Did you get what you came here for?" Allison asks her as the three of us get into the car.

"Yeah, I just needed a few things from my locker" She smile to her and looks in the rare view mirror to the bag with a Baseball bat sticking out, hidden inside a, Blue sketch book and silver pencil case lying on the back seat next to Liam. Turning the car on, Grace pulls out of the parking lot and drive them out of Beacon Hills, none of them looking back. "Hey, Liam. Did you give the note to Mason?" Grace ask the boy in the back as they pass the Goodbye sigh for their town.

"Yeah, I did" He nods to her and we continue on their way.

Stiles P.O.V

All is good, all is fine. No big rampaging beast terrorising the streets. No Dread Doctors and no Theo. Which in my book is a bonus to everyone. Plus Allison is alive, although I don't know how anyone is going to explain the dead coming back to life. But right now everything is good. Right now, I am sitting in class just waiting for it to end already.

"She'll be back. She still has to graduate" Lydia says as we leave class.

"That's the thing though, I don't know. When we started this school year, I was so stressed about everyone ending up in the same place after we graduate. But I don't think it matters. You know, we always seem to find each other anyway. Even Allison" I say and Lydia stops and looks at me confused.

"Allison found us because Grace resurrected her" Lydia whispers to me.

"Scott didn't tell you?" I ask and she shakes her beautiful head slightly, shaking hear strawberry mane "It was in the tunnels... When Sebastian had his hands around Scott's throat. The guy probably didn't even know what he was doing. His claws got into Scott's neck. He was going to kill him, then he stopped and he said a name... Marie-Jeanne"

"He saw Scott's memories" Lydia realises

"He saw Allison"

"They must have looked like each other. I mean, maybe exactly like each other"

"According to Grace, they did. She met her while she was bringing Allison back. They were exactly the same except for the French accent. But it gave Scott a chance to break free, she saved him, Allison saved his life"

"She saved all of us" Lydia adds and we head to the Library in silence. We spot Scott's stuff on the last table so we head over and sit with is and open our books in time for him to come down from upstairs we sit for a few moments smiling to each other until Mason comes up and Hands Scott a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Scott asks him

"Liam asked me to give you it, he said it's important" Mason says and stands back with Corey as Scott opens the note. Looking over I read along with him.

 _Dear Scott and Stiles_

 _It's not over, when is anything ever over for us? Something is coming,_

 _Something big and we can't stop it. I was instructed to leave Beacon Hills_

 _with Allison and Liam is coming with u. This thing whatever it I, I don't_

 _think it can be stopped. Just endured_

 _Be careful, protect them, be strong, be safe, for me._

 _I don't know when we'll see each other again, but know that I love you_

 _Both, I love all of you and that no matter how far apart, we will always_

 _be a pack. All of us._

 _Love Gracie x_


	23. Sequel!

First chapter to Teen wolf and Walking Dead

Crossover is up now!

Regression to the mean 3: Apocalypse

Hope you enjoy xoxox

BH


End file.
